Lover Eternal
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. NOTE. Kegemaran Kai akan pertarungan sengit dan wanita sudah melegenda. Tapi saat ia bertemu Sehun, sesuatu dalam suara Sehun menenangkan Kai, keberanian serta perhatian Sehun menyentuh hatinya. Kai bertekad menandai Sehun sebagai miliknya, Kai menjadi posesif terhadap Sehun, apalagi ketika Sehun tahu tahu menjadi incaran para lesser. Vampir AU. BACA NOTE DIBAWAH.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVER ETERNAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN AGAIN (** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya** **)**

 **RATED T**

 **VAMPIR AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Oh Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini padahal hari ini ia tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan. Sehun meraih tasnya dan keluar dari mobil. Setelah pintu garasi tertutup, ia berjalan ke depan rumah dan mengambil surat suratnya setelahnya ia berjalan kembali ke rumah.

Setelah membuka pintu rumah, ia masuk dan meletakkan kunci dan tasnya di atas meja lalu meraih telepon. Saat mencek telepon masuk ternyata ia mendapatkan satu pesan telepon. " Sehun, ini aku Dokter Zhang. Aku ingin kau datang untuk menindaklanjuti pemeriksaan rutin empat bulananmu. Bisakah kau menelepon lebih dulu untuk membuat janji setelah kau menerima pesan ini? Aku akan menyediakan waktu untukmu. "

Setelah mendengar pesan itu Sehun menutup telepon. Ia merasa tubuhnya gemetar sehabis mendengar pesan itu.

 _Menindaklanjuti. Aku akan menyediakan waktu untukmu. Apa? Apa muncul lagi?_ Batin Sehun. _Apa penyakit leukimiaku muncul lagi?_

.

.

.

.

Kai melangkah keluar dari Escalade- nya dan mulai menyisir kegelapan di sekitar Bar One Eye, ia berharap _Lesser_ akan melompat ke arah mereka. Ia dan Tao telah berjalan jalan beberapa jam malam ini dan mereka tidak mendapatkan apapun. Hal ini terasa aneh.

Bagi Vampir seperti Kai, yang bertarung untuk alasan pribadi, hal ini membuatnya frustasi. Tapi syukurlah ada cara lain untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru tempat. Bar One Eye ada di pinggir kota, jadi pengunjungnya adalah para pengendara motor atau pekerja kontruksi.

Saat Kai menutup pintu mobil, tubuhnya bergetar, kulitnya menggelenyar dan ototnya tegang. Ia merentangkan lengannya, mencoba menenangkan diri tapi ternyata hal itu tidak mempan. Kalau ia tidak segera menyalurkan kekesalannya ia akan menghadapi masalah besar. _Hell_ , ia akan menjadi masalah besar.

Kai sudah cukup sial lahir dengan kekuatan fisik yang besar. Tapi kesialannya bertambah saat ia membuat marah sosok wanita mistis yang menjadi pemimpin ras mereka. Wanita itupun tanpa ragu memberikan beban tambahan di atas beban yang harus dipikulnya sejak lahir. Karena kutukan dari pemimpin rasnya itu, sekarang Kai harus melampiaskan emosinya secara rutin, kalau tidak terlampiaskan ia akan menjadi sosok yang mematikan. Kalau ia lepas kendali, itu akan membahayakan semua orang termasuk dirinya.

Bertarung dan seks adalah dua cara pelampiasan yang menenangkan bagi Kai dan ia melakukan kedua hal itu seperti seseorang yang ketergantungan narkoba. Melakukan keduanya secara rutin membuat emosinya stabil tapi tidak selalu. Sebenarnya ia lelah terjebak dalam tubuhnya sendiri, ia mencoba mengendalikan kebutuhannya, mencoba untuk tidak jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran brutal.

Saat Kai berjalan mengelilingi SUV dan melalui kaca depan mobil ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

" Wow, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Chanyeol? Bersama seorang wanita lagi. " Ucap Kai.

" Bukan urusanmu, Kai. " Chanyeol langsung menginjak pedal gas mobil dan meluncur meninggalkan Kai.

Kai mengumpat saat melihat mobil Chanyeol meluncur pergi begitu saja.

" Hei, Tao. Siapa wanita itu? Apa salah seorang dari kita? "

" Kyungsoo. " Jawab Tao.

" Kyungsoo? Mantan pasangan Kris? " Kai menggeleng geleng. " Kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana ceritanya, Tao.

" Aku tidak banyak bertanya padanya dan seharusnya kau juga. "

" Kau tidak penasaran? " Tanya Kai. " Oh, Well, bodohnya aku. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun kau pasti sudah tahu kan? Kau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. "

Tao hanya mengangkat bahu dan meraih gagang pintu. Kai menahan pintunya, menghentikan Tao.

" Hei, Tao, apakah kau pernah memimpikanku? Maksudku apa kau pernah melihat masa depanku? "

Tao menoleh. " Apakah kau benar benar ingin tahu? Ia balas bertanya.

Kai mengangkat bahunya. " Aku hanya peduli satu hal. Apakah aku akan hidup cukup lama untuk bisa lepas dari kutukanku? Aku hanya ingin menemukan sedikit kedamaian. "

Pintu terbuka dan seorang pria mabuk keluar dengan tergesa gesa. Pria itu menuju ke semak semak dan muntah, kemudian jatuh menelungkup di aspal.

 _Kematian jelas merupakan salah satu cara menemukan kedamaian_ , pikir Kai saat melihat pria mabuk yang tersungkur itu. Semua orang pasti akan mati, termasuk vampir. Vampir hanya hidup lebih lama daripada manusia, vampir bukanlah makhluk abadi.

" Lupakan saja, Tao. Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku dimasa depan. " Ucap Kai. Ia telah dikutuk dan masih harus menunggu sembilan puluh satu tahun sebelum bebas. Lebih tepatnya sembilan puluh satu tahun, delapan bulan dan empat hari hingga masa hukumannya berakhir dan makhluk bengis itu tidak menjadi bagian dirinya lagi.

" Kai. " Panggil Tao.

" Apa? "

" Kalaupun kau tidak mau tahu, tapi aku akan tetap memberitahumu. Takdirmu akan segera datang. Dan wanita itu akan hadir tak lama lagi. " Ucap Tao.

Kai tertawa. " Oh ya? Seperti apa wanita itu? Aku lebih suka _ "

" Dia perawan. " Sela Tao.

Rasa dingin menjalar disepanjang tulang punggung Kai dan membuatnya terpaku. " Perawan? Hei, Tao, kau bercanda, kan? "

" Lihat mataku, Kai. Apa aku terlihat mempermainkanmu? "

Kai terdiam sejenak saat melihat mata Tao mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata itu. Kai menggeleng saat tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata Tao. Ia tertawa kemudian membuka pintu yang menguarkan bau bir dan tubuh manusia.

Seraya melangkah masuk, Kai berkata. " Kau mengerikan, Brother. Mana mungkin takdirku seorang perawan. "

.

.

.

Sehun menarik napas dengan lemah, pikirannya dipenuhi bayangan mengerikan karena mendapat telepon dari Dr. Zhang tadi. Ranjang rumah sakit, jarum suntik, obat obatan di nakas. Dalam pikirannya, ia bisa membayangkan kepalanya botak, kulit kusam dan matanya yang cekung hingga ia tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, hingga ia bukan dirinya lagi.

Sehun berjalan melintasi ruang duduk, terus kedapur dan membuka pintu geser. Ketika ia menembus malam, napasnya tercekat oleh ketakutan. Ia kembali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan lemah, ia mencoba menahan ketakutannya sambil berjalan menuju kolam.

Sehun duduk, melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya lalu merendam kedua kakinya di air dingin. Ia tetap merendamnya meskipun kakinya menjadi mati rasa, ia berharap memiliki keberanian untuk mencebur dan berenang agar pikirannya tenang.

Ia memikirkan Ibunya yang mempunyai penyakit yang sama seperti dirinya. Kenangan tentang Ibunya yang terbaring tidak berdaya diranjang cukup menyakitkan untuknya. Air matanya tak terbendung, mengalir perlahan, terus menerus dan menetes ke air kolam. Ia memandangi air matanya mengenai permukaan air sebelum menghilang.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan ada seseorang di sekitarnya. Ia sontak berdiri dan melompat mundur, saat melihat hanya seorang remaja yang ada didekatnya, ia menenangkan dirinya.

Sehun mengamati remaja pria dihadapannya. Berambut gelap, berkulit pucat, tubuhnya begitu kurus hingga terlihat lemah, begitu indah hingga terlihat seperti bukan manusia.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? " Sehun bertanya, ia sudah tidak begitu takut lagi. " Siapa kau? "

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng.

" Apa kau tersesat? Siapa namamu? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan ke lehernya dan menggerakkannya maju mundur seraya menggeleng geleng. Seakan ia orang asing dan frustasi karena hambatan bahasa.

" Apa kau bisa berbahasa Korea? "

Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu tangannya bergerak gerak, dia menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Sehun mengingat ingat masa lalu, ketika ia melatih pasien pasien autisnya untuk berkomunikasi dengan tangan.

" _Apa kau membaca gerak bibir atau kau bisa mendengar?_ " Balas Sehun dalam bahasa isyarat.

Pemuda itu membeku, seakan sama sekali tak mengira bahwa Sehun akan memahaminya.

" _Aku bisa mendengar dengan baik. Aku hanya tak bisa bicara._ " Jawab Pemuda itu.

Sehun mengamati Pemuda itu. " Kau mau makan? "

Pemuda itu menggeleng, " _Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin duduk disini bersamamu sebentar. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, aku akan duduk diseberang kolam._ "

" Duduklah disini, disebelahku. " Tawar Sehun.

Pemuda itu mendekat perlahan. Seolah mengharapkan Sehun berubah pikiran. Saat Pemuda itu sampai didekatnya, ia melepas sepatunya dan merendamkan kakinya. Pemuda itu mencelupkan kakinya ke air dan tersenyum. " _Dingin._ " Ucapnya dengan bahasa isyarat.

" Kau perlu sweter? " Tanya Sehun.

Pemuda itu menggeleng dan menggerakkan kakinya membentuk lingkaran.

" Siapa namamu? "

" _Choi Minho_. "

" Nama yang indah. " Puji Sehun.

" _Biarawati yang memberikan nama itu padaku_. "

" Biarawati? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

Terdapat jeda panjang, sepertinya pemuda itu tengah mempertimbangkan apa yang akan diberitahukannya kepada Sehun.

" Kau tinggal di panti asuhan? " Tanya Sehun perlahan.

" _Aku dilahirkan di kamar mandi umum di stasiun bus. Seorang petugas kebersihan menemukanku dan membawaku ke panti asuhan. Para biarawati disana yang memberiku nama itu._ "

Sehun berusaha tidak mengerutkan dahi. " Oh. Dimana kau tinggal sekarang? Apa kau diadopsi? "

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

" Emm, apa kau tinggal di dekat kantorku? "

Pemuda itu mengangguk. " _Apartemenku ada diseberang jalan. Aku melihatmu datang dan pergi, aku senang melihatmu dan ingin berteman denganmu_. "

Saat Sehun ingin berbicara, terdengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya.

" Sehun. "

Sehun menoleh ke belakang melalui bahu kanannya. Ia melihat Suho, tetangganya, berjalan melintasi padang rumput yang berada di antara rumah mereka dan berdiri dipinggir halaman.

" Hai, Suho. Kemarilah dan berkenalan dengan Minho. "

Suho berjalan menyisiri kolam. Ia membungkuk dengan seulas senyum dan mengulurkan tangan kepada pemuda itu. " Halo. "

Minho menyambutnya dan menyalaminya singkat.

Minho lalu memandang Sehun, tangannya bergerak. " Apa kau ingin aku pergi? " ucapnya sambil mengangkat kakinya dari dalam air.

Sehun menaruh tangannya dipundak Minho, ia mencoba mengabaikan tonjolan tajam tulang di balim kaus Minho.

" Tidak, kau tidak perlu pergi. " Ucap Sehun.

Suho melepas sepatu olahraga dan kaus kakinya, lalu menyentuh permukaan air dengan ibu jari kakinya. " Ayolah, Minho. Tetaplah bersama kami. Aku tidak masalah dengan keberadaanmu. "

.

.

.

Kai melihat wanita pertama yang diinginkannya malam ini. Wanita berambut hitam yang sudah terlihat panas dan siap beraksi.

" Menemukan sesuatu yang kausukai? " Tanya Tao datar.

Kai mengangguk dan menekuk jarinya, memberi isyarat pada wanita itu untuk menghampirinya. Datang ketika dipanggil, Kai menyukai hal itu dari manusia.

Kai tengah mengamati ayunan pinggul wanita itu ketika pandangannya terhalang tubuh sintal wanita lainnya. Ia menengadah dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya saat melihat wanita yang menghalangi pandanganya itu adalah Taemin. Kai tidak menyukai Taemin sama sekali karena baginya Taemin tak lebih dari wanita jalang genit.

" Hei, Tao, " Sapa Taemin dengan suara rendah dan seksi.

" Malam, Taemin, " Tao menghirup minumannya. " Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? "

" Menurutmu apa yang sedang kulakukan? " Tanya Taemin menggoda.

Kai memandang melewati pinggul Taemin. Syukurlah gadis tadi tidak mundur dari persaingan kecil ini. Dia masih berjalan menuju mereka.

" Apa kau tidak ingin menyapaku, Kai? " Tanya Taemin.

" Hanya kalau kau mau menyingkir. Kau menghalangi pandanganku. " Ketus Kai.

Taemin berbalik dan memandang gadis yang berjalan ke arah mereka. " Emm, ternyata kau sudah menentukan pilihan. Sungguh wanita beruntung. "

" Dari nada suaramu sepertinya aku mencium rasa iri. " Sahut Kai.

" Ya, memang aku iri. " Mata Taemin, panas dan siap memangsa menelusuri tubuh Kai. " Mungkin kau mau bermain bersamaku dan Tao. "

Ketika Taemin hendak membelai rambut Kai, Kai menangkap pergelangan tangan wanita itu. " Jangan coba coba. "

Sebelum Taemin ingin berbuat lebih, gadis manusia itu akhirnya sampai dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Kai dan sedikit berpose. Kai meletakkan kedua tangan dipinggul wanita itu dan menarik hingga wanita itu duduk dipangkuannya.

" Hei, " Sapa wanita itu, bergerak dalam pelukan Kai.

Kai menatap jijik pada wanita itu, kalau ia bisa pergi, ia akan pergi. Ia benar benar muak dengan segala kebohongan ini. Tapi tubuhnya butuh pelepasan, bahkan menuntutnya. Kai bisa merasakan gairahnya memuncak dan seperti biasa perasaan terbakar itu membuat jantungnya yang sudah mati tak berasa apa apa lagi.

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya Kai.

" Tiffany. "

" Senang bertemu denganmu, Tiffany, " Kai berbohong.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup kencang, menggoyangkan daun daun hingga berjatuhan ke kolam. Ketika ada yang mengapung didekatnya, Minho meraihnya.

" Apa yang kau pakai di pergelangan tanganmu? " Tanya Sehun.

Minho mengulurkan tangan agar Sehun dapat memeriksa gelang berbahan kulitnya. Terdapat tanda beraturan disana, seperti gabungan antara hiroglif dan huruf Cina.

" Bagus sekali. " Ucap Sehun.

" _Aku membuatnya sendiri._ "

" Boleh kulihat? " Tanya Suho, membungkuk ke depan. Senyumnya menghilang dan menyipitkan mata ke wajah Minho. " Darimana kau mendapatkan ini? "

" Katanya dia membuatnya sendiri. " Sahut Sehun.

" Tadi kau bilang dia darimana? " Tanya Suho lagi.

Minho menarik kembali tangannya, kelihatan sekali ia merasa tak nyaman dengan perhatian Suho yang tiba tiba.

" Dia tinggal di apartemen dekat Kantorku. " jawab Sehun. " Dia dilahirkan disini. "

" Dimana orangtuanya? "

Sehun memandang temannya, merasa heran mengapa Suho begitu ingin tahu. " Dia tidak punya. "

" Tanda pada gelang itu, " Tanya Suho pada Minho. " Apa kau tahu artinya? "

Minho menggeleng kemudian mengerutkan dahi dan mengusap kening. Setelah beberapa saat tangannya memberi isyarat dengan perlahan.

" Dia bilang tanda itu tidak ada artinya. " Gumam Sehun. " Dia hanya mengkhayalkannya dan dia menyukai tanda itu. Suho berhentilah mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan tidak penting. "

Suho tampak tersadar. " Maaf. Aku... Ah, maaf, maafkan aku. "

Suho berdiri dan memakai sepatunya. " Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku akan segera kembali. "

.

.

.

Suho menerjang masuk kedapurnya kemudian berhenti

Minho adalah masalah. Masalah serius.

Suho tak percaya ia tidak langsung mengenali Minho sebagai vampir. Tapi tentu saja Minho belum mengalami perubahan. Dan apa yang dilakukan vampir dihalaman belakang rumah Sehun?

Ia berkacak pinggang, menekuri lantai. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tahu simbol apa yang ada di gelang Minho tadi. Simbol itu dibaca TEHRROR dalam bahasa kuno yang berarti nama pejuang.

Bagaimana mungkin Minho tersesat dalam dunia manusia? Berapa lama lagi waktu yang akan dia miliki sebelum berubah? Kelihatannya dia berusaha awal dua puluhan, yang artinya dia masih punya waktu satu atau dua tahun lagi sebelum berubah. Tapi kalau Suho salah perhitungan, ia akan dalam bahaya. Kalau ternyata Minho mendekati usia dua puluh lima tahun dan bila ia tidak memiliki vampir wanita untuk membantunya melewati perubahan, maka Minho akan mati.

Suho berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju ruang duduk, ia membuka buku alamat yang disimpan di meja kerjanya. Di halaman paling belakang ia menulis nomor seseorang

Dengan telapak tangan berkeringat, Suho mengangkat gagang telepon dan setengah berharap nomor itu tidak tersambung dan setengah berharap nomor itu tersambung. Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah suara elektronik yang mengulangi nomor yang telah ditekan Suho, diikuti bunyi _bip_.

" Aku... Eh, namaku Suho. Aku mencari anggota Brotherhood. Aku perlu... Emm, bantuan. " Suho meninggalkan nomornya dan menutup telepon, merasa lebih baik meninggalkan informasi sesedikit mungkin.

Suho bergerak dengan cepat, ia mulai bergerak menuju pintu keluar dan kembali menemui Sehun. Ia akan mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Minho dan _

Kringgg... Krinnggg...

Telepon berdering.

Suho meraih ke sebrang meja dan mengangkat telepon. " Halo? "

" _Suho?_ " Suara peia itu berat.

" Ya. " Sahut Suho.

" _Kau menelpon kami._ "

Suho berdeham. " Aku, eh, aku punya masalah. " Suho menjelaskan kepada pria itu apa yang ia ketahui tentang Minho.

Hening beberapa saat. " _Besok malam kau akan membawanya pada kami_. "

" Eh, pemuda itu tidak bisa bicara. Dia bisa mendengar tapi dia butuh seseorang yang memahami bahasa isyarat untuk dapat mengerti. " Ucap Suho.

" _Kalau begitu bawalah seseorang yang bisa bahasa isyarat bersamanya._ "

Suho berpikir apa pendapat Sehun setelah mengetahui masalah ini. " Wanita yang menjadi penerjemahnya malam ini adalah manusia biasa. "

" _Akan kami urus masalah ingatannya_. "

" Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu lagi? " Tanya Suho.

" _Kami akan mengirim mobil untukmu. Jam sembilan malam_. "

" Alamatku di_ "

" _Kami tahu dimana kau tinggal_. "

Ketika sambungan telepon mati, Suho sedikit bergidik. Oke, sekarang ia hanya perlu membuat Minho dan Sehun setuju untuk menemui Brotherhood.

.

.

.

Ketika Suho kembali ke rumah Sehun, Minho tengah duduk di meja dapur sementara Sehuhn makan sup. Mereka berdua menengadah ketika ia mendekat dan ia mencoba bersikap sebisa mungkin ketika duduk. Suho menunggu sebentar sebelum melempar umpan.

" Omong omong, Minho, aku kenal beberapa orang yang menguasai ilmu bela diri. " Sebenarnya itu tidak bohong, Suho mendengar para _Brother_ menguasai berbagai jenis ilmu bela diri. " - dan aku bertanya tanya apa mungkin kau tertarik menemui mereka? "

Minho memiringkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangannya sambil melihat Sehun.

" Dia mau tahu untuk apa ia bertemu dengan mereka? " Ucap Sehun.

" Mungkin kau ingin latihan belajar bela diri. " Sahut Suho.

Minho kembali memberi isyarat.

" Dia bilang dia tidak mampu membayar biaya latihannya dan tubuhnya terlalu kecil. "

" Apakah dia mau pergi kalau gratis? " Suho merutuki mulutnya yang berbohong. " Dengar, Sehun, aku hisa membawanya ke tempat dia bisa bertemu... Katakan padanya itu tempat para ahli beladiri berkumpul. Dia bisa bercakap cakap dengan mereka, mengenal mereka, dia mungkin mau _ "

Minho menarik lengan baju Sehun, memberi isyarat, kemudian menatap Suho.

" Temuilah mereka besok, tak ada ruginya untukmu, bukan? " Ucap Suho.

Minho mengangkat bahu dan membuat gerakan anggun dengan tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum. " Dia bilang oke. "

" Kau harus ikut juga, Sehun. Untuk menjadi penerjemahnya. "

Sehun kelihatan terkejut, namun kemudian menatap Minho. " Jam berapa? "

" Jam sembilan. " Sahut Suho.

" Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Jam sembilan aku harus bekerja. " Tolak Sehun.

" Malam. Jam sembilan malam kita akan pergi menemui mereka. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Well, kalo reviewnya lebih dari 20 bakalan aku lanjut.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVER ETERNAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN AGAIN (** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya** **)**

 **RATED M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD**

 **.**

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

Minho mengangkat bahu dan membuat gerakan anggun dengan tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum. " Dia bilang oke. "

" Kau harus ikut juga, Sehun. Untuk menjadi penerjemahnya. "

Sehun kelihatan terkejut, namun kemudian menatap Minho. " Jam berapa? "

" Jam sembilan. " Sahut Suho.

" Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Jam sembilan aku harus bekerja. " Tolak Sehun.

" Malam. Jam sembilan malam kita akan pergi menemui mereka. "

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Ponsel Tao berbunyi dan ia membukanya. Vampir itu mengucapkan dua kata, lalu menutupnya dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan meraih jaket panjangnya.

Tao berbalik. " Hei, Chen, Kris meminta kita untuk kembali ke rumah dalam setengah jam. "

" Hahh, aku baru saja datang dan baru saja ingin bersenang senang. " Protes Chen.

" Aku akan mengambil mobil dan menunggu di depan. Bisakah kau memanggil Kai? Dia sedang bersama seseorang sekaran. " Pinta Tao.

Chen berdiri dan menuju pojokan yang gelap. Jaket panjang Kai melebar menutupi tubuh wanita berambut hitam. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terjadi di balik jaket itu.

" Hei, Kai, kita harus pergi. " Panggil Chen.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, mulutnya terkatup dan matanya menyipit.

Chen mengangkat kedua tangannya. " Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu dan menghentikan kesenanganmu. Tapi markas besar memangil. "

Seraya mengumpat, Kai bergerak mundur. Pakaian si rambut hitam berantakan dan wanita itu tersengal., padahal mereka belum melakukan apa apa. Ketika Kai mundur, wanita itu mencengkeramnya seakan menyadari orgasme dalam hidupnya akan segera keluar pintu. Dengan gerakan mulus, Kai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah wanita itu, membuat wanita itu membeku. Kemudian wanita itu menunduk memandangi diri sendiri, seakan mencoba memahami bagaimana dia bisa begitu terangsang.

Kai membalikkan badan dengan tatapan kesal, namun ketika ia dan Chen berada diluar, ia menggeleng geleng penuh sesal.

" Chen, dengar, maafkan aku karena sudah menatapmu dengan keji tadi. Aku agak sedikit... Terfokus. "

Chen menepuk bahu Kai. " Tidak masalah, Teman. "

Mereka menghampiri Tao yang sudah siap di depan kemudi, mereka masuk dan menuju ke utara. Tao agak mengebut dan membawa mereka dengan cepat menuju pedesaan. Tiba tiba Tao menginjak rem karena melihat ada yang tergantung di pohon di lahan terbuka sekitar seratus meter dari jalanan.

Bukan, bukan ada yang tergantung tapi ada beberapa orang yang bergantung di pohon itu.

" _Lesser_ , " Gumam Tao ia menepikan mobil di bahu jalan.

Sebelum mereka benar benar berhenti, Kai telah keluar dari mobil, berlari kencang menuju kelompok itu.

Tao mellihat ke kursi di sebelahnya. " Chen, mungkin sebaiknya kau tetap disini_ "

" Persetan, Tao. " Geram Chen.

Chen mengambil pistol Glock dari bawah kursi, mendorong pengaman semi otomatisnya saat ia dan Tao melompat turun.

Dilahan terbuka, para Lesser memasang kuda kuda dan merogoh jaket ketika Kai melesat secepat kilat. Kai menuju kelompok itu seperti ombak besar yang mematikan, tanpa mengacungkan senjata.

 _Astaga, apa Kai sudah gila? Dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan senjatanya_. Batin Chen.

Kai menangani para Lesser sendirian dengan segala kekuatan dan refleks binatang. Dia mengeluarkan jurus jurus dari beragam ilmu beladiri yang mematikan, jaket panjangnya berkibar kibar saat dia menendang kepala dan meninju dada para Lesser. Dibawah cahaya bulan, dia sungguh indah.

Chen berputar karena mendengar teriakan dari arah kanannya. Tao merobohkan Lesser yang hendak melarikan diri. Membiarkan para vampir itu beraksi, Chen berjalan menuju Lesser yang tergantung mati di dahan. Ia mulai memeriksa saku sakunya. Ia tengah menarik dompet ketika terdengar letusan senjata dengan bunyi yang mengerikan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kai roboh ke tanah.

Chen mulai menembak dan membidik para Lesser.

" Chen ! Ayo masuk ke mobil !" Tao bergegas, kakinya bergerak cepat seolah dirinya tengah diburu.

" Bagaimana dengan Kai_ "

Chen tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tao mencengkeram dan menyeretnya hingga mereka berdua telah berada dalam mobil.

Chen berbalik memandang Tao. " Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kai diluar sana !" Teriaknya.

Auman keras membelah malam membuat Chen perlahan lahan memutar kepalanya. Di lahan terbuka itu ia melihat sesosok makhluk, sekitar 2,4 meter dengan tubuh seperti naga namun bergigi seperti T. Rex dengan sepasang cakar depan yang tajam. Makhluk itu terlihat mengilat ngilat di bawah cahaya bulan, tubuhnya dan ekornya yang kuat ditutupi sisik berkilau berwarna ungu dan hijau limau.

" Apa itu? " Chen berbisik dengan canggung, ia berusaha memastikan pintu mobilnya benar benar terkunci.

" Kai sedang dalam suasana hati yang benar benar buruk. " Sahut Tao.

Monster itu melolong lagi dan mengejar para Lesser seperti mainan. Takkan ada yang tersisa dari para pemburu itu, tulang pun tidak.

" Sejak kapan dia... " Chen memandang makhluk yang tengah bersenang senang diluar sana.

" Kai membuat Scribe Virgin marah, jadi dia mengutuk Kai. Dia memberi Kai kutukan selama dua ratus tahun. Kapanpun Kai selalu tertekan, ia akan berubah menjadi monster. Kesakitan bisa juga menjadi pemicunya, kemarahan atau tekanan fisik.

" Apakah ini sering terjadi? Tanya Chen.

" Cukup sering. Itu sebabnya Kai menjadi petualang seks. Seks membuatnya tenang. Kuberitahu kau, jangan macam macam dengan makhluk buas itu. Dia tidak tahu siapa kawan dan siapa makan siang. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai Kai kembali berubah lalu merawat luka lukannya.

Sesuatu membentur kap mobil. Tapi mereka mecoba mengabaikan hal itu.

" Merawatnya? Apa maksudnya? " Gumam Chen.

" Bagaimana rasanya kalau setiap tulang dalam tubuhmu patah? Kai mengalami perubahan ketika makhluk itu muncul dan saat makhluk itu pergi, Kai kembali kesakitan. " Jelas Tao.

Tak lama kemudian, lahan terbuka itu bebas dari para Lesser. Dengan raungan yang memekakkan, makhluk buas itu berputar seakan mencari lebih banyak makanan. Ketika dia tidak menemukan pemburu lagi, matanya terpusat pada mobil yang ditumpangi Tao dan Chen.

" Bisakah dia masuk ke mobil ini? " Tanya Chen.

" Hanya kalau dia mau. Untungnya, dia tidak selapar itu. " Sahut Tao.

" Bagaimana... Kalau dia masih punya tempat untuk makanan penutup? " Gumam Chen.

Makhluk itu menggeleng geleng, surai hitamnya melambai di bawah cahaya bulan. Kemudian ia melolong dan berlari ke arah Tao dan Chen. Langkahnya terdengar seperti gemuruh yang menggetarkan tanah.

Makhluk itu berhenti tepat di sebelah mobil dan membungkuk. Dia cukup dekat hingga napasnya membuat jendela Chen berkabut. Wajah makhluk itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan tapi Chen bisa melihat di kedalaman mata makhluk itu kalau Kai ada didalam sana. Chen meletakkan tangannya di jendela, seakan dapat menggapai Kai.

Makhluk itu memiringkan kepala, mata putihnya berkedip. Tiba tiba dia bernapas dengan kencang dan tubuh besarnya mulai bergetar. Lengkingan keras terlontar dari tenggorokannya, membelah malam. Cahaya putih menyilaukan mata. Lalu Kai tergeletak telanjang di tanah.

Chen bergegas membuka pintu dan berlutut disamping tubuh Kai. Tubuh Kai bergetar tak terkendali di antara tanah dan rumput, kulitnya lembab, matanya terpejam erat, bibirnya bergerak perlahan. Darah hitam membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Chen melepaskan jasnya dan menutupi tubuh Kai. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, berusaha menangkap kata kata yang tengah digumamkan Kai. " Apa katamu? "

" Terluka... Kau... Tao? " Lirih Kai.

" Oh, Tidak. Kami baik baik saja. " Sahut Chen.

Kai terlihat sedikit tenang. " Bawa aku pulang... Kumohon, bawa aku pulang. "

" Jangan risaukan apapun. Kami akan mengurusmu. "

.

.

.

" Ah, Suho. Kurasa mobil tumpangan kita sudah datang. " Ucap Sehun.

Minho berjalan ke jendela. " _Wow, lihat mercedes itu ! Kaca kaca gelap itu kelihatannya anti peluru_. "

Ketiganya meninggalkan rumah Suho dan berjalan menuju mercedes itu. Pria bertubuh kecil, berpakaian seragam hitam, keluar dari pintu pengemudi dan berputar untuk menyambut mereka.

" Nama saya Fritz, " Ia berkata sambil membungkuk dalam. " Saya akan mengantar Anda semua. "

Fritz membuka pintu belakang dan Suho langsung memasukinya. Berikutnya Minho, kemudian setelah Sehun duduk, Fritz pun menutup pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian mobil mereka meluncur di jalanan.

Sehun mencoba melihat kemana mereka akan pergi tapi kaca jendelanya terlalu gelap. Ia merasa mereka menuju utara, tapi siapa yang tahu?

" Dimana tempat itu, Suho? " Sehun bertanya.

" Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh, " Tapi ucapan Suho tidak terdengar terlalu yakin.

" Kau tahu kita akan dibawa kemana? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Tentu saja aku tahu. " Suho tersenyum lalu menatap Minho. " Kita akan bertemu dengan beberapa pria paling menakjubkan yang pernah kaulihat. "

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mercedes itu mengurangi kecepatan hingga berhenti., maju sedikit, lalu berhenti lagi kemudian Fritz menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan berbicara ke semacam interkom. Mobil jalan kembali beberapa saat dan akhirnya mereka sampai.

Fritz membukakan pintu untuk mereka. " Mari ikut saya. "

Saat keluar Sehun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mereka berada di tempat semacam parkir bawah tanah tapi tidak ada mobil lain. Hanya ada dua bus kecil.

Mereka mengikuti Fritz berjalan melalui dua pintu besi tebal yang membuka ke labirin koridor yang diterangi cahaya lampu. Ada beberapa cabang memecah ke segala arah tanpa pengaturan jelas, seakan tempat itu dibuat agar orang orang tersesat selamanya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di ruangan kecil dengan cermin dua sisi, meja dan lima kursi metal. Kamera kecil terpasang di pojok seberang pintu. Benar benar seperti ruang interogasi polisi.

" Tunggu sebentar disini, " Fritz berkata sambil sedikit membungkuk. Ketika ia keluar, pintu otomatis tertutup.

Sehun mendekat dan mencoba membuka gagangnya, ia terkejut mendapati pintu itu mudah dibuka. Siapapun yang berkuasa disini jelas tidak khawatir kehilangan jejak para tamunya.

Sehun lalu melihat ke arah Suho. " Bisakah kau memberitahuku tempat apa ini? "

" Ini fasilitas. " Sahut Suho. " _ tempat untuk latihan. "

" Ya, tapi ini tempat untuk latihan apa? Apakah orang orang ini bekerja pada Pemerintahan atau semacamnya? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

Minho memberi isyarat. " _Tempat ini tidak terlihat seperti akademi beladiri._ "

" Apa katanya? " Tanya Suho.

" Minho, bilang tempat ini tidak seperti akademi beladiri. "

Sehun kembali ke pintu, membuka dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke lorong. Ketika mendengar suara beraturan ia melangkah keluar tapi tidak kemana mana.

Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki. Bukan, langkah diseret. _Apa yang_ _

Seorang pria tinggi,berambut pirang ( bayangin Kai waktu era overdose yaa ), berkaus hitam dan bercelana kulit sedang bergerak canggung disekitar pojokan. Tubuhnya limbung dengan sebelah tangan di dinding dan mata terpaku ke bawah. Ia tampak menekuri lantai dengan seksama, seakan bergantung pada ketajaman penglihatannya untuk dapat menyeimbangkan tubuh.

Pria itu terlihat mabuk atau mungkin sakit, tapi... ya, ampun, dia indah sekali. Bahkan wajahnya begitu menawan hingga Sehun harus mengerjap beberapa kali. Rahang persegi yang sempurna. Bibir penuh. Tulang pipi yang tinggi. Dan tubuhnya sehebat wajahnya, warna kulitnya yang kecokelatan menambah nilai kejantanan pria itu.

Tiba tiba pria itu melihat ke arahnya. Mata pria itu menatap tajam dirinya.

Sehun terenyak dan berpikir ketiadaan respon pria itu bukanlah hal aneh. Pria setampan dan segagah pria itu tidak merespon dirinya bukanlah hal aneh lagi. Sebaiknya ia kembali saja ke ruangan tadi. Tak ada gunanya melihat pria itu melintas tanpa meliriknya.

.

.

.

Kai merasa tidak karuan ketika ia menyusuri koridor. Setiap kali makhluk buas keluar darinya dan kemampuan penglihatannya pergi entah kemana, matanya butuh cukup banyak waktu untuk kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Tubuhnya pun tidak mau diajak bekerja sama, kedua lengan dan kakinya menggantung seperti beban berat di dadanya, bukannya sama sekali tak berguna namun nyaris tidak berguna. Dan perutnya masih tidak enak. Baru memikirkan makanan saja sudah membuatnya mual.

Tapi ia muak berada di dalam kamar terus. Dua belas jam tidur sudah cukup membuang waktu. Ia bertekad menuju tempat kebugaran pusat pelatihan ini, melompat disepeda stasioner dan mengendurkan otot sedikit_

Ia berhenti, menegang. Tak banyak yang bisa dilihatnya, tapi ia tahu ia tidak sendirian di lorong. Siapapun itu tengah berdiri didekatnya, disebelah kanan. Dan ia tahu itu orang asing.

Kai berputar dan menarik sosok dipintu itu, mencengkeram lehernya, mendorong orang itu ke dinding berlawanan. Ia terlambat menyadari sosok itu ternyata wanita dan suara terkesiap bernada tinggi itu membuatnya malu. Kai dengan cepat melonggarkan cengkeramannya namun tidak melepaskannya.

Leher langsing yang berada dibawah telapak tangannya terasa hangat, lembut. Denyut nadi wanita itu berdenyut kencang, darah mengalir deras ke pembuluh darah yang berasal dari jantungnya. Kai maju dan menarik napas dengan hidung. Hanya untuk tersentak mundur kembali.

 _Astaga, wanita itu manusia. Dan wanita itu sakit, mungkin sekarat_. Batin Kai.

" Siapa kau? " Tuntut Kai. " Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini? "

Tak ada jawaban, hanya bunyi napas tersengal. Wanita itu ketakutan setengah mati padanya, bau rasa takut itu seperti bau asap kayu terbakar dihidungnya.

Kai memelankan suaranya. " Aku takkan menyakitimu. Tapi kau tidak seharusnya berada disini dan aku ingin tahu siapa kau? "

Tenggorokan wanita itu bergerak gerak dibalik tangan Kai, seperti sedang menelan ludah. " Namaku... namaku Sehun. Aku disini bersama temanku. "

Kai berhenti bernapas. Detak jantungnya melonjak untuk kemudian melambat.

" Katakan lagi, " Bisik Kai.

" Eh, namaku Oh Sehun. Aku teman Suho.. kami kesini membawa anak laki laki, Minho. Kami diundang. "

Kai bergidik, perasaan tenang dan menyenangkan menguar di sekujur kulitnya. Suara wanita itu melantun indah, irama kalimatnya, bunyi kata katanya, terasa menenangkan. Membelenggunya dengan manis.

Kai memejamkan matanya. " Ucapkan hal lain. "

" Apa? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Bicara. Bicaralah padaku. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi. "

Sehun terdiam dan Kai hendak memintanya berbicara kembali ketika Sehun bertanya. " Kau kelihatan tidak sehat. Apa kau butuh dokter? "

Kai mendapati dirinya terbuai. Kata katanya tidak penting. Yang penting suaranya : rendah, lembut, mengandung ketenangan yang menyapu pendengarannya. Kai merasa bagian dalam kulitnya seperti disentuh.

" Lagi, " Pinta Kai, ia memutar telapak tangannya ke bagian depan leher Sehun hingga ia dapat merasakan getaran ditenggorokan wanita itu lebih baik.

" Bisakah.. bisakah kau melepaskanku? "

" Tidak, " Kai mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang lain. Sehun mengenakan semacam baju wol dan Kai menarik kerahnya ke samping, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun agar wanita itu tak bisa melepaskan diri darinya. " Bicaralah. "

Sehun mulai melawan. " Kau memaksaku. "

" Memang. Jadi bicaralah sekarang. " Tuntut Kai.

" Oh, demi Tuhan, kau ingin aku mengatakan apa? " Frustasi Sehun.

Bahkan dalam keadaan kesal pun suara wanita itu tetap indah." Apa saja. "

" Baiklah. Singkirkan tanganmu dari leherku dan lepaskan aku atau aku akan menendangmu dengan lututku ditempat yang menyakitkan. " Sahut Sehun.

Kai tertawa. Kemudian memajukan bagian bawah tubuhnya kearah Sehun, memerangkap wanita itu dengan pinggul dan pahanya. Sehun berubah kaku namun Kai dapat merasakan lebih. Wanita itu bertubuh kurus dengan lekuk lekuk khas wanita. Payudara Sehun mengenai dadanya, pinggul wanita itu menahan pinggulnya, perut Sehun terasa lembut.

" Bicaralah terus, " Bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun. Astaga, wanita ini wangi, besih, segar, seperti lemon.

Ketika Sehun mendorongnya, Kai melesakkan seluruh bobot tubuhnya ke wanita itu. Membuat Sehun tersengal.

" Kumohon, " Pinta Kai.

Dada Sehun bergerak di dada Kai seakan sedang menarik napas. " Aku.. eh, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kecuali lepaskan aku. "

Kai tersenyum, berhati hati untuk tetap membuat mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia tidak perlu menunjukkan taringnya terutama bila wanita itu tak tahu apa dia sebenarnya. " Kalau begitu katakana itu. "

" Apa? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tak tahu. Katakan tak tahu. Terus dan terus dan terus. Lakukanlah. " Gumam Kai.

Sehun tersentak, bau rasa takutnya digantikan bau rempah tajam, seperti bau daun mint yang baru dipetik.

" Katakanlah, " Kai memerintah, ingin merasakan lebih daripada yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengucapkannya. Tak tahu. Tak tahu. " Tiba tiba Sehun tertawa dan suaranya langsung melesat di sepanjang tulang punggung Kai, membakarnya. " Tak tahu, tak tahu, tak tahuu, tak tahuuuu. Nah, apa kau puas? Apa kau akan melepaskanku sekarang? "

" Tidak. " Jawab Kai dengan singkat.

Sehun melawan sekali lagi, menimbulkan gesekan gesekan nikmat di antara tubuh mereka. Dan Kai tahu persis ketika kegugupan dan kekesalan Sehun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang panas. Kai mencium hasrat Sehun, sesuatu yang manis menguar di udara dan tubuhnya membalas panggilan Sehun.

" Bicaralah padaku, Sehun. " Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam putaran kecil, menggesekkan kejantanannya yang menegang ke perut Sehun, menaikkan hasrat dan emosi Sehun.

Sesaat kemudian ketegangan Sehun mengendur, membuatnya membuka diri pada tekanan otot otot dan rangsangan Kai. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Kai. Lalu perlahan lahan merayapi punggung Kai, seolah tak yakin mengapa ia merespon pria ini.

Kai melentingkan tubuh, menunjukkan ia tak keberatan dan mendorong agar Sehun lebih berani menyentuhnya.

" Aahhh.. " Ketika telapak tangan Sehun bergerak ke atas tulang punggungnya, Kai mengerang dan menundukkan kepalanya agar telinganya lebih dekat ke bibir Sehun. Ia ingin mendengarkan kata kata yang diucapkan Sehun, kata kata Sehun terasa manis.

Efek Sehun terhadap diri Kai bagaikan obat bius, kombinasi yang menggoda antara keinginan seksual dan ketenangan mendalam . Kai seakan merasakan orgasme sekaligus tertidur nyenyak nan damai. Hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan semenjak ia dikutuk.

Tiba tiba perasaan beku melesat dalam diri Kai, menyedot kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Ia menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika teringat akan apa yang dikatakan Tao padanya. " Apa kau masih perawan? " Tanyanya.

Tubuh Sehun kembali kaku. Ia mendorong Kai sekuat tenaga, namun tak membuat pria itu bergeser sedikitpun. " Apa kau bilang? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "

Ketegangan membuat tangan Kai yang memegang bahu Sehun mengencang. " Apakah ada pria lain yang pernah menundukkanmu? Memilikimu? Jawab pertanyaanku. "

Suara indah Sehun berubah meninggi, ketakutan. " Ya. Ya, aku pernah punya.. kekasih. "

Kekecewaan mengendurkan cengkeraman Kai. Namun kelegaan menghampirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kai tidak yakin dirinya akan bertemu dengan takdirnya secepat ini. Lagipula seandainya Sehun bukan takdirnya, wanita manusia ini luar biasa… sangat special.

Dan ia harus memilikinya.

.

.

.

Sehun menarik napas dalam dalam ketika cengkeraman di lehernya mengendur.

" Beritahu aku dimana kau tinggal? " Tanya Kai.

Ketika Sehun tidak menjawab, Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya, Kejantanannya yang luar biasa menegang itu bergerak menekan perut Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan mata. Berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan apa rasanya bila pria didepannya ini berada di dalam dirinya. Memenuhinya.

Kai menunduk dan bibirnya menyapu sisi leher Sehun. Mencumbunya disana. " Dimana kau tinggal? "

Sehun merasakan sentuhan lembut, lembab. Astaga lidah pria itu, menjilati tenggorokannya.

" Pada akhirnya kau pasti akan memberitahukan padaku dimana kau tinggal, " Kai bergumam. " Tapi santai saja. Aku sendiri tidak terburu buru. "

Pinggul Kai meninggalkan tubuh Sehun sejenak, lalu kembali lagi dengan menyelipkan pahanya di antara kedua kaki Sehun hingga menyentuh vagina Sehun yang tertutup celana. Tangan Kai yang berada di bagian bawah leher Sehun turun ke tulang rusuk, nyaris menyentuh payudara Sehun.

" Jantungmu berdebar kencang, Sehun. " Ucap Kai dengan suara menggoda.

" I – itu karena aku ketakutan. " Sahut Sehun.

" Takut bukanlah satu satunya hal yang kaurasakan. Coba kaulihat apa yang dilakukan tanganmu saat ini? "

 _Sial_ , batin Sehun. Kedua tangannya berada di lengan berotot di hadapannya, mencoba menarik pria itu lebih dekat. Kuku kukunya menusuk kulit pria itu.

Ketika Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya, Kai mengernyit. " Aku menyukainya, jangan berhenti. "

Braaakkk…

Pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka.

" Sehun? Apa kau baik ba – Oh.. ya, Tuhan. " Kata kata Suho menguap.

Sehun menguatkan diri ketika pria itu memutar tubuh dan melihat Suho. Mata pria itu disipitkan, memperhatikan Suho dari atas ke bawah, kemudian kembali menatap Sehun.

" Temanmu mengkhawatirkanmu, " Ucap Kai perlahan. " Kau bisa meyakinkan temanku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. "

Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dan sama sekali tak terkejut ketika pria itu mengendalikan sentakan tubuhnya dengan mudah.

" Aku punya ide, " Gumam Sehun, " bagaimana kalau kau melepaskanku dengan begitu aku tidak perlu meyakinkannya. "

Suara datar pria menggema di lorong. " Kai, wanita itu dibawa kemari bukan untuk kesenanganmu. Dan satu lagi, dilarang melakukan hubungan seks di lorong. "

Sehun mencoba menoleh tapi tangan di antara payudaranya kembali meluncur ke lehernya dan memegang dagunya, menghentikan gerakan kepalanya.

" Aku akan mengabaikan mereka berdua. Kalau kau melakukan hal yang sama, kita bisa membuat mereka lenyap. " Gumam Kai.

" Kai, lepaskan dia. " Perintah singkat dan tajam diucapkan dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Sehun.

Saat hardikan keras dilontarkan bertubi tubi oleh pria yang lebih pendek dari pria dihadapannya ini. Tatapan pria yang dipanggil Kai ini tetap tertuju pada Sehun, ibu jarinya perlahan lahan naik turun di rahang Sehun. Kai terlihat malas tapi penuh perhatian, namun ketika membalas pria yang lebih pendek, suaranya terdengar kerasa dan agresif, sekuat tubuhnya. Sekumpulan kata meluncur kembali, tapi kali ini tidak setajam tadi. Seakan temannya tengah mencoba memberikan alasan logis pada Kai.

Tiba tiba Kai melepaskan Sehun dan melangkah mundur. Hilangnya kehangatan dari tubuh indah itu menimbulkan shock yang tak terduga bagi Sehun.

" Sampai jumpa, Sehun. " Kai menyapu pipi Sehun dengan telunjuknya sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

Dengan lutut lemas, Sehun merosot di dinding. Astaga, saat ia berada dalam kekuasaan pria itu, ia seakan lupa dengan segala galanya.

" Dimana anak itu? " Tanya suara pria bernada memerintah.

Sehun melihat kearah kanan. Pria itu bertubuh lebih kecil tapi seperti ada aura yang mengatakan agar tidak meremehkan tubuh kecilnya.

" Dimana anak itu? " Tanya pria itu lagi.

" Minho ada didalam sana. " Suho menjawab.

" kalau begitu ayo kita kesana. "

Pria itu membuka pintu dan bersandar disana hingga Sehun dan Suho melewatinya. Ia tidak menaruh perhatian ketika mereka lewat, namun malah menatap Minho. Minho membalas tatapan matanya, menyipit seperti mencoba mengingat ingat pria itu.

Ketika mereka semua duduk di meja, pria itu mengangguk pada Suho. " Kau yang menelpon. "

" Ya, dan ini Oh Sehun dan Minho. Choi Minho. "

" Namaku Kyungsoo. " Ia kembali focus pada Minho. " Apa kabar? "

Minho memberi isyarat dan Sehun harus berdeham beberapa kali sebelum bisa menerjemahkan. " Dia mengatakan baik. Bagaimana kabar Anda? "

" Aku baik baik saja. " Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul kemudian melirik Suho. " Bisakah kau menunggu di lorong. Aku akan berbicara padamu setelah aku berbicara dengan dia. " Tunjuknya pada Minho.

Suho tampak ragu.

" Ini bukan permintaan, " Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan suara datar.

Setelah Suho pergi, Kyungsoo memutar kursinya ke arah Minho. " Katakan padaku berapa umurmu sekarang dan dimana kau dibesarkan? "

Minho menggerakkan tangan, Sehun terkejut saat mengetahui umur Minho, ia kembali berdeham untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. " Dia kurang mengetahui berapa tepatnya umurnya sekarang, tapi ia mengira umurnya sekitar 20 tahun atau lebih. Dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan kemudian dengan beberapa orang tua asuh. "

" Apa yang kau tahu mengenai Ayah dan Ibumu? "

Minho menggeleng.

" Suho memberitahuku kau punya gelang dengan desain khusus. Maukah kau menunjukkannya padaku? " Pinta Kyungsoo.

Minho menarik lengan bajunya dan mengulurkan tangan.

" Bagus sekali, gelangnya. Kau yang membuatnya? "

Minho mengangguk.

" Darimana kau mendapat ide untuk membuat desain seperti ini? " Tanya Kyungsoo.

Minho kembali memberikan isyarat, Sehun berkata. " Dia memimpikan pola itu. "

" Benarkah? Apa kau keberatan bila kutanya seperti apa mimpimu itu? " Kyungsoo duduk dengan santai tapi matanya terfokus.

 _Pelatihan beladiri macam apa ini?_ Pikir Sehun. Ini bukan latihan karate, ini interogasi.

Saat Minho ragu, Sehun ingin menyambar lengan Minho dan berjalan keluar, namun ia punya firasat kalau Minho akan melawan. Minho terlihat terserap pada pria itu sepenuhnya, terfokus dan terlibat.

" Tidak apa apa. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku dengan santai dan tenang. " Bujuk Kyungsoo.

Minho mengangkat tangannya dan Sehun berbicara ketika Minho memberikan isyarat.

" Eh... Dia berada di tempat yang gelap. Berlutut di depan altar. Dibelakangnya, dia melihat tulisan di dinding, beratus ratus tulisan di bahu hitam - Minho tunggu jangan cepat cepat. Aku tidak bisa menerjemahkan kalau kau secepat itu. " Sehun berkonsentrasi pada tangan Minho. " Dia bilang dalam mimpinya cuplikan tulisan yang terlihat seperti ini. " Tunjuknya pada pola di gelang Minho.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

Ketika Minho menunduk seakan malu, Kyungsoo berkata. " Jangan khawatir, kami mengerti. Apa ada hal lain yang bisa kau ceritakan tentang dirimu yang menurutmu aneh? Hal yang mungkin membuatmu berbeda dari orang lain? "

Sehun bergerak gerak dikursinya, merasa tak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Jelas Minho bersedia menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan.

Sehun mengangkat tangan hendak mengisyaratkan peringatan pada Minho, ketiak pemuda itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja. Minho menyibak satu sisi kemejanya, memperlihatkan luka berbentuk lingkaran di atas otot dada kirinya.

Kyungsoo maju, mengamati tanda itu kemudian mundur. " Darimana kau mendapatkan tanda itu? "

Tangan Minho bergerak kesana sini dihadapan Kyungsoo.

" Dia bilang dia terlahir dengan tanda itu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Apa ada hal aneh lainnya? " Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Minho menatap Sehun. Ia menarik napas dalam dalam dan mengisyaratkan, " _Aku bermimpi tentang darah. Tentang taring. Tentang... Menggigit._ "

Sehun merasakan matanya terbelalak sebelum ia sempat menahan diri.

Minho menatap Sehun dengan was was. " _Jangan khawatir, Sehun. Aku bukan orang gila atau semacamnya. Aku merasa ngeri ketika mimpi itu mendatangiku untuk pertama kali dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang dilakukan oleh otakku, kau tahu_. "

" Ya, aku tahu, " Sahut Sehun, ia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Minho menyalurkan dukungannya.

" Apa yang dikatakannya? " Tanya Kyungsoo.

" Bagian terakhir tadi ditujukan padaku. " Sahut Sehun.

Sehun menghirup napas dalam dalam kemudian kembali melanjutkan menerjemahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf buat yang minta FF ini dibikin Yaoi, aku gak bisa kabulkan. Karena aku udah coba buat bikin jadi Yaoi ehh ceritanya malah aneh. Karena ada sesuatu hal yang gak bisa diubah makanya aku mempertahankan FF ini GS. Well, kalau gak suka ini GS, mending gak usah dibaca yaa daripada kalian gak enak hati bacanya.

Mohon Reviewnya yaaaa... Masih berminatkan...

Boleh minta review dua puluh lebihkan... ( Pwease jangan protes aku bikin target review, kalau gak suka aku bikin target review silahkan menjauh )

Catatan :

Lesser : Manusia yang jiwanya dicabut, yang menjadikan vampir sebagai target untuk dihancurkan. Harum mereka seperti bau bedak bayi.

Scribe Virgin : Penasehat Raja sekaligus penjaga arsip vampir dan pengatur hak hak istimewa kaum vampir. Hidup di alam baka dan mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa. Memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan vampir.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVER ETERNAL**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN AGAIN (** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya** **)**

 **RATED M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD**

 **.**

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

Minho menatap Sehun dengan was was. " _Jangan khawatir, Sehun. Aku bukan orang gila atau semacamnya. Aku merasa ngeri ketika mimpi itu mendatangiku untuk pertama kali dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang dilakukan oleh otakku, kau tahu_. "

" Ya, aku tahu, " Sahut Sehun, ia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Minho menyalurkan dukungannya.

" Apa yang dikatakannya? " Tanya Kyungsoo.

" Bagian terakhir tadi ditujukan padaku. " Sahut Sehun.

Sehun menghirup napas dalam dalam kemudian kembali melanjutkan menerjemahkan.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Suho memasuki ruang olahraga dan ia melihat seorang pria menakjubkan tengah meninju habis habisan sebuah samsak, memunggunginya. Kedua kaki pria itu bergerak lindah, seringan angin, pria itu meninju dan meninju, memukul, membuat samsak itu terayun maju dengan kekuatannya.

Pintu dibelakang Suho menutup dengan bunyi klik. Dengan ayunan lengan, pria itu mengambil belati bermata hitam dan menancapkannya ke samsak. Dia merobeknya, hingga pasir dan pengganjalnya mengalir keluar ke matras lalu pria itu berputar.

Suho terkejut saat melihat wajah pria itu. Di pipinya terdapat luka yang panjang. Mata pria itu menyipit, hitam dan segelap malam, memandangi Suho. Pria itu terlihat bingung dan agak linglung saat memerhatikan Suho.

 _Pria itu menginginkanku, aku bisa merasakannya._ Batin Suho.

Setelah bisa mengendalikan diri, pria itu terlihat marah yang membuat Suho takut. Suho mundur ke pintu sambil mengawasi pria itu. Saat ia mulai menekan gagang pintu, ia tidak berhasil untuk membukanya. Ia punya firasat pria itu sengaja membuatnya terjebak di dalam ruangan ini.

Pria itu melihat Suho berkutat dengan gagang pintu sebentar sebelum menghampirinya. Ketika berjalan melalui matras, pria itu melempar belatinya ke atas dan menangkap kembali gagang belatinya. Lempar, tangkap kembali. Naik dan turun.

" Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan disini, " Kata pria itu dengan suara rendah, " selain menganggu latihanku. "

Pria itu menelusuri wajah dan tubuh Suho, ketidaksukaannya tampak jelas tapi pria itu juga memancarkan aura panas seksual yang seharusnya tidak memikat Suho.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu... "

" Tidak tahu apa, Perempuan? " Sela pria itu.

Tinju pria itu melayang ke besi di kedua sisi kepala Suho. Suho melihat belati yang dipegang pria itu, namun segera melupakannya ketika pria itu mendekat maju. Pria itu berhenti tepat sebelum tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Suho menarik napas dalam dalam, menghirup aroma pria itu. Wangi tubuh pria itu lebih seperti api dihidungnya ketimbang sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskannya. Dan Suho merespons, hangat dan mendamba.

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke leher Suho. Pria itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang dan sangat putih.

" Aku... Aku benar benar minta maaf karena telah menganggu latihanmu. " Lirih Suho.

" Kalau begitu buktikan. Buktikan permintaan maafmu. " Pria itu menjilat leher Suho.

" Bagaimana? " Tanya Suho parau.

" Berlutut dengan tangan dan kaki dibawah dan aku akan menerima permintaan maafmu. " Ucap pria itu.

Braaakkkk

Pintu diseberang ruang olahraga mendadak terbuka lebar.

" Oh, demi Tuhan, Chanyeol... Lepaskan dia ! " Pria lain lagi. " Lepaskan dia, Chanyeol. Sekarang juga ! "

Chanyeol bergerak maju, membawa mulutnya mendekati telinga Suho. Ujung jari Chanyeol menekan tulang dada Suho. " Kau baru saja diselamatkan, Perempuan. "

Chanyeol berjalan memutari Suho dan keluar dari pintu ketika pria lain itu sampai ke hadapan Suho.

" Kau baik baik saja? "

Suho memandang samsak yang robek itu. Ia merasa tidak bisa bernapas, entah karena takut atau terangsang, ia tidak yakin. Mungkin gabungan keduanya.

" Ya, kurasa aku baik baik saja. Siapa pria itu? " Tanya Suho.

Pria itu membuka pintu dan membawa Suho kembali ke ruang interogasi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Bantu dirimu dan tetaplah disini, oke? " Pinta pria itu.

 _Nasihat yang bagus,_ pikir Suho, ketika ia ditinggal sendirian.

.

.

.

Kai tersentak bangun. Ketika melihat jam di nakas ia senang karena matanya bisa fokus kembali. Kemudian ia kesal sendiri ketika melihat jam berapa sekarang.

Dimana Kyungsoo? Ia berjanji akan meneleponnya segera setelah dia selesai dengan wanita manusia itu, dan ini sudah lebih dari enam jam tapi Kyungsoo tidak juga mengabarinya.

Kai mengambil telepon dan menekan nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Ketika tersambung ke voice mail, ia mengumpat dan menutup telepon dengan kasar.

Kai turun dari tempat tidur, meregangkan tubuh dengan hati hati. Ia masih merasa tidak enak badan dan sakit perut, tapi sekarang ia mampu bergerak lebih baik. Setelah mandi dengan cepat ia mengenakan setelan berbahan kulit dan ia pun berjalan ke ruang kerja Kris. Sebentar lagi subuh dan bila Kyungsoo tidak menjawab teleponnya, Kyungsoo pasti sedang berada di ruang kerja Kris dan memberikan laporan penuh kepada Raja mereka.

Kai membuka pintu ganda ruangan Kris dan ia melihat Kyungsoo monda mandir di atas karpet sambil berbicara kepada Kris.

" Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu, " Ucap Kai dengan nada bosan.

Kyungsoo menoleh. " Aku berniat mendatangi kamarmu setelah aku selesai memberikan laporan pada Kris. "

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu sekarang kau tidak perlu kekamarku. Kau bisa memberitahukan semua yang ingin kau bicarakan disini. " Kai lalu menoleh ke arah Kris. " Bagaimana kabarmu, Kris? "

Kris tersenyum. " Senang melihatmu kembali ke kondisi petarungmu, Kai. "

" Oh, aku juga sangat senang, Kris. " Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo. " Well, apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku? Dan beritahu padaku dimana wanita manusia itu tinggal? "

" Aku tidak yakin apakah kau perlu bertemu dengannya lagi, bagaimana menurutmu? " Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

Kris bersandar ke bagian punggung kursi lalu mengangkat kaki ke meja. " Apakah salah satu dari kalian mau memberitahuku apa yang sedang terjadi? "

" Ini urusan pribadi, " gumam Kai. " bukan hal istimewa. "

" Yang benar saja, Kai. " Kyungsoo berpaling pada Kris. " Dia ingin lebih mengenal manusia penerjemah itu. " tunjuknya pada Kai.

Kris menggeleng. " Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak, Kai. Tidurilah wanita lain. Tuhan tahu, ada cukup banyak wanita diluar sana untukmu. " Kris kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. " Seperti yang kukatakan padamu tadi, aku tidak keberataan kalau pemuda bernama Minho itu mengikuti latihan dengan para pemula di kelas utama, tapi kau harus memeriksa latar belakangnya. Dan wanita penerjemah itu juga harus diperiksa latar belakangnya. Bila pemuda itu tiba tiba menghilang, aku tidak mau wanita manusia itu menyebabkan masalah. "

" Aku yang akan mengurusnya, " Ucap Kai. Saat Kris dan Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu, ia mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. " Kalau kalian tidak membiarkanku melakukannya, aku pasti akan membuntuti orang yang kalian perintahkan untuk mengurus wanita itu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan menemukan wanita itu. "

Alis Kyungsoo bertautan. " Bisakah kau hentikan itu, Brother? Seandainya pemuda bernama Minho itu bergabung dengan kita disini dan aku melihat hubungan Minho dengan wanita penerjemah itu cukup kuat jadi kurasa kau harus melupakannya. "

" Maaf, tapi aku menginginkan wanita itu. " Tegas Kai.

" Astaga, kau benar benar menyebalkan. Kau tahu, kau itu sama sekali tak punya kendali dan egois. Kombinasi yang sangat sempurna. " Ejek Kyungsoo.

" Dengar, entah bagaimana caranya, aku akan mendapatkan wanita itu. Sekarang kau mau aku memeriksa latar belakangnya, bukan? Jadi berikan tugas itu padaku, selagi aku menemuinya, aku akan memeriksanya. " Ucap Kai.

Ketika Kyungsoo mengusap matanya dan Kris mengumpat, Kai tahu ia menang.

" Baiklah, " Gumam Kyungsoo. " Cari tahu latar belakang wanita itu dan hubungannya dengan anak itu dan terserah kau ingin melakukan apa padanya. Tapi setelah selesai, hapus ingatan wanita itu dan jangan menemuinya lagi. Kau dengar aku ! Hapus ingatannya tentang dirimu ketika semua sudah selesai dan _jangan_ menemuinya lagi !"

" Kita sepakat. " Seringai Kai.

Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol. " Aku mengirim nomor manusia itu lewat SMS. "

" Dan nomor temannya juga. " Pinta Kai.

" Kau juga menginginkan temannya? " Tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

" Oh, berikan saja padaku, Kyungsoo. " Geram Kai.

.

.

.

Suho baru saja hendak tidur saat teleponnya berdering. Ia mengangkatnya, berharap itu bukanlah telepon dari saudara laki lakinya. Suho benci ketika saudaranya itu memeriksa untuk memastikan ia sudah berada di rumah ketika malam berakhir. Memangnya saudaranya kira, ia akan bersenang senang dengan para pria begitu.

" Halo? " Ucap Suho.

" _Kau akan menelepon Sehun dan katakan padanya untuk menemuiku malam ini untuk makan malam._ "

Suho terenyak. Suara ini, suara pria yang memojokkan Sehun saat mereka membawa Minho. Dan terlebih lagi pria ini salah seorang pejuang.

" _Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan._ "

" Ya.. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? " Tanya Suho dengan khawatir.

" _Telepon dia sekarang. Katakan aku temanmu dan dia akan bersenang senang. Dengan cara itu pasti akan lebih baik_. "

" Lebih baik dari apa? " Tanya Suho kembali.

" _Lebih baik daripada aku menerobos rumahnya untuk menemuinya. Hal yang pasti akan kulakukan bila perlu._ "

Suho memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan Sehun ditekan ke dinding. Pria itu mengejar Sehun hanya untuk satu alasan, yaitu melampiaskan kebutuhan tubuhnya, ia ingin melampiaskannya pada Sehun.

" Oh, Tuhan... Tolong jangan sakiti dia. Dia bukan bangsa kita dan dia... Dia sakit. " Pinta Suho.

" _Aku tahu dia sakit. Dan yakinlah, aku tidak akan menyakitinya_. "

Suho menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, bertanya tanya apa pria ini berkata jujur bahwa ia tidak akan menyakiti Sehun.

" Pejuang... Dia tidak tahu apa apa tentang bangsa kita. Dia - kumohon, jangan _ "

" _Dia takkan mengingat apapun setelah selesai._ "

Kata kata itu seharusnya membuat Suho merasa sedikit lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya ia malah merasa ia akan menyajikan Sehun di atas piring untuk dinikmati pejuang itu.

" _Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku. Tapi kau bisa mempermudahnya untuk temanmu. Pikirkan itu. Dia akan merasa lebih aman bertemu denganku di tempat umum. Dia tidak akan tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya. Hal ini akan berjalan senormal mungkin baginya._ "

Kalau ia menuruti permintaan pejuang ini, sama saja ia mengkhianati persahabatannya dengan Sehun. Suho benar benar dilema sekarang. " Aku menyesal membawa Sehun saat itu. "

" _Aku tidak_. " Muncul jeda. " _dia punya... Sesuatu yang tak biasa dalam dirinya._ "

" Bagaimana kalau dia menolakmu? " Suho berharap Sehun akan menolak.

" _Tidak. Dia tidak akan menolak._ "

" Bagaimana kalau iya? "

" _Itu pilhannya. Dia takkan dipaksa. Aku bersumpah padamu._ "

Suho menurunkan tangannya ke leher, memuntir muntir rantai kalung yang selalu dikenakannya.

" Dimana? " tanya Suho dengan berat hati. " Dimana Sehun harus menemuimu? "

" _Dimana biasanya manusia bertemu untuk kencan yang normal?_ "

 _Mana aku tahu._ Batin Suho. Kemudian ia ingat Sehun mengatakan sesuatu tentang rekan kerjanya yang menemui pria.. Apa nama tempat itu?

" TGI Friday, " Ucap Suho. " Ada di Lucas Square. "

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu. Beritahu dia untuk datang jam delapan malam ini._ "

" Aku harus memberi nama apa padanya? "

" _Katakan padanya namaku... Jongin. Kim Jongin._ "

" Pejuang? " Panggil Suho.

" _Ya?_ "

" Kumohon... "

Suara Kai benar benar lembut saat menjawab. " _Jangan khawatir, Suho. Aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik._ "

Setelahnya telepon terputus.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkir mobilnya ditempat parkir TGI Friday. Ia melihat ke sekeliling sambil berpikir kenapa ia mau menemui pria ini untuk makan malam. Yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah Suho menelpon dan membujuknya pagi tadi.

Dipikir pikir lagi, ia memang tidak terlalu pintar menahan diri. Besok pagi ia akan pergi ke dokter untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dan dengan masalah kesehatannya ia menjadi sedikit linglung. Contohnya semalam, ia bersumpah ia pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Minho dan Suho, hanya saja kejadian malam itu tak lebih dari sekedar lubang gelap. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kejadian malam itu.

Sehun menghela napas, merasa kasihan pada pria yang mengajaknya makan malam. Ia tidak kelihatan menarik. Rambutnya yang panjang membosankan ia ikat ke belakang dan diikat dengan karet seadanya. Sweter rajut warna krem yang ia kenakan membuatnya hangat tapi juga membuatnya terlihat membosankan, ia juga hanya memakai celana longgar dan sepatu tanpa haknya berwarna cokelat dan sudah lecet dibagian jari kakinya. Ia hanya menghargai Suho, dengan menerima ajakan makan malam ini.

Saat Sehun masuk ke restoran, ia disambut penerima tamu yang mengantarnya ke meja di pojok. Setelah meletakkan tasnya, ia melihat ke sekeliling dan memperhatikan keadaan restoran yang sangat ramai. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat seorang pelayan tergopoh gopoh mendatangi mejanya. Pelayan itu meletakkan gelas plastik berisi air dengan tergesa gesa membuat air sedikit tumpah.

" Apa Anda sedang menunggu seseorang? " Tanya pelayan itu.

" Ya, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. " Jawab Sehun.

" Anda ingin memesan minuman? "

" Tidak, nanti saja. Aku menunggu temanku datang, dulu. Air putih ini cukup untuk sementara " Sahut Sehun.

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat lalu pergi menjauh. Sehun kembali mengedarkan pandangan matanya dan ia menangkap gerakan di pintu masuk. Seorang pria melangkah masuk. Pria yang amat sangat luar biasa.

Pria itu berambut pirang. Setampan bintang film. Terlihat menjulang dengan jaket panjang hitam berbahan kulit. Sehun lalu mengerutkan dahi, ia merasa pernah melihat pria itu di suatu tempat.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala karena tidak bisa mengingat dimana ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengangkat bahu karena tidak ingin membuat otaknya berpikir terlalu keras dan ia kembali memperhatikan pria itu.

Pria itu menghampiri penerima tamu dan matanya menelusuri wanita itu seakan menilainya. Wanita itu mengayunkan pinggulnya agar diperhatikan oleh pria itu. Ketika keduanya mulai berjalan di restoran, pria itu memandang setiap meja dan Sehun bertanya tanya dengan siapa dia akan makan.

 _Aha_. Dua meja darinya ada wanita pirang duduk sendirian. Sweter tipis biru ketat, begitu ketat hingga menunjukkan setiap aset yang dia punya. Dan wanita pirang itu menguarkan antisipasi ketika melihat pria itu melintasi restoran.

Sehun memperhatikan pria itu. Sesuatu dalam diri pria itu bukan hanya sekedar tampan. Ada sesuatu yang... Liar. Pembawaannya tidak seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Malah, pria itu bergerak seperti seorang pemangsa. Sehun punya firasat tidak enak bahwa kalau pria itu mau, dia bisa memusnahkan semua orang disini hanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Menguatkan diri, Sehun memaksa dirinya menatap gelas airnya. Ia tidak mau seperti para wanita bodoh yang melongo itu.

Oh, astaga. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia ingin melihat pria itu lagi. Sehun mendongak dan melihat pria itu berdiri dihadapan wanita pirang itu.

" Hei, " Sapa pria itu pada wanita pirang.

 _Oh, suaranya benar benar luar biasa. Terdengar seksi dan berat._ Batin Sehun.

" Hei juga. " Sapa wanita pirang.

Tiba tiba suara pria itu berubah tajam. " Kau bukan Sehun. "

Sehun berubah kaku. _Pria itu mencariku,_ pikirnya.

" Aku bisa menjadi siapapun yang kau mau, Tampan. " Rayu wanita pirang itu.

Sehun berdeham, berharap dirinya berada di tempat lain atau menjadi orang lain. " Aku... Ah, aku Sehun. "

Pria itu berputar, menghadap Sehun dan berubah kaku.

Sehun dengan cepat menunduk. _Aku, bukan gadis yang kau harapkan, bukan?_ Pikir Sehun.

Kesunyian tetap menyelimuti, jelas pria itu sedang mencari alasan sopan untuk pamit dan segera pergi. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana Suho membuatnya malu setengah mati seperti ini?

.

.

.

Kai berhenti bernapas dan menyerap penampilan Sehun. _Oh, dia sungguh cantik_. Pikir Kai.

Kulitnya pucat dan mulus seperti hiasan gading yang indah. Sehun tidak memakai make up dan Kai juga tidak dapat mencium wangi parfum, satu satunya hiasan yang dia kenakan hanyalah sepasang anting anting mutiara kecil. Swtwernya yang nyaris tampak tebal dan longgar. Tak ada satu halpun dari Sehun yang tampak mencari perhatian. Dia tidak seperti wanita lain yang pernah dijumpainya. Tapi hanya Sehun lah wanita yang bisa menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

" Halo, Sehun, " Sapa Kai dengan lembut.

Kai berharap Sehun akan balas menatapnya dan ia tidak sabar mendengar suara wanita itu lagi. Dua kata yang diucapkan Sehun tadi tidak terlalu keras dan itu tidak cukup baginya.

Kai mengulurkan tangan. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh Sehun. " Aku Jongin. "

Sehun membiarkan tangan Kai menggantung di antara mereka dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

Kai menutupi jalan Sehun. " Kau mau kemana? "

" Dengar, tidak apa apa kalau kau ingin pergi. Aku tidak akan bilang apa apa pada Suho. Kita cukup berpura pura kalau kita sudah makan malam bersama. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai memejamkan mata dan menghilangkan suara suara lain agar ia dapat menyerap suara Sehun. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan tenang saat mendengar suara lembut Sehun. Setelah tersadar barulah ia memahami apa yang dikatakan Sehun. " Kenapa harus berpura pura? Kita memang akan makan malam bersama. "

Bibir Sehun terkatup rapat, tapi setidaknya ia berhenti mencoba melarikan diri. Ketika Kai yakin Sehun takkan pergi, ia duduk. Saat bersuara kembali, suara Kai agak sedikit bergetar. " Aku jelas akan... Makan malam denganmu. "

Kedua mata Sehun menyala kemudian menyipit. " Apa kau sering melakukan amal? "

" Maaf, apa maksudmu? " Tanya Kai.

Pelayan wanita datang dan dengan perlahan menaruh segelas air dihadapan Kai. Kai dapat mencium hasrat wanita itu terhadap tubuh dan wajahnya dan itu membuatnya terganggu.

" Halo, namaku Leina, " Ucap si pelayan. " Anda ingin memesan minuman lain? "

" Air saja sudah cukup. Sehun, apakah kau ingin sesuatu yang lain? " Tanya Kai dengan lembut.

" Tidak, terima kasih. " Tolak Sehun.

Leina sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai. " Bisakah aku memberitahu Anda tentang menu spesial kami? "

" Silahkan. " Jawab Kai sedikit risih.

Ketika menu demi menu terus dibacakan, Kai tidak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

Leina berdeham beberapa kali untuk menarik perhatian Kai. " Anda yakin tidak ingin Bir? Atau sesuatu yang lebih keras? Bagaimana dengan segelas _ "

" Kami baik baik saja dan kau dapat kembali lagi nanti untuk mencatat pesanan. Terima kasih. " Sela Kai.

Leina mengangguk pasrah dan mulai menjauh. Ketika mereka tinggal berdua, Sehun berkata. " Ayolah, kita akhiri saja _ "

" Apakah aku memberimu tanda tanda bahwa aku tidak ingin makan malam denganmu? " Tanya Kai.

Sehun meletakkan tangan di atas buku menu dihadapannya, menelusuri gambar sepiring iga. Tiba tiba ia mendorong buku menu itu. " Kau terus terusan menatapku. " lirihnya.

" Pria melakukan itu. " _Kalau mereka menemukan wanita yang mereka inginkan_ , tambah Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

" Ya, semua pria memang selalu menatap wanita tapi mereka tidak menatapku. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau sama sekali tidak terkesan pada diriku, jadi demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikanku lebih baik kita sudahi saja makan malam ini. " Ucap Sehun.

Suara itu. Sehun melakukan lagi padanya. Kulit Kai terasa terbakar oleh getaran, kemudian menjadi tenang kembali, ketegangannya mengendur. Kai menarik napas panjang, mencoba menangkap aroma lemon alami Sehun.

Ketika keheningan menguasai mereka, Kai mendorong buku menu kembali ke arah Sehun. " Pilih apa yang mau kau pesan, atau kau mau duduk saja sambil memperhatikan aku makan. Itu terserah padamu. "

" Aku bisa pergi kapan saja aku mau. " ancam Sehun.

" Betul, tapi kau takkan melakukannya. " Ucap Kai dengan yakin.

" Oh, mengapa begitu? " Mata Sehun berkilat dan tubuhnya bergetar antusias.

" Kau takkan pergi karena kau tidak mau membuat Suho malu. Aku tidak sepertimu, aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau mencampakkanku. " Sahut Kai.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. " Apa ini pemerasan? "

" Aku tidak memeras atau memaksamu. "

Sehun menghela napas kalah, ia membuka buku menu kembali. " Kau masih tetap memandangiku. "

" Ya, Aku akan selalu memandangimu. "

" Bisakah kau melihat ke arah lain? Ke buku menu, ke sirambut cokelat di seberang lorong. Ada si pirang dua kursi di belakang, kalau kalau kau tidak memperhatikan. " Ucap Sehun.

" Kau tidak pernah memakai parfum, bukan? " Tanya Kai.

Sehun mendongak dan balas menatap mata Kai. " Tidak, aku tidak pernah memakai parfum. "

" Bolehkah aku_ ? " Kai mengangguk ke salah satu tangan Sehun.

" Apa? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

Tentunya Kai tidak dapat mengatakan pada Sehun ia ingin menghirup wangi kulit wanita itu dari dekat. " Berhubung kita sedang makan malam, tentunya akan masuk akal kalau kita bersalaman untuk saling mengenalkan diri, bukankah begitu? Dan meskipun kau menolakku pada awalnya, aku masih berusaha tetap sopan dan mau mencobanya lagi. "

Saat Sehun tidak menjawab, Kai meraih ke seberang meja dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sebelum Sehun sempat bereaksi, Kai menarik lengan Sehun, ia membungkuk dan menempelkan bibirnya ke buku buku jari Sehun dan menghirup aroma kulit Sehun dalam dalam.

Reaksi tubuh Kai terhadap wangi tubuh Sehun berlangsung seketika. Ia bergeser untuk membuat sedikit ruang di celananya yang mengetat. Oh, ia benar benar tidak sabar untuk berduaan dengan Sehun di rumah.

.

.

.

Sehun berhenti bernapas ketika Kai melepaskan tangannya. Apa ia bermimpi? Ya, pasti ia sedang bermimpi. Tidak mungkin pria setampan ini mau mencium tangannya.

Pelayan bernama Leina datang kembali ke meja mereka dan ia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Sehun hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala saat melihat hal itu.

" Apa sudah ada yang ingin Anda pesan? " Leina bertanya pada Kai.

Kai melirik ke seberang meja dan mengangkat sebelah alis. Sehun menggeleng dan mulai membolak balik lembaran buku menu.

" Oke, kita lihat apa yang ada disini, " Ucap Kai sambil membuka buku menu. " Aku pesan Chicken Alfredo, Chicken Steik, dan Cheeseburger. Kentang gorengnya doubel dan nachos. Ya, aku mau semuanya diberi nachos. Double juga. "

Sehun hanya bisa menatap takjub saat Kai menutup menu dan menunggu.

Leina terlihat salah tingkah. " Itu saja pesanan untuk Anda dan Adik Anda? "

Kai mendongak. " Pesanan tadi untukku saja. Dan dia teman kencanku, bukan Adikku. Sehun, kau mau pesan apa? "

" Ah.. Aku, aku pesan Caesar Salad saja. " Sahut Sehun.

Leina mengambil buku menu lalu pergi.

" Jadi, Sehun, ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu? " Tanya Kai.

" Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakanmu saja? "

" Bisa saja aku menceritakan tentang diriku, tapi aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar suaramu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi dan lagi. " Sahut Kai.

Sehun berubah kaku, ia seperti mengingat seseorang pernah mengatakan hal yang persis sama.

 _Bicaralah. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu._

 _Katakan tidak tahu. Lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Lakukanlah._

Sehun bersumpah laki laki dihadapanya ini pernah mengatakan semua itu padanya, tapi ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria ini. Kalau mereka pernah bertemu dia pasti ingat.

" Apa pekerjaanmu? " Tanya Kai.

" Eh... Aku asisten eksekutif. "

" Dimana? "

" Disalah satu biro hukum dikota ini. " Sahut Sehun. " Apa kita harus melakukan ini? "

" Melakukan apa? " Tanya Kai bingung.

" Melakukan semua sandiwara aku - ingin - mengenalmu - lebih - dekat - ini. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai mengerutkan dahi, bersandar ke belakang saat pelayan meletakkan sepiring besar nachos di meja.

Pelayan bernama Leina itu membungkuk dan membisik di telinga Kai. " Ssstt, jangan beritahu siapapun. Aku mengambil ini dari pesanan orang lain. Mereka bisa menunggu dan kau terlihat kelaparan. "

Kai mengangguk, tersenyum namun tak terlihat tertarik.

 _Harus kuakui pria bernama Jongin ini lumayan santun,_ pikir Sehun.

" Aku tidak heran basa basi membuatmu terganggu. " Komentar Kai.

" Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? "

" Karena kau telah melalui banyak hal. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. " Apa yang sudah dikatakan Suho padamu tentang diriku? "

" Tidak banyak yang dia beritahukan. " Jawab Kai.

" Jadi darimana kau tahu aku telah melalui apapun? " Tanya Sehun kembali.

" Hal itu terlihat dari matamu. " Sahut Kai.

Sehun menunduk malu, pipinya terasa memanas.

" Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik bila tersenyum. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun membuang muka.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Kai.

" Tolong berhentilah menebar pesona. Aku lebih suka meladeni basa basimu. " Lirih Sehun.

" Jujur, aku tidak menebar pesona. Aku berkata jujur saat bilang kau sangat cantik bila tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang blak blakan bahkan cenderung kasar, kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa bertanya pada saudara saudaraku. " Ucap Kai.

 _Jongin mempunyai saudara? Astaga, aku yakin saudaranya pasti sama tampannya dengan dia._ Batin Sehun. " Berapa banyak saudara yang kau punyai? "

" Empat, sebenarnya lima tapi kami kehilangan salah satu saudara kami. " Kai meneguk air, seakan tak ingin Sehun melihat matanya.

" Aku turut menyesal, " Ucap Sehun pelan.

" Terima kasih, Aku sangat merindukannya. " Ucap Kai.

Pelayan wanita itu kembali lagi membawa baki yang penuh. Ketika piring piring dijajarkan di hadapan Kai dan salad Sehun pun sudah dihidangkan, wanita itu tak kunjung pergi sampai Kai mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kai menyantap hidangan yang dipesannya tadi dengan lahap. Sehun memandanginya dan merasa ia memakan dengan indah.

Tiba tiba Kai mendongak. " Kenapa? "

" Maaf, aku.. Ahhh.. " Sehun menyendok saladnya kemudian kembali memandangi Kai yang sedang makan.

" Kalau kau terus menatapku, aku akan tersipu malu. " Ucap Kai dengan nada bercanda.

" Maaf. " Lirih Sehun.

" Tidak perlu minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku suka saat kau memandangku. " Ucap Kai.

Tubuh Sehun terasa menggelenyar saat mendengar ucapan Kai tadi.

" Jadi apa yang kau lihat dari diriku? " Kai bertanya.

Sehun berdeham sebelum menjawab. " Etika makanmu benar benar bagus. "

" Well, benarkah? Padahal aku tidak terlalu memikirkan etika, yang kupikirkan hanyalah menikmati makanan ini. " Sahut Kai.

Sehun bertanya tanya apalagi yang bisa membuat Kai merasa nikmat selain makanan. Ya Tuhan, ia membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya Kai saat berada di atasnya, jarinya yang panjang memasuki...

Tenggorokan Sehun menjadi kering dan ia buru buru menyambar gelasnya. " Tapi apa kau selalu... makan sebanyak itu? " Tunjuknya pada makanan yang memenuhi meja mereka.

" Sebetulnya ini masih tidak terlalu banyak. Aku mengurangi makanku karena perutku sedang tidak terlalu sehat. " Kai menaburkan sedikit garam pada kentang gorengnya. " Apa kau punya hobi? Atau minat? "

" Aku senang memasak. " Jawab Sehun.

" Benarkah? Aku suka makan. "

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, mencoba tidak membayangkan Kai duduk di meja dapurnya sedangkan ia memasak.

" Kau kesal lagi. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun mengibaskan tangan. " Tidak, aku sedang tidak kesal. "

" Ya, kau kesal. Kau tidak suka membayangkan memasak untukku, ya? " Tanya Kai.

Kejujuran Kai yang tanpa tedeng aling aling membuat Sehun berpikir ia dapat menceritakan apapun pada Kai dan pria itu pasti akan menjawab persis seperti yang dia pikirkan dan rasakan. Baik atau buruk.

" Jongin, apa kau tidak memiliki semacam penyaring di antara otak dan mulutmu? " Tanya Sehun sedikit sinis.

" Tidak juga, " Kai menghabiskan kentang gorengnya dan memindahkan piring kemudian ia mengambil piring berisi steik. " Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? "

Sehun menarik napas panjang. " Ibuku meninggal sekitar empat tahun lalu. Ayahku tewas dalam situasi.. well, dia saat itu berada ditempat yang salah dan ia meninggal saat aku berumur dua tahun. "

Kai terdiam sejenak. " Pasti berat kehilangan mereka berdua. "

" Ya, memang. "

" Kedua orang tuaku juga sudah tiada. Tapi setidaknya mereka sempat menginjak usia tua. Kau punya saudara perempuan? Saudara laki laki? " Tanya Kai.

" Tidak, aku anak tunggal. "

" Kupikir Minho adalah saudara laki lakimu. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Minho? " Tanya Kai kembali.

" Minho? Oh, Choi Minho. Bagaimana kau mengenalnya? Apa Suho menceritakan pemuda itu padamu? " Sehun bertanya balik.

" Ya, tapi Suho Cuma menceritakan sedikit. " Sahut Kai.

" well, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia hanya tiba tiba hadir dalam hidupku baru baru ini. Aku merasa dia pemuda yang istimewa, baik hati, meskipun aku punya firasat hidupnya tidaklah mudah. " Jelas Sehun.

" Kau kenal orang tuanya? "

Sehun menggeleng. " Dia bilang dia juga tidak mengenal orang tuanya. "

" Kau tahu dimana dia tinggal? " Tanya Kai kembali.

" Aku tahu dimana daerah dia tinggal. Itu bukan lingkungan yang bagus. " Ucap Sehun sedih.

" Apa kau menyelamatkannya, Sehun? "

 _Pertanyaan yang aneh_ , pikir Sehun.

" Kurasa Minho tidak perlu diselamatkan, tapi aku ingin menjadi temannya. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Dia tahu tahu muncul di halaman belakang rumahku suatu malam. " Jelas Sehun.

Kai mengangguk, seakan Sehun telah memberi jawaban yang ia inginkan.

" Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Suho? " Tanya Sehun.

" Apa kau tak suka saladmu? " Tanya Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun melihat piringnya. " Aku tidak lapar. "

" Kau yakin? "

" Ya. " Sahut Sehun.

Setelah Kai menghabiskan burger dan nachosnya, ia mengambil buku menu kembali. " Apa kau mau makanan penutup, Sehun? " Tanyanya.

" Tidak, " Jawab Sehun singkat.

" Kau harus makan lebih banyak. " Pinta Kai.

" Saat makan siang tadi aku makan banyak. " Sahut Sehun.

Kai menggeleng. " Tidak, kau tidak makan banyak saat makan siang tadi. "

Sehun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. " Darimana kau tahu? "

" Aku bisa mencium rasa laparmu. " Jawab Kai.

Sehun tercekat. Ya Tuhan, mata itu bercahaya kembali. Begitu biru, begitu terang, warna yang seakan tak kenal akhir, seperti lautan.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku... lapar? " Tanya Sehun bingung dan aneh.

Suara Kai berubah rendah hingga hampir menyerupai dengkuran. " Aku benar, bukan? Lalu, apakah bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu masih penting? "

Untunglah saat itu Leina datang mengambil piring kotor mereka dan mengubah suasana canggung diantara mereka. Begitu Kai memesan Apple Crisp dan kopiu, barulah Sehun merasa seperti menjejak ke bumi kembali.

" Apa pekerjaanmu, Jongin? " Tanya Sehun.

" Ini dan itu. " Jawab Kai sambil lalu.

" Akting? Modelling? " Tanya Sehun kembali.

Kai tertawa. " Bukan. Aku mungkin terlihat seperti model tapi aku lebih memilih jadi berguna. "

" Dan bagaimana caranya kau berguna? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Kurasa bisa dibilang aku semacam tentara. " Sahut Kai.

" Kau bergerak dalam bidang militer? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Well, bisa dibilang begitu. "

Yah, itu bisa menjelaskan aura mematikan yang dimiliki Kai. Kepercayaan diri. Tatapan tajamnya.

" Cabang apa? " _Marinir_ , pikir Sehun. _Atau mungkin SEAL. Dia terlihat setangguh itu_.

Wajah Kai berubah kaku. " Aku hanya tentara biasa. "

Tiba tiba ada seorang wanita mendekati meja mereka dan wanita itu menyelipkan tissue yang berisikan nama dan nomor telepon ke tangan Kai. Ketika wanita itu mengedip ngedipkan mata dan melenggangkan pinggulnya, Sehun menekuri kedua tangannya. Dari sudut matanya ia melirik tasnya.

 _Waktunya pergi_ , pikir Sehun. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin melihat Kai menyelipkan tissue itu ke kantongnya meskipun pria itu berhak melakukannya.

" Yah, makan malam ini cukup... menyenangkan, " Ucap Sehun. Ia meraih tasnya dan bergeser dari kursi.

" Mengapa kau mau pergi? Kita belum selesai. " kerutan di dahi Kai membuatnya tampak seperti anggota militer sejati, jauh dari tipe pria seksi ala fotomodel.

Perasaan tak nyaman merebak di dada Sehun. " Aku lelah. Tapi terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. "

Sehun berdiri dan ketika berusaha melewati Kai, Kai meraih tangan Sehun, ia mengelus pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. " Tetaplah disini sementara aku makan makanan penutup. "

Sehun membuang muka dari wajah sempurna dan dada bidang Kai. Kembali ada seorang wanita yang mau mendekati meja mereka sambil membawa kartu nama ditangannya.

Sehun membungkuk. " Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan banyak wanita lain yang mau menemanimu. Bahkan, sekarang ada yang tengah menuju kesini. Aku akan mengatakan semoga beruntung dengannya, wanita itu kelihatan serius. "

Sehun langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Udara dingin dan suasan yang relatif sunyi terasa melegakan baginya setelah hingar bingar suasana di dalam, namun ketika ia menuju mobil, ia mendapat firasat aneh dirinya tidak sendirian. Ia lalu menengok ke belakang.

Kai berada tepat dibelakangnya, meskipun Sehun telah meninggalkan pria itu di restoran. Sehun berputar, jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti hendak meloncat keluar dari rusuknya.

" Astaga ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku ingin mengantarmu sampai mobil. " Lirih Kai.

"Aku… ah. Tidak perlu. " Tolak Sehun.

" Terlambat, Sehun. Civic ini milikmu, bukan? "

" Bagaimana kau… "

" Lampu mobil ini menyala. Aku yakin kau sudah membuka kuncinya. " Sela Kai.

Sehun menjauh, tapi ketika melangkah mundur, Kai langsung maju. Saat punggungnya menabrak mobilnya sendiri, Sehun mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. " Berhenti, Jongin. "

" Jangan takut padaku. " Pinta Kai.

" Kalau begitu jangan terlalu dekat denganku. " Mohon Sehun.

Sehun membuang muka dan mencoba memegang pegangan pintu mobilnya. Tangan Kai terulur ke depan, bertumpu pada celah diantara kaca dan atap mobil.

" Sehun? " Suara Kai yang dalam terdengar disisi kepala Sehun, membuat Sehun terperanjat.

Sehun merasakan godaan liar dari pria itu dan membayangkan tubuh Kai seperti sangkar yang mengurungnya. Ketakutannya tiba tiba berubah menjadi sesuatu yang nakal dan mendamba.

" Lepaskan aku, " Bisik Sehun.

" Belum. "

Sehun mendengar Kai menghirup napas dalam dalam seakan membauinya, lalu telinganya dibanjiri suara dentuman teratur, seolah Kai mendengkur. Tubuh Sehun terasa lunglai, memanas, kedua kakinya membuka seperti bersiap siap menerima Kai dalam dirinya.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku harus segera menyingkir dari pria ini_ , batin Sehun. Sehun memegang lengan atas Kai dan mendorong pria itu, tapi sia sia.

" Sehun? "

" Apa? " Bentak Sehun, ia benci karena terangsang ketika ia seharusnya takut. Demi Tuhan, Jongin adalah pria asing baginya, apalagi ia adalah seorang wanita yang hidup sendirian tanpa siapapun yang merindukannya kalau ia tidak pulang.

" Terima kasih karena tidak meninggalkanku makan malam sendirian. " Lirih Kai.

" Terima kasih kembali. Nah, bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan aku sekarang? " Pinta Sehun.

" Segera setelah kau membiarkanku memberimu ciuman selamat malam. " Bisik Kai.

Sehun harus membuka mulut untuk mendapatkan cukup udara bagi paru parunya. " Kenapa? " Tanyanya serak. " Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu. Kenapa kau mau menciumku? "

Tangan Kai jatuh ke bahu Sehun, ia memutar tubuh Sehun. Kai menaungi tubuh Sehun, menutupi pancaran cahaya dari restoran, lampu lampu di tempat parker.

" Biarkan aku menciummu, Sehun. " Tangan Kai meluncur ke leher Sehun dan ke wajahnya. " Sekali saja, oke? "

" Tidak, tidak. " Bisik Sehun.

Tiba tiba Kai menengadahkan kepala Sehun. Bibir Kai turun dan bibir Sehun bergetar. Sudah terlalu lama sejak ia terakhir kali dicium dan ia tidak pernah dicium oleh pria seperti Kai.

Sapuan bibir Kai terasa lembut, perlahan. Sama sekali tak terduga bila melihat perangai pria ini. Dan tepat saat sengatan panas melesat di payudara Sehun dan pusat hasratnya bergetar, ia mendengar desisan.

Kai mundur dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh. Lalu dengan gerakan menyentak, tangannya yang berat tersilang didepan dada, seperti sedang menahan diri.

" Jongin? "

Kai tidak menjawab, hanya berdiri disana, menatap Sehun. Bila Sehun tidak tahu apa apa, dia pasti mengira pria itu terguncang.

" Jongin, kau baik baik saja? "

Kai menggeleng sekali. Kemudian pria itu beranjak pergi, menghilang ke dalam kegelapan malam, jauh meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Masih ada yang berminat?

Review diatas 20 aku lanjut yaaaa ( Pwease jangan protes aku bikin target review, kalau gak suka aku bikin target review silahkan menjauh )


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVER ETERNAL**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN AGAIN (** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya** **)**

 **RATED M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD**

 **.**

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

Sapuan bibir Kai terasa lembut, perlahan. Sama sekali tak terduga bila melihat perangai pria ini. Dan tepat saat sengatan panas melesat di payudara Sehun dan pusat hasratnya bergetar, ia mendengar desisan.

Kai mundur dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh. Lalu dengan gerakan menyentak, tangannya yang berat tersilang didepan dada, seperti sedang menahan diri.

" Jongin? "

Kai tidak menjawab, hanya berdiri disana, menatap Sehun. Bila Sehun tidak tahu apa apa, dia pasti mengira pria itu terguncang.

" Jongin, kau baik baik saja? "

Kai menggeleng sekali. Kemudian pria itu beranjak pergi, menghilang ke dalam kegelapan malam, jauh meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Kai menghentikan larinya setelah sampai di mansion. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan persisnya sensasi dibalik kulitnya, hanya terasa seperti dengungan di otot ototnya dan tulang tulangnya. Yang ia tahu pasti hanyalah, ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Hal ini terjadi ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sehun.

Sekarang setelah menjauh dari Sehun, sensasi di tubuhnya hilang dan masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah kebutuhan tubuhnya akan pelampiasan membuatnya kejang kejang.

Kai melirik arlojinya. Ia ingin memburu lesser untuk sedikit mengurangi ketegangannya. Ia masuk ke garasi mansion lalu meraih serenceng kunci dari mantelnya, berjalan menuju Range Rover nya yang sudah dimodifikasi. Mesin mobil itu meraung hidup dan satu setengah menit kemudian ia sudah berada di jalanan. Ia tak tahu kemana ia pergi. Tak peduli.

Sehun. Ciuman itu.

Ya, Tuhan. Bibir Sehun terasa luar biasa manis ketika bergetar di bawah bibirnya, begitu indah hingga Kai ingin membuka bibir Sehun dengan lidah dan perlahan meluncur kedalamnya. Meluncur dan mundur, kemudian kembali lagi untuk merasakannya. Dan ia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuh Sehun.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia coba mengalihkan perhatiannya, bukannya ia tidak ingin mengingat Sehun tapi dengungan itu akan selalu ada saat ia memikirkan Sehun. Reaksi sialan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Sehun menenangkannya, memberinya kenyamanan.

Ponselnya berdering dan ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari kantong. Ketika melihat caller ID- nya, ia mengumpat, namun tetap menjawab. " Hei, Kyungsoo. Aku baru saja akan menelponmu. "

" _Aku baru saja melihat mobilmu keluar dari mansion. Apa kau berencana menemui wanita manusia itu?_ "

" Emm, sebenarnya aku sudah menemuinya. " Sahut Kai.

" _Cepat sekali. Dia pasti sudah memperlakukanmu dengan baik_. "

Kai mengertakkan gigi. Kali ini ia tidak bisa membalas. " Aku berbicara padanya tentang pemuda itu. Kita tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Dia menyukai pemuda itu dan merasa kasihan pada pemuda itu, tapi bila pemuda itu menghilang, dia takkan menimbulkan masalah. Oh, ya, dia juga baru saja bertemu dengan pemuda itu. "

" _Bagus, Kai. Jadi mau kemana kau sekarang?_ "

" Hanya jalan jalan. "

Suara Kyungsoo melembut. " _Kau kesal karena tidak bisa bertempur, bukan?_ "

" Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama? "

" _Tentu saja, tapi kau tidak perlu risau, besok malam kau bisa kembali beraksi. Sementara itu, kau bisa sedikit latihan di One Eye._ " Kyungsoo tertawa perlahan. " _Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat bersenang senang,_ "

" Ya, " Lirih Kai.

Kai mematikan ponselnya dan menepi ke sisi jalan. Ketika melihat sekeliling, ia sadar ia berada ditempat asing entah dimana dan yang ada cuma hutan. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke setir mobil.

Bayangan Sehun menghampirinya. Dan ia sadar ia lupa menghapus ingatan Sehun.

Lupa? Ya, benar. Ia tidak melakukan itu karena ingin menemui Sehun lagi dan ia ingin Sehun mengingatnya.

Oh, Tuhan... Ini benar benar buruk. Semuanya.

.

.

.

Sehun membolak balikkan badan di ranjang dan mendorong bed cover dan selimut dengan kakinya. Masih setengah tertidur, ia melebarkan kedua kakinya agar tubuhnya terasa sejuk.

Karena merasa masih terlalu panas, ia kemudian bangun dan membuka jendela di belakang ranjangnya. Udara sejuk memasuki ruangan dan membuatnya bernapas lega. Ia mengenakan sweter wol di atas t- shirt dan celana pendeknya, lalu menuruni tangga. Setiap langkahnya berjalan ke dapur, ia menyalakan setiap tombol lampu yang ia lewati hingga seluruh sudut gelap rumahnya menjadi terang.

Setelah sampai di dapur, ia mengambil teko kopi. Sehun memenuhi teko dengan air dan menuju lemari untuk mengambil kaleng kopi. Isinya hampir habis, jadi ia mengambil kaleng kopi persediaannya serta pembuka kaleng dan _

Sehun merasa ia tidak sendirian.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, melihat ke jendela di atas bak cuci piring. Tanpa cahaya dari luar, ia tak bisa melihat apapun, karena itu ia berjalan ke pintu geser dan menyalakan tombol dekat pintu.

" Ya, ampun ! " Kaget Sehun.

Sesosok gelap bertubuh tinggi ada disisi lain kaca jendelanya. Sehun bergegas meraih telepon, tapi tidak jadi saat melihat kilatan rambut pirang.

Kai mengangkat tangan memberi salam. " Hai. " Suaranya teredam kaca.

Sehun merangkul perut dengan kedua tangan. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jongin? "

Kai mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. " Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. "

" Mengapa? Dan kenapa sekarang? "

Lagi lagi Kai mengangkat bahu. " Kelihatannya seperti ide bagus. "

" Apa kau sudah gila? " Tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

" Ya. "

" Bagaimana kau menemukanku? Apa Suho yang memberitahumu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Bolehkah aku masuk? Atau mungkin kau mau keluar, bila kau merasa nyaman begitu? " Tanya Kai.

" Jongin, ini jam setengah lima pagi. " Lirih Sehun.

" Aku tahu. Tapi kau sudah bangun, begitu juga aku jadi tidak ada salahnya kita bertemu dan mengobrol. " Sahut Kai.

 _Ya Tuhan, Jongin terlihat perkasa dengan setelan kulit hitamnya dan dengan wajah yang separo tertutup bayangan, Jongin terlihat lebih berbahaya tapi juga menggairahkan,_ pikir Sehun.

" Jongin, kurasa ini bukan ide bagus. "

Kai menatap Sehun lewat kaca. " Kalau begitu mungkin kita bisa bercakap cakap dengan cara ini? "

Sehun menatap Kai, terkesima. Pria ini bersedia berdiri disana, terkunci diluar rumah seperti penjahat, hanya supaya bisa bercakap cakap dengannya?

" Jongin, jangan tersinggung tapi ada sekitar seribu wanita di wilayah ini yang bukan hanya akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka tapi juga akan melayanimu. Mengapa kau tidak mencari salah satu dari mereka dan berhenti mengangguku? " Pinta Sehun.

" Mereka bukan kau. " Jawab Kai singkat. Kegelapan yang menimpa wajah Kai membuat matanya tidak bisa dibaca tapi nada suaranya terdengar sangat tulus.

Dalam jeda panjang setelahnya, Sehun mencoba meyakinkan diri untuk tidak membiarkan Kai masuk.

" Sehun, kalau aku mau menyakitimu, aku bisa langsung melakukannya. Kau bisa mengunci semua pintu dan jendela tapi aku pasti bisa tetap masuk. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah.. Mengobrol lebih banyak denganmu. " Pinta Kai.

Sehun menatap Kai. Pria itu tidak berbohong tentang kemampuannya memaksa masuk dan Sehun punya firasat bahwa jika ia berkata pada pria itu bahwa satu satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membiarkan pintu tertutup di antara mereka, Jongin pasti akan menarik salah satu kursi taman dan duduk di teras.

Sehun menarik selot kumci, membuka pintu dan mundur selangkah. " Jelaskan satu hal padaku. "

Kai tersenyum ketika melangkah masuk. " Baik. "

" Mengapa kau tidak bersama dengan wanita yang menginginkanmu? " Kai berjengit. " Maksudku wanita wanita tadi malam di restoran, mereka jelas menawarkan diri padamu. Mengapa kau tidak _ " _melakukan seks panas dan liar_ _ " eh... Bersenang senang dengan salah seorang dari mereka? "

" Aku lebih suka mengobrol denganmu ketimbang meniduri salah satu dari mereka. " Jawab Kai.

Sehun sedikit terperanjat dengan jawaban blakblakan Kai, sebelum menyadari Kai tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar hanya berterus terang.

Yah, setidaknya Sehun benar tentang satu hal : Ketika Kai pergi setelah ciuman lembut itu, ia beranggapan Kai pergi karena tidak merasakan apapun. Terbukti ia memang benar. Kai tidak berada disini, didalam rumahnya demi bercinta dengannya dan ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Kai sama sekali tidak tertarik pada wanita jelek seperti dirinya.

" Aku baru akan membuat kopi. Kau mau? " Tanya Sehun.

Kai mengangguk dan berkeliling di ruang tamu, memperhatikan barang barang Sehun. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam membuatnya terlihat mengancam berada diantara kumpulan barang Sehun yang sederhana.

Sehun memperhatikan Kai dan ia melihat Kai tersenyum bahagia, sepertinya Kai senang berada didalam rumahnya.

" Kau mau melepas mantelmu? " Tanya Sehun.

Kai membuka mantel kulitnya dan melemparnya ke sofa. Mantel itu mendarat dengan bunyi keras, menekan bantal bantal sofa.

 _Apa yang ada didalam saku saku mantel itu?_ Pikir Sehun.

Namun ketika melihat ke tubuh Kai, Sehun melupakan mantel itu dan ia mulai memperhatikan tubuh atletis Kai.

" Apa kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat? " Kai bertanya dengan suara rendah dan tenang.

Sehun memutar matanya, tidak mungkin ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia lalu berjalan ke dapur. " Kau ingin kopimu sepekat apa? "

Sehun mengambil pembuka kaleng, menusuk tutup kaleng dan mulai membuka kaleng secepat kilat. Bagian tutup kalengnya jatuh ke dalam dan jari Sehun terjulur untuk meraihnya.

" Aku tadi bertanya padamu, " Ucap Kai, tepat disamping telinga Sehun.

Sehun terkejut hingga ibu jarinya tergores kaleng. Sambil mengaduh, ia mengangkat tangan dan memeriksa lukanya. Goresannya cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan darah.

Kai mengumpat. " Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. "

" Aku baik baik saja. " Sahut Sehun.

Sehun membuka keran tapi sebelum tangannya berada di bawah kucuran air, Kai membungkuk ke arah jari Sehun.

" Ini cukup parah. " Ucap Kai. Ia memasukkan ibu jari Sehun ke mulutnya dan mengisap perlahan.

Sehun terperangah. Rasa hangat, basah, sensasi isapan membuatnya kaku. Kemudian ia merasakan sapuan lidah Kai. Ketika Kai akhirnya melepaskan ibu jarinya, ia hanya bisa menatap pria itu.

" Oh... Maaf, aku lancang. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun terlalu terkejut tapi ia berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. " Seharusnya kau... Tidak melakukan itu. "

" Kenapa? " Tanya Kai.

 _Karena itu terasa nikmat_ , batin Sehun. " Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak mengidap HIV atau semacamnya? "

Kai mengangkat bahu. " Tak ada pengaruhnya sekalipun kau mengidap HIV. "

Sehun berubah pucat, berpikir Kai pengidap HIV psoitif dan ia baru saja membiarkan luka terbuka masuk ke mulut pria itu.

" Tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak mengidap penyakit itu. " Ucap Kai.

" Lalu kenapa tak ada pengaruh _ "

" Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan lukamu. Kau lihat? Lukamu tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi. " Sela Kai.

Sehun melihat ibu jarinya. Luka goresan itu kini tertutup bahkan hampir sembuh. _Bagaimana mungkin_ _

" Sekarang apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku? " Tanya Kai, seakan sengaja memotong banyak pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Sehun.

Sehun menengadah, ia melihat mata Kai kembali bependar, mata biru kehijauan itu tengan bersinar secara tak wajar.

" Apa tadi pertanyaanmu? " Gumam Sehun.

" Apakah tubuhku membuatmu senang? "

Sehun mengatupkan mulut. " Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak menyukainya? " Balasnya.

" Aku akan menutupi diriku. " Sahut Kai. Ia memiringkan kepala, seakan berpikir ia salah mengerti Sehun. Kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang duduk tempat mantelnya berada.

 _Demi Tuhan, ternyata Jongin tidak main main,_ pikir Sehun. " Jongin, kembalilah. Kau tidak perlu... Aku, eh, aku menyukai tubuhmu. "

Kai tersenyum dan ia kembali menghampiri Sehun. " Aku lega. Aku benar benar ingin memuaskanmu. "

Sehun tidak membalas perkataan Kai, ia berbalik dan melanjutkan membuat kopi. Ia dapat merasakan Kai mengawasinya. Ia mendengar Kai menarik napas dalam dalam, seakan Kai tengah membauinya. Ia juga merasakan Kai mulai mendekatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Rasa panik melanda Sehun. Kai terlalu dekat. Panas dan hasrat yang dipancarkan Kai memanggilnya begitu kuat. Ketika teko sudah berada di atas kompor yang menyala, ia mundur dari Kai.

" Kenapa kau tak mau aku memuaskanmu? " Tanya Kai.

" Berhentilah mengucapkan hal itu. " Gumam Sehun.

" Sehun. " Suara Kai dalam, menggema dan merasuk. " Aku ingin _ "

Sehun menutupi kedua telinganya. Tiba tiba saja rasanya Kai terlalu menguasai rumahnya. Menguasai isi kepalanya.

" Ini ide buruk. Kurasa lebih baik kau pergi. "

Sehun merasakan tangan yang besar mendarat perlahan dibahunya. Ia menjauh dari jangkauan Kai, napasnya terasa sesak. Kai begitu sehat, penuh vitalitas dan daya tarik sensual dan ratusan hal yang tidak bisa dimilikinya. Begitu hidup, sedangkan ia sendiri... Kemungkinan akan sakit lagi.

Sehun menuju pintu dan membukanya. " Pergilah, Jongin. Kumohon, pergilah. "

" Aku tidak mau. " Tolak Kai.

" Keluar. Kumohon. " Pinta Sehun tapi Kai hanya diam menatapnya. " Ya ampun, kau seperti anjing liar yang tak bisa kusingkirkan. Kenapa kau tidak menganggu orang lain saja? "

Tubuh Kai yang kuat langsung kaku. Selama beberapa saat ia kelihatan seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam, tapi ia hanya berjalan lalu memungut mantelnya. Ia menyampirkan mantel kulit itu ke bahu dan menuju pintu, ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Sehun.

 _Oh, bagus sekali. Sekarang aku merasa bersalah, pikir Sehun_. " Jongin, Jongin, tunggu. " Ia memegang lengan pria itu. " Aku minta maaf. Jongin, aku _ "

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu !" Bentak Kai.

Kai melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sehun, tapi Sehun melangkah dengan cepat ke depannya. Saat berada di depan Kai, Sehun menyesali semua perkataannya tadi. Sinar kedua mata Kai dingin tanpa ekspresi.

" Aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu tersinggung. Aku bisa membayangkan pasti luar biasa berat bagimu untuk memiliki seseorang yang ingin mengenalmu. " Kalimat yang diucapkan Kai terasa tajam menusuk.

" Jongin _ "

Kai mendorong Sehun ke samping dengan mudah. " Kalau kau menyebut nama itu sekali lagi, aku akan meninju menembus dinding. "

Kai mengambil langkah langkah panjang keluar, berjalan menuju hutan yang berakhir hingga ujung properti Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menjejalkan kaki ke sepatu olah raganya, menyambar jaket dan keluar melalui pintu geser. Ia berlari melintasi halaman, memanggil Jongin. Ketika sampai di pinggir hutan, iapun berhenti. Tak ada patahan dahan, bekas injakan ranting dan tak ada terdengar suara langkah kaki. Padahal Kai pergi ke arah sini.

" Jongin? " Panggil Sehun sekali lagi.

Lama setelahnya, barulah Sehun membalikkan tubuh dan kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Kai mengangkat barbel dari atas dada, mengertakkan gigi, tubuh bergetar, keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

" Sepuluh, " Seru Chen.

Kai kembali menaruh barbel ke penyangga di atasnya, ia mendengar benda itu berderit ketika diguncang bebannya sebelum akhirnya terdiam.

" Tambah dua puluh lima kilogram lagi. " Pinta Kai.

Chen menunduk di atas penyangga. " Kau sudah punya lima beban dua belas koma lima kilogram disitu, Kawan. "

" Dan aku butuh dua puluh lima lagi. "

Mata Chen menyipit memandang Kai. " Tenang, Kawan. Kalau kau mau membuat ototmu robek, itu urusanmu tapi jangan dihadapanku. "

Kai duduk dan mengendurkan lengannya yang terasa terbakar. Sekarang pukul sembilan pagi, ia dan Chen sudah berada di ruang angkat beban sejak jam tujuh. Tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang tidak terasa panas, tapi ia masih belum mau berhenti. Ia mencari kelelahan fisik yang bisa terasa hingga ke tulang.

Kai kembali berbaring, mengangkat barbel dari penyangganya, membiarkannya berada di atas dadanya. Ia mengatur napas sebelum mulai mengangkat beban.

Anjing liar.

Anjing liar.

Anjing liar.

Kai menggeram lalu melemparkan barbel dari tangannya. Chen yang melihat hal itu benar benar terkejut.

" Wuaaa, kawan. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa ini tentang wanita manusia itu? " TAnya Chen sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kai menghela napas. " Wanita itu mengusirku dari rumahnya pagi ini setelah melukai harga diriku. "

" Senjata apa yang dia gunakan? " Tanya Chen.

" Persamaan yang sama sekali tidak menyanjung antara aku dan anjing liar. " Jawab Kai.

" Wah, " Takjub Chen. " dan tentu saja, itu membuatmu ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi. "

" Kurang lebih. " Ucap Kai sambil mengangkat bahu acuh.

" Kau menyedihkan, Kawan. "

" Aku tahu. " Lirih Kai.

Brakkk...

Suara pintu yang terbuka mendadak mengalihkan perhatian Kai dan Chen.

" Demi Tuhan, Kai ! " Kyungsoo menyerbu ke dalam ruang angkat beban dengan brutal. Padahal diantara mereka semua Kyungsoo lah yang paling tenang. Tapi kalau sampai Kyungsoo masuk dengan cara kasar seperti itu jelas ada hal gawat.

" Ada apa, Kyung? " Tanya Kai.

" Ada pesan buatmu di mailbox. Dari wanita manusia itu. Sehun. " Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. " Kenapa dia bisa mengingatmu? Dan bagaimana dia bisa memiliki nomor kita? "

" Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan padanya nomor telepon kita. " Sahut Kai.

" Dan kau juga tidak menghapus ingatannya. Apa yang sebetulnya kau pikirkan? " Geram Kyungsoo.

" Dia takkan jadi masalah. " Ucap Kai.

" Dia _sudah_ jadi masalah. Dia tahu nomor telepon kita. " Marah Kyungsoo.

" Tenang, Kyung... "

Jari Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah Kai. " Hapus ingatannya sebelum aku yang melakukannya, kau mengerti? "

Kai bangkit dari bangku dan dalam sekejap sudah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. " Tak ada yang boleh coba coba mendekatinya, kecuali mereka mau berurusan denganku. Dan itu termasuk kau. "

Mata biru Kyungsoo menyipit. Mereka berdua tahu siapa yang akan menang bila mereka benar benar mencoba. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kai bila berhadapan secara langsung itu fakta yang telah terbukti.

Kyungsoo bicara dengan nada serius. " Aku ingin kau menarik napas panjang dan menjauh dariku, Kai. "

Ketika Kai bergeming, terdengar langkah di matras dan lengan Chen melingkari bahu Kai. " Bagaimana kalau kau menenangkan diri, Kai. " Bujuknya. " mari kita akhiri pembicaraan ini, oke? "

Kai membiarkan dirinya di tarik ke belakang oleh Chen, namun pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Ketegangan menguar di antara mereka.

" Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu, Kai? " Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai melepaskan diri dari Chen dan mondar mandir di ruang angkat beban itu, mengatur kembali barbel yang tergeletak di lantai dan bangku bangku yang ada. " Tak ada. Tak ada yang terjadi. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku adalah Vampir dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan nomor kita. Mungkin Vampir wanita yang bernama Suho itu yang memberitahunya. "

" Tatap aku, Kai. Kai ! Berhenti bergerak dan tatap aku !"

Kai berhenti dan mengalihkan pandang.

" Kenapa kau tidak menghapus ingatannya? Kau tahu kalau ingatan mereka berubah menjadi ingatan jangka panjang, kau takkan bisa benar benar menghapusnya. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya selagi kau punya kesempatan? " Keheningan terentang di antara mereka, Kyungsoo lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. " Jangan katakan padaku kau punya perasaan terhadapnya? "

" Terserah apa katamu, Kyung. " Ucap Kai.

" Kuanggap itu sebagai ya. Astaga, Kai... Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tahu tidak seharusnya terlibat dengan manusia dan terutama dengan wanita itu. " Tatapan Kyungsoo semakin tajam. " Aku memberimu perintah. Lagi. Aku ingin kau menghapus dirimu dari ingatan wanita itu dan aku tidak mau kau menemuinya lagi. "

" Aku sudah bilang, dia tidak tahu siapa aku _ "

" Apa kau mencoba bernegosiasi denganku dalam hal ini? Kau tak mungkin sebodoh itu. " Sela Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap tajam Kyungsoo. " Dan kau tak mungkin ingin membuatku menentangmu lagi. Kali ini, aku takkan membiarkan Chen menghentikanku. "

" Apa kau sudah mencium wanita itu dengan mulutmu? Apa yang akan kau katakan padanya tentang taring taringmu, Kai? " Ketika mata Kai terpejam dan ia mengumpat, nada suara Kyungsoo menurun. " Hadapilah kenyataan. Dia kerumitan yang tidak kita butuhkan dan dia masalah untukmu akrena kau lebih memilihnya ketimbang menuruti perintahku. Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk menyakiti harga dirimu, Kai. Begini lebih aman bagi semuanya, lebih aman bagi wanita itu. Kau akan melakukannya, kan Kai? "

 _Lebih aman untuk Sehun,_ batin Kai. Kai membungkuk dan meraih pergelangan kakinya, ia memeluk tubuhnya dengan kuat. _Lebih aman untuk Sehun_ , batinnya lagi. " Aku akan mengurus masalah itu. " Kata Kai akhirnya.

.

.

.

" Miss Oh? Silakan ikut dengan saya. "

Sehun menengadah dan tidak mengenali perawat itu. Wanita itu terlihat begitu muda, sepertinya baru lulus.

" Miss Oh? " Si perawat memindahkan arsip tebal ditangannya.

Sehun menyampirkan tali tas dibahunya, ia berdiri lalu mengikuti perawat itu keluar dari ruang tunggu. Mereka berjalan melalui lorong dan berhenti di depan tempat check in.

" Saya akan menimbang Anda terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengukur suhu tubuh Anda. " Perawat itu tersenyum kembali.

" Berat badan Anda turun lumayan banyak, Miss Oh, " Kata si perawat sambil mencatat di arsipnya. Bagaimana pola makan Anda? "

" Tidak berubah. " Sahut Sehun.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke ruang periksa. Silakan, ruangannya ada disebelah kiri. "

Setelah sampai di ruang periksa, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengamati ruangan. Ternyata ruangan di rumah sakit dimanapun mempunyai interior yang sama.

" Dokter Zhang bilang kalau beliau ingin memeriksa tanda vital Anda. " Si perawat memberi Sehun kain yang terlipat rapi. " Silakan kenakan ini, beliau akan segera datang. "

Baju rumah sakit juga sama semua. Tipis, berbahan katun lembut, berwarna biru dengan pola kecil warna pink. Ada dua pasang tali pengikat. Sehun tak pernah yakin cara yang benar mengenakan baju itu, dimana belahannya seharusnya terletak, didepan atau dibelakang. Hari ini ia pilih di depan.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Sehun naik ke meja periksa. Rasanya dingin tanpa pakaiannya, kemudian ia memandangi seluruh pakaiannya yang terlipat rapi di kursi samping meja. Ia rela membayar berapapun untuk dapat mengenakan pakaiannya lagi saat ini.

Kringggg...

Ponsel didalam tas Sehun berbunyi. Sehun kembali turun dan berjalan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia tidak mengenali nomor di caller ID- nya dan tiba tiba saja perasaannya membuncah berharap yang menelponnya adalah Jongin. Ia menjawab dengan penuh harap. " Halo? "

" _Sehun_. "

Suara ini membuat Sehun lega. Tadinya ia yakin Jongin tidak akan membalas teleponnya.

" Hai, Jongin. Terima kasih sudah menelponku. " Sehun melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk selain meja periksa. Sambil memindahkan pakaiannya ke pangkuan, ia duduk di kursi. " Hei, aku benar benar minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Aku hanya _ "

Tok... Tok...

Terdengar bunyi ketukan kemudian si perawat menjulurkan kepala. " Maaf, apakah Anda telah mengirim hasil pindaian tulang bulan Juli lalu kepada kami? "

" Tunggu sebentar, Jongin. " Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sehun memalingkan wajah ke arah si perawat. " Ya, aku sudah mengirimnya. Hasilnya seharusnya ada dalam catatan medisku. "

Si perawat mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

" _Kau ada dimana?_ "

" Aku, eh... " Sehun berdeham. " Tidak penting aku berada dimana. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa aku merasa sangat tidak enak atas apa yang kuucapkan padamu. "

Jeda cukup panjang.

" _Kenapa?_ "

" Kau membuatku.. Entahlah, kau... " Sehun memainkan ujung baju rumah sakitnya. Kata katanya pun mengalir begitu saja. " Aku mengidap kanker, Jongin. Maksudku, aku pernah mengidapnya dan mungkin penyakit itu kambuh lagi. "

" _Aku tahu_. "

" Jadi Suho memberitahumu. " Sehun menunggu pria itu untuk mengiyakan ketika Jongin tidak melakukannya, Sehun menarik napas dalam dalam. " AKu tidak menggunakan penyakit leukimiaku sebagai alasan atas sikap burukku. Hanya saja... Aku galau. Emosiku naik turun dan dengan adanya kau dirumahku... Memicu sesuatu dan akupun meledak. "

" _Aku mengerti_. "

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa Jongin benar benar mengerti. Tapi demi Tuhan , sikap diam pria itu benar benar membunuhnya. Sehun mulai merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tidak menutup telepon.

" Yah, hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. " Ucap Sehun memecah keheningan.

" _Akan kujemput kau malam ini pukul delapan dirumahmu_. "

Sehun mencengkeram ponselnya. Ya Tuhan, ia sungguh sungguh ingin bertemu Jongin. " Aku akan menunggumu. "

Dari luar pintu ruang periksa,suara Dokter Zhang terdengar bersahut sahutan dengan perawat.

" _Em, Sehun?_ "

" Ya. " Sahut Sehun.

" _Geraikan rambutmu untukku._ "

Tok... Tok.. Tok,,.

Terdengar ketukan dipintu dan Dokter pun masuk.

" Baiklah, akan kulakukan, " Sahut Sehun sebelum memutus sambungan. " Hai, Yixing. "

" Hai, Sehun. " Sapa Dokter Zhang. Ia melintasi ruangan sempit itu lalu duduk di belakang meja kerja dan menyilangkan kakinya. Ketika dia mempersiapkan diri untuk bicara, Sehun menggeleng geleng.

" Aku benci ketika aku benar. " Gumam Sehun.

" Tentang apa? " Tanya Yixing.

" Penyakit itu kembali, bukan? "

Hening sejenak. " Aku turut menyesal, Sehun. "

.

.

.

Sehun tidak kembali ke tempat kerja setelah pergi dari rumah sakit tadi. Sebaliknya, ia mengemudi kembali ke rumah, menanggalkan pakaian dan tidur. Hanya dengan telepon singkat ke kantor, ia mendapat libur hari ini dan sepanjang minggu berikutnya. Ia bakal membutuhkan waktu yang diberikan kepadanya ini. Tidak lama lagi, ia akan menjalani serangkaian tes, mendengarkan pendapat pendapat lain, lalu ia dan Dokter Zhang akan bertemu dan membicarakan pilihan pilihan terapinya.

Anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Dalam hati ia selalu tahu mereka hanya membuat penyakit itu mundur bukan menyerah. Atau mungkin ia tengah shock dan sakit menjadi hal biasa untuknya.

Sehun memejamkan mata, kelelahan telah menyedot habis kekuatannya. Ia tenggelam dalam kekosongan sementara yang ia dapatkan dan mensyukurinya. Ia tidur beberapa jam, keluar masuk alam sadar, bolak balik diranjang.

Sehun bangun pada pukul tujuh malam dan meraih telepon, ia menekan nomor yang diberikan Suho untuk menghubungi Jongin. Ia kemudian memutuskan telepon tanpa meninggalkan pesan. Mungkin lebih baik membatalkan rencana mereka karena ia takkan menjadi teman yang menyenangkan tapi entah mengapa ia sekarang ingin menjadi egois. Ia ingin melihat Jongin. Pria itu membuatnya merasa hidup dan saat ini Sehun sangat membutuhkan getaran itu.

Setelah mandi kilat, ia mengenakan rok dan turtleneck. Dalam cermin sepanjang badan yang terpasang di pintu kamar mandi, pakaiannya terlihat lebih longgar dibanding sebelumnya dan Sehun berpikir tentang berat badannya yang ditimbang Dokter pagi ini. Mungkin ia seharusnya makan seperti Jongin malam ini, karena toh tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berdiet. Bila ia akan menghadapi serangkaian kemoterapi, ia perlu menyimpan beberapa kilogram.

Pikiran itu membuatnya terpaku.

Tangannya terangkat kerambut, menariknya dari kulit kepala, membiarkannya melewati sela sela jarinya hingga jatuh ke bahunya. Gagasan akan kehilangan rambutnya membuatnya ingin menangis. Dengan ekspresi muram, Sehun lalu mengikat rambutnya, menyimpul lalu menjepitnya.

Sehun sudah keluar dari pintu depan dan menunggu di halaman depan beberapa menit kemudian. Udara dingin yang ia rasakan membuatnya terkejut dan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia lupa mengenakan mantel. Setelahnya ia kembali menunggu di halaman depan.

 _Geraikan rambutmu untukku_ , Sehun mengingat permintaan Jongin pagi tadi. Ia melepaskan jepit dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari sebaik yang ia bisa. Kemudian ia kembali terdiam.

Sehun terkejut karena tiba tiba Mobil sedan memasuki jalanan ke arah rumahnya. Mobil itu berhenti di depannya.

Kai keluar dari pintu pengemudi dan berjalan melewati bagian depan mobil. Dia mengenakan setelan berwarna gelap dengan kemeja berkerah warna hitam dibaliknya. Rambutnya disisir rapi ke belakang, tebal berwarna keemasan dibagian leher belakang lehernya. Dia terlihat bak fantasi, seksi, kuat dan misterius. Hanya saja ekspresi di wajahnya jelas bukan mimpi. Matanya menyipit, bibir dan rahangnya kaku. Meskipun begitu, pria itu tersenyum simpul ketika menghampiri Sehun.

" Kau menggerai rambutmu. " Ucap Kai.

" Aku sudah bilang akan melakukannya, bukan. " Sahut Sehun.

Kai mengangkat tangan seakan hendak menyentuh Sehun tapi kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya kembali. " Kau siap pergi? "

Sehun mengangguk. " Kemana kita akan pergi? "

" Aku sudah memesan tempat di Excel. " Kai melihat ke arah lain, tiba tiba terdiam dan kaku.

Sehun yang melihat hal itu, menghela napas lelah. " Jongin, apa kau yakin mau melakukannya? Kelihatannya kau enggan malam ini. Terus terang aku juga. "

Kai melangkah mundur dan menatap ke bawah, sambil mengertakkan gigi.

" Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. " Ucap Sehun, ia menganggap Jongin pria yang terlalu baik untuk membatalkan kencan tanpa menjanjikan lain kali. " Bukan masalah be _ "

Kai bergerak dengan cepat hingga Sehun tak dapat mengikuti gerakannya. Sesaat pria itu berada beberapa langkah darinya, detik berikutnya pria itu persis berada dihadapannya. Kai menangkup wajah Sehun dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. Saat bibir mereka bersentuhan , Kai menatap mata Sehun. Tak ada gairah didalamnya, hanya tekad kuat yang mengubah ciuman itu menjadi semacam ikrar. Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan terburu buru mengakibatkan Sehun jatuh terjengkang dan mendarat tepat di bokongnya.

" Ah, Sehun, maafkan aku. " Kai berlutut. " Kau tidak apa apa? "

Sehun mengangguk meskipun ia tidak merasa seperti itu. Ia merasa kikuk dan bodoh tergeletak di rumputnya seperti ini.

" Kau yakin kau baik baik saja? "

" Ya. " Sehun mengabaikan tangan Kai yang terulur, ia berdiri sendiri lalu mengibas ngibaskan pakaiannya. Untunglah roknya berwarna cokelat dan tanahnya kering.

" Ayo kita pergi makan malam, Sehun, ayo. " Ajak Kai.

Tangan yang besar itu meluncur ke tengkuk Sehun dan Jongin membimbingnya ke mobil tanpa memberikan Sehun pilihan kecuali mengikutinya. Meskipun memang tak terpikir oleh Sehun untuk melawan. Segalanya membuatnya kewalahan, terutama Jongin. Lagipula, sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka segera setelah bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ia tak tahu apa itu atau apa artinya namun ikatan itu terasa.

Kai membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Sehun masuk ke mobil. Ketika pria itu duduk di kursi pengemudi, Sehun melihat ke sekeliling interior mobil yang tanpa cela itu.

Kai menyalakan mesin mobil dan dengan perlahan membawa mobil keluar menyusuri jalanan kecil di depan rumah Sehun hingga tanda berhenti di Route 22. Kai melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian membelok ke kanan, suara mesin terdengar naik turun seperti napas ketika ia memindahkan gigi lagi dan lagi sampai akhirnya mereka rasanya meluncur.

" Ini mobil yang luar biasa. " Kagum Sehun.

" Terima kasih. Saudaraku yang memodifikasinya untukku. Kyungsoo dan Chen suka mobil. "

" Berapa usia Saudara Saudaramu? " Tanya Sehun.

Kai tersenyum kaku. " Cukup tua. "

" Lebih tua darimu? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Ya. " Jawab Kai singkat.

" Apa kau yang termuda? "

" Bukan, tapi ini tidak seperti itu. Kami bukan Saudara kandung karena dilahirkan oleh wanita yang sama. " Jelas Kai.

" Apa kalian diadopsi kedalam keluarga yang sama? "

Kai menggeleng. " Apa kau kedinginan? "

" Eh, tidak. " Sehun menekuri tangannya sendiri yang ditekan kuat ke pangkuannya. Begitu kuat hingga bahunya tertekuk ke depan. Yang menjelaskan kenapa Jongin berpikir ia kedinginan. Ia lalu mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. " Aku baik baik saja. "

Sehun melihat lewat kaca depan. " Seberapa cepat mobil ini dapat melaju? " ia bergumam.

" Sangat cepat. " Sahut Kai bangga.

" Tunjukkan padaku. " Pinta Sehun.

Sehun dapat merasakan tatapan Jongin di sampingnya kemudian pria itu memindahkan gigi mobil ke yang lebih tinggi, menekan pedal gas dan membawa mereka melesat.

Mesin mobil mengaum seakan bernyawa, bergetar ketika pepohonan terlihat kabur menjadi tembok gelap. Mereka melesat dan semakin melesat namun Kai tetap terlihat dapat mengendalikan mobil ketika mereka menikung, bergerak masuk dan keluar dari jalur mereka. Saat Kai mulai mengurangi kecepatan, Sehun meletakkan tangannya di paha pria itu. " Jangan berhenti. " Ucapnya.

Keraguan Kai hanya berlangsung beberapa saat. Kemudian ia meraih ke depan dan menyalakan stereo. Dream Weaver, lagu wajib tahun 70- an, membanjiri seisi mobil dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Kai menginjak pedal gas dan mobil itu pun melejit, membawa mereka dengan kecepatan yang berbahaya dijalan sepi tak berujung itu.

Sehun menurunkan kaca jendela, membiarkan udara masuk. Embusan angin yang kuat menerpa rambutnya dan mendinginkan pipinya, membangunkannya dari rasa kebas yang menguasai dirinya sejak ia meninggalkan klinik dokter. Ia mulai tertawa dan meskipun ia dapat mendengar sedikit histeria didalam suaranya, ia tak peduli. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke angin dingin yang menderu dan membiarkan Kai dan mobilnya membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kemarin ada yang nanya kok namanya ada Kai ama Jongin. Gini, aku bukan typo untuk nama itu. Kai disini kan seorang vampir dan dia nyembunyiin identitasnya makanya dia memperkenalkan diri ke Sehun pake nama Jongin. Emm, kalian gak meresapi ceritanya ya hehehe kan ada di chapter 2 atau 3 yang Kai memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jongin. Makanya terkadang ada nama Kai ato Jongin. Sekarang udah paham? Kalau belum paham bisa PM aku kok.

Dan ada juga yang nanya tentang masalah Pejuang. Jadi ceritanya Kai dan saudara2nya yg akan bermunculan di FF ini berperan sebagai Pejuang dari Klan vampir yang melindungi spesies vampir dari para Lesser ( kalo lesser udah aku kasih note di chapter 2 kalo gak salah ) .

Hehehe segitu aza deh note aku. Kalo masih berminat ama FF nya review yang banyak yaaaaa...

Aku masih kasih target di atas 20 review aku pasti lanjutin.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVER ETERNAL**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN AGAIN (** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya** **)**

 **RATED M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD**

 **.**

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

Mesin mobil mengaum seakan bernyawa, bergetar ketika pepohonan terlihat kabur menjadi tembok gelap. Mereka melesat dan semakin melesat namun Kai tetap terlihat dapat mengendalikan mobil ketika mereka menikung, bergerak masuk dan keluar dari jalur mereka. Saat Kai mulai mengurangi kecepatan, Sehun meletakkan tangannya di paha pria itu. " Jangan berhenti. " Ucapnya.

Keraguan Kai hanya berlangsung beberapa saat. Kemudian ia meraih ke depan dan menyalakan stereo. Dream Weaver, lagu wajib tahun 70- an, membanjiri seisi mobil dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Kai menginjak pedal gas dan mobil itu pun melejit, membawa mereka dengan kecepatan yang berbahaya dijalan sepi tak berujung itu.

Sehun menurunkan kaca jendela, membiarkan udara masuk. Embusan angin yang kuat menerpa rambutnya dan mendinginkan pipinya, membangunkannya dari rasa kebas yang menguasai dirinya sejak ia meninggalkan klinik dokter. Ia mulai tertawa dan meskipun ia dapat mendengar sedikit histeria didalam suaranya, ia tak peduli. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke angin dingin yang menderu dan membiarkan Kai dan mobilnya membawanya pergi.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Kai masuk ke halaman parkir Excel dan melewati petugas valet. Bukannya ia tidak mau menyerahkan mobilnya ini tapi ia tidak bisa menyerahkan sembarangan mobilnya karena didalam bagasinya terisi senjata dan amunisi yang banyak. Ia memilih tempat kosong di belakang, dekat pintu samping. Ketika mematikan mesin, ia meraih sabuk pengamannya dan... Tak melakukan apa apa dengan benda itu. Ia hanya duduk disana, tangannya memegang klip.

" Jongin? "

Kai memejamkan mata. Astaga, ia rela memberikan apapun untuk mendengar Sehun menyebut nama aslinya sekali saja. Dan ia ingin... Brengsek, ia menginginkan Sehun telanjang di ranjangnya, dengan kepala Sehun dibantalnya dan tubuh Sehun berada di atas seprainya. Ia menginginkan Sehun untuk dirinya sendiri, hanya mereka berdua. Ia menginginkan kuku kuku Sehun dipunggungnya dan lidah wanita itu dimulutnya, merasakan pinggul Sehun bergerak seirama hunjamannya hingga ia mencapai puncak dan terbutakan oleh hasrat. Kemudian ia ingin tidur sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun. Terbangun, kemudian makan dan bercinta kembali. Mengobrol dalam kegelapan tentang sesuatu yang konyol sekaligus serius _

Oh Tuhan. Ia tengah menjalin ikatan dengan Sehun. Jalinan itu sedang terjadi.

Kai mendengar jalinan ini biasa terjadi pada pria. Cepat. Kuta. Tak logis. Hanya kekuatan, insting primitif yang mengambil alih dan yang terkuat adalah desakan untuk memiliki Sehun secara fisik dan menandainya dalam proses itu sehingga pria lain akan tahu kalau Sehun sudah memiliki pasangan.

Kai melirik tubuh Sehun dan menyadari ia akan membunuh laki laki manapun yang mencoba menyentuh Sehun. Kai mengusap matanya. Ya, dorongan untuk menandai Sehun jelas sedang bekerja. Dan itu bukanlah satu satunya masalah. Dengungan aneh itu kembali muncul ditubuhnya, terpicu oleh bayangan Sehun dibenaknya - wangi tubuh dan suara lembut Sehun.

Dan aliran darah Sehun.

Kai ingin merasakan Sehun... Minum darinya.

Sehun berbalik menghadap Kai. " Jongin, apakah kau _ "

Suara Kai terdengar kasar saat menyela. " Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu, Sehun. " _Aku adalah seorang vampir. Aku prajurit. Aku makhluk buas berbahaya. Di penghujung malam ini, kau takkan ingat pernah bertemu denganku. Dan gagasan diriku tidak berada dalam ingatanmu membuatku merasa seperti ditikam di dada._ Kai benar benar ingin mengucapkan hal itu.

" Jongin? Ada apa? " Tanya Sehun khawatir.

Kata kata Kyungsoo terngiang dalam benak Kai. _Lebih aman bagi wanita manusia itu_. " Tidak apa apa, " Akhirnya ia berkata sambil melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

Kai mengitari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sehun turun dari mobil. Ketika telapak tangan Sehun diletakkan di atas telapaj tangannya, Kai menurunkan kelopak matanya. Ia melihat tangan dan kaki Sehun membuat otot ototnya berkedut dan geraman pelan muncul ditenggorokannya.

Dan sialannya, bukannya menjauh Kai malah membiarkan Sehun mendekat hingga tubuh mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Gelenyar dibawah kulitnya terasa semakin kencang dan kuat bersamaan dengan gelora hasratnya terhadap Sehun. Kai tahu seharusnya ia memalingkan wajah karena selaput irisnya agak bercahaya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

" Jongin? " Panggil Sehun lirih. " Matamu... "

Kai memejamkan mata. " Maaf. Ayo kita masuk _ "

Sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kai. " Kurasa aku tidak ingin makan malam. "

Reaksi pertama Kai adalah mendebat, tapi ia tak ingin memaksa Sehun. Lagipula, semakin sedikit waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, semakin sedikit ingatan yang harus ia hapus. _Sialan_ , umpat Kai dalam hati. Harusnya ia menghapus ingatan Sehun ketika ia tiba dirumah wanita itu tadi.

" Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. " ucap Kai.

" Tidak, aku tidak ingin pulang. Maksudku, maukah kau berjalan jalan denganku sebentar? Ditaman disebelah sana? Aku hanya tak ingin berdiam dimeja. Aku terlalu... Gelisah. "

Kai memasukkan kunci mobil ke sakunya. " Aku akan senang sekali jalan jalan denganmu. "

Mereka berjalan dirumput dinaungi dedaunan aneka warna, Kai mengawasi sekitar mereka. Tak ada yang berbahaya, tak ada ancaman yang bisa ia rasakan. Ia melihat ke atas. Bulan sabit menggantung dilangit.

Sehun tertawa kecil. " Aku biasanya tidak mau melakukan hal ini. Kau tahu, pergi ke taman saat malam. Tapi bersamamu? Aku merasa aman, aku tidak merasa takut apapun. "

" Bagus, kau tidak perlu takut. " Ucap Kai. Tentu saja Sehun tidak perlu takut karena ia akan mencincang siapapun yang mencoba menyakiti wanitanya, baik itu manusia, vampir ataupun hantu.

" Rasanya salah. " Gumam Sehun. " Berada diluar dalam kegelapan, maksudku. Membuatku merasa agak nakal dan takut. Ibuku selalu memperingatkanku tentang bepergian pada malam hari.

Sehun berhenti, memiringkan kepala ke belakang dan menatap ke atas. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan kelangit dengan telapak tangan terbuka. Ia memejamkan sebelah matanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Kai.

" Memegang bulan dengan tanganku. " Lirih Sehun.

Kai membungkuk dan mengikuti garis lengan Sehun dengan tatapannya. " Ya, kau sedang melakukannya. "

Sambil menegakkan tubuh, Kai menyelipkan tangan di pinggang Sehun dan menarik wanita itu mendekat. Setelah sesaat merasa kaku, Sehun kembali santai dan menjatuhkan tangannya.

Astaga, betapa Kai menyukai wangi tubuh Sehun. Begitu bersih dan segar.

" Kau sedang berada ditempay praktik Dokter saat aku menelpon hari ini. " Ucap Kai.

" Ya. " Jawab Sehun.

" Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu? "

Sehun melepaskan diri dan kembali berjalan. Kai mengikuti langkahnya, membiarkan Sehun yang menentukan kecepatan.

" Apa yang mereka katakan padamu, Sehun? " Tanya Kai lagi.

" Kita tidak perlu membicarakan semua itu. " Sahut Sehun lirih.

" Mengapa tidak? "

" Apa gunanya kalau kau tahu? " Tanya Sehun enteng. " Playboy sepertimu tak seharusnya mengurusi bagian bagian tak menarik dalam kehidupan wanita sepertiku. "

" Aku terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang tak menarik, percayalah. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun berhenti lagi, menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. " Kau tahu, rasanya ada yang salah tentang semua ini. "

" Betul. Aku seharusnya memegang tanganmu sambil berjalan. " Sahut Kai.

Kai mengulurkan tangan hanya untuk mendapati Sehun menarik diri. " Aku serius, Jongin. Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini? Ada disini bersamaku? "

" Kau membuatku pusing, Sehun. Apa salahnya menghabiskan sedikit waktu denganmu? " Tanya Kai.

" Kau ingin aku menjelaskan, kenapa kau tidak seharusnya bersama wanita sepertiku? Aku wanita berpenampilan biasa yang punya masa hidup dibawah rata rata. Kau tampan. Sehat. Kuat _ "

Kai melangkah ke depan Sehun dan meletakkan tangan dipangkal leher wanita itu. Ia akan mencium Sehun lagi, meskipun seharusnya tidak. Dan ini takkan seperti ciuman yang ia berikan didepan rumah wanita itu.

Kai menunduk, getaran aneh ditubuhnya meningkat, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya untuk berhenti. Ia takkan membiarkan tubuhnya mengaturnya malam ini. Ia menekan kuat dengungan itu, Kai menahankan perasaannya dengan kekuatan tekad. Ketika ia berhasil menekannya sedikit, ia pun merasa lega. Ia bertekad mencecap Sehun, meskipun hanya lidahnya didalam mulut Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun menengadah ke mata biru Kai. Ia berani bersumpah kedua mata itu berkilat kilat dalam kegelapan, cahaya biru hijau itu sungguh sungguh datang dari mata Kai. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

" Jangan pedulikan cahayanya, " Ucap Kai lembut, seakan membaca pikiran Sehun. " Itu bukan apa apa. "

" Aku tidak memahamimu. " Sehun berbisik.

" Tak usah mencoba memahamiku. " Sahut Kai.

Kai menghapus jarak diantara mereka, semakin menunduk. Bibirnya bergerak lembut dibibir Sehun, berlama lama disana. Lidahnya keluar dan membelai bibir Sehun.

" Buka bibirmu, Sehun. Biarkan aku masuk. "

Kai terus menjilat hingga bibir Sehun terbuka. Lidah Kai meluncur kedalam mulut Sehun, membuat hasrat Sehun meningkat dan iapun merapatkan diri ke tubuh Kai, sergapan rasa panas terasa menusuk ketika payudaranya bertemu dengan dada Kai. Sehun berpegangan pada bahu pria itu, berusaha untuk lebih dekat lagi ke semua otot dan kehangatan tubuh Kai.

Sehun hanya merasakan keberhasilan sesaat. Mendadak, Kai menciptakan jarak diantara rubuh mereka, meskipun pria itu tetap membuat kontak dengan bibirnya. Sehun bertanya tanya apakah pria ini terus menciumnya untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya Jongin tidak menginginkannya. Atau mungkin Jongin mencoba menenangkan diri sedikit karena Sehun terlalu agresif atau semacamnya?

Sehun memalingkan kepala memutus ciuman mereka. Benang saliva terbentang diantara mereka.

" Ada apa? Kenapa melepas diri? " Tanya Kai. " Kau menyukainya? "

" Ya, aku menyukainya tapi ternyata tidak cukup menyukainya untuk kita berdua. " Sahut Sehun lirih.

KAi menghentikan Sehun yang melangkah pergi dengan menolak melepaskan pegangannya dileher wanita itu.

" Aku tidak ingin berhenti, Sehun. " Ibu jari Kai membelai kulit tenggorokan Sehun, menekan rahang wanita itu dan kembali mengarahkan kepala Sehun kehadapannya. " Aku ingin membuatmu bergairah. Cukup bergairah hingga kau tidak merasakan apapun selain aku. Jadi jangan pikirkan apapun kecuali apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Aku ingin kau meleleh. "

Kai menunduk dan mencium bibir Sehun, menyelinapkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun dan mulai menguasai mulut panas itu. Ia mencari seluruh sudut sudut mulut Sehun hingga tak ada tempat yang belum dijelajahinya. Kemudian ia mengubah ciumannya, maju mundur, ritme yang melelahkan Sehun dan semakin siap untuknya.

" Emmhh.. Jonginhh.. "

" Benar begitu, Sehun. " Ucap Kai didepan bibir Sehun. : Bebaskan dirimu. Astaga, aku bsia mencium hasratmu... Kau luar biasa indah. "

Tangan Kai turun, menuju ke kerah jaket Sehun, ketulang selangkanya. Ya ampun, Sehun sungguh tersesat dalam diri pria ini. Bila Jongin menyuruhnya menanggalkan pakaian, Sheun pasti akan melakukannya. Bila Jongin menyuruhnya merebahkan diri, ia pasti akan melakukannya juga. Apapun. Apapun yang diminta pria itu, selama dia jangan berhenti menciumnya.

" Aku akan menyentuhmu, Sehun. " Ucap Kai. " Tak cukup hanya dengan ciuman saja, hampir tidak cukup. Tapi sedikit... " Jemari Kai bergerak ke turtleneck kasmir Sehun, semakin kebawah dan kebawah, lalu _

Tubuh Sehun tersentak merasakan tangan Jongin menyentuh putingnya yang mengencang dan menegang.

" Oh, begitu siap untukku, " Gumam Kai, ia mencubit perlahan. " Aku berharap bisa mengulumnya. Aku ingin merasakannya, Sehun. Maukah kau membiarkanku melakukannya? "

Telapak tangan Kai membuka dan merangkum payudara Sehun.

" Maukah kau, Sehun, bila kita berduaan saja? Bila kita ada ditempat tidur yang hangat? Bila kau telanjang untukku? Apakah kau akan membiarkanku mengecap putingmu? " Ketika Sehun mengangguk, Kai tersenyum senang. " Ya, tentu saja. Dimana lagi kau menginginkan mulutku berada? "

Kai mencium Sehun dengan kuat saat Sehun tidak menjawab. " Beritahu aku, sayang. "

Napas Sehun memburu. Ia tak bisa berpikir. Tak bisa bicara.

Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan melingkarkannya di salah satu tangannya sendiri. " Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, tunjukkan padaku, Sehun. " Bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun. " Tunjukkan padaku kemana kau ingin tanganku pergi. Tuntun aku. Ayo. Lakukanlah. "

Sehun meraih telapak tangan Kai dan meletakkannya dilehernya. Dalam sapuan perlahan, Sehun membawa tangan Kai kembali ke payudaranya. Kai menggumamkan persetujuan dan mencium sisi rahang Sehun.

" Ya, disana. Kita berdua tahu kau ingin aku kesana. Kemana lagi? " Tanya Kai dengan napas terengah.

Kehilangan kesadaran maupun kendali, Sehun menarik tangan Kai turun keperutnya. Kemudian ke pinggulnya.

" Bagus. Itu bagus. " Ucap Kai memberi semangat. Ketika Sehun tampak ragu, Kai berbisik. " Jangan berhenti, Sehun. Teruskan. Tunjukkan kemana kau ingin tanganku pergi. "

Sebelum kehilangan keberaniannya, Sehun meletakkan tangan Kai diantara kedua kakinya, tepat didepan lipatan vaginanya. Roknya yang longgar membuka jalan, membiarkan jemari Kai masuk.

" Eeunngghhh... " Sehun mengerang saat merasakan telapak tangan Kai menyentil klitorisnya.

" Oh, ya, Sehun. Benar. " Kai mengusap dan Sehun mencengkeram otot otot lengan Kai, kepala Sehun terdorong ke belakang. " Kau begitu bergairah. Apakah kau siap untukku, Sehun? Kurasa ya... "

Karena ingin sekali menyentuh kehangatan kulit Kai, Sehun menyelipkan tangannya ke balik jaket Kai kemudian pinggang pria itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat bergerak lebih jauh, Kai menarik tangannya keluar dan memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan satu tangan. Jelas Kai tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia mendorong Sehun kebelakang dengan dadanya, hingga Sehun merasakan pohon ditulang belikatnya.

" Sehun, biarkan aku membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan. " Bisik Kai. Melalui rok Sehun, jarinya meraba dan menekan klitoris Sehun. " Aku ingin membuatmu mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Disini, saat ini juga. "

" Aaaahhhhhh... Jonginhhh... " Sehun menjerit, ia sadar dirinya berada di ambang jurang kenikmatan dan ia merasa Jongin menjaga jarak dengannya, pria itu sendiri hanya menjadi pengendali hasrat yang tidak merasakan apapun napas Jongin datar, suaranya tenang, tubuhnya tidak terpengaruh.

" Tidak, " Sehun mengerang.

Tangan Kai berhenti mengusap vagina Sehun. " Apa? "

" Tidak, " Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau yakin? " Tanya Kai.

" Ya. " Lirih Sehun.

Kai mundur seketika. Sehun memandang Kai yang berdiri dengan tenang dihadapannya sedangkan ia mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali.

Persetujuan Jongin yang begitu cepat membuat Sehun terluka, tapi ia penasaran mengapa pria itu melakukan apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Mungkin tiba tiba Jongin kehilangan kendali. Oh, pasti, ia benar benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Jongin memilihnya karena ia tidak begitu menarik dan ia akan lebih mudah disingkarkan daripada wanita cantik dan seksi. Rasa malu membuat dada Sehun terasa tercekat.

" Aku ingin pulang. " Ucap Sehun, rasanya ia ingin menangis. " Aku ingin pulang. "

Kai menarik napas dalam dalam. " Sehun _ "

" Kalau kau berpikir untuk minta maaf, aku akan muntah _ "

Tiba tiba Kai mengerutkan dahi dan Sehun mulai bersin.

 _Ada apa dengan udara disekitar, kenapa hidungku tiba tiba saja gatal. Ada sesuatu di udara, manis, seperti bau bedak bayi?_ Pikir Sehun.

Kai mencengkeram erat lengan atas Sehun. " Tiarap. Sekarang juga. "

" Mengapa? Apa _ "

" Tiarap ! " Kai menekan Sehun hingga berlutut. " Tutupi kepalamu. "

Seraya berputar, Kai menempatkan diri di depan Sehun, kaki terbuka lebar, tangan didepan dada. Dari antara kaki pria itu, Sehun melihat dua pria keluar dari balik pohon. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam, kulit mereka pucat dan rambut mereka berkilauan dibawah cahaya bulan. Kekejaman yang terpancar dari mereka membuat Sehun menyadari betapa jauh mereka berjalan dalam taman.

Sehun merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponsel dan mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Sehun melihat kedua pria itu berpencar dan menyerang Jongin dari dua sisi, datang dengan cepat dan membungkuk rendah. Sehun berteriak memperingatkan, tapi Jongin... Ya Tuhan, Jongin tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jongin menerjang ke sebelah kiri dan menyambar lengan pria yang satu, menjatuhkan pria itu ke tanah. Sebelum pria itu sempat bangun, Jongin menginjak dadanya, menahannya di tanah. Penyerang yang lain merasakan cekikan Jongin, menendang nendang dan meronta ronta, kehabisan napas dan tidak bakal bisa kemana mana.

Serius, mematikan. Jongin tampak dapat mengendalikan diri, seperti terbiasa dengan kekerasan. Dan ekspresinya yang tenang dan dingin amat menganggu Sehun, meskipun ia lega karena Jongin menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Sehun menemukan ponselnya dan mulai menekan 911, ia berpikir Jongin dapat menahan kedua pria itu hingga polisi datang membantu. Kemudian Sehun mendnegar suara kertakan yang mengerikan. Ia mendongak. Pria yang dicekik oleh Jongin tadi roboh ke tanah, kepalanya terjuntai aneh dari lehernya. Pria itu tidak bergerak.

Sehun buru buru berdiri. " Apa yang kaulakukan, Jongin? "

Jongin mengambil belati hitam entah darimana dan berjalan menghampiri pria yang diinjaknya dengan sepatu bot. Pria itu merayap ditanah, mencoba melarikan diri.

" Tidak! " Sehun melompat kehadapan Jongin.

" Mundur! " Suara Jongin membuat merinding. Datar. Sangat tidak peduli.

Sehun memegang lengan Jongin. " Hentikan! "

" Aku harus menyelesaikan _ "

" Aku takkan membiarkanmu membunuh la _ "

Seseorang menjambak rambut Sehun dengan kasar dan melemparnya. Lagi, seorang berpakaian hitam lainnya menyerang Jongin. Rasa nyeri melesat ke kepala dan leher Sehun karena ia terhempas keras ke tanah. Benturan itu membuatnya kehabisan napas dan matanya berkunang kunang. Ia tengah berjuang menghisap udara keparu parunya ketika lengannya dicengkeram kuat kuat dan ia diseret pergi dengan cepat.

Tubuhnya berdebam ke tanah, giginya terkatup rapat. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya meskipun itu membuat tulang punggungnya nyeri. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah kelegaan yang mengerikan. Jongin kembali melempar tubuh yang tak bernyawa ke rumput dan mengejarnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Kaki panjang pria itu memperkecil jarak, jaketnya berkibar kibar dibelakangnya, ia memegang belati ditangannya. Matanya menyala terang dalam kegelapan malam.

 _Syukurlah, Jongin baik baik saja_ , batin Sehun.

Tapi kemudian ada pria lain yang menghantam punggung Jongin. Jongin kembali memberikan perlawanan. Sehun merasa cengkeraman pria yang berada dibelakangnya mulai melonggar dan Sehun mulai melepaskan diri sekeras mungkin. Pria itu berbalik dan kembali menangkapnya tapi pegangannya tidak sekuat tadi. Sehun menarik lagi, memaksa penyerangnya berhenti dan berputar.

Sehun berjengit siap dipukul, namun berharap setidaknya ia membuat Jongin mendapat waktu untuk mengejar. Akan tetapi tak ada pukulan yang mengenainya. Malah, lolongan kesakitan terdengar dari pria penyerangnya tadi yang kemudian jatuh menimpanya, tubuhnya yang berat menindih tubuh Sehun. Rasa panik dan ketakutan memberi Sehun kekuatan untuk menyingkirkan tubuh itu darinya. Tubuh pria itu berguling lunglai. Belati Jongin menancap di mata kanannya.

Terlalu shock untuk menjerit, Sehun buru buru berdiri dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia yakin dirinya akan tertangkap lagi, yakin dirinya bakal mati. Cahaya lampu restoran muncul dalam jarak pandangnya. Ketika ia merasakan aspal tempat parkir, ia ingin menangis penuh syukur. Hingga ia melihat Jongin berdiri di hadapannya. Sehun berhenti mendadak, terengah, pusing, tak mengerti kenapa Jongin bisa kembali kesini lebih dulu daripadanya. Lututnya melemas dan Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu mobil.

" Ayo kita pergi, " Jongin berkata dengan kasar.

Dalam sergapan rasa dingin, Sehun teringat bunyi leher yang patah dan belati hitam yang menembus mata penyerangnya. Dan kendali Jongin yang dingin dan kejam.

Jongin adalah... Kematian. Kematian dalam kemasan indah.

" Menjauhlah dariku, " Sehun tersandung kakinya sendiri dan tangan Jongin terulur untuk meraihnya. " Tidak ! Jangan sentuh aku. "

" Sehun _ "

" Menjauhlah dariku !" Sehun mundur ke arah restoran, tangannya terangkat untuk menghalau Jongin. Meskipun ia tahu itu takkan berguna untuk melawan pria itu.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun, bergerak dengan tangkas. " Dengarkan aku _ "

" Aku harus... " Sehun berdeham. " Aku harus menelepon polisi. "

" Tidak, kau tak perlu melakukan itu. " Tolak Jongin.

" Kita baru saja diserang ! Dan kau... Membunuh seseorang. Orang orang. Kau membunuh orang orang. Aku akan menelepon _ "

" Ini urusan pribadi. Polisi takkan bisa melindungimu. Aku bisa. " Sela Jongin.

Sehun tercekat, kebenaran yang mengerikan menyingkap siapa sebenarnya Jongin. Semuanya masuk akal. Kekejaman yang disembunyikan pria itu dibalik pesonanya. Tak ada rasa takut ketika mereka diserang. Kebulatan tekad pria itu untuk tidak berurusan dengan Polisi.

Jongin tidak ingin ia menghubungi Polisi karena pria itu melawan hukum. Jongin tidak lebih baik daripada para pria yang menyerang mereka tadi. Sehun meraih ke bawah tangannya untuk memegang tas, berniat lari lagi. Tapi ia menyadari tasnya tidak ada.

Jongin mengumpat dengan kasar. " Kau kehilangan tasmu, bukan? " Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. " Dengar, Sehun, kau harus ikut bersamaku. "

" Tidak mau. " Tolak Sehun. Ia mencoba lari ke restoran, namun Jongin melompat ke hadapannya, menghalanginya dan menarik tangannya. " Aku akan menjerit !" Ia melihat petugas parkir. Petugas itu mungkin sekitar tiga meter darinya. " Aku akan berteriak sekencang kencangnya. "

" Hidupmu dalam bahaya, tapi aku dapat nelindungimu. Percayalah padaku, Hun. " Bujuk Jongin.

" Aku tidak mengenalmu. "

" Ya, kau mengenalku. " Ucap Jongin.

" Benarkah, aku mengenalmu? Apa karena kau berwajah tampan, jadi aku bisa mempercayaimu? " Tanya Sehun sinis.

Jongin menunjuk ke arah taman. " Aku menyelamatkanmu disana. Kau takkan hidup saat ini bila bukan karena aku !"

" Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyelamatkanku. Sekarang tinggalkan aku !" Seru Sehun.

" Aku tak ingin melakukan hal ini, " Gumam Jongin. " Aku sungguh tak ingin. "

" Melakukan apa? "

Jongin mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Sehun. Dan mendadak Sehun tak ingat lagi apa yang membuatnya begitu marah.

.

.

.

Berdiri dihadapan Sehun yang ingatannya berada dalam kekuasaannya, Kai menghela napas lelah. Menghapus ingatan akan dirinya saat bertarung di taman dari Sehun seperti menghapus noda. Begitu mudah.

Ia meninggalkan setidaknya satu, mungkin dua lesser hidup hidup di taman ketika ia mengejar Sehun tadi. Bila para lesser itu mengambil tas Sehun - dan Kai harus berasumsi mereka telah mengambilnya, maka Sehun akan menjadi incaran mereka.

Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di rumah karena alamatnya tercantum di tanda pengenal, dan rumah Sehun pasti akan menjadi tempat pertama yang didatangi oleh lesser.

Membawa Sehun ke hotel juga bukan pilihan, karena tak ada jaminan wanita itu akan tetap disana Sehun takkan memahami mengapa ia harus meninggalkan rumahnya karena takkan ingat serangan tadi.

Sebenarnya yang ingin Kai lakukan adalah membawa Sehun pulang ke Mansionnya setidaknya sampai ia bisa berpikir bagaimana cara membereskan semua ini. Masalahnya, kalau ia membawa Sehun ke Mansionnya walaupun secara diam diam, cepat atau lambat salah satu dari Saudaranya pasti akan mengetahui Sehun ada dikamarnya dan itu akan jadi kabar buruk bagi semuanya. Karena manusia tidak boleh masuk ke dunia mereka. Terlalu berbahaya.

Tapi bagaimanapun ia bertanggung jawab atas hidup Sehun. Dan peraturan itu ada memang untuk dilanggar.

Mungkin ia bisa membuat Kris mengijinkan Sehun tinggal karena Kris adalah Raja mereka. lagipula sikap dan sifat Kris lebih lunak daripada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pasti tidak bisa menolak keputusan Suaminya sendiri, bukan.

Hanya saja selagi ia membujuk Kris, Sehun harus terjaga aman. Kai memikirkan rumah Sehun. Letaknya terpencil, jadi bila terpaksa bertarung ia dapat melakukannya tanpa mengkhawatirkan Polisi manusia ikut campur. Ia bisa membuat Sehun aman.

Kai melepaskan ingatan Sehun, menghapus ingatan wanita itu sampai setelah mereka turun dari mobil. Kai mendesah kecewa karena Sehun tidak akan ingat dengan ciuman mereka.

Yang, mengingat situasinya, merupakan hal yang bagus. Brengsek. Ia mendesak Sehun terlalu jauh, terlalu cepat. Sementara bibir dan tangannya menyentuh bibir dan tangan Sehun, dengungan ditubuhnya meningkat menjadi jeritan. Terutama ketika Sehun meraih telapak tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya di antara paha wanita itu.

" Jongin? " Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. " Apa yang terjadi? "

Kai merasa sangat tidak enak ketika melihat mata Sehun melebar dan menyelesaikan mengubur ingatan wanita itu. Kai menyapu bersih ingatan banyak wanita manusia sebelumnya dan tak pernah berpikir dua kali tentang itu. Tapi dengan Sehun, rasanya seperti mengambil sesuatu dari wanita itu. Seperti melanggar privasinya. Mengkhianatinya.

Kai menyisir rambut dengan tangan, meraih sejumput dan ingin mencabutnya dari kepala. " Jadi kau ingin melewatkan makan malam dan kembali ke tempatmu? Aku tidak keberatan. Aku bisa menggunakan waktu itu untuk menenangkan diri. "

" Baik, tapi... Aku merasa seperti ada hal lain yang harus kita lakukan. " Sehun menunduk mengamati dirinya sendiri dan mulai menepis rumput dari tubuhnya. " Walaupun mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan dengan rokku ini ketika kita meninggalkan rumah, mungkin aku memang sebaiknya tidak keluar rumah, mungkin aku memang sebaiknya tidak keluar ke muka umum. Kau tahu, kukira aku sudah membersihkan sisa sisa rumput dari - Tunggu sebentar, dimana tasku? "

" Mungkin kau meninggalkannya di mobil? " Jawab Kai.

" Tidak, aku - ya ampun. " Sehun mulai gemetar tak terkendali, napasnya pendek pendek, membur. Matanya tampak panih. " Jongin, maafkan aku, aku... Aku butuh... Oh, sialan. " Adrenalin menaglir deras dalam tubuhnya. Pikirannya mungkin tenang tapi tubuhnya entah kenapa diliputi rasa takut.

" Kemarilah, " Ucap Kai, ia meraih tubuh Sehun. " Biarkan aku memelukmu hingga semuanya berlalu. " Sambil bergumam perlahan pada Sehun, ia menahan tangan Sehun didepan agar tidak menemukan ujung belati di bawah lengan atau pistol Beretta 9mm dipunggungnya. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling, melihat bayangan taman dikiri dan restoran dikanan. Ia setengah mati ingin segera membawa Sehun masuk ke mobil.

" Aku merasa begitu malu, " Ucap Sehun, suaranya teredam di dada Kai. " Sudah lama aku tak pernah mengalami serangan panik. "

" Jangan risaukan hal itu, " Ucap Kai menenangkan. Setelah Sehun berhenti gemetar, ia menarik Sehun. " Ayo pergi. "

Kai mendesak Sehun masuk ke mobil dan merasa lebih baik ketika ia memasukkan gigi dan keluar dari tempat parkir.

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling mobil. " Astaga. Tasku tak ada disini ! Aku pasti meninggalkannya di rumah. Aku pelupa sekali hari ini. " Ia bersandar ke kursi dan meraba raba sakunya. " Aha ! Setidaknya aku masih memiliki kunci rumahku. "

Perjalanan kerumah Sehun berlangsung cepat dan lancar. Sehun menguap setelah melihat halaman depan rumahnya. Kai berhenti dan Sehun hendak membuk pintu tapi Kai mencegah Sehun dengan menyentuh lengannya.

" Biarkan aku menjadi gentleman dan membukakannya untukmu. " Pinta Kai.

Sehun tersenyum dan menurunkan tatapannya seakan tidak terbiasa ada pria yang mengurusinya.

Kai keluar sambil mengendus udara, ia menggunakan mata dan telinganya untuk menembus kegelapan. Tidak ada apa apa. Sunyi. Tenang.

Sambil melangkah mengitari mobil, Kai membuka bagasi, mengeluarkan tas besar dan berhenti lagi. Semuanya tenang, termasuk indranya yang mudah terusik.

Saat ia membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, Sehun mengerutkan dahi melihat apa yang tersampir dibahu Kai.

Kai menggeleng. " Tidak, aku tidak akan menginap. Kunci bagasiku rusak dan aku tak ingin barang ini tak terjaga. Itu saja. " Sialan, ia benci harus berbohong pada Sehun. Hal itu sungguh membuatnya mual.

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke pintu depan rumahnya. " Isinya pasti penting sekali. "

 _Ya, sangat penting sekali. Isinya hanya beberapa senjata yang bisa menghancurkan gedung kantor sepuluh lantai. Tapi rasanya senjata ini tetap saja tidak cukup untuk melindungimu, Sehun._ Batin Kai.

Sehun terlihat canggung ketika membuka kunci pintu depannya dan melangkah masuk. Kai membiarkan Sehun masuk dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain, meyalakan semua lampu dan menghilangkan kegugupannya, namun ia tetap mendampingi Sehun. Sambil mengikuti, ia memeriksa pintu dan jendela dengan sekilas pandang. Semua terkunci. Tempat itu aman, setidaknya dilantai dasar.

" Kau mau makan sesuatu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tidak, aku tidak lapar. " Sahut Kai.

" Aku juga tidak. "

" Ada apa dilantai atas? " Tanya Kai dengan santai.

" Eh.. Kamar tidurku. "

" Maukah kau menunjukkannya padaku? " Kai harus memeriksa tingkat dua.

" Mungkin nanti. Maksudku, apakah kau benar benar perlu melihatnya? " Sehun berhenti mondar mandir dan menatap Kai sambil berkacak pinggang. " Aku akan langsung saja. Tak pernah ada pria yang masuk ke rumah ini dan aku tidak pandai beramah tamah. "

Kai menjatuhkan tasnya. Meskipun siap bertarung, ia masih punya cukup sisa energi mental untuk mencerna kata kata Sehun. Fakta bahwa pria lain tak pernah berada ditempat pribadi Sehun membuatnya begitu senang hingga hatinya membuncah.

" Kurasa kau cukup lumayan, " Gumam Kai. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus pipi Sehun dengan ibu jari, berpikir tentang apa yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Sehun di kamar tidur. Mendadak tubuhnya mulai bereaksi, panas dalam tubuhnya yang aneh mulai menebal di tulang belakangnya. Ia memaksa tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya. " Aku harus menelepon sebentar. Boleh kugunakan lantai atas untuk sedikit privasi? "

" Tentu saja. Aku akan... Menunggu disini. "

" Aku takkan lama. " Sambil berlari kecil ke kamar tidur Sehun, Kai mengambil ponselnya dari saku. Benda itu retak, mungkin karena tendangan salah satu lesser, tapi masih bisa bekerja. Ketika ia masuk ke voice mail Kris, ia meninggalkan pesan singkat dan berdoa Kris meneleponnya secepat mungkin.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan cepat dilantai atas, Kai kembali turun. Sehun berada di sofa, kedua kaki terlipat di bawah tubuhnya.

" Jadi, apa yang kita tonton? " Kai bertanya, melihat ke pintu dan jendela mencari wajah wajah pucat.

" Kenapa kau melihat kesana kemari seoalh tempat ini tidak aman? " Tanya Sehun.

" Maaf, kebiasaan lama. " Sahut Kai.

" Kau pasti tergabung dalam unit militer yang luar biasa. " Gumam Sehun.

" Apa yang mau kau tonton? " Kai menuju rak tempat koleksi DVD Sehun.

' Kau yang pilih. Aku akan berganti pakaian ke... " Sehun tersipu. " ... Ke pakaian yang lebih nyaman tanpa rumput yang menempel. "

Untuk memastikan Sehun aman, Kai menunggu di bawah tangga ketika wanita itu bergerak di kamar tidur. Begitu Sehun hendak turun lagi, Kai buru buru menghampiri rak DVD lagi.

Sekilas pandang ke koleksi film Sehun, Kai tahu ia berada dalam masalah. Banyak sekali judul asing, beberapa judul yang sangat Amerika. Beberapa film klasik seperti _An Affair to Remember. Casa - norak - blanca_.

Sama sekali tidak ada film action ataupun horor. Tunggu, masih ada harapan. Kai menarik salah satu wadah. _Nosferatu, Eine Symphonie des Grauens,_ film vampir klasik dari Jerman buatan tahun 1922.

" Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu yang kausukai? " Sehun bertanya.

" Ya. " Kai menoleh ke belakang.

Oh... Man. Pakaian Sehun cocok untuk menonton film cinta, sejauh yang diketahui Kai : celana piyama flanel dengan motif bulan dan bintang. Kaus putih kecil, selop tidur berbulu.

Sehun menarik bagian bawah kausnya, mencoba menariknya lebih ke bawah lagi. " Aku berpikir untuk mengenakan jeans, tapi aku lelah, dan inilah yang kupakai untuk tidur... Eh, untuk bersantai. Kau tahu, tidak terlalu berlebihan. "

" Aku suka melihatmu mengenakannya. " Ucap Kai dengan suara rendah. " Kau terlihat nyaman. " Persetan dengan itu. Sehun terlihat enak untuk dimakan.

Setelah filmnya mulai diputar, Kai mengambil tasnya, membawanya ke dekat sofa dan duduk di ujung sofa yang berseberangan dengan Sehun. Ia meregangkan otot otot dalam tubuhnya agar telihat rileks, padahal sebenarnya ia sangat tegang. Di antara menunggu lesser mencoba menerobos masuk, berdoa Kris akan segera mehubunginya dan ingin mencium Sehun hingga ketempat yang sangat pribadi, ia merasa benar benar setegang kabel baja.

" Kau bisa meletakkan kakimu dimeja, kalau mua. " Ucap Sehun.

" Terima kasih, Hun. " Kai mematikan lampu disebelah kirinya, berharap Sehun akan tertidur. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia dapat berkeliaran dan memeriksa bagian luar rumah tanpa membuat Sehun kesal.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, Sehun berkata. " Maaf, tapi aku mulai mengantuk. "

Kai melirik Sehun. Rambut Sehun tergerai ke belakang bahu dan dia meringkuk. Kulitnya berkilauan dan sedikit merona dalam cahaya dari televisi, matanya mulai sayu. _Seperti inilah Sehun akan terlihat ketika bangun pagi_ , pikir Kai.

" Tidurlah, Sehun. Aku akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi, oke? "

Sehun menarik selimut krem lembut ke tubuhnya. " Silahkan kau tinggal. Tapi, eh, Jongin _ "

" Tunggu. Maukah kau memanggilku dengan... Namaku yang lain? " Tanya Kai.

" Oke, apa? " Sehun tersenyum.

" Kai. "

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. " Kai? "

" Ya. "

" Ah, tentu saja, Kai. Apakah itu julukan atau semacamnya? "

Kai memejamkan mata. " Ya. "

" Yah, Kai... Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Karena bersedia bersikap baik padaku. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai mengumpat dalam hati, berpikir Sehun seharusnya menamparnya alih alih berterima kasih. Ia hampir saja membuat Sehun terbunuh. Sekarang Sehun menjadi target lesser. Dan bila Sehun tahu setengah saja dari yang ingin Kai lakukan terhadapnya, Sehun mungkin akan mengunci diri di kamar mandi.

" Tak apa. " Sehun bergumam.

" Apa? " Tanya Kai bingung.

" Aku tahu kau hanya ingin berteman. " Sahut Sehun.

 _Teman?_ Pikir Kai bingung.

Sehun tertawa kaku. " Maksudku, aku tak mau kau berpikir aku menyalahartikan ciumanmu saat menjemputku tadi. Aku tahu itu bukan... Kau tahu. Pokoknya, kau tak perlu risau aku akan salah paham. "

" Mengapa kau berpikir aku khawatir kau salah paham? " Tanya Kai.

" Kau duduk disisi lain sofa sekaku papan. Seolah takut aku akan menerjangmu. " Sahut Sehun.

Kai mendengar suara diluar, dan matanya langsung mengarah ke jendela kiri. Tapi itu hanya daun yang terkena kaca.

" Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu canggung, " Gumam Sehun. " Aku hanya ingin... Kau tahu, memastikan itu padamu. "

" Sehun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. " karena kebenaran akan membuat Sehun takut. Dan Kai sudah berbohong terlalu banyak pada Sehun.

" Jangan katakan apapun. Aku mungkin seharusnya tidak menyinggung hal itu. Yang kumaksud hanyalah, aku senang kau ada disini. Sebagai teman. Aku senang sekali bisa naik mobilmu. Aku tak butuh lebih darimu, sungguh. Kau sungguh teman yang baik. " Ucap Sehun.

Napas Kai tersentak. Sepanjang usia dewasanya, tak ada seorang wanitapun menyebutnya teman. Atau menghargai kehadirannya sebagai hal lain selain seks.

Kai berbicara dalam bahasa kuno, ia berbisik. " _Aku hampa akan kata kata, Perempuanku. Karena tak ada suara dari mulutku yang layak untuk pendengaranmu_. "

" Bahasa apa itu? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Bahasa yang kudapat ketika lahir. " Sahut Kai.

Sehun memiringkan kepala, berpikir. " Kedengarannya hampir seperti bahasa Prancis, tapi tidak juga. Ada sedikit Slavia disana. Apakah itu bahasa Hungaria atau semacamnya? "

Kai mengangguk. " Pada dasarnya, ya. "

" Apa yang kaukatakan dengan bahasa itu tadi? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Aku juga senang berada disini denganmu. Itu yang kuucapkan tadi. " Sahut Kai.

Sehun tersenyum dan membaringkan kepalanya.

Setelah tahu Sehun telah tertidur, Kai membuka ritsleting tasnya dan memeriksa ulang isi senjata senjata disana. Kemudian ia berjalan didalam rumah, mematikan setiap lampu. Ketika keadaan gelap gulita, matanya mulai beradaptasi dan indranya semakin kuat.

Kai memindai hutan dibelakang rumah. Padang rumput sebelah kiri. Rumah pertanian Suho yang berada cukup jauh dari rumah Sehun. Jalanan didepan.

Kai mendengarkan, mendeteksi bunyi jejak binatang yang melewati rumput dan menyadari desau angin yang mengenai papan rumah. Ketika temperatur diluar semakin turun, perlahan ia memeriksa setiak celan dalam rumah, menguji, mencari kemungkinan penerobosan. Ia berkeliaran dari satu ruang ke ruang lain, hinnga ia berpikir dirinya bakal meledak. Ia memeriksa ponselnya tapi tetap tidak ada balasan dari Kris, ia mengumpat lalu mulai berkeliaran lagi.

Film berakhir. Ia memutar ulang film itu kalau kalau Sehun terbangun dan ingin tahu mengapa ia masih disini. Kemudian kembali ke lantai atas. Ketika tiba di ruang tamu, Kai mengusap keringat di alisnya. Rumah Sehun lebih hangat daripada suhu yang biasanya ia tahan. Atau mungkin ini karena ia gelisah. Entah alasan yang mana, ai merasa gerah sehingga melepas jaket dan meletakkan senjata dan ponselnya didalam tas.

Seraya menggulung lengan bajunya, Kai berdiri dihadapan Sehun dan memperhatikan napas Sehun yang pelan dan datar. Sehun terlihat begitu mungil di sofa itu. Ia lalu duduk disamping Sehun, perlahan lahan menggeser tubh Sehun hingga wanita itu bisa beristirahat dilekuk lengannya.

Sehun terbangun, mengangkat kepalanya. " Kai? "

" Kembalilah tidur, " Kai berbisik, mendorong kepala Sehun kembali bersandar didadanya. " Biarkan aku memelukmu. Hanya itu yang akan kulakukan. "

Kai menyerap helaan napas Sehun dikulitnya dan memejamkan mata ketika lengan Sehun melingkari pinggangnya.

Sunyi.

Semuanya begitu sunyi. Sunyi didalam rumah. Sunyi diluar pintu.

Mendadak Kai merasakan dorongan konyol untuk membangunkan Sehun dan memperbaiki posisi wanita itu agar ia dapat merasakan Sehun kembali bersantai dalam pelukannya.

Tapi Sebaliknya, Kai memusatkan perhatian pada napas Sehun, menyamakan tarikan napas dan dorongan paru parunya dengan paru paru Sehun.

Begitu... Damai.

Dan sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon reviewnya.. Seperti biasa review lebih dua puluh bakalan dilanjut.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVER ETERNAL**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN AGAIN (** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya** **)**

 **RATED M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD**

 **.**

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

Semuanya begitu sunyi. Sunyi didalam rumah. Sunyi diluar pintu.

Mendadak Kai merasakan dorongan konyol untuk membangunkan Sehun dan memperbaiki posisi wanita itu agar ia dapat merasakan Sehun kembali bersantai dalam pelukannya.

Tapi Sebaliknya, Kai memusatkan perhatian pada napas Sehun, menyamakan tarikan napas dan dorongan paru parunya dengan paru paru Sehun.

Begitu... Damai.

Dan sunyi.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Ketkan keras terdengar dipintu. Minho tersentak mundur, ia meraih pistol dibawah bantalnya. Ia melepaskan kokang pengaman dengan jentikan jari.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi.

Mengacungkan senjata tersebut ke arah pintu, ia menunggu.

" Minho. " Suara seorang lelaki terdengar dibalik pintu. " Aku tahu kau ada didalam sana. Namaku Kyungsoo. Kau bertemu denganku dua malam lalu. "

Minho mengerutkan dahi lalu meringis saat pelipisnya terasa nyeri. Ia samar samar ingat pergi kesuatu tempat bersama Sehun dan Suho. Begitu kenangan itu menghantamnya, sesuatu dalam dirinya bergolak hebat.

" Aku datang untuk berbicara denganmu. Maukah kau mengizinkanku masuk? "

Minho berusaha melihat dengan instingnya, tapi instingnya mengatakan pria ini tidak berbahaya walaupun ia yakin pria itu bersenjata lengkap tapi entah kenapa ia merasa mempercayai pria ini. Minho membuka pintu rantai dan mundur, menurunkan pistolnya.

" Kau masih ingat denganku, bukan. " Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan masuk.

Minho mengangguk.

" Dan kau ingat apa yang kita bicarakan. Tentang pelatihan yang kami tawarkan? Jadi bagaimana menurutmu jika kau bergabung dan bekerja bersama kami? Dan sebelum kau bilang tubuhmu kurang besar, maka dari itulah aku mengajakmu untuk ikut pelatihan agar kau siap menghadapi suatu kemungkinan. " Jelas Kyungsoo.

Sambil menatap lekat pria asing itu, Minho menyelipkan pistol disaku belakang celananya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Ia meraih kertas dan bolpoin, lalu menulis : _Aku tidak punya uang banyak_.

Kyungsoo membaca tulisan dikertas itu. " Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu. "

Minho kembali menulis : _Ya, aku cemas_.

" Aku menjalankan tempat itu dan butuh bantuan untuk urusan administrasinya. Kau bisa bekerja untuk membayar biayanya. Kau punya pengetahuan tentang komputer? "

Minho menggeleng.

" Yah, tidak apa apa. Kami memiliki Saudara yang sangat ahli menggunakan komputer. Dia akan mengajarimu. " Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. " Kau akan bekerja dan berlatih. Semuanya bagus. Dan aku juga sudah bicara dengan Suamiku kalau kau akan tinggal bersama kami, dan dia dengan senang hati menerimamu. "

Minho menurunkan pandangannya, merasa tidak percaya ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya.

" Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini? "

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelahnya ia melihat Kyungsoo melepaskan mantel panjangnya dan membuka sebagian kancing kancing kemejanya. Kyungsoo menarik kemejanya hingga terbuka, memamerkan dada kirinya.

Mata Minho terpaku pada parut melingkar yang ada di dada Kyungsoo. Ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri, dan menyentuh parut yang sama dari balik kaosnya. Butiran keringat muncul dikeningnya.

" Kau salah satu dari kami, Minho. Maka dari itu aku ingin kau ikut denganku. " Lirih Kyungsoo.

 _Ini tidak mungkin_ , batin Minho. Ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

" Kau butuh waktu lebih lama untuk memikirkannya? "

Minho menggeleng, ia melangkah mundur, lalu menulis. _Aku ingin tetap tinggal disini_.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi ketika membaca kata kata itu. " Dengar, kau berada dalam titik berbahaya dalam hidupmu. Sebentar lagi waktu tranformasimu dan tanpa kami kau mungkin akan... " Kyungsoo menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat Minho menggelengkan kepala. " hahh, baiklah. Kalau kau berubah pikiran kau bisa menghubungiku, ini nomorku. Bersiullah ke telepon maka aku tahu itu kau. " Ia menyerahkan kartu kecil. " Aku akan memberimu waktu dua hari, kalau kau tidak berubah pikiran juga. Kau tidak perlu menelponku dan kau tidak perlu cemas karena kau akan melupakan semuanya.

Minho sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyungsoo, jadi ia hanya memandangi nomor yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam, tenggelam dalam semua kemungkinan dan ketidakmungkinan. Ketika ia menengadah lagi, Kyungsoo sudah pergi.

.

.

Sehun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya.

Teriakan kuat menggelegar dari ruang duduknya, memecah keheningan. Ia terduduk tegak, namun kembali didorong hingga jatuh menyamping lagi. Kemudian mendadak sofa dilempar menjauh dari dinding. Dalam cahaya kelabu, ia melihat tas Kai, mantel setelan pria itu. Dan menyadari Kai telah melompat ke balik sofa.

" Tirainya!" Teriak Kai. " Tutup tirainya! "

Kesakitan dalam suara Kai menghalau kebingungan Sehun dan membuatnya buru buru berlari ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia menutup semua jendela dan tirainya hingga satu satunya cahaya yang masuk hanyalah dari ambang pintu dapur.

" Dan pintu itu juga... " Suara Kai serak. " ... Yang menuju ruangan lain. "

Sehun langsung menutupnya. Sekarang ruangan benar benar gelap kecuali cahaya dari televisi.

" Apa kamar mandimu berjendela? " Tanya Kai kasar.

" Tidak, tidak ada jendelanya. Kai, ada apa? " Sehun mulai melongok dari ujung sofa.

" _Jangan dekat dekat_. " Kata kata Kai terdengar seperti tercekik, dan diikuti rentetan makian.

" Kau baik baik saja? " Tanya Sehun cemas.

" Tolong biarkan aku... Mengambil napas sebentar. Aku perlu sendirian sekarang. " Lirih Kai.

Sehun tetap mengelilingi sofa. Dalam keremangan, samar samar ia melihat sosok Kai yang meringkuk.

" Ada apa Kai? "

" Tak ada apa apa, Sehun. Kumohon pergilah. " Pinta Kai.

" Ya, sangat terlihat jelas kau baik baik saja. " Ejek Sehun, ia benci omongan ala pria tangguh macam itu. " Apa ini gara gara cahaya matahari, bukan? Kau alergi. "

Kai tertawa kasar. " Bisa dibilang begitu. Sehun, hentikan. Jangan mendekat kemari. "

" Mengapa tidak? "

" Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku. " Gumam Kai.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menyalakan lampu terdekat. Suara desisan terdengar di ruangan itu. Saat mata Sehun mulai beradaptasi dengan cahaya, ia melihat Kai tengah berbaring telentang, satu tangan terletak didepan dada, yang lain menutupi mata. Terlihat luka bakar parah dikulitnya yang terpapar dibalik lengan baju yang ia gulung. Kai meringis kesakitan, bibirnya terbuka _

Darah Sehun seketika membeku.

 _Taring_.

Dua taring panjang mencuat dari deretan gigi atas Kai.

Sehun pasti terkesiap lantang karena Kai menggumam. " Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak melihat. "

" Ya Tuhan, " Sehun berbisik. " Katakan padaku itu hanya taring palsu. "

" Ini bukan taring palsu. " Sahut Kai.

Sehun memutar tubuh seraya mundur hingga menabrak dinding. _Astaga... Demi Tuhan_.

" Apa... Kau sebenarnya? " Tanya Sehun tercekat.

" Tak bisa kena cahaya matahari. Sepasang taring keren. " Kai menarik napas dengan gemetar. " Tebak saja. "

" Tidak... Itu tidak... "

Kai mengerang, lalu Sehun mendengar suara gerakan, seakan Kai bergerak gerak. " Bisakah kau matikan lampu itu? Retinaku terbakar, dan butuh beberapa waktu untuk pulih. "

Sehun meraih kedepan dan menekan tombol lampu, kemudian dengan cepat menarik tangannya kembali. Sambil memeluk diri, Sehun mendengarkan suara parau yang dibuat Kai ketika bernapas.

Waktu berlalu. Kai tidak mengatakan apa apa lagi. Tidak duduk dan tertawa lalu mengeluarkan satu set gigi palsu. Tidak memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia teman baik Napoleon atau Elvis, seperti orang gila pada umumnya. Pria itu juga tidak melayang dan mencoba menggigitnya. Tidak berubah menjadi kelelawar juga.

 _Oh Tuhan, aku tidak mungkin beranggapan perkataan Kai serius, bukan?_ Pikir Sehun. Hanya saja Kai _memang berbeda_. Secara mendasar, tidak seperti pria manapun yang pernah ia jumpai. Bagaimana jika...

Kai mengerang perlahan. Dari pendar cahaya televisi, Sehun melihat sepatu bot Kai menjulur dari balik sofa.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa anggapan Kai tentang diri pria itu sendiri, namun ia tahu bahwa Kai tengah menderita saat ini. Dan ia takkan begitu saja meninggalkan Kai dilantai dalam kesakitan bila ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk pria itu.

" Apa ada yang bisa kubantu? " Tanya Sehun.

Hening. Seolah Sehun membuat Kai terkejut.

" Bisakah kau membawakanku ice cream? Tanpa kacang atau biskuit kalau ada, dan handuk. " Akhirnya Kai berkata.

Ketika Sehun kembali membawa semangkuk ice cream, ia bisa mendengar Kai mencoba duduk.

" Biarkan aku menghampirimu, " Ucap Sehun.

Kai terdiam. " Apa kau tidak takut padaku sekarang? "

Mengingat Kai entah menderita halusinasi atau memang Vampir, seharusnya Sehun merasa takut. Tapi anehnya, ia malah merasa aman.

" Apakah cahaya lilin akan menyakitkan? " Sehun bertanya, mengalihkan pertanyaan Kai. " Karena aku takkan bisa melihat apapun dibelakang sana. "

" Mungkin tidak. Sehun, aku takkan menyakitimu. Aku janji. "

Sehun meletakkan ice creamnya, menyalakan salah satu tempat lilin yang besar dan menaruhnya di meja sebelah sofa. Dalam keremangan cahaya lilin, ia melihat tubuh Kai. Lengan yang masih menyilang dimata pria itu. Luka bakarnya. Kai sudah tidak meringis lagi, namun mulutnya masih sedikit terbuka. Sehingga Sehun dapat melihat ujung taring taringnya.

" Aku tahu kau takkan menyakitiku, " Gumam Sehun seraya mengambil mangkuknya. " Kalau kau ingin menyakitiku, aku yakin sudah dari awal akan kau lakukan karena kau punya cukup banyak kesempatan untuk melakukan itu. "

Menyandarkan diri ke sofa, Sehun menyendokkan sedikit ice cream dan menunduk ke arah Kai. " Ini buka lebar lebar mulutmu. Hagen Dazs rasa vanilla. "

" Bukan untuk dimakan. Protein dalam susu dan dinginnya es bisa membantu menyembuhkan luka bakar. " Sahut Kai.

Kai tak mungkin bisa meraih luka Kai, jadi ia menarik sofanya lebih jauh dan duduk dilantai di sebelah Kai. Ia mengaduk ice cream hingga menjadi sup kental, lalu meratakan es itu dilengan Kai yang terbakar dan lecet dengan jarinya. Kai mengernyit, memperlihatkan taring taringnya, dan sesaat Sehun pun terdiam.

 _Kai bukan seorang Vampir. Tidak mungkin._ Pikir Sehun.

" Ya, aku memang Vampir, " Ucap Kai.

Sehun tercekat. " Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran? "

" Tidak, tapi aku tahu kau memandangiku, dan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku jika aku jadi kau. Kita cuma spesies yang berbeda, itu saja. Tidak menakutkan, hanya... Berbeda. "

 _Oke,_ Ucap Sehun dalam hati, ia kembali mengoleskan ice cream pada luka bakar Kai.

Kai mengerang lega. " Manjur. Untunglah. Rasanya jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih. " Ucapnya.

Sehun mengerjap saat melihat luka bakar yang mulai berangsur hilang dilengan Kai.

Kai memindahkan tangan dari dahinya. Setengah wajah dan lehernya merah terbakar.

" Kau mau aku mengoleskan ice cream ke bagian itu juga? " Sehun menunjuk daerah yang terbakar itu.

Mata biru kehijauan Kai nterbuka, tampak waswas ketika menatap Sehun. " Boleh, jika kau tidak keberatan. "

Dibawah pengamatan Kai, Sehun mencelupkan jarinya kemangkuk lalu meraih pria itu. Tangan Sehun sedikit gemetar ketika mengoles pipi Kai.

 _Astaga, kulit Kai begitu lembut_ , batin Sehun. _Dan bibirnya begitu sempurna_. Sehun kembali mengambil ice cream dan melumuri rahang Kai. Lalu bergerak menuruni leher, melewati jalinan kuat otot yang dimulai dari bahu hingga kebawah kepala Kai. Ketika Sehun merasakan sesuatu menyapu bahunya, ia menoleh. Jemari Kai tengah membelai ujung rambutnya.

Rasa panik menyergap, Sehun tersentak mundur.

Kai menjauhkan tangannya, tidak terkejut mendapati Sehun menolaknya. " Maaf, " Gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Tanpa ada yang dilihat, Kai sangat menyadari jari jari lentik Sehun bergerak dikulitnya. Sehun juga begitu dekat dengannya, cukup dekat hingga satu satunya yang bisa ia hirup hanyalah wangi Sehun. Ketika rasa nyeri luka bakarnya berangsur hilang, tubuhnya mulai terbakar dalam cara yang berbeda.

Kai membuka matanya, tetap membiarkan kelopaknya menggantung rendah. Mengawasi. Menginginkan.

Ketika Sehun selesai, ia menaruh mangkuk disamping dan menatap Kai langsung. " Anggaplah aku percaya kau... Kau berbeda. Mengapa kau tidak menggigitku ketika kau punya kesempatan? Maksudku, taring itu bukan hiasan belaka, bukan? "

Tubuh Sehun tegang, seakan dia siap berlari sewaktu waktu, namun tidak menyerah pada ketakutannya. Dan dia menolong Kai ketika Kai membutuhkannya, meskipun gadis itu ketakutan.

 _Ya Tuhan, keberanian Sehun sungguh menggairahkan, batin Kai._ " Aku minum darah dari wanita spesiesku. Bukan manusia. " Jawab Kai.

Mata Sehun menyala nyala. " Apakah jumlah kalian banyak? "

" Cukup banyak, tapi tidak sebanyak dulu. Kami diburu. " Lirih Kai. Hal itu membuat Kai teringat, ia terpisah cukup jauh dari senjatanya. Ia mencoba bangun, namun tubuhnya masih terasa lemah.

" Apa yang kau perlukan? " Tanya Sehun saat melihat Kai berusaha bangun.

" Tasku. Tolong bawakan kemari agar dekat dengan kakiku. " Lirih Kai.

Sehun berdiri dan menghilang kebalik sofa. Kai mendengar bunyi dentuman diikuti suara tas diseret dilantai.

" Ya ampun, apa yang ada didalamnya? " Sehun muncul kembali sambil menyeret tas itu dekat kaki Kai.

" Dengar, Sehun... Kita punya masalah. " Kai memaksa tubuh atasnya bangkit, menyangganya dengan tangan. Kai benar benar ingin membawa pergi Sehun tapi sayang, Kris belum memberinya kabar.

Sehun menatap Kai, ekspresinya muram. " Kau butuh berada dibawah tanah? aku bisa membawamu pergi ke tempat penyimpanan biji bijian lama. Pintunya ada didapur, Kau mungkin akan lebih aman disana. "

Kai menengadah sampai yang bisa ia lihat tinggal langit langit. Ia takjub akan cara Sehun menanggapi sebuah situasi. Padahal Sehun seorang wanita yang sedang sakit tapi wanita itu malah mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang seorang vampir.

" Kai? " Sehun menghampiri dan berlutut disamping Kai. " Aku bisa membantumu masuk ke... "

Sebelum Kai sempat berpikir, ia meraih tangan Sehun, menempelkan bibirnya ke telapak tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya didada. Ketakutan Sehun menguar di udara, bau asap tajam itu bercampur dengan wangi alami tubuh Sehun yang menyenangkan. Namun Sehun tidak mundur kali ini, dan keraguan untuk pergi atau tidakpun tidak berlangsung lama.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir, " Ujar Sehun lembut. " Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun mendekatimu hari ini. Kau aman. "

 _Ah sial. Sehun kau benar benar membuatku meleleh_. Batin Kai.

Kai berdeham. " Terima kasih. Tapi yang kukhawatirkan justru kau. Sehun, kemarin malam kita diserang ditaman. Kau kehilangan tasmu, dan aku harus beranggapan musuh musuhku telah mengambil tasmu. "

Sehun menggeleng. " Aku tidak ingat ada serangan apapun? "

" Aku menyembunyikan ingatanmu. " Sahut Kai.

" Apa maksudmu _menyembunyikan_? " Tanya Sehun.

Kai meraih alam pikiran Sehun dan melepaskan kejadian kejadian pada malam sebelumnya.

Sehun terkesiap dan meletakkan tangan dikepala, mengerjap ngerjap dengan cepat. Kai tahu ia harus segera memberi penjelasan.

" Sehun, para pria yang menyerang kita, mereka bukanlah manusia dan mereka amat hebat dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan. " Jelas Kai.

Sehun merosot kelantai tanpa keanggunan, seakan lututnya kehilangan kekuatan. Matanya melebar dan hampa seraya menggeleng geleng. " Kau membunuh dua pria itu, " katanya pelan. " Kau mematahkan leher salah seorang dari mereka. Dan yang lain... "

Kai mengumpat. " Aku minta maaf karena melibatkanmu dalam situasi ini. Aku minta maaf karena kau sekarang berada dalam bahaya. Dan aku minta maaf telah menghilangkan ingatanmu _ "

Sehun menatap Kai tajam. " Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. "

Kai berharap ia bisa menjanjikan itu pada Sehun. " Tidak akan, kecuali aku terpaksa melakukannya demi menyelamatkanmu. Kau tahu banyak tentang diriku, dan itu membuatmu terancam bahaya. "

" Apakah kau mengambil ingatan lain dariku? " Tanya Sehun.

Kai mengangguk. " Sebenarnya kita pertama kali bertemu di pusat pelatihan. Kau datang bersama Suho dan Minho. "

" Kapan? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku juga bisa mengembalikan itu. "

" Tunggu sebentar. " Sehun mengerutkan dahi. " mengapa kau tidak membuatku melupakan segalanya tentang dirimu sebelum ini? Kau tahu, menghilangkan semuanya. "

Kai menghela napas. " Aku berniat melakukannya semalam. Setelah makan malam. "

Sehun membuang muka. " Tapi kau tidak jadi melakukannya karena kejadian di taman itu? "

" Dan karena... " Kai terdiam sesaat. " ... Karena itu merupakan pelanggaran terhadap privasimu. "

Dalam kesunyian yang mengikuti, Kai bisa melihat Sehun tengah memikirkan kejadian kejadian itu kembali. Kemudian tubuh Sehun menguarkan wangi manis gairah. Sehun tengah mengingat bagaimana Kai menciumnya.

Mendadak, Sehun meringis dan mengerutkan dahi. Wangi itu hilang.

" Eh, Sehun, ditaman, ketika aku menjauhimu ketika kita _ "

Sehun mengangkat tangan, menghentikan perkataan Kai. " Satu satunya yang ingin kubicarakan hanyalah apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. "

Mata caramel Sehun menatap mata Kai dengan tajam. Kai menyadari Sehun telah siap untuk berita apapun yang akan ia sampaikan.

" Astaga... Kau luar biasa. Benar benar luar biasa, Sehun. " Kagum Kai.

Kedua alis Sehun terangkat. " Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? "

" Kau menghadapi semua kekacauan ini dengan baik. Terutama bagian tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya. " Sahut Kai.

Sehun menyelipkan rambut dibelakang telinganya dan mengamati wajah Kai. " Kau tahu? Itu bukan kejutan besar. Yah, jati dirimu memang mengejutkan... Tapi, aku tahu kau berbeda sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau kecurigaanku selama ini benar. Apa kalian menyebut diri sebagai Vampir? "

Kai mengangguk.

" Vampir. " Lirih Sehun, seolah tengah membiasakan diri mengucapkan kata itu. " Kau tidak menyakitiku atau membuatku takut. Emm, well, kau memang sedikit membuatku takut tapi dalam hal yang berbeda. Dan... Kau tahu, aku pernah mati suri setidaknya dua kali. Pertama ketika aku terkena serangan jantung sewaktu mereka mengoperasiku untuk transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang. Kemudian sewaktu aku terkena pneumonia dan paru paruku dipenuhi cairan. Aku, ah, aku tidak yakin kemana aku pergi atau kenapa aku kembali, tapi ada sesuatu diujung sana. Bukan Surga dengan awan dan malaikat dan semua yang indah indah itu. Hanya dengan cahaya putih. Aku tidak tahu apa itu waktu pertama kali. Kali kedua, aku langsung menuju cahaya itu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku kembali _ " Wajah Sehun merah padam dan ia berhenti bicara, seolah malu dengan apa yang telah diungkapkannya.

" Kau telah pergi ke _Fade_ , " Gumam Kai terpukau.

" Fade? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

Kai mengangguk. " Setidaknya, begitulah kami menyebutnya. "

Keheningan melanda mereka selama beberapa saat, Sehun melirik Kai dan mendapati Kai memandanginya dengan tajam. " Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? "

" Kau _wahlker,_ " Kata Kai, ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada Sehun sesuai tradisi.

" _Wahlker_? " Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

" Orang yang pernah menyeberang ke dunia lain dan kembali lagi. Diduniaku, sebutan itu sangat bergengsi. " jawab Kai.

Kring... Kring...

Bunyi ponsel membuat mereka sama sama menoleh. Suara itu berasal dari tas Kai.

" Bisakah kau mengambilkan tas itu? " Pinta Kai.

Sehun mencondongkan badan dan mencoba mengangkat tas itu. Tidak bisa. " Bagaimana kalau kuambilkan saja ponsel itu untukmu? "

" Tidak, " Kai berusaha berdiri. " Biar aku _ "

" Kai, akan kuambilkan _ "

" Sehun berhenti, " Perintah Kai. " Aku tidak mau kau membuka tasku. "

Sehun menjauh spontan seolah tas itu berisi ular berbisa.

Dengan susah payah Kai menundukkan badannya dan merogoh tasnya. Segera setelah menemukan ponselnya, ia mengangkat telpon dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

" Ya, " Geram Kai, sambil setengah menutup tasnya kembali.

" _Kau baik baik saja?_ " Tanya Chen. " _Dan dimana kau sialan?_ "

" Aku baik baik saja. Hanya sedang tidak ada dirumah. " Jawab Kai.

" _Kau perlu dijemput?_ "

" Tidak, aku tidak keberatan berada ditempatku sekarang. " Lirih Kai sambil memandang wajah Sehun.

" _Dan dimana itu?_ " Tanya Chen penasaran.

" Aku menelepon Kris semalam dan dia tidak menelponku balik. Apa dia ada? " Tanya Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

" _Kris dan Kyungsoo sedang pergi bersama untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Jadi, ada dimana kau?_ " Ketika Kai tak kunjung menjawab, suara Chen langsung melembut. " _Kai, apa yang terjadi?_ "

" Beritahu saja pada Kris bahwa aku mencarinya. "

Chen menyumpah. " _Apa kau yakin tak butuh dijemput?_ "

" Tidak perlu, aku baik baik saja. " Bagaimanapun Kai tidak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa Sehun. " Sampai nanti, teman. "

" _Kai_ _ "

Kai menutup ponselnya, yang langsung berdering kembali. Setelah melihat Caller ID, ia membiarkan panggilan Chen masuk ke voicemail. Ia tengah meletakkan ponsel disebelah tubuhnya ketika perutnya mengeluarkan suara gemuruh.

" Kau mau kuambilkan makanan? " Tanya Sehun.

Kai menatap Sehun sesaat, terkesima. Kemudian mengingatkan diri bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang keintiman yang tengah ditawarkan wanita itu. Namun, membayangkan Sehun akan memberinya kehormatan dengan menyiapkan sendiri makanan untuknya membuat Kai nyaris tak mampu bernapas.

" Pejamkan matamu, " Pinta Kai.

Sehun menegang, tapi ia tetap menurunkan kelopak matanya. Kai mencondongkan tubuh kedepan dan dengan lembut menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun.

Kedua mata caramel Sehun mendadak terbuka lebar, tapi Kai mundur sebelum Sehun melakukannya.

" Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau memberiku makanan. Terima kasih. " Lirih Kai.

.

.

.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Terdengar bunyi pesan masuk, seorang pria lalu membuka pesan tersebut dan langsung mengumpat.

" Oh, sialan... "

Pria satunya menyipitkan mata karena bingung. " Apa isi pesan itu jadi sampai kau mengumpat seperti itu? "

" Ini email yang dikirimkan serentak pada para skuadron Beta. "

" Dan? "

" Sekelompok Beta tengah berburu semalam dan bertemu salah seorang anggota Brotherhood ditaman. Dari lima orang, tiga meninggal. Coba dengar, pejuang ini sedang bersama wanita manusia. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan ada dipihak kita, kita menemukan identitas wanita manusia itu. "

" Cihh, mereka bajingan beruntung. Kadang kadang mereka melakukan hubungan seks dengan wanita manusia, jadi apa gunanya kita mengetahui identitas wanita itu. "

" Sangat berguna karena wanita itu sangat dilindungi oleh pejuang itu. "

Mereka saling pandang dan saling bertukar senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ini pendek banget. Aku nyempet nyempetin translate novel ini disela sela kesibukanku. Aku gak enak karena lumayan lama mengabaikan FF ini.

Masih ada yang berminatkan?

Mohon review yang banyak yaaaa... Kalo banyak akan kuusahakan lebih cepat post chapter terbarunya.


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVER ETERNAL**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN AGAIN (** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya** **)**

 **RATED M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD**

 **.**

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

" Sekelompok Beta tengah berburu semalam dan bertemu salah seorang anggota Brotherhood ditaman. Dari lima orang, tiga meninggal. Coba dengar, pejuang ini sedang bersama wanita manusia. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan ada dipihak kita, kita menemukan identitas wanita manusia itu. "

" Cihh, mereka bajingan beruntung. Kadang kadang mereka melakukan hubungan seks dengan wanita manusia, jadi apa gunanya kita mengetahui identitas wanita itu. "

" Sangat berguna karena wanita itu sangat dilindungi oleh pejuang itu. "

Mereka saling pandang dan saling bertukar senyum.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Sehun berdiri didepan kompor memikirkan cara Kai menatapnya barusan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa menawarkan diri membuatkan sarapan untuk pria itu menjadi hal besar, tapi Kai bersikap seperti ia telah memberi pria itu hadiah yang luar biasa.

Sehun membalik omeletnya dan berjalan ke lemari es, mengeluarkan kotak plastik berisi potongan buah, ia menyendok semuanya ke mangkuk. Kelihatannya masih kurang banyak, jadi ia mengambil pisang dan memotong motongnya diatas potongan buah tersebut.

Ketika Sehun meletakkan pisau, ia menyentuh bibirnya. Tak ada kesan sensual dalam ciuman yang diberikan Kai dibelakang sofa, itu ciuman terima kasih. Aksi ciuman ditaman jauh lebih mendalam, tapi ia merasa Kai tetap menjaga jarak terhadap dirinya. Hasrat diantara mereka bersifat sepihak. Hanya darinya saja yang berhasrat pada Kai.

Apakah mungkin vampir tidak bernafsu untuk meniduri manusia? Mungkin karena itulah Kai tidak berhasrat pada dirinya. Tapi saat mereka makan malam pertama kalinya dulu, jelas sekali Kai memandang seorang wanita direstoran itu dengan kritis. Jadi jelas Kai tidak ada masalah dengan wanita lain. Yang tidak membuat Kai tertarik hanyalah Sehun. Kai hanya menganggap dirinya teman, tidak lebih dari itu.

Omelet yang dimasak Sehun sudah selesai. Ia meletakkan omelet dan roti panggang yang sudah diolesi mentega ke piring, lalu Sehun menggulung garpu dengan serbet, membawa piring itu ke ruang tamu. Ia buru buru menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berbalik ke sofa.

Wow.

Kai telah menanggalkan kausnya dan tengah bersandar kedinding, memeriksa luka bakarnya. Dalam keremangan cahaya lilin, Sehun dapat melihat jelas bahu Kai yang kekar, tangannya yang kuat, dadanya, perutnya. Sambil mencoba menahan diri, Sehun meletakkan barang bawaannya ke lantai disebelah Kai dan duduk beberapa meter dari Kai. Untuk menghentikan diri memandangi tubuh Kai, Sehun menatap wajah Kai. Kai menunduk memperhatikan makanannya, tidak bergerak, tidak bicara.

" Aku tak tahu apa yang kausukai, jadi aku hanya memasakkan omelet dan roti panggang. " Ucap Sehun.

Tatapan Kai berpindah ke Sehun dan Kai menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Pemandangan dari depan bahkan lebih mengagumkan daripada profil pria itu, menurut Sehun. Luka berbentuk bidang didada kiri Kai juga luar biasa seksi, kelihatan seperti semacam cap pada kulit pria itu.

Setelah beberapa saat membiarkan Kai hanya memandanginya, Sehun meraih piring. " Akan kubuatkan yang lain _ "

Tangan Kai terulur dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun. Ia mengusap kulit Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. " Tidak usah diganti. Aku menyukainya. "

" Kau belum mencicipinya _ "

" Kau yang membuatnya. Itu sudah cukup. " Kai mengambil garpu dari serbet, otot dan urat lengannya bergerak gerak. " Sehun? "

" Hmm? "

" Aku akan memberimu makan sekarang, " Sambil menyodorkan potongan omelet ke mulut Sehun, perut Kai mengeluarkan bunyi gemuruh.

" Tak apa. Aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk diriku sendiri... Eh, kenapa kau mengerutkan dahi seperti itu? " Tanya Sehun.

Kai mengusap alisnya, seakan berusaha menghapus ekspresinya. " Maaf. Kau tidak mungkin tahu. "

" Tahu apa? " Tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Di tempat asalku, ketika pria menawarkan untuk memberikan makanan pada wanita langsung dari tangannya, itu merupakan cara untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat. Rasa hormat dan... Perhatian. " Jelas Kai.

" Tapi kau kelaparan. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai mendekatkan piringnya dan merobek ujung roti panggang. Kemudian ia memotong omelet dengan bentuk kotak sempurna dan meletakkannya diatas roti.

" Sehun, makanlah dari tanganku. Ambillah dariku. " Pinta Kai.

Kai mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang. Mata biru kehijauannya menghipnotis, memanggil Sehun, menarik Sehun kedepan, membuat Sehun membuka mulutnya. Ketika Sehun meletakkan bibirnya disekitar makanan yang ia masak untuk Kai, pria itu menggeram senang. Setelah Sehun menelan, Kai kembali menyuapinya lagi, menyuapinya sepotong roti panggang disela sela jemarinya.

" Bukankah seharusnya kau yang memakannya? " Ucap Sehun.

" Tidak sampai kau kenyang. " Sahut Kai.

" Bagaimana kalau aku malah menghabiskan semuanya? "

" Tak ada yang membuatku lebih senang selain mengetahui kau telah makan sampai kenyang. " Ucap Kai tersenyum.

 _Teman_ , Sehun mengingatkan diri. _Kai hanya menganggapku sebagai teman_.

" Sehun, makanlah untukku. " Permintaan Kai yang kuat membuat Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya. Mata Kai tetap terarah pada bibir Sehun, bahkan setelah Sehun menutupnya.

 _Astaga, ini tidak terasa seperti pertemanan biasa belaka._ Batin Sehun.

Ketika Sehun mengunyah, Kai memilah milah buah dari dalam mangkuk dengan ujung jarinya. Akhirnya ia memilih melon dan menyodorkannya. Sehun memakan potongan melon itu sepenuhnya, sedikit sari buah meleleh kesisi mulutnya. Ia hendak menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan, namun Kai menghentikannya, Kai mengangkat serbet lalu mengusapkan serbet itu pada kulit Sehun.

" Aku sudah kenyang. " Ucap Sehun.

" Tidak. Belum. Aku dapat merasakan rasa laparmu. " Sahut Kai.

Kali ini setengah potongan stroberi disodorkan pada Sehun. " Bukalah mulutmu untukku, Sehun. "

Kai memberi Sehun potongan potongan pilihan, memandangi Sehun dengan kepuasan penuh yang tidak pernah dilihat Sehun dari pria manapun yang dikenalnya.

Ketika Sehun sudah tidak dapat menelan lagi karena kekenyangan, Kai menghabiskan sisanya dengan cepat dan segera setelah Kai selesai, Sehun mengangkat piringnya dan berjalan kedapur. Ia membuatkan Kai omelet lain, memenuhi mangkuk dengan sereal dan memberikan pisang terakhirnya.

Senyum Kai begitu cerah ketika Sehun menyajikan semuanya dihadapannya. " Semua ini merupakan kehormatan bagiku. "

Selagi Kai makan dengan teratur dan rapi menurut caranya sendiri. Sehun memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar ke dinding. Ia semakin cepat menjadi lelah dan merasakan tikaman ketakutan yang dingin karena sekarang ia tahu sebabnya. Ya Tuhan, ia merasa ngeri untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan dokter dokter padanya setelah hasil tesnya keluar.

Ketika Sehun membuka mata, wajah Kai berada tepat didepannya.

Sehun melonjak kebelakang, kepalanya menghantam dinding. " Aku, eh, aku tidak mendengarmu bergerak. "

Lengan Kai berada disamping kedua kaki Sehun, otot bahunya yang kokoh bertonjolan karena menahan berat dadanya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Kai tampak begitu besar, dan berbau amat menyenangkan seperti rempah misterius.

" Sehun, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, kalau kau memperbolehkanku? " Tanya Kai.

" Bagaimana? " Tanya Sehun parau.

Kai memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun. Ketika Sehun terkesiap, Kai memasukkan lidah kedalam mulut Sehun dan membelai lidah wanita itu. Saat Kai mundur untuk melihat reaksi Sehun, mata Kai berpendar dengan janji akan kenikmatan - kenikmatan yang akan membuat sumsum tulang belakang Sehun mendidih.

Sehun berdeham. " Terima kasih... Kembali. "

" Aku akan melakukannya lagi, Sehun. Apakah kau akan memperbolehkanku lagi? " Tanya Kai.

" Ucapan terima kasih singkat rasanya cukup. Sungguh, aku _ "

Ciuman Kai menghentikan ucapan Sehun dan lagi lagi lidah Kai mengambil alih, menyerang, menguasai, membelai. Panas menggelora dalam tubuh Sehun, membuatnya menyerah dan menikmati gairah liar itu, entakan didadanya, rasa mendamba dipayudaranya dan vaginanya.

Kai mengeluarkan suara mendengkur yang halus, seakan dapat merasakan hasrat Sehun yang terbangkitkan. Sehun merasakan lidah Kai mundur untuk kemudian menggigiti bibir bawahnya diantara kedua _

Taringnya. Yang tengah menggigiti perlahan bibirnya adalah taring Kai.

Kengerian menjalar kedalam hasratnya dan membekukan tubuh Sehun, bahaya yang mengancam membuat Sehun semakin terbuka. Ia meletakkan tangannya dilengan Kai. _Astaga, Kai begitu kekar, begitu kuat_. Batin Sehun.

" Maukah kau mengijinkanku berbaring bersamamu? " Kai bertanya lembut.

Sehun memejamkan mata, membayangkan mereka lebih dari sekedar berciuman ke situasi menjadi telanjang bersama. Sehun tidak pernah bercinta jauh sebelum ia sakit. Dan tubuhnya telah berubah banyak sejak saat itu. Ia juga tidak tahu darimana asal gairah Kai terhadap dirinya. Teman tidak melakukan seks. Setidaknya, menurut pengertiannya.

Sehun menggeleng. " Aku tidak yakin _ "

Sekali lagi bibir Kai melumat bibir Sehun. " Aku hanya ingin berbaring disampingmu, oke? "

Sehun menghela napas lelah. _Baiklah_ , pikirnya. Akan tetapi saat Sehun menatap Kai, ia tidak dapat menyangkal perbedaan diantara mereka. Ia sulit bernapas, Kai tampak tenang. Ia merasa pening, Kai tampak berpikiran jernih.

Sehun merasakan gairah. Kai... Tidak.

Tiba tiba Kai bersandar ke dinding dan menarik selimut sofa kepangkuannya. Sehun bertanya tanya apakah Kai tengah menyembunyikan bukti gairahnya? Haha yang benar saja. Lebih mungkin pria itu kedinginan karena setengah telanjang daripada menegang karena habis menciumnya.

" Apakah kau tiba tiba ingat siapa aku sebenarnya? " Tanya Kai.

" Apa? "

" Apakah itu yang mematikan hasratmu? " Tanya Kai lagi.

Sehun teringat pada taring yang tadi menyentuh bibirnya. Kenyataan bahwa Kai seorang vampir justru membuatnya terangsang. " Tidak. "

" Lantas kenapa kau menutup diri? Sehun? " Tatapan Kai menembus Sehun. " Sehun, maukah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi? "

Kebingungan yang melanda Kai ketika memandanginya membuat Sehun terkejut. Apakah Kai sungguh sungguh berpikir ia tidak keberatan dicumbu hanya karena belas kasihan?

" Kai, aku menghargai tindakan yang akan kaulakukan atas nama persahabatan, tapi tak perlu bersikap baik padaku, oke? " ucap Sehun tegas.

" Kau menikmati apa yang kulakukan padamu. Aku dapat merasakannya. Aku dapat menciumnya. " ucap Kai.

" Demi Tuhan, apa kau senang membuatku malu terhadap diriku sendiri? Kuberitahu ya, mendapati pria yang membuatku bergairah sementara ia setenang orang yang sedang membaca koran sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagiku. Eughh... Kau benar benar membuatku gila, Kai. " Frustasi Sehun.

Tatapan menyala nyala Kai berubah menjadi menyipit karena tersinggung. " Kau mengira aku tidak menginginkanmu? "

" Oh, maafkan aku. Kurasa aku melewatkan hasrat yang kau tunjukkan. Ya, kau benar _benar benar_ bergairah padaku. " Sinis Sehun.

Sehun tak dapat memercayai betapa cepat Kai bergerak. Sedetik pria itu tengah duduk bersandar ke dinding, menatapnya. Detik berikutnya Kai membuat dirinya telentang di lantai. Pahanya berada diantara kedua kaki Sehun dan Sehun bisa merasakan bukti gairah Kai.

Jemari Kai terbenam dirambut Sehun dan menarik, membuat tubuh Sehun terangkat padanya. Kai menempelkan mulutnya ditelinga Sehun.

" Apakah kau merasakan itu, Sehun? " Kai mengusapkan penisnya yang menegang dalam lingkaran lingkaran kecil, membelai Sehun, membuat Sehun merasakannya. " Kau merasakan itu? Apa artinya ini? "

Napas Sehun tersengal. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya siap untuk Kai.

" Beritahu aku apa itu artinya, Sehun? " Ketika Sehun tidak menjawab, Kai mengisap leher Sehun hingga rasanya menyengat kemudian meraih cuping telinga Sehun diantara giginya. Memberikan sedikit hukuman. " Aku ingin kau mengatakannya. Supaya aku tahu kau mengerti perasaanku. "

Tangan Kai yang bebas merapatkan tubuh Sehun pada tubuhnya. Bahkan dari balik celana Kai dan celana piamanya, Sehun dapat merasakan gairah Kai berdenyut untuknya.

" _Katakan Sehun_. " Bisik Kai.

Kai semakin maju dan Sehun pun mengerang. " Eeeuunngghhh... Kau menginginkanku, Kai. "

" Pastikan dirimu untuk mengingat hal itu, oke? " Kai melepaskan rambut Sehun dan melumat bibir Sehun dengan liar. Kai melingkupi Sehun sepenuhnya, didalam mulutnya, diatas tubuhnya, gairah panas dan aroma maskulin serta penis Kai yang tegang luar biasa menjanjikan Sehun akan percintaan liar dan erotis.

Tapi kemudian Kai berguling menjauh dan kembali keposisinya semula, bersandar ke dinding. Dalam sekejap pria itu kembali terkendali. Napasnya tenang. Tubuhnya bergeming.

Sehun mencoba duduk, berusaha mengingat cara menggunakan kaki dan tangannya.

" Aku bukan pria biasa, Sehun, meskipun aku terlihat seperti itu. Apa yang kaualami tadi sama sekali bukan apa apa dibanding dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan padamu. Aku ingin melakukan hal hal liar hingga membuatmu meneriakkan namaku. Kemudian aku ingin bercinta denganmu seperti binatang dan menatap kedalam matamu ketika aku berada didalam dirimu. Dan setelah itu? Aku ingin bercinta denganmu dengan setiap cara atau posisi yang ada. Aku ingin melakukannya dari belakang. Aku ingin melakukannya padamu sambil berdiri, bersandar ke dinding. Aku ingin kau berada dipangkuanku dan bercinta denganku hingga aku tidak bisa bernapas. " Tatapan Kai kuat, dengan kejujuran yang tidak ditutup tutupi.

" Akan tetapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi. Bila aku tidak terlalu merasakanmu, segalanya akan berbeda. Jauh lebih mudah. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhku, jadi satu satunya cara agar aku bisa bersamamu adalah dengan terkendali sepenuhnya. Kalau tidak, aku akan kehilangan kendali dan hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah membuatmu takut. Atau lebih buruk, menyakitimu. " Lanjut Kai.

Bermacam macam bayangan berenang didalam pikiran Sehun, bayangan akan segala yang digambarkan Kai dan tubuhnya kembali berhasrat pada Kai dengan cara yang sama sekali berbeda. Kai menarik napas dalam dalam dan menggeram perlahan, seoalh menangkap aroma hasrat Sehun dan menikmatinya.

" Oh, Sehun... Apakah kau memperbolehkanku memberimu kenikmatan? Apakah kau memperbolehkanku membawa hasrat indahmu itu kemanapun dia ingin pergi? " Tanya Kai.

Sehun ingin mengatakan, ya, tapi semua hal yang diberitahukan Kai padanya menghantamnya : telanjang, dihadapan Kai dalam keremangan cahaya lilin. Tak seorangpun selain para dokter dan perawat yang mengetahui apa yang tersisa dari tubuhnya setelah penyakitnya menghilang. Dan Sehun tak dapat berhenti memikirkan wanita wanita seksi yang dilihatnya pernah menghampiri Kai.

" Aku bukan wanita yang biasa kaudapatkan, " Sehun berkata pelan. " Aku tidak... Cantik. "

Kai mengerutkan dahi, namun Sehun menggeleng. " Percayalah padaku soal itu, Kai. Aku memang tidak cantik. "

Kai merangkak kearah Sehun, " Biar kutunjukkan betapa cantiknya dirimu. Dengan baik. Perlahan. Tanpa kekerasan. Aku akan menjadi pria sejati, aku berjanji. "

Bibir Sehun membuka dan Sehun menangkap sekilas bayangan ujung taring pria itu. Kemudian bibir Kai sudah melekat padanya. Astaga, Kai sungguh fantastis, sapuan bibir dan lidahnya sungguh memabukkan.

" Nyahhh... " Sambil mengerang, Sehun mengaitkan tangannya dileher Kai, menekankan jemarinya dikepala pria itu.

Kai membaringkan tubuh Sehun dilantai, membuat Sehun mempersiapkan diri untuk menahan berat tubuh Kai. Akan tetapi Kai malah berbaring disebelahnya dan merapikan rambut Sehun.

" Perlahan, " Gumam Kai. " Dengan lembut. "

Kai kembali mencium Sehun dan lama setelahnya barulah jari jarinya yang panjang meraih bagian bawah baju Sehun. Ketika Kai mendorong kaos itu ke atas, Sehun mencoba konsentrasi pada apa yang sedang dilakukan Kai pada bibirnya, memaksa diri untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang akan diliat Kai dibalik kaosnya. Ketika Kai menarik kaos itu melewati kepalanya, udara dingin mengenai payudaranya dan memejamkan mata, berharap ruangan cukup gelap sehingga Kai tidak bisa melihat payudaranya yang jelek dengan jelas.

Ujung salah satu jari Kai menyapu pangkal leher Sehun, tempat luka tenggorokannya berada. Kemudian jari itu berlama lama menyentuh kerutan kerutan kecil didadanya, tempat kateter pernah dimasukkan. Kai menarik karet pinggang celana Sehun hingga semua bekas luka tempat slang makanan pernah ditancapkan terlihat. Kemudian Kai menemukan tempat masuknya transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang di pinggulnya.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia duduk dan meraih kaosnya untuk menutupi diri.

" Oh, tidak, Sehun. Jangan hentikan ini. " Kai menangkap tangan Sehun dan menciumnya. Kemudian ia menarik kembali kaos digenggaman tangan Sehun. " Kenapa menutupi tubuhmu? Apa kau tidak ingin aku melihat tubuhmu? "

Sehun memalingkan wajah saat Kai melepas kaos yang menutupi dirinya. Payudaranya yang telanjang naik turun saat merasakan Kai memandanginya. Kemudian Kai mengecup setiap parut luka yang ia miliki.

Sehun gemetar, sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk tetap diam. Tubuhnya memiliki banyak lubang kecil, parut, dan kulit kasar. Dan terlebih ia mandul karena efek dari obat yang ia konsumsi. Dan disinilah pria tampan ini, memujanya seakan semua yang ia miliki layak dihormati dan dipuja.

Saat Kai melihat ke atas dan tersenyum manis pada Sehun, tangis Sehun pun meledak. Isakannya keluar dengan keras, tarikan napasnya yang kencang seakan menekan rusuk rusuknya. Sehun menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan berharap ia punya cukup kekuatan untuk pergi ke ruangan lain.

Kai mendekap tubuh Sehun yang gemetar dengan tangis didadanya, mengayun tubuh Sehun maju mundur, Sehun tak tahu berapa lama ia menangis, tapi pada akhirnya isakannya berhenti dan Sehun baru sadar Kai tengah berbicara padanya. Suku kata dan irama bicara Kai terdengar asing di telinga Sehun, dan kata katanya tak dapat dipahami. Tapi nadanya... Nadanya sungguh indah.

Sehun mundur, ia tidak bisa tergantung pada Kai, bahkan tidak pada saat ini. Hidupnya bergantung pada caranya untuk tetap waras, dan bukannya meratapi diri. Bila ia mulai menangis sekarang, ia pasti takkan berhenti dalam meratapi nasibnya beberapa minggu kedepan.

Sehun mengusap air matanya. _Takkan pernah lagi_ , batin Sehun. Ia takkan hilang kendali lagi dihadapan Kai,

Sambil berdeham, Sehun mencoba tersenyum. " Nah, barusan benar benar merusak suasana, bukan? "

Kai mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa lain, menggeleng, dan kembali berganti ke bahasa yang dimengerti oleh manusia. " Kau boleh menangis semaumu. "

" Aku tidak ingin menangis, " Sehun menatap dada telanjang Kai. Tidak, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah bercinta dengan Kai. Setelah rasa sedihnya hilang, tubuhnya kembali bereaksi pada pria itu. Dan karena Kai telah melihat luka lukanya dan tidak terlihat kehilangan minta, ia merasa lebih nyaman.

" Eemm.. Apakah kau masih ingin menciumku setelah melihat semua ini? " Tanya Sehun sambil tangannya menunjuk luka luka ditubuhnya.

" Ya. "

Tanpa membiarkan dirinya berpikir, Sehun meraih bahu Kai dan menarik pria itu turun kebibirnya. Kai menahan diri sejenak seakan terkejut akan kekuatan Sehun, tapi kemudian ia mencium Sehun dengan dalam dan lama, seakan mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan Sehun darinya. Dalam sekejap Kai telah menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Sehun, celana piama, kaus kaki, dan pakaian dalam dilempar kesamping.

Kai membelai Sehun dari kepala hingga kepaha dengan tangannya, dan Sehun bergerak bersamanya, naik, melenting, merasakan kulit telanjang Kai menggesek payudara dan perutnya sementara bahan licin celana mahal Kai menggosok tubuhnya dengan menggoda. Sehun amat menginginkan Kai dan kepalanya terasa ringan ketika Kai mengusapkan hidung ke lehernya dan menggigit lembut tulang selangkanya. Sehun mengangkat kepala dan melihat lidah Kai menjilat melingkari sebelum sepenuhnya mengulum nipple nya. Seiring isapan mulut Kai, tangan Kai meluncur kebagian dalam paha Sehun.

Kai menyentuh lipatan vagina Sehun. " Aaahhh.. " Sehun tersengal, napasnya terasa sesak.

" Sehun manis, kau persis seperti yang kubayangkan. Lembut... Lembab. " Suara Kai kasar, keras, membuat Sehun paham betapa besar upaya Kai untuk mengendalikan diri. " Bukalah dirimu lebih lebar untukku. Sedikit lagi. Ya, begitu, Sehun. Itu sungguh... Oh, ya. "

Kai menyelipkan satu, kemudian dua jari di vagina Sehun dan mulai menggerakkan secara perlahan agar Sehun bisa menyesuaikan diri. Kai mengeluarmasukkan jarinya sambil menggaruk dinding dinding vagina Sehun, membuat Sehun mengetatkan dinding vaginanya menjepit jari Kai.

" Aahhh... Kai.. Aaahhh... " Desah Sehun. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan hal ini, namun tubuh Sehun tahu kemana ia harus menuju. Sambil terengah, ia berpegangan pada bahu Kai dan menancapkan kukunya di bahu Kai.

Kai menjilat payudara Sehun dan jarinya terus ia keluar masukkan pada vagina Sehun, ibu jarinya mengusap klitoris Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun menggelinjang.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan gerakan jemari Kai. Tangannya mencengkeram rambut lembut Kai. Sehun benar benar sudah merasa diujung kenikmatan. Kai yang terus mengisap nipplenya, dan jemarinya yang semakin cepat keluar masuk di vaginanya membuat Sehun meledak, kekuatan klimaks yang menghempaskan dirinya dengan cepat ke tempat dimana hanya ada denyutan dan kabut putih.

" Aaaahhhh... Kaaiiihhh... " Desah Sehun.

Sehun mencoba mengatur napasnya setelah mengalami klimaks yang mengejutkan. Ketika ia kembali sadar, mata Kai yang setengah terpejam terlihat suram, wajahnya kaku dan kelam. Kai seperti orang asing, sama sekali terpisah dengan Sehun.

Sehun meraih selimut sofa untuk menutupi diri. Gerakan itu membuatnya sadar bahwa jemari Kai masih berada didalamnya.

" Kau sungguh cantik, " Ucap Kai kasar.

Kata itu membuat Sehun merasa lebih tidak nyaman. " Biarkan aku bangun, Kai. "

" Sehun _ "

" Ini terasa canggung sekali. " Sela Sehun. Ia bergerak gerak, yang malah membuatnya lebih merasakan Kai.

" Sehun, tatap aku. "

Sehun menatap marah pada Kai, merasa frustasi.

" Kau luar biasa cantik. " Puji Kai lagi.

Napas Sehun membeku. Untuk kemudian terengah dua kali lipat ketika Kai mengeluarkan jarinya dan mulai bergerak menuruni tubuhnya.

" Jangan hentikan aku, Sehun. " Kai mencium pusar Sehun, kemudian pinggulnya. " Aku membutuhkan lebih banyak dirimu dimulutku, didalam kerongkonganku. "

" Kai, aku... Oohhh... "

Lidah Kai membelai hangat tepat di pusat gairah Sehun. Sambil menjilat, Kai mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sehun. Kemudian dia menunduk dan mengarahkan lidahnya ke klitoris Sehun.

" Kau membuatku tak tahan, Sehun. " Ucap Kai, napasnya tepat mengenai tempat Sehun menginginkannya. Bakal janggutnya yang baru tumbuh terasa seperti gesekan lembut ketika ia bermandikan gairah Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan mata, merasa dirinya akan melayang. Ketika tubuhnya melenting dari lantai, tangan Kai menahan tubuh Sehun ditempatnya, menjaga tubuh Sehun agar tidak melepaskan diri dari serangan mulutnya.

" Tatap aku, Sehun. Lihat apa yang ku lakukan. " Perintah Kai.

Ketika Sehun menatap Kai, ia menangkap bayangan lidah merah muda Kai dengan bebas menjilatnya dan hanya itu yang sempat dilihatnya. Sehun terombang ambing di tepi kenikmatan, namun Kai terus melakukannya, Kai terus menggoda vaginanya. Seakan tak ada akhir dari kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Kai.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kejantanan Kai dari balik celana pria itu tapi dengan mudah Kai menghalau tangan Sehun, kemudian ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga dengan taringnya. Kai menusukkan taringnya di vagina Sehun dan mengeluarkan cairan dari taringnya, Sehun menggelinjang. Kai mengawasi Sehun yang menggelinjang jatuh kedalam jurang kenikmatan, mata biru kehijauannya menyala nyala.

Setelah semuanya berakhir, nama Kai terucap parau dari bibir Sehun. " Ka.. Kai.. Apa itu tadihh? "

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dengan sigap Kai berdiri dan menjauh dari Sehun. Saat Kai membalikkan tubuh, napas Sehun keluar dalam desisan. Sebuah tato luar biasa dengan banyak warna menutupi seluruh punggung Kai. Gambar naga, makhluk menakutkan dengan kaki bercakar lima dan tubuh melingkar yang kuat. Dipunggung Kai, makhluk buas itu menatap Sehun, seakan benar benar bisa melihatnya dengan mata putih itu. Dan sementara Kai mondar mandir, tato itu bergerak mengikuti gerakan otot dan kulit, bergeser gelisah seperti ingin keluar.

Merasakan embusan angin, Sehun menarik selimut menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Saat ia menengadah, Kai sudah berada jauh diseberang ruangan.

Tapi tetap saja, tato itu masih terus menatapnya.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan mengelilingi ruang duduk, mencoba menghilangkan rasa terbakar itu. Sudah cukup sukar baginya mengendalikan tubuhnya sebelum mulutnya merasakan Sehun. Dan kini setelah lidahnya turut merasakan Sehun, tulang punggungnya terasa terbakar, menyebar keseluruh otot yang ia miliki. Kulitnya menggelenyar terasa begitu gatal hingga ia ingin menggosoknya dengan benda tajam.

Astaga, ia harus menjauh dari wangi Sehun. " Sehun, aku harus sendirian dulu. " Kai melirik pintu kamar mandi. " Aku akan masuk kesana. Bila ada yang datang kemari atau kau mendengar sesuatu yang tidak biasa, aku mau kau segera memanggilku. " ia tidak melihat kearah Sehun ketika menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Di cermin di atas wastafel, pupilnya bercahaya putih dalam kegelapan. Oh Tuhan, ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya berubah wujud. Bila si makhluk buas keluar...

Kekhawatiran akan keselamatan Sehun membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang yang membuat segalanya lebih parah.

 _Hentikan. Berhentilah berpikir. Berhentilah panik_. Batin Kai.

Kai menurunkan penutup toilet dan mendudukinya, meletakkan tangan dilutut. Ia memaksa otot ototnya untuk rileks lalu memfokuskan diri. Menarik napas panjang melalui hidungnya dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut, ia berkonsentrasi untuk menjaga pernapasannya tetap tenang dan teratur.

Ambil napas, keluarkan. Ambil napas, keluarkan.

Kai berhasil menenangkan diri, ia lalu membuka mata dan mengangkat tangan. Getarannya sudah hilang, dan sekilas pandang di cermin menunjukkan pupilnya sudah hitam kembali. Ia menumpangkan tangannya di wastafel dan merosot.

Sejak dikutuk, seks hanya menjadi alat yang membantunya berurusan dengan si makhluk buas. Ketika ia meniduri wanita, ia cukup terstimulasi untuk melampiaskan kebutuhannya, namun rangsangan tak pernah naik hingga ketingkat si makhluk buas terpicu untuk keluar. Tidak pernah sejauh itu.

Tapi ketika bersama Sehun, semua melenceng dari perkiraan. Kai tidak yakin kalau ia mampu mengendalikan diri bila ia memasuki Sehun, apalagi mencapai orgasme. Getaran yang terpancar dari Sehun saat meneriakkan namanya membuat gairahnya langsung mencuat ke daerah yang berbahaya.

Kai kembali menarik napas panjang. Satu satunya yang bisa menyelamatkannya adalah ia harus bisa mengendalikan sistem sarafnya. Untung saja ia tadi masih bisa mengendalikan diri sebelum berbuat terlalu jauh pada Sehun.

Ia mencuci wajah dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Saat membuka pintu, ia mempersiapkan diri. Ia punya firasat saat melihat Sehun lagi, perasaan itu akan kembali sedikit.

Dan memang itulah yang terjadi.

Sehun tengah duduk di sofa, mengenakan celana longgar dab atasan wol halus. Cahaya lilin mempertegas kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

" Hei, " Sapa Kai.

" Apakah kau baik baik saja? " Tanya Sehun khawatir.

" Ya. " Kai mengusap rahangnya. " Maafkan aku tadi. Kadang kadang aku perlu waktu sebentar. "

Sehun membelalak.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Kai.

" Ini hampir jam enam. Kau berada didalam sana selama hampir delapan jam. " Sahut Sehun.

Kai mengumpat. Padahal ia berniat cepat. " Aku tidak sadar aku berdiam diri terlalu lama. "

" Aku, eh, aku memeriksa sekali dua kali. Aku khawatir... Omong omong, ada yang meneleponmu. Kalau tidak salah lihat namanya, Kris. " Ucap Sehun. " Teleponmu terus berdering. Akhirnya aku menjawabnya. " Ia menekuri kedua tangannya. " Kau yakin kau baik baik saja? "

Kai mengangguk. " Sekarang aku baik baik saja. "

Sehun menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya lebih santai.

" Sehun, aku... " _Sialan_. Umpat Kai. Apa tepatnya yang bisa ia katakan pada Sehun tanpa membuat semua ini lebih berat.

" Tidak apa apa. Apapun yang terjadi, tidak apa apa. " Ucap Sehun, terlebih pada diri sendiri.

Kai menghampiri sofa dan duduk disebelah Sehun. " Dengar, Sehun, aku mau kau ikut bersamaku malam ini. Aku ingin membawamu ke tempat aku tahu kau akan aman. Para lesser, makhluk makhluk yang ada ditaman waktu itu, mungkin tengah memburumu, dan tempat pertama yang akan mereka datangi adalah tempat ini. Kau kini menjadi target karena bersamaku. "

" Kemana kita akan pergi? "

" Aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku. " Kai berharap Kris mengijinkan Sehun untuk tinggal ditempat mereka. " Terlalu berbahaya bagimu berada disini sendirian. Ikutlah bersamaku selama beberapa hari sampai kita tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan. "

Kai sama sekali tidak menemukan solusi jangka panjang saat ini, namun ia akan menemukannya. Sehun menjadi tanggung jawabnya ketika ia membawa wanita itu kedalam dunianya, dan Kai takkan membiarkan Sehun tak terlindungi.

" Percayalah padaku. Hanya beberapa hari. "

.

.

.

Sehun mengemasi tas, sambil berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah gila karena menyetujui permintaan Kai. Ia akan pergi entah kemana bersama seorang vampir. Vampir.

Tapi, Sehun memercayai Kai. Pria itu terlalu jujur untuk berbohong dan terlalu pintar untuk menganggap remen ancaman. Lagipula, janji temunya dengan dokter spesialis baru akan dimulai rabu sore. Dan ia sudah mengambil cuti dari kerja. Tak akan ada yang terlewatkan.

Setelah selesai, Sehun kembali ke ruang duduk, Kai berbalik kearahnya, mengayunkan tasnya ke bahu. Sehun memandangi jaket hitam Kai.

" Apakah kau bersenjata? " Tanya Sehun.

Kai mengangguk.

" Ayo kita pergi. " Ajak Sehun.

Mereka berkendara tanpa bicara di sepanjang jalan hingga menuju zona tak dikenal diantara pinggiran kota. Tempat ini berbukit, daerah berhutan yang hanya terdiri atas deretan panjang hutan yang diselingi pohon. Tak ada lampu jalan, sedikit sekali mobil dan banyak rusa.

Dua puluh menit setelah mereka meninggalkan rumah, Kai berbelok ke jalan searah yang membawa mereka menanjak. Sehun hanya dapat melihat apa yang diterangi lampu depan.

Mendadak pagar besi hitam muncul dalam jarak pandang. Membuat Sehun terlonjak dari kursinya. Kai menekan pembuka pintu garasi dan gerbang itu terbuka hanya cukup ruang untuk mobil masuk. Tak lama mereka pun kembali menghadapi gerbang serupa. Kai membuka jendela mobil dan menekan serangkaian kode di interkom. Suara yang menyenangkan menyambutnya dan Kai melihat keatas dan kesebelah kiri, mengangguk ke kamera pengawas.

Gerbang kedua kembali terbuka dan Kai menekan pedal gas menuju jalan yang semakin menanjak. Mereka memutari tikungan, dan akhirnya Sehun bisa melihat mansion setinggi lima ratus meter. Setelah masuk ke jalur beratap lengkung dan melewati rangkaian barikade, mereka pun tiba dihalaman dengan air mancur ditengahnya.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya diantara mobil Escalade dan Mercedes. Sehun keluar dan menjulurkan lehernya melihat ke puncak mansion. Dari atap, patung gargoyle menatap kearahnya, begitu juga kamera pengawas. Kai menghampiri Sehun seraya menenteng tas Sehun. Mulutnya terkatup, matanya menatap tajam.

" Aku akan menjagamu. Kau tahu itu, kan? " Tanya Kai. Saat melihat Sehun mengangguk, Kai tersenyum sedikit. " Semua akan baik baik saja, tapi aku minta kau tetap berada didekatku. Aku tak ingin kita terpisah. Jelas? Kau tetap bersamaku, apapun yang terjadi. "

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan menuju sepasang pintu perunggu yang telah dimakan cuaca dan Kai membuka salah satunya. Setelah mereka masuk ke ruang tamu tak berjendela, panel besar itu menutup dengan getaran keras. Kai menekan kode dan terdengar bunyi kunci bergeser. Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dan membuka pintu kedua, membawa Sehun ke ruangan luas.

Sehun terkesiap. Betapa... Ajaib!

Lobinya merupakan pelangi penuh warna, tak terduga seperti taman bunga didalam gua. Dindingnya berwarna kuning terang dan digantungi cermin berpigura emas dan lampu kristal. Langit langitnya, jauh setinggi tiga lantai. Dan didepan sana, ditengah tengah semua kemegahan ini, terdapat tangga lebar yang mengarah ke balkon di lantai dua.

Ruangan ini begitu indah tapi suara suara yang datang dari tempat itu tidak sesuai dengan keindahan tempat ini. Dari ruangan di sebelah kiri, musik rap hard core berdegup kencang dan membawa suara suara pria. Bola billiard menabrak satu sama lain. Lalu terdengar seseorang berteriak. " Ayo, lempar yang jauh. "

Bola futbol melayang ke ruangan itu, dan seorang pria datang untuk menangkapnya. Ia melompat dan tangannya baru saja meraih bola ketika pria yang lebih besar lagi menabraknya. Keduanya jatuh bergulingan kelantai dengan lengan dan kaki bertautan.

" Aku mengalahkanmu, Chen. "

" Tapi kau belum mendapatkan bolanya, vampir. "

Gerutuan, tawa, dan umpatan umpatan mengalir ketika para pria itu berebut bola, saling menjatuhkan. Lalu masuk lagi dua pria dalam pakaian kulit hitam untuk menonton aksi itu dan sang kepala pelayan ikut menyaksikan pergulatan itu dengan senyum maklum.

Lalu mendadak semuanya sunyi ketika mereka menyadari kehadiran Sehun.

Kai menggeser Sehun ke belakang tubuhnya.

" Brengsek, " Umpat seseorang.

Salah satu dari pria itu maju seperti tank. Walaupun berbadan lebih kecil tapi aura dari pria itu terkesan menyeramkan.

" Apa apaan kau? "

Kai memperlebar sikap defensifnya, menjatuhkan tas Sehun, dan mengangkat tangannya ke dada. " Dimana Kris? "

" Aku bertanya padamu, " Bentak pria itu. " Apa yang kaulakukan dengan membawanya kemari? "

" Aku perlu bertemu, Kris. " Tegas Kai.

" Aku menyuruhmu menyingkirkannya. Atau kau berharap salah satu dari kami yang melakukan pekerjaan itu? "

Kai menghadapi pria itu. " Hati hati, Kyungsoo. Walaupun kau pasangan Rajaku, tapi kalau kau mencelakakan Sehun, aku pasti akan tetap melukaimu. "

Sehun melirik kebelakang. Pintu masih terbuka. Dan saat ini menunggu di mobil sementara Kai membereskan masalahnya rasanya ide yang bagus. Ia tidak pedul dengan aturan tetaplah- bersamaku- apa- pun- yang- terjadi.

Sambil mundur, tatapan Sehun tidak meninggalkan Kai. Sampai ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Ia berputar, melihat ke atas, dan kehilangan suaranya.

Yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya memiliki luka besar dipipi, mata berwarna hitam, dengan aura kemarahan dingin. Sebelum Sehun sempat lari ketakutan, pria itu meraih tangan Sehun dan memutarnya menjauhi pintu.

" Jangan berpikir untuk melarikan diri. " Pria itu memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang, ia mengamati tubuh Sehun. " Aneh, kau bukan tipenya yang biasa. Tapi kau hidup dan ketakutan setengah mati. Jadi kau sudah cukup bagiku. "

Sehun menjerit.

Semua kepala diruangan itu menoleh. Kai langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun, menariknya dan membawa tubuh Sehun menempel padanya. Kai berbicara dengan kasar dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Sehun.

Pria berwajah luka itu menyipitkan mata." Tenanglah, Kai. Aku hanya berusaha menahan mainan kecilmu tetap disini. Kau akan membaginya atau bersikap egois seperti biasa? "

Kai memandang pria itu seakan hendak memukulnya ketika suara wanita menghentikannya.

" Oh, demi Tuhan! Kalian membuatnya takut! "

Sehun melongo dari balik dada Kai dan melihat wanita itu menuruni tangga. Dia terlihat " normal ".

" Kai, kami lega karena kau pulang dengan selamat. Dan Kris akan segera turun. " Ia menunjuk ke ruangan tempat para pria itu tadi keluar. " Kalian semua kembalilah kesana. Ayo, sekarang juga. Kalau kalian mau adu kekuatan, lakukan di meja billiard. Makan malam akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Dan Kyungie, apa itu sifat pendamping seorang Raja? Kakak pasti tidak akan senang melihatnya. "

Wanita itu mengusir para pria dengan santai. Mereka pergi keruangan yang ditunjuk wanita tadi. Satu satunya pria yang tetap tinggal adalah pria yang dipanggil Kyungie tadi.

Dia tampak lebih tenang sekarang ketika menatap Kai. " Ini akan menimbulkan dampak berkepanjangan, Kai. "

Wajah Kai mengeras dan mereka kembali berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak dikenal Sehun.

Wanita berambut hitam itu menghampiri Sehun. " Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik baik saja. Namaku Tiffany. "

Sehun menarik napas panjang, secara naluriah memercayai satu satunya wanita dalam belantara hormon testeron ini.

" Sehun. Oh Sehun. "

Tiffany mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Taring.

Sehun merasakan lantai yang dipijaknya goyah.

" Kurasa dia akan pingsan, " Tiffany berteriak seraya meraih kedepan. " Kai !"

Sepasang lengan yang kuat melingkari pinggang Sehun ketika lututnya lunglai.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Sehun sebelum semuanya gelap hanyalah suara Kai. " Aku akan membawanya kekamarku.

.

.

.

Sambil membaringkan Sehun ditempat tidurnya, Kai menyalakan lampu yang berpendar dengan cahaya samar.

Sehun sadar dan membuka matanya. Kai yang melihat Sehun terbangun lalu berucap. " Kau aman disini. "

" Ya benar. "

" Aku akan membuatnya aman bagimu. Bagaimana menurutmu? " Tanya Kai.

" Sekarang aku memercayaimu. " Sehun tersenyum simpul. " Maafkan aku karena pingsan seperti tadi. Biasanya aku tidak mudah pingsan. "

" Cukup bisa dimaklumi. Dengar, aku harus menghadiri pertemuan bersama saudara saudaraku. Kau lihat kunci besi dipintu itu? Hanya aku yang memiliki kuncinya, jadi kau akan aman disini. " Ucap Kai.

" Para pria itu tidak senang melihatku. " Lirih Sehun.

" Itu masalah mereka. " Kai menyisir rambut Sehun ke belakang, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Ia ingin mencium Sehun, namun akhirnya memilih untuk berdiri.

Sehun sungguh terlihat sangat pas berada ditempat tidurnya, terbaring diantara tumpukan bantal. Kai menginginkan Sehun berada disana besok, lusa, dan...

 _Ini bukan kesalahan, disinilah tempat Sehun yang sesungguhnya_ , batin Kai.

" Kai, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku? Maksudku, kau tidak berutang apapun padaku, dan kau nyaris tidak mengenalku. " Ucap Sehun lembut.

 _Karena kau milikku_ , jawab Kai dalam hati. Menyimpan rahasia kecil itu untuk dirinya sendiri, Kai membungkuk dan mengelus pipi Sehun dengan telunjuknya. " Aku takkan lama. "

" Kai _ "

" Biarkan aku menjagamu, dan jangan risaukan apapun. " Tegas Kai.

Kai menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan memutar kuncinya sebelum pergi ke lorong, Kris berada di paling depan. Sang Raja terlihat muram, alis hitamnya terkubur dibelakang kacamata hitamnya.

" Dimana kau ingin melakukan ini? " Kai bertanya.

" Di ruang kerjaku. "

Setelah mereka semua berbaris masuk ke ruang formal itu, Kris menuju ke belakang meja kerjanya dan duduk. Kyungsoo mengikuti Kris dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Tao dan Chanyeol berdiri didekat dinding berlapis sutra.

Kris menggeleng. " Kai, kita punya masalah serius saat ini. Kau melanggar perintah langsung. Dua kali. Kemudian kau membawa manusia kedalam rumah ini, yang kau tahu terlarang _ "

" Dia berada dalam bahaya_ "

Kris memukulkan tinjunya ke meja, membuat semua barang berlompatan ke lantai. " Sebaiknya kau tidak memotong pembicaraanku saat ini. "

Kai mengertakkan gerahamnya, menekan dan menggigit. Ia memaksakan kata kata penghormatan yang biasanya keluar dengan bebas. " Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, My Lord. "

" Seperti yang kukatakan, kau tidak mematuhi Kyungsoo dan memperberat kesalahan dengan muncul bersama manusia. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Maksudku, brengsek, kau bukan orang idiot, terlepas kelakuanmu. Dia berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, jadi dia berpeluang membeberkan keadaan kita. Dan kau juga tahu ingatannya telah menjadi ingatan jangka panjang dan traumatis. Dia sudah rusak secara permanen. " Lanjut Kris.

Kai merasakan geraman dari dalam dadanya dan dia tidak dapat mengisapnya kembali. Suara itu menguar keluar. " Dia terancam. "

" Ya, aku tahu dia terancam. Tapi kau tidak harus membawanya kemari. Karena kau membawanya kemari masalah ini menjadi keputusanku. "

Kai memperlihatkan taringnya. " Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Aku akan pergi bersamanya. "

Alis Kris muncul dari balik kacamata hitamnya. " Sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk mengeluarkan ancaman, Kai. "

" _Ancaman_? Aku serius! " Teriak Kai. Ia lalu menenangkan diri dengan mengusap wajah dan mencoba bernapas. " Dengar, semalam kami berdua diserang beberapa lesser. Dia sempat tertangkap dan aku setidaknya telah membiarkan satu lesser itu pergi ketika mencoba menolongnya. Dia kehilangan tasnya, dan aku yakin lesser yang selamat itu telah memungut tasnya. Sekalipun aku menghapus ingatan Sehun, rumahnya sudah tak lagi aman dan aku takkan membiarkannya diculik oleh para lesser. Bila dia dan aku tak bisa tinggal disini, dan satu satunya cara untukku melindunginya adalah dengan pergi bersamanya, itulah yang akan kulakukan. "

Kris mengerutkan dahi. " Kau sadar kau lebih memilih wanita itu ketimbang kami, saudaramu. "

Kai menghembuskan napas. Astaga, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka situasinya akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya itulah yang terjadi.

Tak tahan diam ditempat, Kai berjalan ke salah satu jendela. Sambil melihat keluar, ia melihat taman yang luas, kolam renang dan halaman luas yang menghampar. Namun ia sama sekali tidak memusatkan perhatian pada lahan yang terpelihara itu. Apa yang ia lihat adalah perlindungan yang ditawarkan tempat ini.

Lampu keamanan menerangi kediaman yang indah ini. Kamera pengawas bertengger disetiap pohon, merekam setiap waktu yang berlalu. Sensor gerak memonitor seluruh tempat. Dan bila seseorang mencoba memanjat tembok itu, akan disambut ucapan selamat malam berkekuatan 240 volt.

Ini lingkungan teraman bagi Sehun. Paling aman.

" Dia bukan sekedar wanita lain bagiku, " Kai bergumam. Aku ingin menjadikannya _shellan_ ku ( _shellan = pasangan vampir_ ), jika aku bisa. "

Seseorang mengumpat sementara yang lainnya menarik napas tajam.

" Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya, " Sergah Kyungsoo. " Terlebih dia seorang manusia. "

" Apa salahnya dia seorang manusia? " Geram Kai.

Suara Kris rendah, memaksa. " Kai, jangan mengundurkan diri dari Brotherhood karena hal ini. Kami membutuhkanmu. Rasmu membutuhkanmu. "

" Kalau begitu kelihatannya Sehun akan tetap tinggal disini. " Tegas Kai.

Kris bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mengelilingi meja dengan mantap. Ia berhenti ketika berhadapan dengan Kai. " Hubungan dengan manusia dibatasi dan hanya boleh dilakukan didalam wilayah mereka, kau tahu itu. Tak ada yang boleh tinggal dirumah ini kecuali anggota Brotherhood dan para _shellan_ , bila mereka memilikinya. "

" Tapi Sehun tidak akan tinggal lama disini. " Ucap Kai.

" Darimana kau tahu itu? Kaukira para lesser akan menyerah? Kau kira manusia tiba tiba akan menjadi toleran terhadap ras kita? Yang benar saja. " Bantah Kris.

Kai menurunkan nada suaranya, tapi tidak tatapannya. " Dia sedang sakit, Kris. Dia mengidap kanker. Aku ingin menjaganya. "

Terdapat keheningan yang cukup panjang.

" Sial, kau telah mengikatkan diri padanya. " Kris menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. " Demi Tuhan, kau baru saja bertemu dengannya, Kai. "

" Saat kau tahu itu pasanganmu, kau tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama. " Ucap Kai. " Dengar, My Lord. Sehun sungguh... Berbeda untukku. Aku takkan berpura pura mengerti mengapa. Yang aku tahu hanyalah dia merupakan debaran dijantungku yang tak bisa kuabaikan... Sial, yang tak mau kuabaikan. Jadi gagasan untuk meninggalkannya dalam belas kasihan lesser bukanlah pilihan. Sejauh menyangkut diri Sehun, seluruh insting protektif yang kumiliki langsung bekerja keras dan aku tak bisa menyingkirkannya begitu saja. Sekalipun demi Brotherhood. "

Kai terdiam dan semenit berlalu. Berjam jam atau mungkin hanya beberapa detakan jantung.

" Bila aku membiarkannya tinggal disini, " Kris memandang Kai. " itu hanya karena kau memandangnya sebagai pasanganmu dan hanya bila dia bisa menutup mulut. Dan kita masih harus menangani fakta bahwa kau melanggar perintah dari Kyungsoo. Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu. Aku harus membawa masalah ini pada Scribe Virgin. "

Bahu Kai terkulai lega. " Aku bersedia menerima segala akibat tindakanku. "

" Baiklah. " Kris kembali ke mejanya dan duduk. " Ada hal lain yang perlu kita bicarakan, Kai. Kyungsoo giliranmu. "

Kyungsoo melangkah maju. " Aku mendengar desas desus mengenai makhluk malam yang berkeliaran dan menakuti warga sipil. Jadi, aku punya tugas untuk kalian memastikan makhluk apa itu. " Ia lalu menatap Kai. " Dan sekarang, ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi semalam di taman. "

.

.

.

Setelah Kai pergi, dan ia merasa cukup kuat untuk berdiri, Sehun turun dari tempat tidur dan memeriksa pintu. Pintunya terkunci dan tampak kokoh, sehingga ia merasa cukup aman. Ia melihat tombol lampu disebelah kiri, lalu menekannya, menyirami ruangan dengan cahaya.

 _Astaga, ruangan ini seperti istana_ , batin Sehun.

Gorden sutra merah dan emas tergantung dijendela dan kain beledu menghiasi ranjang antik dan besar, tiang ranjangnya terbuat dari kayu ek utuh. Tapi bukan hanya perabot antik saja yang ada tapi LED TV, perlengkapan stereo canggih, komputer sekelas milik NASA, dan Xbox ada.

Sehun berjalan menuju rak buku, buku buku yang ada disana bersampul kulit mewah. Dan juga ada deretan film film action. Setelah puas melihat koleksi buku dan kaset dvd milik Kai, Sehun masuk kekamar mandi dan menyalakan lampu. Jacuzzi seukuran ruang duduknya dipasang dilantai marmer.

" Nah inilah keindahan sesungguhnya, " Gumam Sehun mengagumi kamar mandi Kai.

Sehun mendengar pintu dibuka dan merasa lega ketika mendengar Kai memanggil namanya.

" Aku didalam sini, memeriksa bak mandimu. " Sahut Sehun. Ia berjalan kembali kekamar. " Apa yang terjadi? "

" Semuanya baik baik saja. " Ucap Kai.

 _Kau yakin?_ Sehun ingin bertanya seperti itu tapi ia merasa takut. Ia tidak yakin semua baik baik saja, karena ia melihat Kai berjalan dengan tegang menuju lemari bajunya.

" Jangan khawatir, kau bisa tinggal disini. " Ucap Kai.

" Tapi... "

" Tidak ada tapi tapian. " Sela Kai.

" Kai, apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Sehun lembut.

" Aku harus pergi bersama saudara saudaraku malam ini. " Kai kembali tanpa mantelnya dan menuntun Sehun ke tempat tidur, menariknya agar duduk disampingnya. " Pelayan pelayan kami tahu kau ada disini. Mereka sangat setia dan ramah, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Fritz, yang mengelola rumah ini, akan membawakanmu makanan sebentar lagi. Bila kau membutuhkan apapun, mintalah padanya. Aku akan kembali waktu subuh. "

" Apa aku akan terkunci disini sampai kau datang? "

Kai menggeleng lalu berdiri. " Kau bebas berkeliaran didalam rumah ini. Takkan ada yang menganggumu. " Kai mengambil secarik kertas dari kotak kulit dan menulisinya. " Ini nomor ponselku. Telepon aku bila kau membutuhkanku, dan aku akan segera berada disini dalam sekejap. "

" Kau punya alat transporter tersembunyi disini? "

Kai menatap Sehun lalu menghilang.

Bukan menghilang dengan meninggalkan ruangan secepat kilat. _Tapi wus!_ Menghilang begitu saja. Sehun melompat dari ranjang, menahan teriakan kaget dengan tangannya.

Lengan Kai melingkari Sehun dari belakang. " Dalam sekejap. "

Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Kai, menekan tulangnya untuk memastikan ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. " Benar benar trik yang hebat. " Suaranya bergetar. " Apalagi yang kau punya dibali topi sulapmu? "

" Aku bisa menyalakan dan mematikan lampu. " Ruangan pun seketika gelap. " Aku bisa menyalakan lilin. " Sepasang lilin dimeja rias menyala. " Dan aku cukup ahli dengan kunci dan semacamnya. "

Sehun mendengar bunyi kunci terbuka dan tertutup, diikuti pintu lemari baju yang terbuka dan tertutup.

" Oh, dan aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang hebat dengan lidahku dan tangkai buah ceri. " Kai mengecup sisi leher Sehun, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Pintu tertutup dan Sehun mendengar shower dinyalakan.

Sehun membeku ditempat, sambil memandangi koleksi kaset dvd Kai, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Ia perlu melakukan itu terutama ketika seseorang yang baru ia kenal memiliki terlalu banyak keanehan, terlalu banyak melenceng dari kenyataan, terlalu... Segalanya.

Ketika Kai keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah bercukur, wangi sabun mandi, dengan duduk handuk melilit dipinggulnya, Sehun tengah duduk diranjang, film Austin Powers Goldmember diputar di TV.

" Hei, ini klasik. " Kai tersenyum dan memandang layar TV.

Sehun langsung melupakan film ketika melihat bahu yang lebar itu, otot otot lengannya, handuk yang mengikuti bentuk bokong Kai. Dan tato itu. Makhluk menakutkan yang melingkar dengan mata berwarna putih.

Kai lalu melangkah menuju lemari bajunya. Bertentangan dengan nalurinya, Sehun mengikuti Kai dan bersandar disalah satu daun pintu, mencoba terlihat biasa biasa saja. Kai tengah memunggunginya ketika pria itu menarik celana kulit warna hitam. Tatonya bergerak ketika Kai menarik ritsletingnya.

 _Desahan lembut mengalir dari bibir Sehun. Sungguh pria yang luar biasa. Vampir. Apapun dia_. Batin Sehun.

Kai menoleh. " Kau baik baik saja? "

Sesungguhnya, Sehun merasakan gairah disekujur tubuhnya.

" Sehun? "

" Aku baik baik saja. " Sehun menundukkan pandangannya dan memperhatikan koleksi sepatu yang berjajar dilantai. " Sebetulnya aku akan mengobati diri dengan koleksi filmmu sampai aku mengalami koma kebudayaan. "

Saat Kai membungkuk untuk mengenakan kaus kakinya, pandangan Sehun kembali terpaku pada kulit pria itu. Kulit yang begitu mulus, keemasan _

" Soal pengaturan tidur, " Ucap Kai membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. " Aku akan tidur dilantai. "

 _Tapi aku benar benar ingin berada diranjang besar itu bersamamu,_ batin Sehun. " Jangan konyol, Kai. Kita berdua sama sama dewasa. Dan ranjang itu cukup besar untuk ditiduri enam orang. "

Kai tampak ragu. " Baiklah. Aku janji takkan mendnegkur. "

Kai mengenakan kemeja hitam berlengan pendek dan memasukkan kakinya kesepatu bot. Kemudian ia berhenti sejenak, memandangi lemari besi yang menjulang dari lantai ke langit langit yang dipasang didinding lemari pakaian.

" Sehun, bisakah kau keluar dulu? Aku butuh waktu sebentar, oke? "

Pipi Sehun memerah dan ia membuang muka. " Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu privasimu_ "

Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun. " Bukan itu. Kau mungkin takkan menyukai apa yang akan kau lihat. "

 _Seakan masih ada lagi yang dapat mengejutkanku setelah hari ini?_ Batin Sehun.

" Lakukanlah, " Gumam Sehun. " Lakukan... Apapun. "

Kai mengusap pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian membuka lemari besi itu. Ia mengambil sarung senjata dari kulit berwarna hitam dan menyampirkannya didepan dada, mengikatnya tepat di bawah otot dadanya. Berikutnya sabuk lebar, seperti yang dikenakan polisi, tapi sama dengan sarung senjata tadi, tak ada apa apa disitu.

Kai memandang Sehun. Kemudian mengeluarkan persenjataannya.

Dua belati panjang berwarna hitam, yang ia sarungkan didada dengan gagang menghadap kebawah. Senjata mengkilap yang ia periksa isinya dengan gerakan gerakan cepat dan pasti sebelum mendaratkannya dipinggul. Beberapa pisau lempar yang berkilau dan sebuah klip amunisi hitam dalam sabuk. Lalu, pisau lebih kecil yang ia sembunyikan disuatu tempat.

Kai mengambil jaket hitam panjangnya dari gantungan dan mengenakannya. Ia menepuk nepuk kantongnya. Ia mengeluarkan senjata lain lagi dari lemari dan memeriksanya secepat kilat sebelum memasukkannya ke kantong kantong rahasia jaketnya. Ia mengambil beberapa senjata rahasia ala ninja berbentuk bintang di kantong jaketnya. Menambah sebuah belati lagi.

Setelah selesai Kai menghadap Sehun tiba tiba, dan Sehun mundur dengan cepat.

" Sehun, jangan melihatku seolah aku orang asing. Ini tetap aku, dibalik semua ini. " Lirih Kai.

Sehun tidak berhenti mundur sampai ia menabrak tempat tidur. " Kau memang orang asing. " Bisiknya.

" Aku akan kembali sebelum subuh. " Kai mengeraskan rahangnya lalu pergi tanpa keraguan.

Sehun tak tahu berapa lama ia duduk dan menekuri karpet. Tapi ketika ia menengadah, ia berjalan dan meraih telepon.

.

.

.

Suho membuka oven, mengintip makan malamnya dan menyerah.

 _Berantakan sekali._

Ia mengangkat loyang dan tengah berjalan menuju pintu halaman belakang ketika telepon berdering.

" Halo? "

Jeda sesaat. " _Suho?_ "

" Sehun! Aku menelponmu tadi. Tunggu sebentar, aku perlu memberi makan peliharaanku dulu. " Suho meletakkan telepon dimeja, berlari ke halaman belakang, membuang masakannya, lalu berlari masuk kembali dan meraih gagang telepon setelah melempar loyang kotor ke bak cuci. " Bagaimana keadaanmu? "

" _Suho, aku perlu tahu sesuatu_. " Suara Sehun terdengar resah.

" Apapun, Sehun. Ada apa? " Tanya Suho lembut.

" _Apakah kau... Salah satu dari mereka?_ "

Suho merosot kesalah satu kursi meja dapurnya. " maksudmu, apakah aku berbeda darimu? "

" _Iya._ "

Suho menghela napas. " Ya, Sehun. Ya, aku berbeda. "

Terdengar embusan napas diujung sana. " Oh, syukurlah. "

" Entah kenapa, menurutku mengetahui hal itu bukanlah hal melegakan. " Bingung Suho.

" _Sebaliknya. Aku... Aku benar benar butuh berbicara dengan seseorang. Aku sangat bingung_. " Lirih Sehun.

" Bingung tentang? Eh.. Tunggu sebentar bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kami? " Tanya Suho.

" _Kai memberitahuku. Yah, dia juga menunjukkan padaku._ " Sahut Sehun.

" Maksudmu dia tidak menghapus... Kau ingat dia? "

" _Aku tinggal bersamanya._ " Ucap Sehun.

" Kau apa? " Teriak Suho.

" _Aku tinggal bersamanya. Dirumahnya. Bersama sekelompok pria vampir, ya Tuhan_. " Sehun berdeham.

Suho menutup mulut dengan tangan. Tak ada yang tinggal bersama Brotherhood. Tak ada yang bahkan tahu dimana mereka tinggal. Dan wanita ini _manusia_ , bisa tinggal bersama mereka.

" Sehun, bagaimana kau... Bagaimana semua ini terjadi? "

Ketika semuanya sudah Sehun ceritakan, Suho terkesima.

" _Halo? Suho?_ " Panggil Sehun.

" Maaf, aku... Apakah kau baik baik saja? " Tanya Suho setelah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

" _Kurasa begitu. Setidaknya saat ini aku baik baik saja. Dengar, aku harus tahu. Kenapa kau mempertemukan kami? Kai dan aku?_ " Tanya Sehun.

" _Dia melihatmu dan dia... Menyukaimu. Dia berjanji padaku dia takkan melukaimu, dan itulah satu satunya alasan aku setuju untuk mempertemukan kalian dalam kencan itu_. " Jelas Suho.

" _Kapan dia melihatku?_ " Tanya Sehun.

" Pada malam kita membawa Minho ketempat pelatihan. Apa kau tidak ingat itu? "

" _Tidak, aku tidak ingat, tapi Kai memberitahuku aku pergi kesana. Apakah Minho... Vampir?_ "

" Ya, dia vampir. Masa transisinya sebentar lagi tiba, itulah sebabnya kau terlibat. Dia akan mati kecuali salah satu dari ras kami mendampinginya saat masa transisi itu tiba. Dia butuh minum darah dari wanita vampir. " Jelas Suho.

" _Jadi malam itu, ketika kau bertemu dengan Minho, kau sudah tahu?_ " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Ya. " Suho memilih kata katanya dengan cermat. " Sehun, apakah pejuang vampir itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apakah dia... Lembut padamu? "

" _Dia merawatrku. Melindungiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa_. " Jawab Sehun.

Suho mendesah, ia tahu kenapa Kai bersikap seperti itu. Menilik bagaimana pejuang vampir itu begitu tergila gila pada Sehun, Kai mungkin sudah menjalin ikatan dengan Sehun.

" Tapi aku akan segera pulang. " Ucap Sehun. " Beberapa hari lagi. "

Suho tidak terlalu yakin tentang itu. Sehun sudah terlalu jauh memasuki dunia mereka daripada yang disadari Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Masih ada yang minat?


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVER ETERNAL**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN AGAIN (** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya** **)**

 **RATED M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD**

 **.**

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

" _Dia merawatku. Melindungiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa_. " Jawab Sehun.

Suho mendesah, ia tahu kenapa Kai bersikap seperti itu. Menilik bagaimana pejuang vampir itu begitu tergila gila pada Sehun, Kai mungkin sudah menjalin ikatan dengan Sehun.

" Tapi aku akan segera pulang. " Ucap Sehun. " Beberapa hari lagi. "

Suho tidak terlalu yakin tentang itu. Sehun sudah terlalu jauh memasuki dunia mereka daripada yang disadari Sehun.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Sehun melirik jam digital : 01 : 56. Fajar masih berjam jam lagi, dan ia tidak bisa tidur. Satu satunya yang terbayang olehnya saat memejamkan mata adalah senjata senjata yang menggantung ditubuh Kai.

Ia berguling telentang. Ide tentang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kai lagi begitu mengganggunya, hingga ia menolak mencermati perasaan itu dengan seksama. Ia hanya menerima perasaan itu, memikulnya dengan berat hati dan berharap menemukan kelegaan.

Ya Tuhan, seandainya saja waktu bisa dikembalikan sebelum Kai pergi. Ia akan memeluk erat pria itu, dan menguliahinya dengan lembut tentang selalu berjaga jaga walaupun ia tidak tahu menahu tentang pertempuran dan Kai, ia berharap Kai hebat dalam bertarung. Ia hanya ingin Kai selamat _

Mendadak kunci dibuka. Saat pintu terpentang, terlihat Kai masuk dengan santai. Sehun langsung melompat dari tempat tidur, berlari melintasi ruangan, dan melemparkan diri pada Kai.

" Wow, apa... " Lengan Kai langsung melingkari tubuh Sehun dan mengangkat wanita itu, menahannya ditubuhnya sendiri saat ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Kai kemudian melepaskan tubuh Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun meluncur turun. " Kau baik baik saja? "

Saat kakinya menyentuh lantai, Sehun kembali ke kenyataan.

" Sehun? "

" Ah, yah... Ya, aku baik baik saja. " Sehun melangkah ke samping. Mengedarkan pandangan. Wajahnya merah padm. " Aku cuma... Yah, aku cuma akan kembali tidur sekarang. "

" Tunggu, Sehun. " Kai melepaskan jaketnya, sabuk pistol didada, serta sabuk senjatanya. " Kembalilah kemari. Aku suka caramu menyambut kepulanganku. "

Kai merentangkan lengan dan Sehun masuk ke pelukannya, memeluk pria itu erat erat, merasakan napas pria itu. Tubuh Kai begitu hangat dan wangi, seperti udara segar dan keringat yang bersih.

" Aku tidak menduga kau sudah bangun, " Gumam Kai, mengusap usap punggung Sehun.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur. " Sahut Sehun.

" Sudah kubilang, kau aman disini, Sehun. " Jemari Kai menemukan pangkal leher Sehun dan memijat keras keras. " Sial, kau tegang sekali. Kau yakin kau tidak apa apa? "

" Aku baik baik saja. Sungguh. "

Kai berhenti mengusap Sehun. " Apakah kau pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur? "

" Barusan aku menjawab dengan jujur, well, kurang lebih. " Jawab Sehun.

Tangan Kai mulai mengusap Sehun lagi. " Maukah kau berjanji padaku? "

" Apa? "

" Maukah kau memberitahuku saat kau tidak merasa baik baik saja? " Suara Kai berubah menggoda. " Maksudku, aku tahu kau kuat, jadi aku takkan terlalu berharap kau melakukan itu. Kau tidak perlu cemas kau akan membuatku mati karenanya. "

Sehun tertawa. " Aku janji. "

Kai menengadahkan dagu Sehun dengan jemarinya, matanya muram. " Aku akan memegang janjimu. " Lalu ia mengecup pipi Sehun. " Dengar, aku akan kedapur dan mengambil makanan. Kau mau ikut? Rumah ini sepi. Penghuni yang lain masih tidur. "

" Tentu. Aku ganti baju sebentar. " Ucap Sehun.

" Pakai saja salah satu jubah wol ku. " Kai berjalan ke lemari baju dan mengeluarkan bahan halus dan hitam. " Aku menyukai gagasan kau memakai bajuku. "

Selagi membantu Sehun memakainya, senyum Kai begitu maskulin, puas dan posesif.

Dan senyum itu sangat cocok untuk wajahnya.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sudah selesai makan dan kembali ke kamarnya diatas, Kai sulit berkonsentrasi. Dengungan itu bergaung dengan kekuatan penuh, lebih parah dibanding sebelumnya. Dan ia benar benar terangsang, tubuhnya begitu panas hingga ia merasa darah akan mengering dalam pembuluhnya.

Saat Sehun beranjak ke tempat tidur dan bersiap siap tidur, Kai mandi dengan cepat dan bertanya tanya apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan gairahnya. Ia begitu bergairah hingga tubuhnya terasa nyeri, dan air yang mengalir menuruni tubuhnya membuatnya memikirkan tangan Sehun dikulitnya. Ia mengingat rasa Sehun dibibirnya.

Kai berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari Sehun, tapi tubuhnya seolah tahu bahwa hal yang sebenarnya ia inginkan adalah menekan Sehun diranjangnya dan tidak akan membiarkan Sehun bangun dari ranjangnya sampai mereka berdua puas.

Sambil mengumpat, Kai keluar dari shower, mengeringkan diri, lalu berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya. Sambil berdoa pada ketelitian Fritz pada detail, ia mengaduk aduk isi lemarinya hingga menemukan - _terima kasih, Tuhan_ \- piyama yang tidak pernah dipakainya dan mengenakan jubah tidur yang serasi diatasnya.

Kai meringis, merasa seperti memakai separo isi lemarinya.

" Apakah kamar ini terlalu hangat untukmu? " Tanya Kai seraya menyalakan lilin dan mematikan lampu.

" Hangat sempurna. " Sahut Sehun.

Kai sendiri sebenarnya merasa seperti berada di negara tropis, dan suhu tubuhnya melesat naik saat ia menghampiri tempat tidur dan duduk disisi yang berseberangan dengan Sehun.

" Dengar, Sehun, satu jam lagi, pada pukul 05 . 30, kau akan mendengar penutup diturunkan untuk menghalau siang. Mereka akan meluncurkan setiap penutup di jendela. Suaranya tidak terlalu keras, tapi aku tidak ingin kau terkejut. " Ucap Kai.

" Terima kasih. "

Kai berbaring di atas bed cover dan menyilangkan pergelangan kakinya. Segalanya membuatnya kesal, ruangan yang panas, piyama, jubahnya. Sekarang ia tahu seperti apa rasanya menjadi kado, yang dijejali kertas dan pita : gatal.

" Apakah kau biasanya memang selalu memakai semua pakaian itu untuk tidur? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tentu saja. " Sahut Kai terlalu cepat.

" Kalau begitu kenapa banderol dijubah itu masih ada? "

" Kalau kalau aku mau membeli ini lagi, aku akan tahu namanya. " Jawab Kai acuh.

Kai menyamping, menjauh dari Sehun. Berguling kembali sehingga ia menatap langit langit lagi. Menit berikutnya, ia mencoba menelungkup.

" Kai. " Suara Sehun terdengar merdu dalam keheningan dibawah cahaya redup.

" Apa? "

" Kau biasanya tidur telanjang, bukan. " Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan tapi pernyataan.

" Eh, biasanya. " Sahut Kai salah tingkah.

" Dengar, kau bisa menanggalkan semua pakaian itu. Aku takkan terganggu. " Ucap Sehun lembut.

" Aku tidak ingin kau merasa... Tidak nyaman. " Lirih Kai.

" Yang membuatku tidak nyaman adalah kau yang tidak bisa diam. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena tubuhku terombang ambing diranjang ini karena gerakan tubuhmu. Aku merasa seperti salad yang diaduk aduk. " Sahut Sehun.

Kai ingin terkekeh mendengar nada datar Sehun, tapi bukti gairahnya menyedot semua rasa humor dalam dirinya.

Ah, persetan, kalau ia berpikir memakai semua ini bisa memadamkan hasratnya, ia sudah gila. Ia sangat menginginkan Sehun, sehingga apa yang dipakai atau pun tidak dipakainya takkan ada bedanya.

Sambil memunggungi Sehun, Kai berdiri dan mulai melepaskan semuanya. Dengan luwes, ia berhasil menyelinap ke balik selimut tanpa sedikitpun memperlihatkan bagian depan tubuhnya. Sehun jelas tidak perlu melihat bukti gairahnya yang begitu nyata.

Kai memunggungi Sehun, berbaring disisinya sendiri.

" Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya? " Tanya Sehun tiba tiba.

Bukti gairahnya langsung tersentak, seolah menawarkan diri untuk disentuh. " Menyentuh apa? " Tanya Kai bimbang.

" Tatomu. Aku ingin... Menyentuhnya. "

Ya ampun, Sehun begitu dekat dengannya, dan suara wanita itu - suara merdu dan manis itu - sungguh ajaib. Namun dengungan dalam tubuhnya membuatnya merasa perutnya diaduk aduk.

Melihat Kai diam saja, Sehun bergumam. " Lupakan. Aku tidak _ "

" Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... " _Sial_. Kai benci nada menjaga jarak dalam nada suara Sehun. " Sehun, tidak apa apa. Lakukan apapun yang kau sukai. "

Kai mendengar selimut bergesekan. Merasakan tempat tidur bergerak sedikit lalu ujung jemari Sehun menyapu. Ia berusaha tidak berjengit sebisa mungkin.

" Dimana kau membuat tato ini? " Bisik Sehun, jemarinya menelusuri tepian kutukan itu. " Gambar ini luar biasa. "

Sekujur tubuh Kai menegang ketika merasakan dimana jari Sehun menyentuh makhluk itu. Jari Sehun tengah melintasi kaki depan si makhluk buas, dan Kai tahu karena ia bisa merasakan gelenyar yang sama di kakinya sendiri.

Kai memejamkan mata, merasa terperangkap diantara kenikmatan merasakan tangan Sehun ditubuhnya dan kenyataan bahwa ia tengah menggoda malapetaka. Getaran itu, rasa terbakar itu - makhluk buas itu terjaga, mengemuka dari inti darinya yang paling gelap dan merusak.

Kai menghirup napas lewat sela sela giginya ketika Sehun mengusap sisi tubuh si makhluk buas, sedikit di atas pinggang.

" Kulitmu begitu mulus, " Komentar Sehun, menyapukan telapak tangannya disepanjang punggung Kai.

Kai membeku, tak mampu bernapas, berdoa agar bisa mengendalikan diri.

" Dan... Yah, " Sehun bergerak mundur. " _ menurutku tatomu indah. Sangat indah. "

Kai sudah berada diatas Sehun sebelum ia sadar ia bergerak. Dan ia tidak bersikap lembut. Ia menekan pahanya diantara tungkai Sehun, menahan lengan wanita itu diatas kepala, dan melumat bibirnya. Ketika Sehun melengkungkan tubuh ke arahnya, Kai mencengkeram gaun tidur Sehun dan merenggutnya dengan kasar. Ia akan bercinta dengan Sehun. Saat ini juga, ditempat tidur ini, persis seperti yang diinginkannya.

Dan Sehun akan sempurna.

Paha Sehun menyerah padanya, memberi jalan, dan Sehun terus mendorong Kai, mengucapkan nama Kai dalam erangan parau. " Kai... Euunghh... Kaaiiahh... " Suara itu membangkitkan getaran hebat dalam diri Kai, menanggalkan sisa sisa keberadaban dalam instingnya. Ia menjadi kasar, liar, dan...

Berada di tepi ledakan panas yang merupakan tanda tanda keluarnya si makhluk buas.

Kengerian memberi Kai kekuatan yang dibutuhkannya untuk melompat menjauh dari Sehun dan terhuyung huyung melintasi ruangan. ia menabrak sesuatu. Dinding.

" Kai !"

Merosot ke lantai, Kai membenamkan wajah di tangannya yang gemetaran, menyadari matanya berubah putih. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat hingga ia terbata bata. " Aku sudah gila... Ini... Sial, aku tidak bisa... Aku harus menjauh darimu. "

" Kenapa? Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti _ "

Kai langsung menyela ucapan Sehun. " Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Sehun. Sangat. Aku sangat... Lapar akan dirimu, tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak akan bercinta... Denganmu. "

" Kai !" Bentak Sehun, seolah berusaha menjangkau Kai. " Kenapa tidak? "

" Kau tidak menginginkanku. Percayalah padaku, kau tidak benar benar menginginkan pria sepertiku. " Ucap Kai.

" Omong kosong. " Bantah Sehun.

Kai tidak ingin memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia sewaktu waktu bisa berubah menjadi monster. Jadi , ia memilih untuk membuat Sehun jijik alih alih membuat wanita itu takut. " Minggu ini saja aku berhubungan seks dengan delapan wanita berbeda. "

Jeda panjang. " Oh... "

" Aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu. Sampai kapanpun. Jadi biar kujelaskan, aku sering melakukan hubungan seks secara acak. Aku sering melakukannya dengan begitu banyak wanita, tak satupun yang kupedulikan. Dan aku tidak ingin kau berpikir aku memanfaatkanmu seperti itu. " Jelas Kai.

Sekarang setelah pupilnya terasa sudah kembali hitam, Kai menatap Sehun di seberang ruangan.

" Katakan padaku kau melakukan hubungan seks aman. " Gumam Sehun.

" Ketika para wanita itu memintanya, ya. "

Sehun terbelalak marah. " Dan ketika mereka tidak memintanya? "

" Aku tidak bisa tertulari flu, apalagi HIV, hepatitis C, ataupun penyakit seksual menular dari mereka. Dan aku juga bukan pembawa penyakit tersebut. Virus manusia sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kami. "

Sehun menarik selimut hingga sebatas bahu. " Darimana kau tahu kau tidak membuat mereka hamil? Atau apakah manusia dan vampir... "

" Darah campuran jarang terjadi, tapi itu mungkin. Dan aku tahu apakah wanita itu berada dalam masa subur. Aku bisa menciumnya. Kalau mereka berada dalam masa subur, aku tidak berhubungan seks dengan mereka, bahkan dengan pelindung sekalipun. Anak anakku, saat aku memiliki mereka, akan terlahir aman dalam keamanan duniaku. Dan aku akan mencintai ibu mereka. " Jelas Kai.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya, matanya terpaku, tampak ketakutan. Kai menengadah untuk melihat apa yang tengah diamati Sehun. Lukisan _Madonna and Child_ diatas lemari.

" Aku senang kau memberitahuku, " Sehun akhirnya berkata. " Tapi kenapa harus dengan orang asing? Kenapa kau tidak bersama dengan seseorang yang kau... Lupakan, jangan jawab itu. Itu bukan urusanku. "

" Aku lebih ingin bersamamu, Sehun. Tidak berada bersamamu merupakan... Siksaan. Aku begitu menginginkanmu, hingga aku tak tahan. " Kai menghembuskan napas. " Tapi bisakah kau sejujurnya memberitahuku bahwa kau menginginkanku sekarang? Walaupun... Persetan, bahkan seandainya kau memang menginginkanku pun, masih ada hal lain. Cara kau masuk ke kepalaku, seperti yang pernah kuberitahukan kepadamu. Aku takut akan kehilangan kendali. Kau mempengaruhiku secara berbeda dibanding wanita lain. "

Jeda panjang lain.

" Katakan padaku bahwa kau merasa sengsara ketika kita tidak tidur bersama. " Ucap Sehun datar.

" Aku sangat sengsara. Nyeri. Teralihkan dan gusar sepanjang waktu. " Sahut Kai.

" Bagus. " Sehun tertawa kecil. " Astaga, aku benar benar menyebalkan, ya? "

" Sama sekali tidak. "

Ruangan itu senyap. Akhirnya Kai berbaring dan meringkuk menyamping, membaringkan kepalanya dilengan.

Sehun mendesah. " Aku tidak berharap kau akan tidur dilantai sekarang. "

" Lebih baik begini. " Ucap Kai.

" Demi Tuhan, Kai. Naiklah, kemari. "

Suara Kai merendah menjadi geraman. " Kalau aku kembali ke tempat tidur itu, aku pasti akan menginginkanmu lagi. Dan kali ini bukan hanya tangan dan lidahku yang menyentuhmu dipusat hasratmu. Aku akan menyatukan tubuh kita sepenuhnya dan seutuhnya. "

Kai menghirup aroma hasrat Sehun, udara disekitar mereka dipenuhi aura sensual yang kental. Dan gairah dalam tubuhnya sendiri mulai menggelora.

" Sehun, sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku akan kembali setelah kau tidur. " Ucap Kai.

Kai pergi sebelum Sehun sempat mengucapkan apapun. Saat pintu tertutup dibelakangnya, ia bersandar lemah di dinding lorong. Berada diluar kamar membantu. Dengan begini lebih sulit untuk mencium aroma Sehun.

Kai mendengar suara tawa dan menoleh untuk melihat Tao berjalan menyusuri lorong.

" Kau kelihatan lelah, Kai. Dan telanjang? "

Kai menutupi diri dengan tangan. " Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya. "

Tao berhenti, memutar mutar gelas berisi cuka apel hangat yang dibawanya. " Melakukan apa? "

" Berselibat. "

" Jangan bilang wanitamu menolak bercinta denganmu? " Tanya Tao heran.

" Bukan itu masalahnya. " Bantah Kai.

" Jadi, kenapa kau berdiri diluar sini dalam keadaan... Telanjang? "

" Aku, eh, tidak ingin melukainya. "

Tao tampak terkejut. " Kau memang _besar_ , tapi kau tidak pernah melukai wanita. Setidaknya, tidak setahuku. "

" Bukan begitu, hanya saja... Aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku... Aku sangat kacau, Tao. " Desah Kai lelah.

Mata Tao menyipit. " Kau membicarakan soal monstermu? "

Kai membuang pandang. " Ya. "

Siulan Tao terdengar suram. " Yah... Persetan, sebaiknya kau menjaga diri. Kau ingin menghormatinya, silakan. Tapi tahan dirimu pada tingkat itu atau kau _benar benar_ akan melukainya, kau mengerti? Cari pertarungan, hampiri wanita lain kalau perlu, tapi pastikan kau tetap tenang. Dan kalau kau butuh narkoba, datanglah padaku. Aku akan memberimu persediaan yang kupunyai, tak jadi masalah. "

Kai menarik napas dalam dalam. " Aku tidak menginginkan narkoba sekarang. Tapi bisakah aku meminjam baju dan sepatu olahraga? Aku akan lari sampai kelelahan. "

Tao menepuk punggung Kai. " Ayo, teman. Dengan senang hati aku akan meminjamkannya. "

.

.

.

" Apakah kau sudah keluar dari bak? "

Sehun tertawa, ia meletakkan telepon ke telinganya yang lain, dan membenamkan diri makin dalam dibantal bantal. Saat itu beberapa menit setelah jam empat.

" Ya, Kai. "

Ia tidak ingat kapan mengalami hari yang lebih mewah dari saat ini. Tidur sampai siang. Makanan diantar bersama setumpuk buku dan majalah. Tapi resikonya ia mendapati telepon kamar selalu berdering. Ia tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali Kai menelponnya.

" Apakah Fritz membawakanmu barang barang yang kuminta? "

" Darimana dia menemukan stroberi segar pada bulan oktober? " Tanya Sehun heran.

" Kami punya cara tersendiri. "

" Dan bunganya cantik sekali. " Sehun menatap buket bunga mawar, dan tulip. " Terima kasih. "

" Aku senang kau menyukainya. Aku berharap aku bisa keluar dan memilihnya sendiri. Aku akan senang menemukan bunga bunga paling sempurna. Aku ingin bunga bunga itu kelihatan cerah dan wangi untukmu. " Ucap Kai.

" Misi tercapai. "

Suara pria terdengar dilatar belakang. Suara Kai teredam. " Hei, Chen, keberatan kalau aku memakai kamarmu? Aku butuh sedikit privasi. "

Jawabannya hanya berupa gumaman tak jelas lalu Sehun mendengar pintu ditutup.

" Hai, " Panggil Kai lagi dengan suara mendayu. " Apakah kau ada di tempat tidur? "

Tubuh Sehun bergolak panas. " Ya. "

" Aku merindukanmu. " Lirih Kai.

Sehun membuka mulut, tapi tak ada kata yang terucap.

" Kau masih ada disana, Sehun? "

Jeda sejenak.

" Sehun? "

" Tolong... Jangan ucapkan hal hal semacam itu padaku. " Lirih Sehun. Ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada Kai. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta.

" Itulah yang kurasakan. "

Sehun tidak menjawab. Apa yang bisa dikatakannya? Bahwa ia merasakan hal yang sama? Bahwa ia merindukan Kai meskipun ia berbicara dengan pria itu setiap jam seharian ini? Itu benar, tapi ia tidak terlalu senang karenanya. Kai terlalu indah... Jadi, sekalipun Sehun sehat walafiat, Kai merupakan ajaln menuju malapetaka. Dan ditambah situasi kesehatannya saat ini? Menjadi terikat secara emosional pada Kai itu benar benar absurd.

Saat keheningan panjang terentang di antara mereka. Kai menyumpah. " Ada banyak urusan yang harus kami tangani malam ini. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku pulang, tapi kau tahu dimana bisa menghubungiku kalau kau membutuhkanku. "

Saat sambungan telepon terputus, Sehun merasa buruk.

.

.

.

Kai menendangkan sepatu botnya ketanah dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling hutan. Tidak ada apa apa. Tak ada suara ataupun lesser. " Apa sebenarnya yang kita lakukan disini? " Gumamnya.

Kai berjalan menyusuri hutan, berharap beberapa bayangan yang ia lihat adalah lesser. Ia mulai membenci dahan dahan pohon. Benar benar mengelabui saat tertiup angin.

" Dimana semua bajingan itu? " Teriak Kai.

" Tenang, Kai. " Ucap Tao sambil menarik topinya. " _Man_ , kau benar benar _teler_ malam ini. "

 _Teler_ sama sekali tidak menggambarkan keadaannya. Ia luar biasa resah. Kai berharap menjauh dari Sehun saat siang dapat membantu, dan ia mengandalkan menemukan perkelahian malam ini. Ia juga berharap banyak dari kelelahan akibat kurang tidur.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan pertarungan dan rasa mendambanya terhadap Sehun meningkat. Dan terjaga selama empat puluh delapan jam tanpa tidur sedikitpun membuatnya semakin agresif.

Lebih parah lagi, sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi. Ia sudah kehabisan waktu untuk pertarungan pelepasan yang sangat dibutuhkannya. _Sialan_ _

" Kai. " Tao melambaikan tangannya yang bersarung tangan di depan wajah Kai. " Hei, kau masih berada disini bersamaku, bukan? "

" Maaf apa? " Kai mengucek matanya. Menggosok wajahnya. Otot bisepsnya. Kulitnya luar biasa gatal hingga rasanya ia tengan memakai baju dari semut.

" Kau terlihat benar benar nyaris gila, sobat. " ucap Tao.

" Tidak, aku baik baik saja _ "

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau menggosok lenganmu seperti itu? " Tanya Tao heran.

Kai menjatuhkan tangannya. Hanya untuk mulai memijat pahanya.

" Kita harus membawamu ke club, " Ucap Tao pelan. " Kau sudah diambang batas. Kau butuh seks. "

" Persetan. "

" Kalau kau tidak mau bercinta dengan wanitamu, dan kau tidak bisa menemukan pertempuran, apa alternatif lainnya? "

" Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. " Kai memutar mutar kepalanya, berusaha meredakan ketegangan dibahu dan lehernya. " Bukan begini caranya. Aku baru saja berubah. Seharusnya makhluk itu belum waktunya untuk keluar lagi _ "

" Mengira ngira disatu sisi, kenyataan terburuk disisi lain, dan lihat mana yang paling memengaruhimu. Kau berada dalam situasi buruk, Kai. Dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mengeluarkannya, bukan? "

.

.

.

Sehun mendengar pintu terbuka, ia terjaga dengan perasaan limbung. Sial, ia mengalami demam lagi.

" Kai. " Gumam Sehun.

" Ya, ini aku. "

Suaranya terdengar kacau, pikir Sehun. Dan Kai membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka, jadi mungkin dia tidak akan tinggal lama. Mungkin Kai masih marah padanya setelah percakapan terakhir mereka ditelepon.

Dari dalam lemari baju, Sehun seolah mendengar bunyi gerakan besi dan kain, seolah KAi tengah mengenakan kemeja baru. Ketika pria itu keluar, Kai langsung menuju lorong lagi, jaket panjangnya melambai lambai dibelakangnya. Gagasan bahwa Kai akan pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal terasa mengejutkan bagi Sehun.

Saat memegan kenop pintu, Kai terdiam. Cahaya dari lampu lorong jatuh ke atas rambut terangnya dan bahu lebarnya. Wajahnya tampak dalam siluet.

" Kau mau kemana? " Tanya Sehun seraya bangkit untuk duduk.

Keheningan yang panjang, sebelum terdengar suara Kai. " Keluar. "

Kenapa Kai terdengar begitu menyesal? Sehun bertanya tanya.

Oh.. Ya. Perempuan. Kai keluar untuk mencari perempuan.

Rongga dalam dada Sehun terasa bagaikan lubang dingin dan lembab, terutama ketika ia menatap buket bunga yang dikirim Kai untuknya. Ya Tuhan, membayangkan Kai menyentuh orang lain seperti yang ia tahu bisa dilakukan pria itu membuat Sehun ingin muntah.

" Sehun... Maafkan aku. "

Sehun berdeham. " Tidak usah minta maaf. Kita tidak memiliki hubungan serius, jadi aku tidak berharap kau akan mengubah kebiasaanmu demi aku. "

" Ini bukan kebiasaan. " Bantah Kai.

" Oh, ya. Maaf kecanduan. " Sinis Sehun.

Jeda panjang lagi. " Sehun, aku... Seandainya ada cara lain _ "

" Untuk melakukan apa? " Tangan Sehun teracung maju mundur. " Jangan jawab itu. "

" Sehun _ "

" Jangan, Kai. Itu bukan urusanku. Pergilah. "

" Ponselku akan tetap aktif kalau aku _ "

" Ya, aku pasti akan menelpon. " Sela Sehun.

Kai menatap Sehun sekejap. Lalu bayangan gelapnya menghilang melewati pintu.

.

.

.

Pikiran Minho benar benar kacau sekarang. Ia berharap ia bisa menemukan Sehun. Ia pergi kerumah Sehun kemarin malam, hanya untuk mendapati rumah Sehun terkunci dan gelap. Wanita itu seolah menghilang, dan mencemaskan Sehun semakin membuatnya gugup.

Saat ia hampir mencapai gedung tempat tinggalnya, ia melihat ada truk diparkir didepannya. Halaman dipenuhi kardus, seolah ada yang akan pindah ke gedungnya.

 _Waktu yang tak lazim untuk pindah_ , pikir Minho sambil memperhatikan barang barang itu.

Ketika ia melihat tak ada yang menjaga barang barang tersebut, ia berharap sipemilik segera kembali. Kalau tidak, barang barang mereka akan segera dicuri.

Minho berjalan kedalam gedungnya, menaiki tangga, mengabaikan puntung puntung rokok, kaleng kaleng bir kosong dan bungkusan bungkusan keripik kentang. Ketika ia sampai di lantai dua, ia menyipitkan mata. Ada yang berceceran disepanjang koridor. Merah gelap...

Darah.

Mundur kearah tangga, ia menatap pintunya. Tapi ia lalu melihat botol hijau gelap yang pecah. Anggur merah. Itu cuma anggur merah. Mungkin itu ulah pasangan pemabuk yang tinggal disebelahnya.

Bahunya berubah rileks.

" Permisi, " Seseorang berkata dari atasnya.

Minho menepi memberi jalan dan menengadah.

Tiba tiba tubuhnya membeku.

Pria besar yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya itu mengenakan kamuflase hitam dan jaket kulit. Rambut dan kulitnya putih semua, dan mata pucatnya bercahaya menakutkan.

 _Keji, immortal._

 _Musuh_.

Musuhnya.

" Lantai ini benar benar berantakan, " Kata pria itu sebelum menyipitkan mata ke arah Minho. " Ada yang salah? "

Minho langsung lari, melesat menuruni tangga, dan keluar ke jalan. Ia berlari ke pojok, berbelok ke kiri, dan tidak berhenti. Ia berlari dan berlari, sampai ia tidak bisa berlari lagi karena kehabisan napas. Ia menyelinap ke celah diantara gedung bata dan tempat pembuangan sampah, terengah engah.

Dalam mimpinya, ia melawan pria pucat. Pria pucat berpakaian baju hitam dengan mata tak berjiwa.

 _Musuhku_.

Ia gemetaran begitu hebat hingga nyaris tak bisa memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Ia mengeluarkan koin 25 sen, mencengkeramnya begitu kuat hingga telapak tangannya sakit. Ketika ia bernapas lagi, ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mengawasi sepanjang gang. Tak ada orang disana, tak ada suara derap kaki dijalanan aspal itu.

Minho meninggalkan tempat pembuangan sampah yang aman itu dan berjalan cepat ke pojok terjauh.

Telepon umum itu sudah penyok dan dipenuhi grafiti, tapi ia tahu telepon itu masih berfungsi karena ia sering memakai benda itu untuk menelpon Sehun. Ia memasukkan koinnya dan menekan nomor yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya.

Setelah dering pertama, terdengar voice mail dengan suara mesin yang mengulang nomor yang ditekannya.

Minho menunggu suara bip. Lalu bersiul.

.

.

.

Tepat sebelum fajar menyingsing, Sehun mendengar suara suara pria di lorong. Ketika pintu terbuka, jantungnya mencelos. Kai memenuhi ambang pintu saat pria lain berbicara.

" Woww, pertarungan yang kita tinggalkan di bar tadi benar benar luar biasa. Kau seperti setan diluar sana. "

" Aku tahu. " Gumam Kai.

" Kau luar biasa, Kai, dan bukan dalam pertarungan. Wanita yang kau _ "

" Sampai nanti, Chen. "

Pintu tertutup dan lampu lemari baju menyala. Dari suara klik dan pergerakan metalnya, Kai tengah menaruh persenjataannya. Ketika muncul kembali, ia mengambil napas dengan gemetar.

Sehun pura pura tidur ketika langkah kaki Sehun meragu dikaki tempat tidur, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ketika mendengar shower menyala, ia membayangkan segala yang dibersihkan Kai dari tubuh pria itu sendiri : Seks, pertarungan.

Terutama seks.

Sehun membenamkan wajah ke tangannya. Hari ini ia akan pulang. Ia akan mengemasi barang barangnya dan berjalan keluar pintu. Kai takkan bisa menahannya ia bukan tanggung jawab Kai hanya karena Kai mengatakan hal itu.

Air dimatikan.

Keheningan menyedot seluruh udara di ruangan itu, dan Sehun mulai kehabisan napas selagi bertahan ditempatnya. Dengan tersengal, tercekik... Ia menyingkap selimut dan melesat ke pintu. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan berjuang melepas kuncinya, menyentak, menarik, hingga rambutnya bergerak gerak.

" Sehun, " Panggil Sehun tepat dibelakangnya.

Sehun tersentak dan berusaha lebih keras untuk membuka pintu.

" Biarkan aku keluar. Aku harus keluar... Aku tidak tahan tinggal didalam kamar ini bersamamu. Aku tidak tahan berada disini... Bersamamu." Sehun merasakan tangan pria itu turun ke bahunya. " _Jangan sentuh aku_. "

Sehun menghindar, bergerak ke sekeliling kamar hingga ia membentur sudut terjauh dan menyadari tak ada tempat lain untuk dituju dan tak ada jalan keluar. Kai berada di depan pintu, dan Sehun merasa Kai memastikan pintu masih terkunci.

Terjebak, Sehun mengaitkan tangan didepan dada dan bersandar ke dinding agar bisa tetap berdiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika pria itu menyentuhnya lagi.

Kai berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduk lalu duduk di tempat tidur, handuk melilit dipinggang, rambutnya lembab. Dia menyapukan tangan ke wajahnya, ke sepanjang rahangnya, dengan berat. Pria itu kelihatan menyedihkan, tapi tubuhnya merupakan hal terindah yang pernah dilihat Sehun. Ia membayangkan tangan wanita wanita lain mencengkeram bahu kokoh itu, seperti yang dilakukannya. Ia melihat Kai memuaskan tubuh wanita lain sebagaimana Kai memuaskan tubuhnya.

Sehun terbelah antara ingin bersyukur karena tidak tidur dengan pria itu, dan kesal karena setelah semua wanita lain yang pernah Kai tiduri, pria itu menolak bercinta dengannya.

" Berapa banyak? " Tanya Sehun, suaranya sangat serak hingga kata kata itu nyaris tak bisa didengar. " Dan katakan padaku, apakah kau menyukainya? Aku tidak perlu bertanya apakah mereka menyukainya. Aku tahu betapa hebatnya dirimu. "

" Sehun... Manisku, " bisik Kai. " andai kau mengijinkanku memelukmu, aku akan melakukannya. Aku bersedia membunuh demi bisa memelukmu saat ini. "

" Kau tidak akan _pernah_ mendekatiku lagi. Sekarang berapa banyak? Dua? Empat? Enam? " Tanya Sehun sinis.

" Apakah kau benar benar menginginkan detailnya? " Suara Kai lirih, terdengar sedih hingga nyaris pecah. Ia buru buru menunduk. Ia terlihat begitu kalah. " Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak akan melampiaskannya seperti itu lagi. Aku akan menemukan cara lain. "

" Cara lain untuk melampiaskannya? " Bentak Sehun. " Yang jelas kau tidak akan tidur denganku, jadi apakah kau sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menggunakan tanganmu, mungkin? "

Kai menarik napas dalam dalam. " Tato itu. Yang dipunggungku? Itu bagian diriku. "

" Terserah, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan pergi dari sini hari ini. " Marah Sehun.

Kai menelengkan kepala ke arah Sehun. " Tidak. "

" Ya. "

" Aku akan memberikan kamar ini untukmu. Kau tidak perlu melihatku. Tapi kau tidak akan pergi kemana mana. " Tegas Kai.

" Bagaimana kau akan mencegahku untuk pergi? Mengurungku disini? "

" Kalau perlu, ya. " Sahut Kai.

Sehun terperanjat. " Kau tidak mungkin serius. "

" Kapan janji temu berikutnya dengan doktermu? "

" Bukan urusanmu. " Bantah Sehun.

" _Kapan_? " Bentak Kai. Kemarahan dalam suaranya sedikit menurunkan amarah Sehun.

" Eh... Rabu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Akan kupastikan kau menepatinya. "

Sehun memandang Kai. " Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? "

Bahu Kai naik, lalu turun. " Karena aku mencintaimu. "

" Maaf? " Bingung Sehun.

" Aku mencintaimu. " Ulang Kai.

Kendali diri Sehun menguap dalam ledakan amarah yang begitu besar hingga ia tak mampu berkata kata. _Pria ini mencintaiku? Dia tidak kenal aku. Dan dia tidur dengan.._. Amarahnya mendidih saat membayangkan Kai berhubungan dengan orang lain.

Mendadak Kai melompat dari tempat tidur dan mendatangi Sehun, seolah pria itu merasakan emosinya dan menjadi berenergi karenanya.

" Aku tahu kau marah, takut, terluka. Keluarkan itu semua padaku, Sehun. " Kai menahan pinggang Sehun, mencegahnya lari, tapi itu tidak menghentikan Sehun untuk berusaha mengusir Kai. " Gunakan aku untuk menanggung rasa sakitmu. Ijinkan aku merasakannya dikulitku. Pukul aku kalau perlu, Sehun. "

Sialan, Sehun tergoda untuk melakukannya. Memukuli pria itu satu satunya jalan untuk menyalurkan kekuatan yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi ia bukan binatang. " Tidak, lepaskan aku. "

Kai meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun dan Sehun melawan sekuat tenaga, menghantamkan sekujur tubuhnya hingga bahunya terasa seperti akan meledak. Kai menahannya dengan mudah dan membalik tangan Sehun hingga tangan yang terkepal itu terarah pada Kai.

" Gunakan aku Sehun. Biarkan aku menanggung ini untukmu. " Dengan gerakan cepat, Kai menggaruk dadanya dengan kuku Sehun lalu merangkum wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. " Buat aku berdarah untukmu... " Bibirnya menyapu bibir Sehun . " Keluarkan amarahmu. "

Sehun menggigit bibir Kai. Tepat di bibir bawah pria itu. Ia membenamkan gigi di daging pria itu. Saat sesuatu senikmat dosa menyentuh lidahnya, Kai mengerang setuju dan menekankan tubuh ke tubuh Sehun.

Tiba tiba Sehun menjerit.

Merasa ngeri pada apa yang telah dilakukannya, takut pada apa yang mungkin dilakukannya setelah ini, Sehun bergulat melepaskan diri, tapi Kai menahannya, menciumnya, mengucapkan cinta padanya, berulang ulang. Kai menggesekkan tubuh ke tubuh Sehun, mengingatkan pada Sehun apa yang tidak diinginkannya namun mulai mendambakannya.

Sehun menginginkan Kai... Walaupun ia tahu pria itu meniduri wanita lain. Malam ini.

" Oh, tidak... " Sehun memalingkan wajah, tapi Kai menangkap dagunya, mengembalikannya untuk menghadap wajah pria itu.

" Ya, Sehun... " Kai mencium Sehun secara membabi buta, lidahnya memasuki mulut Sehun. " Aku mencintaimu. "

Sesuatu dalam diri Sehun tersentak dan ia mendorong Kai, menghindar dari pegangan pria itu. Tapi alih alih berlari ke pintu, ia menatap Kai tanpa ampun.

Empat bekas cakaran menggurat di dada Kai. Bibir bawah pria itu berdarah. Kai tersengal, merah padam.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan merenggut handuk dari tubuh Kai.

Dan menyaksikan bukti gairah pria itu.

Dan dalam momen menegankan di antara mereka, Sehun membenci kulit mulus dan sempurna Kai, ototnya yang kekar, keindahannya yang begitu memabukkan. Tapi yang paling dibencinya, adalah tubuh pria itu, alat seksual yang terlalu sering digunakan pria itu. Namun tetap saja ia menginginkan pria itu.

Jika ia bisa berpikir jernih, ia akan menjauh dari Kai. Ia akan mengunci diri dikamar mandi. Namun ia marah dan tak terkendali. Ia mencengkeram kejantanan Kai yang menegang.

Suara Kai bergetar, memenuhi ruangan. " Lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Aku mencintaimu. "

Sehun membawa Kai ke tempat tidur, kemudian mendorong Kai dengan kasar ke matras. Kai jatuh di atas selimut yang berantakan, lengan dan kakinya terentang seolah tengah menyerahkan diri pada Sehun sepenuhnya.

" Kenapa sekarang? " Tanya Sehun pahit. " Kenapa kau bersedia bercinta denganku, sekarang? Ataukah ini sama sekali bukan tentang bercinta, tapi lebih karena kau ingin aku menumpahkan banyak darah? "

" Aku ingin bercinta denganmu setengah mati, dan aku bisa berada denganmu saat ini karena pikiranku jernih. Aku... Kehabisan energi. Kau menginginkanku jadi renggutlah kenikmatan itu. Jangan berpikir. "

Terbutakan hasrat, amarah, dan rasa frustasi, Sehun menyingkap gaun tidurnya dan menaiki tubuh Kai. Namun saat ia menunduk ke wajah Kai, ia merasa ragu. Apakah ia benar benar ingin melakukan ini? Bercinta dengan pria ini? Memanfaatkan Kai hanya demi membalas sesuatu yang sepenuhnya merupakan hak pria ini?

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, dan mulai beranjak pergi. Dalam sentakan kuat, kaki Kai terangkat dan mendorong Sehun ke dadanya. Saat Sehun jatuh di atas dadanya, lengan Kai mengurung tubuh Sehun.

" Kau tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan, Sehun, " Bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun. " jangan berhenti. Ambillah apa yang kau butuhkan dariku. Gunakan aku. "

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mematikan pikirannya, dan membiarkan tubuhnya lepas. Ia kembali menurunkan wajahnya, menjilat dada Kai lalu menghisap nipplenya. Lidahnya ia susurkan naik ke kulit leher Kai sambil menggesekkan payudaranya ke dada Kai.

Sehun terus menjilat, menghisap kulit leher Kai, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulit leher pria itu. Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan menangkup kejantanan Kai, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit lalu menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Mereka berdua berteriak ketika tubuh mereka bersatu sepenuhnya.

Tubuh Kai begitu kuat hingga Sehun takut terluka. Ia menarik napas dalam dalam dan tidak bergerak, tubuhnya berusaha beradaptasi dengan tubuh Kai.

Kai mengerang. Bibirnya terbuka lebar memamerkan kilasan taringnya. " Oh... Sehun, aku bisa merasakanmu disekujur tubuhku. _Sehun_. "

Dada Kai naik dan perutnya berkontraksi hingga ototnya bertonjolan. Saat tangannya meremas lutut Sehun, bola matanya berputar hingga nyaris tak ada warna biru yang tersisa disana lalu pupilnya berubah putih.

Wajah Kai berkerut panik. Ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan ekspresinya berubah penuh konsentrasi. Perlahan lahan pupilnya kembali berubah hitam, seolah ia memerintahkan hal itu.

Sehun berhenti berkonsentrasi pada Kai dan mulai berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri. Tidak mempedulikan hal lain selain penyatuan tubuh mereka, ia menumpukkan tangan ke bahu Kai, menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, dan mulai menciptakan iramanya sendiri.

" Aaahhhh... Nyaaahh... " Perlahan lahan Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan menyisakan kepala kejantanan Kai didalam vaginanya, kemudian kembali turun, memasukkan kejantanan Kai sepenuhnya di vaginanya. Tiap kali ia melakukan itu, memberinya kekuasaan atas tubuh Kai, mengambil apa yang diinginkannya. Tubuh kuat Kai menimbulkan simpul kuat energi liar dalam inti dirinya. Ia membuka mata dan menunduk menatap Kai.

Kai merupakan gambaran pria yang dilanda kenikmatan. Selimut keringat tipis memenuhi dada dan bahunya yang bidang. Kai menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, dagunya terangkat tinggi, rambutnya tersebar di atas bantal, bibirnya terbuka. Kai mengawasi Sehun dari balik mata yang setengah terpejam, ia memandang dari wajah nikmat Sehun, ke payudara Sehun yang bergoyang naik turun hingga ke penyatuan mereka. Dengan penuh hasrat Kai memandang kejantanannya yang hilang ditelan vagina Sehun. Kai seperti tersihir oleh Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan mata rapat rapat dan mengenyahkan pemujaan Kai dari benaknya. Pilihannya adalah itu atau kehilangan momentum puncak kenikmatan yang nyaris dicapainya karena melihat pria itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

" Kaiaahh... Aahhh... " Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, tangannya mencengkeram, menancapkan kuku kukunya dibahu Kai. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk meledak dalam gairah. Kekuatan klimaksnya telah meluluhlantakkan, menyapu indera penglihatan dan pendengarannya hingga menutup, napas dan detak jantungnya terhenti, hingga satu satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah roboh diatas tubuh Kai.

Saat napasnya kembali mereda, Sehun menyadari Kai tengah membelai punggungnya dengan lembut dan membisikkan kata kata manis ditelinganya.

Lalu rasa malu melanda Sehun dan air matanya merebak.

Tak peduli dengan siapapun Kai menghabiskan malam, pria itu tidak layak untuk dimanfaatkan seperti ini, dan Sehun telah memanfaatkan Kai. Ia memulai semua ini dalam keadaan marah, setelah itu ia tidak memedulikan kebutuhan Kai. Ia lebih dulu mencapai klimaks, meninggalkan Kai. Ia memperlakukan pria itu seperti mainan.

" Maafkan aku, Kai. Maafkan... Aku... " Sehun bergerak dan menyadari tubuh mereka masih bersatu. Kai bahkan belum selesai.

Sehun ingin menggerakkan pinggulnya, tapi tangan Kai menahannya dengan kuat. " Jangan pernah menyesali kebersamaan kita. " Ucap Kai lembut.

Sehun menatap mata Kai lekat lekat. " Aku merasa telah menyakitimu. "

" Aku melakukannya dengan sukarela, Sehun. Tidak apa apa. Kemarilah, biarkan aku menciummu. " Pinta Kai.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau tahan berada didekatku? " Tanya Sehun.

" Satu satunya yang membuatku tidak tahan adalah kalau kau pergi. " Sahut Kai.

Kai meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menariknya turun. Saat bibir mereka bertemu, lengan Kai mengelilingi tubuh Sehun, mendekapnya erat. Perubahan posisi tersebut membuat Sehun sangat menyadari keberadaan kejantanan Kai yang masih keras di vaginanya.

Kai mengayun tubuh mereka dengan lembut, mengusap rambut Sehun menjauh dari wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. " Aku takkan mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kau membawaku begitu tinggi, aku merasa seperti bisa menggapai langit sekarang. Tapi sejauh yang aku bisa, sejauh aku bisa mengendalikan diri, aku ingin mencintai tubuhmu dengan tubuhku. Bagaimanapun awalnya. Bagaimanapun akhirnya. "

Kai mengayun pinggul naik turun, meluncur keluar masuk. Sehun merasakan dirinya meleleh. Kenikmatan itu terasa dalam, tak kenal akhir.

" Apakah... Eeemmhh... Apakah kau mencium mereka? " tanya Sehun kasar. " wanita wanita itu? "

" Tidak, aku tidak pernah mencium mereka, aku membenci hal itu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Sehun. Aku tidak akan melakukan seks dengan wanita lain lagi. Aku akan mencari cara lain untuk mencegah diriku lepas kendali saat kau berada dalam hidupku. Aku tidak menginginkan orang lain selain dirimu. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun membiarkan Kai menggulingkannya, membiarkan tubuh hangat dan berat kai menekan tubuhnya. Kai mencium Sehun dengan lembut, menjilatinya, mencumbu Sehun dengan bibirnya. Kai begitu lembut.

" Aku takkan menyelesaikan ini kalau kau tidak menginginkanku melakukan itu, " bisik Kai di leher Sehun. Lalu ia menarik diri keluar.

Tangan Sehun terulur ke punggung Kai, merasakan gerakan otot disana dan bagaimana dada Kai kembang kempis saat pria itu bernapas dengan cepat. Sehun menghirup dalam dalam dan mencium aroma harum dan erotis itu. Gelap, berempah, kental. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sendiri merespon, seolah aroma itu merupakan sentuhan atau ciuman.

" Wangi harum apa ini.. Aahhh.. " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku, " gumam Kai dibibir Sehun. " Inilah yang terjadi saat pria dari kaum kami menjalin ikatan. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Kalau kau membiarkanku melanjutkan, aroma ini akan menyelubungi kulitmu, rambutmu, dan dalam dirimu. "

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kai membenamkan diri kedalam tubuh Sehun. Sehun melengkungkan tubuh dengan nikmat, membiarkan rasa panas itu mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya.

" Aku tidak sanggup menjalani malam seperti ini lagi, " Erang Sehun, lebih kepada diri sendiri daripada kepada Kai.

Dengan tubuh membeku, Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menaruhnya didadanya sendiri. " Takkan pernah lagi, Sehun. Aku bersumpah demi kehormatanku. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menderita seperti malam ini lagi. "

Mata Kai tampak serius, ikrar yang diucapkannya sepenting ikrar yang bisa didapatkan Sehun dari makhluk hidup manapun. Namun rasa lega yang dirasakannya pada ikrar kai merupakan masalah.

" Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu, " Kata Sehun. " Aku tidak boleh. Aku tidak mau. "

" Tidak apa apa. Aku akan mencintaimu cukup besar untuk kita berdua. " Kai memasukkan lebih dalam kejantanannya. Dan menyemburkan spermanya didalam vagina Sehun.

" Kau tidak mengenalku. " Sehun menggigit bahu Kai lalu menghisap tulang belikatnya. Rasa kulit Kai membuat lidah Sehun tergelitik, aroma istimewa itu mengendap didalam mulutnya.

" Ya, aku mengenalmu. " Kai mundur, matanya mengamati Sehun dengan keyakinan dan kkejernihan layaknya binatang. " Aku tahu kau menjagaku tetap aman saat matahari terbit dan aku tak berdaya menentangnya. Aku tahu kau cukup peduli padaku meskipun kau takut. Aku tahu kau memberiku makan dari dapurmu. Aku tahu kau adalah seorang pejuang, wahlker ( _seseorang yang pernah mati suri. Mereka sangat dihormati dan dipandang tinggi atas perjuangan merek_ a ). Dan aku tahu suaramu adalah suara paling indah yang pernah kudengar. " ia mencium Sehun dengan lembut. " Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu, dan semua yang kulihat tampak indah. Kau adalah milikku. "

" Aku bukan milikmu. " bisik Sehun.

Penolakan itu tidak mengusik Kai. " Baiklah. Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, biar kau yang memilikiku. Miliki aku sepenuhnya, setengahnya, sedikit bagian dari diriku, apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi tolong, ambillah sesuatu dari diriku. "

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Kai, membelai tulang pipi dan garis rahang Kai. " Tidakkan kau takut merasa sakit? " Tanyanya.

" Tidak. Tapi kuberitahu kau apa yang sangat menakutkanku. Kehilangan dirimu. " Kai menatap bibir Sehun. " Sekarang apakah kau ingin aku pergi? Karena aku akan melakukan apapun keinginanmu. "

" Tidak. Tinggallah. " Sehun tetap membuka matanya dan membawa bibir Kai ke bibirnya, menyelipkan lidah kedalam mulut pria itu.

Kai bergetar dan mulai bergerak kembali dalam irama yang mantap. " Kau terasa begitu... Sempurna. " katanya, menekankan kata kata itu dengan hunjamannya. " Aku tercipta untuk... Bersatu denganmu. "

Aroma memabukkan yang berasal dari tubuh Kai menguat, sekuat gerakannya, sampai satu satunya yang bisa Sehun rasakan, cium, dan cecap hanyalah Kai.

" Nyyaahhh... Kaaaiihhh... " Sehun meneriakkan nama Kai ketika ia mencapai klimaks lagi, dan ia merasakan Kai ikut ke tepi jurang kenikmatan bersamanya, tubuh pria itu bergetar, pelepasannya sekuat hunjamannya, seluruh diri pria itu tertumpah dalam dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

Ketika Kai berhenti, ia menggulingkan tubuh mereka hingga mereka berbaring menyamping. Ia mendekap Sehun erat, begitu dekat hingga Sehun dapat mendengar dentuman kuat jantung Kai didadanya.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan kelelahan yang nikmat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini?

Aku sih fangirling ama Kai.. Well, walopun awalnya ngeselin tapi dia gentle pake bangetttttt

Mohon reviewnya yaaaa yang banyak...


	9. Chapter 9

****LOVER ETERNAL****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHAPTER 9****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN AGAIN (**** ** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya**** ** **)****

 ** **RATED M****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD****

 ** **.****

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

Aroma memabukkan yang berasal dari tubuh Kai menguat, sekuat gerakannya, sampai satu satunya yang bisa Sehun rasakan, cium, dan cecap hanyalah Kai.

" Nyyaahhh... Kaaaiihhh... " Sehun meneriakkan nama Kai ketika ia mencapai klimaks lagi, dan ia merasakan Kai ikut ke tepi jurang kenikmatan bersamanya, tubuh pria itu bergetar, pelepasannya sekuat hunjamannya, seluruh diri pria itu tertumpah dalam dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

Ketika Kai berhenti, ia menggulingkan tubuh mereka hingga mereka berbaring menyamping. Ia mendekap Sehun erat, begitu dekat hingga Sehun dapat mendengar dentuman kuat jantung Kai didadanya.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan kelelahan yang nikmat.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Malam itu, ketika matahari terbenam dan semua kerai dinaikkan dari jendela, Sehun memutuskan ia bisa terbiasa dimanjakan oleh Kai. Apa yang tak bisa diterimanya lagi adalah makanan. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Kai, menghentikan suapan kentang lumat digarpu yang mengarah padanya.

" Tidak, aku sudah kenyang, " Ucap Sehun seraya berbaring di atas bantal. Perutku bakal meledak. "

Sambil tersenyum, Kai mengambil nampan makanan dan meletakkannya diatas nakas, lalu kembali duduk disamping Sehun. Kai pergi hampir seharian, bekerja, duga Sehun, dan ia bersyukur karena ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan dari Kai. Semakin hari kelelahannya semakin parah, dan ia dapat merasakan kesehatannya mulai menurun. Tubuhnya terasa seoalh bergulat untuk mempertahankan proses biasanya, sedikit sakit dan nyeri mulai muncul disana sini. Dan memar memar kembali memenuhi tubuhnya.

Kai merasa ngeri sewaktu melihat memar memar itu, ia yakin dialah yang telah menyakiti Sehun saat mereka berhubungan intim. Setelah pembicaraan panjang lebar barulah Kai menyadari memar memar ditubuh Sehun bukanlah kesalahannya.

Sehun memusatkan perhatian pada Kai, tidak ingin berpikir tentang penyakitnya, ataupun janji temu dokter yang segera akan datang. Kai terlihat sangat bersemangat, tak kenal kata berhenti. Saat Kai duduk disampingnya, Kai mengusap usap pahanya dengan telapak tangan, dengan tampang seperti habis terkena racun. Sehun sudah hampir bertanya ada apa ketika Kai akhirnya berbicara.

" Sehun, maukah kau mengijinkanku melakukan sesuatu untukmu? "

Sehun mengamati otot biseps yang menyembul dibalik kemeja hitam Kai. " Apakah aku boleh memilih? " Tanyanya.

Geraman rendah terlontar dari bibir Kai. " Jangan menatapku seperti itu. "

" Kenapa aku tidak boleh menatapmu seperti ini? " Tanya Sehun.

" Karena aku ingin bercinta denganmu saat kau menatapku seperti itu. " Geram Kai.

" Jangan melawan perasaan seperti itu. " Ucap Sehun.

Seperti dua korek api yang digesekkan bersamaan, pupil Kai berkilat putih. Sungguh aneh. Sedetik pupilnya berwarna hitam, detik berikutnya pupilnya memucat dan bercahaya.

" Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Kenapa matamu bisa berubah putih seperti itu? " Tanya Sehun.

Bahu Kai menegang saat dia menekuri kaki dan menguatkan diri. Tiba tiba dia berdiri dan mondar mandir. Sehun dapat merasakan energi Kai menguar dari pria itu.

" Kai? "

" Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan perubahan mataku. "

" Keseriusan dalam suaramu mengatakan mungkin aku perlu cemas. " Sahut Sehun.

Kai tersenyum pada Sehun dan menggeleng. " Tidak. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Oh, tentang sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan untukmu, itu tentang ras kami memiliki dokter. Maukah kau membiarkanku memberinya akses untuk melihat berkas medismu? Mungkin sains kami dapat membantumu. "

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Dokter vampir. Terapi alternatif yang lain daripada yang lain. Tidak ada kerugian kalau ingin mencobanya. " Oke. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan salinan _ "

" Tiffany, adalah seorang dewi komputer. Dia bisa meretas apapun, dan sebagian besar berkasmu seharusnya ada dalam jaringannya. Satu satunya yang kubutuhkan hanyalah semua nama dan tempat. Tanggal juga, kalau kau ingat. " Jelas Kai.

Ketika Kai meraih kertas dan bolpoin, Sehun memberitahunya dimana ia pernah dirawat serta nama dokter dokternya. Setelah Kai menuliskan semuanya, ia mengamati kertas itu.

" Apa? " Tanya Sehun.

" Banyak sekali. " Mata Kai menengadah ke mata Sehun. " Seberapa parah penyakitmu, Sehun? "

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Sehun adalah memberitahu Kai kebenarannya : bahwa ia menjalani dua putaran kemoterapi dan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang, dan nyaris kehilangan nyawanya. Tapi ia kemudian memikirkan kejadian semalam, ketika emosinya sangat tak terkendali. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali lagi. Kali pertama ia menangis habis habisan didepan Kai. Kali kedua... Yah, yang pasti ia tidak cuma menggigit bibir Kai.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, berbohong, membenci dirinya sendiri, Sehun bergumam. " Tidak apa apa. Itu dulu Kai. Aku senang semuanya sudah selesai. "

Mata Kai menyipit. Saat ia ingin membuka mulut membantah ucapan Sehun, tepat saat itu ada yang mengetuk pintu. Tatapan Kai bergeming, meskipun ketukan itu terdengar tidak sabaran. " Suatu hari kau akan berlajar memercayaiku, Sehun. "

" Aku percaya padamu, Kai. " Sahut Sehun.

" Omong kosong. Dan kuberitahu kau satu hal. Aku benci dibohongi. "

Ketukan keras itu mulai berbunyi lagi.

Kai berjalan dan membuka pintu, bersiap untuk memberitahu siapapun yang berada disitu agar enyah. Kai merasa ia dan Sehun akan bertengkar, dan ia ingin meluruskan semua ini secepatnya.

Kyungsoo lah yang ada didepan pintu. ekspresi wajahnya seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu? " Tanya Kai sambil melangkah ke koridor. Ia menutup pintu, tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengendus udara yang menguar dari dalam kamar. " Astaga. Kau sudah menandainya, ya? "

" Kau ada masalah dengan itu? " Tanya Kai sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

" Tidak, itu malah memepermudah segala sesuatunya. Scribe virgin ( __pengatur hak hak vampir. Memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan vampir__ ) sudah memberi ultimatum. " Ucap Kyungsoo.

" Beritahu aku. " ucap Kai.

" Sebaiknya kau berkumpul bersama yang lain untuk mendengar _ "

" Persetan ! Aku ingin tahu sekarang, Kyung. " Sela Kai.

Kyungsoo berbicara dalam bahasa kuno, membuat Kai menarik napas dalam dalam. " Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk. " kami akan ada di ruang kerja Kris. "

Kai kembali masuk dan menutup pintu. " Dengar, Sehun, ada urusan yang harus kutangani dengan saudaraku yang lain. Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali malam ini. "

Sehun menegang dan matanya langsung menunduk, menghindari Kai.

" Sehun, ini bukan soal wanit, aku bersumpah. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan berada disini saat aku kembali. " Ketika Sehun meragu, Kai menghampiri Sehun dan mengusap pipi wanita itu. " Kau bilang janji temumu dengan dokter baru hari rabu. Apalah arti semalam lagi? Kau bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di jacuzzi. Kau bilang padaku kau sangat menyukainya. "

Sehun tersenyum simpul. " Kau tukang manipulasi. "

" emm, hanya memanipulasimu. "

" Kalau aku tinggal sehari lagi, kau hanya akan berusaha membujukku untuk tinggal sehari lagi dan sehari lagi... "

Kai menunduk dan melumat bibir Sehun, berharap ia punya waktu lebih berada bersama Sehun, bercinta dengannya, sebelum ia pergi. Tapi seandainya ia punya waktu lebih pun, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Gelitikan dan dengungan dalam dirinya nyaris membuat tubuhnya bergetar melayang.

" Aku mencintaimu, " Ucap Kai. Lalu ia menarik diri, melepaskan arlojinya, dan meletakkan Rolex itu ditangan Sehun. " Simpan ini untukku. "

Kai berjalan ke lemari baju dan menanggalkan bajunya. Ia lalu mengambil jubah hitam resminya. Ia mengenakan sutra berat itu ketubuh telanjangnya dan menahannya dipinggang dengan ikat pinggang kulit yang dijalin.

Melihat cara Kai berpakaian membuat Sehun berkomentar. " Kau kelihatan seperti hendak pergi ke biara. "

" Katakan padaku kau masih akan ada disini ketika aku kembali. " Pinta Kai.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Sehun akhirnya mengangguk.

Kai mengenakan tudung jubahnya. " Bagus. "

" Kai, apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Sehun khawatir.

" Tunggu aku. Tolong, tunggu aku. " Saat Kai berjalan ke pintu, ia menoleh untuk memandang Sehun ditempat tidurnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ini adalah perpisahan pertama mereka yang berarti. Kai bisa merasakan jarak waktu dan pengalaman yang mengerikan. Ia tahu malam ini akan sulit untuk dijalani. Ia hanya berharap bahwa ketika ia melangkah ke sisi lain, efek hukuman ini tidak bertahan terlalu lama, dan Sehun masih akan bersamanya.

" Sampai nanti, Sehun. " Ucap Kai sembari menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Sehun didalam lindungan kamarnya.

.

.

Kai berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Kris, ia menutup pintu ganda dibelakangnya. Semua saudaranya sudah berada disana, dan tak ada yang bicara. Aroma keresahan memenuhi ruangan.

Kris maju dari balik mejanya, tampak sekaku Kyungsoo tadi. Tatapannya sangat tajam. " Kai. "

Kai membungkukkan kepalanya. " My Lord. "

Kris mengangguk sekali. " Baiklah, ini maklumat Scribe virgin. Scribe virgin menetapkan bahwa kau telah menyinggung Brotherhood dengan mengabaikan perintah Kyungsoo dan membawa manusia ke wilayah kita. Aku akan jujur padamu, Kai, dia ingin membatalkan keputusanku tentang Sehun. Dia ingin manusia itu pergi. "

" Kau tahu akibatnya kalau kau mengusir Sehun pergi. " Ucap Kai.

Kris mengangguk. " Aku memberitahunya kau siap untuk meninggalkan Brotherhood. "

" Itu mungkin membuatnya sangat senang. " Kai tersenyum sinis. " Scribe virgin sudah berusaha menyingkirkanku selama bertahun tahun. "

" Pilihanmu, kalau kau ingin tetap bersama kami, dan manusia itu dilindungi di dalam dinding dinding ini, Scribe virgin menuntut agar kau menawarkan __rythe__. "

 _ _Rythe__ adalah ritual untuk menebus pelanggaran dengan hukuman yang masuk akal. Ketika rythe diajukan dan diterima, pihak yang tersinggung diperbolehkan memilih senjata terhadap pihak yang menyinggung yang takkan membalas. Pihak yang tersinggung dapat memilih senjata apapun mulai dari pisau hingga sarung tangan besi atau senapan, asalkan luka yang diakibatkannya tidak menyebabkan kematian.

" Aku menawarkan rythe. " Ucap Kai.

" Masing masing dari kami akan melakukannya. " Sahut Kris.

Terdengar erangan dari semua yang hadir. Seseorang bergumam. " Sial. "

" Aku menawarkannya pada mereka. " Ucap Kai.

" Terjadilah sesuai keinginanmu, saudaraku. " Lirih Kris.

" Tapi _ " Kai mengeraskan suaranya. " _ aku menawarkan rythe kepada mereka hanya dengan pemahaman bahwa setelah ritual ini dijalankan, Sehun tetap tinggal disini selama apapun yang kuinginkan. "

" Itulah kesepakatanku dengan Scribe virgin, dan kau harus tahu dia baru tenang setelah aku memberitahunya kau berniat menjadikan manusia itu sebagai Shellanmu. Kurasa Scribe virgin terperanjat mendapati kau bahkan mempertimbangkan hubungan yang berkomitmen semacam itu. " Kris menoleh. " Kyungsoo akan memilih senjata yang akan kami semua gunakan. "

" Cambuk bermata tiga. " Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

 _ _Oh, brengsek. Ini bakal menyakitkan__. Batin Kai.

" Baiklah, " Ucap Kris menghilangkan keheningan.

" Tapi bagaimana dengan si monster? " Tanya Kai. " Monster itu bisa muncul saat aku kesakitan. "

" Scribe virgin akan hadir disana. Dia bilang dia dapat menghalau monster itu. " Jawab Kris.

 _ _Tentu saja. Dialah yang menciptakan makhluk sialan itu pada awalnya__. Sinis Kai. " Kita akan melakukannya malam ini juga, kan? " kai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. " maksudku, tak ada alasan untuk menundanya. "

" Kita akan pergi ke Tomb sekarang. "

" Bagus. Mari kita selesaikan ini. " Ucap Kai.

Chanyeol lah yang pertama tama pergi saat mereka berdiri.

" Semua saudaraku? " Panggil Kai.

Mereka berhenti bicara, berhenti bergerak. Kai menatap semua saudaranya satu persatu, menyadari kemuraman di wajah mereka. Mereka benci hal ini, dan Kai memahami hal itu sepenuhnya. Ia sendiri takkan tahan menyakiti salah satu dari mereka. Jauh lebih baik menjadi yang disakiti.

" Aku punya satu permintaan. Jangan bawa aku kembali kesini, oke? Saat rythe selesai dilakukan, bawa aku ketempat lain. Aku tidak ingin Sehun melihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu. " Pinta Kai.

Tao bicara. " Kau bisa tinggal dikamarku. Aku dan Chen akan merawatmu. "

Kai tersenyum. " Dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu kalian juga merawatku. Kalian berdua bisa melamar menjadi perawat setelah ini. "

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Kai lalu pergi. Chen memeluk Kai saat melewatinya. Kris berhenti saat berjalan keluar.

Ketika Kris tidak mengatakan apa apa, Kai meremas otot biseps sang Raja. " Aku tahu, My Lord. Aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama kalau aku jadi kau. Tapi aku tangguh. Aku bisa menerimanya. "

Kris meraih kedalam tudung dan merangkum wajah Kai dengan kedua tangan, menundukkan wajah Kai. Ia mencium kening Kai dan menahannya disana, ikrar penghargaan sang Raja terhadap anak buahnya, peneguhan kembali atas ikatan mereka.

" Aku senang kau tetap bersama kami, " Kata Kris pelan. " Aku tidak akan senang kehilangan dirimu. "

.

.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mereka berkumpul kembali di halaman. Mereka bertelanjang kaki dan mengenakan jubah hita,. Dengan tudung menutupi kepala, sulit membedakan satu sama lain. Tao membawa tas besar yang disampirkan dibahunya. Dia pasti membawa serta perban dan plester gulungan dalam tasnya disamping senjata.

Tak ada yang berbicara saat Chen menyetir ke belakang rumah dan menembus belantara pohon pinus dan cemara. Jalanannya jalanan tanah satu arah, dinaungi pepohonan hijau abadi.

" Oh, demi Tuhan. Kalian takkan membunuhku. Bisakah kita santai sedikit? " Ucap Kai.

Tak ada yang berani bersuara.

" Kyung, bagaimana kalau kau menyetel musik agar suasana tidak terlalu suram. Semua keheningan ini sangat membosankan. " Ucap Kai lagi.

Tawa Chen terdengar dari balik tudung disebelah kanan. " Hanya kau yang bisa mengubah ini menjadi semacam pesta. "

" Yah, kalian semua ingin menghajarku karena kekacauan yang kutimbulkan, bukan? Ini hari keberuntungan kalian. " Kai menepuk nepuk paha Chen. " Maksudku, ayolah, sudah bertahun tahun aku mengejek kalian. Kau ingat, Chen. Aku selalu menghina wajahmu yang seperti dinosaurus? "

Dan hal itu terus berlanjut. Cerita cerita Kai mulai dibahas hingga suara suara itu begitu lantang, tak ada yang bisa mendengar yang lainnya.

Ketika saudara saudaranya sudah melepaskan ketegangan mereka, Kai bersandar dikursinya dan menerawang ke kegelapan. Ia benar benar berharap Scribe virgin tahu apa yang dilakukannya, karena kalau monsternya sampai muncul, saudara saudaranya akan mengalami masalah besar. Dan pada akhirnya mereka mungkin terpaksa membunuhnya.

Kai mengerutkan dahi dan mengedarkan pandangan. Ia melihat Kris duduk dibelakangnya. Kai mencondongkan tubuh kebelakang dan berbisik. " My Lord, aku memohon bantuanmu. "

Kris membungkuk, suaranya dalam dan datar. " Apa yang kaubutuhkan? "

" Kalau aku... Tidak berhasil melewati ini, untuk alasan apapun, kumohon agar kau menjaga Sehun. "

Kris mengangguk. " Sebagaimana yang kauminta, itulah yang akan menjadi sumpahku. Aku akan menjaganya seperti aku menjaga saudara perempuan sedarahku dan merawatnya seperti aku menjaga perempuan dalam keluargaku. "

Kai menghembuskan napas. " Bagus. Itu... Bagus. "

Tak lama kemudian, Chen memarkir mobil dilahan terbuka yang sempit. Mereka semua keluar dan berdiri, mendengarkan, memperhatikan, merasakan.

Terlepas situasinya, ini malam yang indah, dan tempat ini sangat tenang. Angin sepoi sepoi meniup ranting dan dahan dihutan dan membawa aroma tanah dan pinus yang menyegarkan. Dilangit, bulan purnama bersinar terang disela sela selaput tipis awan.

Kris memberi isyarat agar mereka berjalan. Mereka lalu berjalan sejauh satu meter menuju gua yang berada didalam gunung. Tempat itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan istimewa. Salah seorang dari mereka menarik batu di tepian kecil di dinding gua. Lalu batu besar membuka.

Mereka berbaris memasuki bagian dalam gua, batu besar dibelakang mereka menutup nyaris tanpa suara. Obor obor yang dipasang di sepanjang dinding mengerdip keemasan.

Perjalanan memasuki perut bumi itu terasa lambat, tangga menurun yang landai dilantai batu terasa dingin dikaki mereka. Sesampainya dibawah mereka semua menanggalkan jubah, dan sepasang pintu besi tempa terbuka. Terlihat aula besar didalam gua tersebut.

Tempat keramat Brotherhood ini dipahat dari dinding batu dan dilapisi marmer hitam pada awal tahun 1700- an ketika orang orang Eropa pertama kali bermigrasi menyeberangi lautan. Ruangan tersebut sangat luas, dengan langit langit terbuat dari stalaktit putih yang menjuntai seperti belati.

Didepan terdapat panggung, yang bisa dicapai melalui sederet anak tangga pendek. Altar diatasnya dibuat dari batu gamping. Ditengah tengah altar tersebut terdapat tengkorak.

Dibelakang altar, dinding rata dipahat dengan nama nama setiap brother yang pernah hidup, mulai dari brother pertama yang tengkoraknya ditaruh di altar.

" Salam, Brotherhood. "

Mereka semua berbalik ke arah suara wanita itu.

Scribe virgin merupakan sosok mungil, jubah hitamnya melayang diatas lantai. Tak ada yang kelihatan darinya, bahkan wajahnya, tapi dari balik lipatan jubah hitam yang menjuntai itu, cahaya mengalir keluar seperti limpahan air.

Scribe virgin melayang layang ke arah mereka, berhenti didepan Kris. " Prajurit. "

Kris membungkuk rendah. " Scribe virgin. "

Scribe virgin menyapa anggota Brotherhood satu per satu, hingga akhirnya tiba dihadapan Kai. " Kai. "

" Scribe virgin. " Kai membungkukkan kepalanya. " Bagaimana keadaanmu? "

" Aku baik baik saja. Dan kau sibuk sekali akhir akhir ini, bukan? Terus menerus menciptakan masalah. " Scribe virgin tertawa sinis. " Entah bagaimana, tidaklah mengherankan bahwa kita berakhir disini bersamamu. Tentunya kau sadar, bukan, bahwa ini adalah rythe pertama yang dilakukan didalam Brotherhood? "

" Pejuang, apakah kau siap untuk menerima apa yang telah kautawarkan? " Kris memutuskan pembicaraan.

" Ya. " Kai memilih kata kata berikutnya dengan hati hati. Karena berbicara dengan Scribe virgin memerlukan kehati hatian. " Aku mohon padamu supaya aku tidak menyakiti saudara saudaraku. "

Suara Scribe virgin berubah tajam. " Kau menyerempet bahaya dengan mengatakan hal itu padaku. "

" Aku tidak bermaksud lancang. " Ucap Kai.

Gelak tawa rendah dan lembut Scribe virgin itu terdengar lagi. Kai berani bertaruh Scribe virgin sangat menikmati semua ini. Scribe virgin tidak pernah menyukainya, walaupun ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan wanita itu. Ia menyediakan banyak alasan bagi wanita itu untuk tidak menyukainya.

" Kau tidak bermaksud lancang, pejuang? " Jubah itu bergerak seolah Scribe virgin menggeleng geleng. " Sebaliknya, kau tidak pernah ragu untuk bersikap lancang demi mendapatkan keinginanmu, dan itu selalu menjadi akar masalahmu. Itu juga alasan mengapa kita semua berkumpul disini malam ini. " Ia menoleh. " kau membawa senjatanya? "

Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya, membuka ritsletingnya, dan mengeluarkan cambuk bermata tiga. Pegangannya yang sepanjang enam puluh sentimeter terbuat dari kayu dan diselubungi kulit cokelat yang makin gelap gara gara keringat banyak tangan. Dari ujung pegangan itu, muncul tiga rantai baja hita, yang menjuntai di udara. Di ujung masing masing rantai terdapat gantungan bergigi tajam, seperti buah pinus dihias kawat berduri.

Cambuk bermata tiga merupakan senjata kuno yang berbahaya, tapi pilihan Kyungsoo ini sudah tepat. Supaya ritual dianggap sah, para brother tidak boleh bersikap lunak terhadap Kai, baik dalam pemilihan senjata maupun cara mereka menggunakan senjata tersebut terhadap Kai. Karena bersikap lunak akan menurunkan derajat tradisi rythe, penyesalan yang diajukan Kai, maupun kesempatan untuk penebusan sempurna.

" Bagus, " Ucap Scribe virgin. " Berjalanlah kedinding, Kai. "

Kai berjalan maju, menaiki anak tangga. Saat melewati altar, ia menatap tengkorak suci itu, memperhatikan lidah api menjilat lubang mata dan taring panjangnya. Menempatkan diri didepan marmer hitam, ia mencengkeram pegangan batu dan merasakan batu mulus dan dingin itu dipunggungnya.

Scribe virgin melayang ke arahnya dan mengangkat tangan. Lengan jubahnya tersingkap, dan cahaya terang terpapar, cahaya membutakan itu samar samar kelihatan seperti tangan. Dengungan listrik bertegangan rendah menyengat tubuh Kai, dan ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak didalam dadanya, seolah organ dalam tubuhnya tengah disusun ulang.

" Ritual sudah boleh dimulai. " Ucap Scribe virgin.

Para brother berbaris, tubuh tubuh telanjang mereka berkilat dengan kekuatan, wajah mereka berkerut dalam. Kris mengambil cambuk bermata tiga itu dari Chanyeol dan menjadi yang pertama maju. Saat ia bergerak, rantai rantai cambuk itu berdenting semerdu kicauan burung.

" Brother, " Ucap Kris lirih.

" My Lord. "

Kai menatap lurus lurus ke mata hitam Kris mulai memutar mutar cambuk dalam lingkaran besar untuk membangun momentum. Dengungan itu merendah dan meninggi sampai senjata tersebut dilecutkan ke depan, membelah udara. Rantai rantainya menghantam dada Kai lalu kawat berduri itu menusuknya, merenggut udara dari paru parunya. Seraya mencengkeram pegangannya semakin erat, Kai menahan kepalanya untuk tetap tegak sementara pandangannya buram lalu kembali jelas.

Kyungsoo yang berikutnya, cambukannya membuat Kai tak mampu bernapas hingga lututnya sempat lemas sebelum bisa menopang bobotnya lagi. Setelah itu giliran Tao dan Chen.

Tiap kali, Kai menatap tatapan terluka di mata para brother- nya dan berharap bisa meringankan penderitaan mereka, tapi ketika Chen berbalik. Kai tak mampu lagi menahan kepalanya. Kai membiarkan kepalanya terkulai ke bahu hingga membuatnya bisa melihat darah mengalir dari dadanya, meluncur disepanjang pahanya, hingga ke kakinya. Bertekad untuk tetap berdiri, Kai menekuk sikunya hingga sendi dan tulang tulangnyalah, bukan otot ototnya, yang menahannya di tempat.

Ketika terdapat jeda, samar samar ia menyadari adanya perdebatan. Kai mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum matanya cukup jernih untuk melihat.

Chen mengulurkan cambuk dan Chanyeol menghindari benda tersebut seperti ngeri. Tangan Chanyeol terkepal dan terangkat tinggi. Chen berbicara dengan lembut dan berusaha meraih lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberontak dengan liar, namun Chen tetap mengejarnya.

Pendekatan itu tidak mempan, pikir Kai. Chanyeol sudah diambang panik setengah mati. Pasti ada cara lain untuk meraih Chanyeol.

Kai menarik napas dalam dalam dan membuka mulut. Tak ada yang keluar. Ia mencoba lagi. " Chanyeol... " Suaranya yang lirih membuat semua mata tertuju ke altar. " Selesaikan, Yeol... Aku... Tidak tahan lebih lama lagi. "

" Tidak _ "

Chen memotong perkataan Chanyeol. " Kau harus melakukannya _ "

" Tidak! Enyah dariku. " Teriak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lari ke pintu, namun Scribe virgin tiba lebih dulu disana, memaksa Chanyeol untuk berhenti agar tidak menabraknya. Terperangkap dihadapan sosok mungil itu, kaki Chanyeol gemetar dan bahunya berguncang. Scribe virgin berbicara perlahan padanya, kata katanya tidak bisa didengar Kai dari balik kabut kesakitan.

Akhirnya Scribe virgin memberi isyarat kepada Chen, yang mengantarkan senjata tersebut kepadanya. Setelah mendapatkannya, Scribe virgin mengulurkan tangan, meraih tangan Chanyeol, dan meletakkan pegangan berlapis kulit itu ditelapak tangan Chanyeol. Chen menunjuk ke arah altar dan Chanyeol menunduk dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian ia maju dengan langkah gontai.

" Tidak apa apa, Chanyeol. " Gumam Kai. " Tapi kau perlu menyelesaikannya, sekarang. "

Chanyeol tersengal dan berayun, butiran keringat mengalir ke mata dan parut diwajahnya. " Kai, " Bisiknya sambil mengangkat cambuk melewati bahu.

Ujung ujung cambuk merobek perut Kai dalam ledakan yang menyakitkan. Lutut Kai lunglai dan ia berusaha menopang tubuh dengan lengan, hanya untuk mendapati lengannya juga menolak menopangnya. Ia jatuh berlutut, telapak tangannya mendarat di kubangan darahnya sendiri.

Tapi setidaknya ini sudah selesai. Ia menarik napas panjang panjang, bertekad jangan sampai pingsan.

Mendadak suara bergegas membelah tempat keramat tersebut, kedengarannya seperti besi beradu. Kai tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk membujuk perutnya, meyakinkannya bahwa muntah bukanlah ide bagus. Ketika ia merasa sudah siap, ia merangkak dengan tangan dan lututnya mengitari altar, berhenti sebentar untuk beristirahat sebelum menuruni tangga. Saat melihat ke depan, ia menyaksikan para saudaranya yang lain berbaris lagi. Kai menggosok gosok mata, membuat wajahnya berlumuran darah.

 _ _Ini bukan bagian ritual__ , pikir Kai.

Masing masing brothernya, memegang belati hitam di tangan kanan. Kris mulai bersenandung dan yang lain mengikuti sampai suara mereka menjadi teriakan nyaring yang menggema di seisi tempat keramat. Suara yang makin lama makin kencang itu tidak berhenti sampai mereka nyaris berteriak, lalu suara mereka mendadak berhenti.

Sebagai satu kesatuan, mereka menebaskan belati mereka ke dada atas mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun berada dibawah, di ruang billiar, mengobrol dengan Fritz tentang sejarah rumah itu, ketika telinga kepala pelayan itu menangkap suara.

" Sepertinya para Tuan sudah kembali. "

Sehun berjalan ke jendela tepat saat lampu depan mobil berbelok memasuki halaman.

Mobil itu berhenti, pintu pintunya terbuka, lalu para pria turun. Karena tudung mereka diturunkan, Sehun dapat melihat ekspresi muram mereka. Apa ada yang terluka?

Sehun mencari cari sosok Kai, berusaha tidak terlihat panik. Seseorang menahan pintu mobil agar tetap terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat tubuh Kai yang digotong tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun melesat keluar mansion sebelum ia menyadari dirinya tengah berlari. " Kai ! Berhenti ! Tunggu! " udara dingin menyelinap ke paru parunya. Para pria itu berhenti. Beberapa di antaranya menyumpah.

" Kai !" Sehun berhenti mendadak, menendangi kerikil. " Apa... Oh.. Ya ampun. "

Ada darah di wajah Kai dan matanya tak terfokus karena kesakitan.

" Kai... "

Mulut Kai membuka. Bergerak gerak tanpa suara.

Tao berkata, " Sial. Sekalian saja kita bawa dia kekamarnya sekarang. "

" Tentu saja kalian akan membawanya ke sana ! Apakah dia terluka karena bertarung? " Marah Sehun.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Mereka hanya berbelok arah dan menggotong Kai melewati aula depan mansion, melintasi selasar, dan menaiki tangga. Setelah mereka membaringkan Kai di tempat tidur.

" Kai, ada yang bisa kami bawakan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu? " Tanya Chanyeol.

Suara Kai tak jelas. " Tidak. Lebih baik begini. Kau tahu aturannya. Sehun... Dimana Sehun? "

Sehun bergegas ke sisi tempat tidur dan meraih tangan Kai yang lunglai. Saat ia menekankan bibirnya ke buku buku jari Kai, ia menyadari jubah Kai berada dalam kondisi sempurna, sama sekali tidak ada robekan. Yang berarti Kai tidak mengenakan jubahnya saat dilukai, dan ada yang memakaikan kembali jubah itu pada Kai.

Menyadari hal mengerikan tersebut, Sehun meraih ikat pinggang dari kulit di sekeliling pinggang Kai. Ia melonggarkan ikat pinggang tersebut dan menyingkap ujung jubah. Tubuh Kai dari tulang selangka hingga pinggangnya dipenuhi perban. Dan darah tetap merembes dalam warna merah yang terang dan mengejutkan. Takut untuk melihat namun butuh untuk tahu, dengan perlahan ia membuka salah satu sudut perban dan mengangkatnya.

" Astaga. " Sehun limbung dan Chen menangkap tubuhnya. " Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? "

Ketika kelompok itu tetap diam, Sehun mendorong Chen yang tengah menopangnya dan menatap mereka semua. Mereka bergeming, memandangi Kai...

Sehun menatap ngeri mereka semua saat menyadari, mereka lah yang telah menyakiti Kai. " Kalian yang melakukan ini. " Desisnya. " Kalian melakukan ini padanya! "

" Ya, " Jawab Kris. " Dan itu bukan urusanmu. "

" Bajingan. " Umpat Sehun.

Kai bersuara lalu berdeham. " Tinggalkan kami. "

" Kami akan kembali untuk memeriksa keadaanmu, Kai. " Ucap Kyungsoo. " Kau butuh sesuatu? "

" Sesuatu selain transplantasi kulit? " Kai tersenyum simpul lalu meringis saat bergerak ditempat tidur.

Ketika para pria itu sudah keluar dari pintu, Sehun memelototi punggung kokoh mereka. __Binatang binatang keparat itu,__ geram Sehun.

" Sehun? " Panggil Kai. " Sehun. "

Sehun berusaha menenangkan diri. Bersikap emosional terhadap para bajingan itu takkan membantu Kai saat ini. Ia menunduk ke arah Kai, menelan amarahnya, dan berkata, " Maukah kau mengijinkanku menelepon dokter yang kaubicarakan? Siapa namanya? "

" Tidak. " Tolak Kai.

Sehun ingin mengatakan pada Kai untuk berhenti bersikap sok tangguh. Tapi ia tahu Kai akan melawan, dan pria itu jelas tidak butuh berdebat saat ini. " Apakah kau mau jubahnya dipakai atau dilepas? " Tanyanya.

" Lepas. Kalau kau tahan melihatku. " ringis Kai.

" Tidak usah mencemaskan diriku. "

Sehun melepaskan ikat pinggang kulit dan menanggalkan jubah hitam sutra itu dari tubuh Kai, ingin berteriak saat Kai bolak balik berguling untuk membantunya seraya menggeram kesakitan. Setelah selesai melepaskan jubah itu dari bawah tubuh Kai, darah mengalir menuruni sisi tubuh pria itu.

" Kau kehilangan banyak darah. " Sehun menggulung jubah tebal itu.

" Aku tahu. " Kai memejamkan mata, kepala terbenam dibantal. Tubuh telanjangnya mengalami kejang kejang, paha, perut, dan dadanya yang gemetaran membuat tempat tidur bergoyang.

Sehun menjatuhkan jubah ke bak mandi lalu kembali. " Apakah mereka membersihkan tubuhmu sebelum merawat luka lukanya? "

" Aku tidak tahu. "

" Mungkin sebaiknya kuperiksa di beberapa bagian. " Ucap Sehun.

" Beri aku sejam. Saat itu pendarahannya akan berhenti. " Kai mengambil napas dalam dalam dan meringis. " Sehun... Jangan salahkan mereka. Mereka terpaksa. "

" Apa? " Sehun membungkukkan badan.

" Mereka terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tidak... " tarikan napas Kai berikutnya diikuti erangan. " Kumohon, jangan marah pada mereka. "

 _ _Peduli setan__. Geram Sehun.

" Sehun, " Panggil Kai tegas, matanya yang kesakitan terfokus pada Sehun. " Aku tidak memberi mereka pilihan. "

" Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya, jadi sampai seperti ini? " Tanya Sehun.

" Sudah selesai, Sehun. Semua sudah selesai. Dan kau tidak boleh marah pada mereka. " Tatapan Kai mulai buram lagi.

Sehun memalingkan wajah, ia boleh merasakan apapun yang ingin dirasakannya terhadap bajingan bajingan itu. Ia tidak akan perduli dengan ucapan Kai.

" Sehun? "

" Tidak usah cemas. " Sehun mengusap pipi Kai, berharap ia bisa membersihkan darah di wajahnya. Ketika Kai berjengit pada sentuhan ringan itu, Sehun menarik tangannya. " Katakan saja padaku, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? "

" Berbicaralah padaku. Bacakan aku buku... "

Sehun berjalan ke rak buku dan mengambil buku harry potter seri kedua, lalu menarik kursi ke sisi tempat tidur. Awalnya ia sulit berkonsentrasi karena terus memantau napas Kai, tapi akhirnya ia menemukan ritmenya, begitu pula Kai. Napas Kai mulai memelan dan kejang kejangnya berhenti.

Setelah Kai tertidur, Sehun menutup bukunya. Kening Kai berkerut, bibirnya pucat dan terkatup rapat. Sehun benci melihat rasa sakit itu tetap menyertai Kai bahkan saat pria itu beristirahat.

.

.

.

Kai membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Sehun melamun, menerawang keluar. Ia menggeliat lalu meringis saat merasakan luka ditubuhnya. Sehun berbalik dan saat melihat Kai yang terbangun langsung mencoba membantu Kai.

Sehun meraih tangan Kai. " Bagaimana keadaanmu? "

Kai tersenyum meringis sebelum berkata. " Kau menenangkanku, suaramu menenangkanku. " Ucapnya.

Sehun tersenyum. " Kau mau minum? "

" Tidak. " Tolak Kai. " Sehun, kau sedang memikirkan apa tadi? "

" Aku tidak memikirkan apa apa. " Bantah Sehun.

Kai memejamkan matanya.

" Kau mau aku menyekamu? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

Kai mengangkat bahu, Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi dan kembali membawa waslap yang basah oleh air hangat dan handuk kering. Ia membersihkan wajah Kai dan dengan lembut menyeka tepian perban.

" Aku akan melepaskan semua perban ini, oke? "

Kai mengangguk dan dengan hati hati Sehun mengopek plester dari kulit Kai. Ia menarik perban dan kapasnya. Sehun bergidik, rasa mual menaiki tenggorokannya.

Kai telah dicambuk. Itulah satu satunya penjelasan atas guratan luka lukanya.

" Oh... Kai. " Air mata Sehun merebak, " Aku hanya akan mengganti perbannya. Kulitmu masih terlalu... Lembek untuk dibersihkan. Apa kau punya _ "

" Kamar mandi. Lemari sepanjang dinding disebelah kanan cermin disana banyak terdapat obat obatan. " Sela Kai.

Berdiri didepan lemari tersebut, Sehun terintimidasi melihat perlengkapan yang terdapat didalamnya. Peralatan operasi. Gips untuk tulang patah. Segala jenis perban, plester. Ia mengambil apa yang ia pikir dibutuhkannya dan kembali pada Kai. Ia merobek kemasan steril pembalut luka selebar dua puluh lima centimeter, menaruhnya di dada dan perut Kai, dan mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkannya disana. Mustahil ia bisa mengangkat dada Kai dari ranjang untuk bisa membalutnya, dan memplester semuanya secara bersamaan akan melibatkan terlalu banyak sentuhan.

Sehun menepuk nepuk bagian kiri plester, membuat Kai berjengit. Ia menatap Kai. " Apakah aku menyakitimu? "

" Pertanyaan yang lucu. "

" Apa? " tanya Sehun bingung.

Mata Kai membuka,tatapannya tajam. " Kau bahkan tidak tahu, ya? "

" Jelas aku tidak tahu. Kau membingungkan, Kai. " Gumam Sehun. " Sudah lupakan saja. Apa yang kau butuhkan, sekarang? "

" Aku butuh kau berbicara padaku. " Lirih Kai.

" Oke. Biar kuselesaikan ini dulu. " Ucap Sehun. Segera setelah ia selesai, ia membuka buku.

Kai mengumpat.

Kebingungan, Sehun meraih tangan Kai. " Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin aku bacakan harry potter? "

" Sehun. "

" Aku tidak tahu yang kau inginkan, Kai. "

" Seharusnya itu tidak sulit untuk ditebak. " Suara Kai lemah namun kesal. " Demi Tuhan, Sehun, tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku masuk sekali saja? "

Tok.. Tok... Tok...

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, membuat mereka mendelik ke arah suara.

" Aku akan segera kembali. " Sehun beranjak, dan membuka pintu.

" Aku Chen, omong omong. Apakah dia sudah bangun? " Chen membawa nampan perak penuh makanan dengan satu tangan.

" Hei, Chen, " Sapa Kai.

Chen berjalan melewati Sehun dan menaruh makanan di atas lemari laci. Sehun menatap Chen dengan tajam, ia berharap memiliki kekuatan sebesar vampir itu sehingga ia bisa mencegah vampir itu masuk.

Chen menyandarkan pinggul di salah satu sisi tempat tidur. " Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kai? "

" Aku baik baik saja. "

" Rasa sakitmu sudah mereda? "

" Ya. " Lirih Kai.

" Jadi kau pulih dengan cepat. " Ucap Chen.

" Lumayan cepat untukku. " Kai memejamkan mata dengan letih.

Chen menatap Kai sejenak, bibirnya menipis. " Aku akan kembali nanti, Kai. "

" Terima kasih sudah membawakan makanan, Chen. " Ucap Kai.

Chen berbalik dan bersitatap dengan Sehun. Saat itu Sehun berharap vampir itu bisa merasakan sakit yang diakibatkannya pada tubuh Kai. Dan Sehun sadar keinginan untuk membalas dendam tertera diwajahnya.

" Kau wanita yang tangguh, bukan? " Gumam Chen.

" Kalau dia __saudaramu__ , kenapa kau menyakitinya? " Geram Sehun.

" Sehun, jangan, " Sela Kai parau. " Aku sudah memberitahumu _ "

" KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU APA APA. " Sehun memejamkan matanya rapat rapat. Tidaklah adil meneriaki Kai saat pria itu terkapar dengan dada yang terlihat seperti peta dengan banyak garis.

" Mungkin sebaiknya kita tumpahkan saja semuanya. " Ucap Chen.

Sehun menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. " Itu ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kauberitahu aku seluruh kejadian sialan ini? Bantu aku memahami mengapa kau melakukan ini padanya. "

Kai bersuara. " Sehun, aku tidak ingin kau _ "

" Kalau begitu beritahu aku. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku membenci mereka, jelaskan ini padaku. " Mohon Sehun.

Chen menoleh ke arah ranjang, " Kai mengkhianati Brotherhoo untuk bisa bersamamu. Dia harus menebus kesalahannya kalau dia ingin tetap bergabung dengan kami dan kau boleh tinggal disini. "

Sehun berhenti bernapas. Semua ini demi dirinya? Gara gara dirinya?

 _ _Oh Tuhan. Kai membiarkan dirinya dicambuk habis habisan demi aku..__. Batin Sehun.

 _ _Aku akan membuatnya aman untukmu, bagaimana menurutmu__? Sehun mengingat ucapan Kai yang pernah diucapkan.

Sehun sama sekali tidak paham pengorbanan macam ini. Atas penderitaan yang diterima Kai demi dirinya. Atas apa yang dilakukan terhadap kai oleh orang orang yang seharusnya peduli pada pria itu.

" Aku tidak... Aku merasa sedikit pusing. Aku permisi... "

Sehun mundur, berharap bisa pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi Kai bergerak gerak diranjang, seolah berniat mengejarnya.

" Tidak, tetaplah disana, Kai. " Sehun kembali menghampirinya, duduk dikursi, dan membelai rambut Kai. " Jangan bergerak. Sst... Tenanglah. "

Ketika Kai sedikit tenang, Sehun menatap Chen. " Aku tidak mengerti semua ini. "

" Kenapa kau harus mengerti? " Tanya Chen.

Mata vampir Chen menatap Sehun lekat lekat. Sehun membalas tatapan Chen sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Kai. Ia mengusap rambut Kai dengan ujung jemarinya dan bergumam sampai Kai terlelap lagi.

" Apakah menyakitkan bagimu untuk melakukan ini padanya? " Tanya Sehun pelan, tahu Chen masih belum pergi. " Katakan padaku ini juga menyakitkan bagimu. "

Sehun mendengar desiran baju, dan ia menoleh. Chen telah menanggalkan bajunya, didadanya terdapat luka baru, tebasan, seolah belati ditorehkan ke kulitnya.

" Hal ini sangat menyakitkan bagi kami semua. "

" Bagus. " Sahut Sehun.

Chen tersenyum maklum. " Kau memahami hal ini lebih baik daripada yang kau kira. Dan makanan itu bukan cuma untuk Kai, aku juga membawakannya untukmu. "

 _ _Ya, sayangnya aku tidak menginginkan apapun dari kalian__ , batin Sehun. " Terima kasih. Akan kupastikan ia makan saat bangun nanti. "

Chen mulai berjalan keluar, tapi sebelum mencapai pintu, ia kembali berbalik. " Apakah kau sudah memberitahunya tentang namamu? "

Sehun menoleh dengan kaget. " Apa? "

" Kai. Apakah dia tahu? "

Bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. " Dia jelas tahu namaku. "

" Bukan, maksudku apa Kai tahu namamu yang dulu? Sebaiknya kau memberitahunya. " Chen mengerutkan dahi. " Dan tidak, aku tidak tahu dari internet. "

 _ _Astaga, apa ia bisa membaca pikiranku__ , Batin Sehun. " Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran? "

" Ketika aku ingin dan terkadang ketika aku tidak punya pilihan. " Chen pergi, menutup pintu perlahan.

Kai berusaha berguling ke sisi tubuhnya dan terbangun sambil mengerang. " Sehun? "

" Aku disini. " Sehun merangkum tangan Kai dengan tangannya.

" Ada apa? " Seraya menatap Sehun, mata biru kehijauan Kai tampak lebih waspada daripada sebelumnya. " Sehun, tolong. Sekali ini saja, beritahu aku apa yang kaupikirkan. "

Sehun ragu. " Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja? Jadi semua ini... Takkan terjadi. "

" Apapun akan kulakukan demi keselamatanmu, demi hidupmu. " Lirih Kai.

Sehun menggeleng. " Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa merasa begitu dalam untukku. "

Kai tersenyum simpul. " Kau tidak perlu mengerti apapun, sayang. "

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Kai. " Kembalilah tidur. Tiap kali kau tidur, sepertinya proses pemulihanmu maju pesat. "

" Aku lebih suka memandangimu. " Tapi Kai memejamkan mata. " Aku suka sekali saat kau memainkan rambutku. "

Kai menjulurkan leher, sedikit menjauh dari Sehun supaya wanita itu bisa menyentuh lebih banyak rambutnya. Dada Kai naik turun dalam desahan mendalam. Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun bersandar di kursi dan menjulurkan kaki, menyandarkannya di salah satu tiang ranjang yang besar.

Jam demi jam berlalu, Kai banyak tidur, tapi terus terbangun tiap kali mencoba bergerak dan memiringkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap Sehun selagi bergerak gerak, seolah mencari kekuatan saat menatap Sehun, dan Sehun membawakan air, mengusap wajahnya, menyuapinya makan. Mereka tidak banyak bicara. Sentuhan itu sudah cukup.

Kelopak mata Sehun mulai berat, dan ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar ke belakang ketika terdengar ketukan pelan. Mungkin Fritz membawa lebih banyak makanan.

Sehun meregangkan tubuh dan berjalan ke pintu.

" Masuklah, " Katanya seraya membuka pintu.

Pria tinggi yang mempunyai bekas luka dipipinya berdiri didepan pintu menatap ke dalam kamar dengan pandangan kosong.

Sehun buru buru mendekati tempat tidur untuk melindungi Kai, meskipun konyol rasanya berpikir ia bisa menghalau seorang vampir.

Keheningan merentang. Sehun mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa vampir itu mungkin hanya ingin melihat keadaan Kai saja seperti para brother lainnya. Hanya saja... Vampir yang ini sekujur tubuhnya kelihatan tegang, caranya berdiri terlihat seolah dia bisa menerjang mendadak. Dan yang lebih membuat Sehun heran adalah fakta vampir tersebut tidak membalas tatapannya, dan dia juga sepertinya tidak menatap Kai. Tatapan kelam dan dingin pria itu tidak jelas.

" Apakah kau mau masuk dan melihat Kai? " Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Mata itu beralih padanya.

Obsidian, pikir Sehun. Mata itu seperti batu obsidian. Mengilat. Tak berdasar. Tak berjiwa.

Sehun bergerak mundur lebih jauh dan meraih tangan Kai. Vampir diambang pintu itu tersenyum mengejek.

" Kau kelihatan galak, perempuan. Apa kau pikir aku datang untuk menghajarnya lagi? " Suara itu terdengar rendah, licin, menggema.

" Apakah kau akan melukainya? " Tanya Sehun khawatir.

" Pertanyaan bodoh. "

" Kenapa? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Kau tidak akan memercayai jawabanku, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak usah bertanya. "

Hening lagi, dan tanpa suara Sehun menilai pria itu. Terpikir olehnya bahwa mungkin pria itu bukan hanya agresif. Dia juga canggung.

Sehun mengecup tangan Kai dan memaksa diri untuk menyingkir. " Aku akan mandi. Maukah kau menjaganya saat aku pergi? "

Vampir itu mengerjap seolah Sehun membuatnya terkejut. " Kau akan merasa nyaman telanjang di kamar mandi itu selagi aku ada disini? "

 _ _Tidak juga__. Teriak batin Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. " Terserah padamu. Tapi aku yakin kalau Kai bangun, dia lebih suka melihatmu daripada sendirian. "

" kau akan memercayaiku begitu saja? "

" Kau mau masuk atau tidak? " Ketika pria itu tidak menjawab, Sehun berkomentar. " Malam ini pasti terasa seperti neraka bagimu. "

Bibir atas pria itu mengedut penuh ejekan. " Kau satu satunya yang menganggap aku takkan melukai orang. Apakah kau type Bunda Teresa? Hanya melihat yang baik dalam sampah masyarakat bertubuh besar dan terluka? "

" Kau tidak mendapatkan luka diwajahmu secara sukarela, bukan? Dan aku berani bertaruh masih banyak luka di tubuhmu. Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan, malam ini pasti terasa seperti neraka. " Jelas Sehun.

Mata pria itu menyipit, dan angin dingin menerpa ruangan, seolah pria itu mendorong angin ke arah Sehun. " Hati hati, Perempuan. Keberanianmu bisa berbahaya. "

Sehun berjalan hingga tiba didepan pria itu. " Kau tahu? Aku berbohong waktu bilang mau mandi. Aku berusaha memberimu sedikit waktu sendirian dengan Kai, karena kau jelas merasa bersalah, kalau tidak kau tidak akan berdiri di ambang pintu dan terlihat begitu terpukul. Terima tawaran ini atau pergi, tetapi apapun pilihanmu, aku akan menghargainya kalau kau tidak mencoba menakut nakutiku. "

Pada saat ini, Sehun sudah tidak peduli kalau pria itu menghajarnya. Namun, ia gugup setengah mati dan dengung kelelahan mungkin memengaruhinya hingga tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

" Jadi? " Tanya Sehun.

Vampir itu melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu, kamar bertambah dingin dengan kehadirannya. Sikap permusuhannya terasa menguar dan menyapu tubuh Sehun seperti sentuhan tangan. Saat pintu dikunci, Sehun merasa takut.

" Aku tidak mencoba, " Ujar pria itu dengan suara lembut dan gaya bicara yang dilambat lambatkan.

" Apa? " tanya Sehun dengan suara tercekat.

" Aku tidak mencoba untuk menakutimu. Kau memang sudah takut. " Pria itu tersenyum. Taringnya sangat panjang, lebih panjang daripada taring Kai. " Aku bisa mencium ketakutanmu. Seperti cat basah, baunya menggelitik hidung. "

Saat Sehun melangkah mundur, pria itu maju, mendekat.

" Hmm... Dan aku suka baumu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu. "

Sehun bergerak lebih cepat, dengan tangan terulur, berharap dapat merasakan tempat tidur sebentar lagi dan dapat memeluk Kai. Tapi sebaliknya, ia malah tersandung tirai berat di jendela.

Vampir itu memojokkan Sehun. Matanya yang dingin memberitahu Sehun semua yang perlu diketahui Sehun tentang kemampuan pria itu untuk membunuh.

Sambil mengumpat, Sehun menunduk dan menyerah. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, juga Kai dalam kondisinya, jika vampir berparut itu menyerang. Sial, ia benci merasa tak berdaya, tapi terkadang hidup menempatkanmu dalam posisi itu.

Vampir itu membungkuk ke arahnya dan Sehun berjengit. Vampir itu menghirup napas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkan napas dengan desahan panjang.

" Mandilah, Perempuan. Aku tidak berniat melukai Kai tadi malam, dan tidak ada yang berubah. Dan aku juga tidak berniat melukaimu. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, Kai akan lebih menderita daripada yang tengah ia alami saat ini. "

Sehun merosot saat pria itu berbalik, dan sempat melihat pria itu meringis saat menatap Kai.

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya Sehun.

Vampir itu melengkungkan sebelah alis pada Sehun lalu kembali menatap saudaranya. " Aku sijahat, kalau kalau kau belum bisa menebaknya. "

" Aku ingin tahu namamu, bukan julukanmu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Namaku Chanyeol. "

" Yah.. Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol. " Sahut Sehun.

" Sopan sekali. " Ejek sang vampir.

" Oke, bagaimana kalau begini. Terima kasih karena tidak membunuh Kai ataupun aku barusan. Apakah itu cukup tulus bagimu? "

Chanyeol menoleh, kelopak matanya seperti kerai, hanya mengijinkan sekilas kegelapan malam untuk menyinarinya. Hanya saja saat pria itu menatapnya di bawah cahaya lilin, kehangatan berkelebat diwajah pria itu. Sekilas saja, hingga Sehun tidak bisa paham darimana ia tahu kehangatan itu ada disana.

" Kau, " ucap Chanyeol pelan, " benar benar luar biasa. " Sebelum Sehun sempat berkata kata, pria itu mengacungkan tangannya. " Pergilah. Sekarang. Tinggalkan aku dengan saudaraku. "

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia berdiam di bawah pancuran begitu lama hingga jemarinya mulai berkerut dan uap di udara terasa kental. Ketika sudah selesai, ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama yang dipakainya tadi, karena ia lupa membawa pakaian baru tadi. Ia membuka pintu ke kamar tidur perlahan.

Chanyeol tengah duduk di ranjang, bahunya yang besar membungkuk, tangannya memeluk pinggang. Membungkuk di atas tubuh Kai yang terlelap, vampir itu melengkungkan tubuh sedekat mungkin tanpa bersentuhan. Seraya berayun maju mundur, terdengar nyanyian samar.

Vampir itu menyanyi, suaranya naik turun, melompati nada nada, melengking tinggi. Luar biasa indah. Dan Kai tampak tenang, tidur dalam kedamaian yang sebelumnya tidak didapatkannya.

Sehun buru buru melintasi ruangan dan pergi keluar, meninggalkan kedua pria itu sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeoonnnggggg...

Maaf kalau updatenya lama... Aku nyusun otakku dulu buat translate hehehe

Punya Boss terlalu baik itu gak enak banget, karena baik banget selalu kasih kerjaan laporan yang setumpuk alhasil otak ane rada mampet buat translate tapi karena baca review kalian yang selalu berhasil kasih semangat jadi aku berusaha ngumpulin jiwa dan raga lagi buat translate.

So? Masih ada yang berminat ama ini FF?

Review lebih dua puluh lima aku lanjut yaa sayang.


	10. Chapter 10

****LOVER ETERNAL****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHAPTER 10****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN AGAIN (**** ** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya**** ** **)****

 ** **RATED M****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD****

 ** **.****

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia berdiam di bawah pancuran begitu lama hingga jemarinya mulai berkerut dan uap di udara terasa kental. Ketika sudah selesai, ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama yang dipakainya tadi, karena ia lupa membawa pakaian baru tadi. Ia membuka pintu ke kamar tidur perlahan.

Chanyeol tengah duduk di ranjang, bahunya yang besar membungkuk, tangannya memeluk pinggang. Membungkuk di atas tubuh Kai yang terlelap, vampir itu melengkungkan tubuh sedekat mungkin tanpa bersentuhan. Seraya berayun maju mundur, terdengar nyanyian samar.

Vampir itu menyanyi, suaranya naik turun, melompati nada nada, melengking tinggi. Luar biasa indah. Dan Kai tampak tenang, tidur dalam kedamaian yang sebelumnya tidak didapatkannya.

Sehun buru buru melintasi ruangan dan pergi keluar, meninggalkan kedua pria itu sendirian.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Kai bangun keesokan siangnya. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah meraba raba dengan panik mencari Sehun, tapi ia menghentikan diri, tidak ingin membiarkan luka membakar tubuhnya lagi. Ia tidak merasa cukup kuat untuk melawan.

Membuka mata, ia memalingkan wajah. Sehun ada disampingnya, tidur menelungkup.

Ya Tuhan, lagi lagi Sehun merawatnya saat ia membutuhkan wanita itu. Sehun tidak berjengit. Kuat. Bersedia melawan para brother demi dirinya.

Cinta memenuhi hati Kai, membuat jantungnya membengkak hingga napasnya terhenti. Ia memegang dada dan merasakan plester yang ditempelkan Sehun. Perlahan lahan, ia membuka plester plester itu. Lukanya kelihatan membaik, sudah menutup dan tidak menyakitkan lagi. Besok luka luka itu tak lebih dari sekedar guratan merah muda, dan lusa akan sepenuhnya sembuh.

Ia membayangkan tekanan yang dialami tubuhnya akhir akhir ini. Perubahan. Desakan desakan saat berada di sekitar Sehun. Tertimpa sinar matahari. Cambukan. Ia bakal perlu minum darah segera, dan ia ingin melakukannya sebelum rasa lapar menghantamnya.

Ia selalu tepat waktu minum darah. Sebagian besar brother mengulur ulur rasa lapar sekuat yang mereka tahan, hanya karena mereka tidak ingin repot repot dengan semua keintiman itu. Tapi Kai tidak. Ia tidak mau monster dalam dirinya sampai haus darah_

Tunggu sebentar.

Kai menarik napas dalam dalam. Ada... Kehampaan yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Tak ada terdengar dengungan. Tidak ada rasa gatal. Rasa terbakar. Padahal ia tengah berbaring disamping Sehun.

Ini... Cuma dirinya didalam tubuhnya. Cuma dirinya. Kutukan Scribe virgin sudah hilang?

 _ _Ha, tidak mungkin__. Pikir Kai. Tentu saja ia hanya mendapat penangguhan hukuman agar bisa menjalani rythe tanpa perubahan. Kai bertanya tanya seberapa lama lagi penangguhan hukuman itu berlangsung.

Kai menghembuskan napas, udara keluar perlahan lahan dari hidungnya. Saat ia menarik napas lagi, ia menikmati kedamaian sempurna itu. Keheningan yang terasa seperti surga. Ketiadaan gejolak dalam dirinya.

Sudah seabad lamanya, ia tidak pernah mengalami ini. Astaga, ia ingin menangis. Kai menutup matanya mencegah dirinya agar tidak menangis. Apakah orang lain tahu betapa beruntungnya mereka mendapati momen seperti ini? Momen keheningan tiada tara? Ia tidak menghargai hal itu sebelum kutukan, bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Sial, kalau ia dianugerahi kedamaian ini, ia mungkin sebaiknya berguling dan kembali tidur.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mau kuambilkan sesuatu? "

Mendengar suara Sehun, Kai bersiap siap mengalami ledakan energi. Tapi tak ada yang datang. Satu satunya yang ia rasakan hanyalah kehangatan yang berpendar di dadanya. Cinta yang membebaskannya dari kekacauan akibat kutukannya.

Kai mengusap wajah dan menatap Sehun. Memuja Sehun begitu kuat dalam kegelapan hening hingga ia merasa takut kehilangan Sehun. " Aku perlu menyatu denganmu, Sehun. Saat ini juga. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu. "

" Kalau begitu cium aku. "

Kai menarik tubuh Sehun ke arahnya. Sehun hanya mengenakan kaos, dan Kai mengulurkan tangan ke baliknya, merentangkan tangan dipunggung bawah Sehun. Ia sudah sangat terangsang dan siap bercinta dengan Sehun, tapi karena tak ada yang perlu dilawannya, membelai Sehun merupakan kenikmatan mewah.

" Aku butuh mencintaimu, " ucap Kai, ia melempar selimut dari ranjang. Ia ingin melihat dan menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuh Sehun, dan tak ingin ada yang menghalanginya.

Ia menarik kaos Sehun melalui kepala dan menyalakan lilin lilin dalam ruangan dengan kekuatannya. Sehun begitu menakjubkan dalam cahaya keemasan itu, kepalanya menoleh saat menengadah menatap Kai dengan mata kelabunya. Payudaranya tampak putih dan padat, puncak payudaranya menegang. Perutnya rata, sedikit terlalu rata, pikir Kai, mencemaskan Sehun. Namun pinggangnya sempurna, begitu juga tungkainya yang ramping.

Dan lekuk dibawah pusarnya, tempat yang paling manis...

" Sehun- ku, " Bisik Kai, membayangkan semua tempat ditubuh Sehun yang ingin dijelajahinya.

Saat menghampiri Sehun, tubuh Kai sendiri menegang, menuntut. Namun sebelum ia sempat membungkuk, Sehun menyentuh kejantanannya, ia membiarkan Sehun mengocok kejantanannya sesaat, membiarkan dirinya lepas sepenuhnya, membiarkan hasrat dan kenikmatan murni menguasainya.

Sehun bangkit untuk duduk, Kai tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu. " Sehun? "

Sehun menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya didepan kejantanan Kai. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu mengulum habis kejantanan Kai.

Kai terkesiap dan terjengkang, menumpu diri dengan tangan. " Oh. "

Sejak mendapat kutukannya, Kai tidak pernah membiarkan wanita manapun yang ditidurinya untuk memperlakukannya seintim ini. Ia tidak menginginkannya, tidak suka membiarkan wanita wanita itu menyentuhnya.

Tapi ini Sehun.

Kehangatan mulut Sehun, isapannya, tapi terutama kesadarannya bahwa ini Sehun, menyedot segenap kekuatannya, membuatnya tunduk sepenuhnya dalam belas kasihan Sehun. Mata Sehun menengadah menatap Kai, sambil terus menghisap kejantanannya sampai pipi wanita itu mencekung dalam. Mata Sehun memperhatikan Kai yang tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan wanita itu. Ketika Kai akhirnya roboh ke ranjang, Sehun semakin berani dan kuat mengulum kejantanan Kai. Kai meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala Sehun, melengkungkan tubuh agar kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam ke mulut Sehun dan menggerakkannya seiring irama yang mulai ditemukan Sehun.

Tepat sebelum ia jatuh ke jurang kenikmatan, Kai melepaskan diri.

" Kemarilah, " Ucap Kai, menarik tubuh Sehun dan menggulingkannya hingga telentang. " Aku hanya akan klimaks saat aku berada didalam kehangatan vaginamu. "

Sambil mencium Sehun, Kai meletakkan tangan di dasar leher Sehun lalu beranjak turun hingga ke jantung Sehun, berhenti disana. Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat, dan Kai membungkuk untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di tulang dada Sehun, lalu berpindah ke payudara Sehun. Ia mengulum puncaknya seraya menyelipkan tangan ke bawah tulang belikat Sehun dan menaikkan tubuh wanita itu agar lebih dekat lagi ke mulutnya.

" Nyaahhh... " Sehun mengeluarkan suara erangan dalam di tengah tenggorokannya, terkesiap keras saat Kai menengadah untuk mengamatinya. Mata Sehun terpejam, giginya di kertakkan. Kai mencium jalur disepanjang pusar Sehun, tempat ia berlama lama dan membiarkan lidahnya menjilat sebelum bergerak ke pinggang dan punggung bawah Sehun.

Seraya menyelipkan jarinya ke dalam vagina Sehun, Kai mengeluarkan taring dan menggesekkan taringnya disepanjang tulang belakang Sehun.

" Oohh... Aahhnn... " Sehun mengerang, tubuhnya melengkung menyambut gigi Kai.

Kai berhenti dibahu Sehun. Menyingkap rambut Sehun yang menghalanginya. Dan menggeram saat menjilat leher Sehun.

Ketika Sehun menegang, Kai berbisik, " Jangan takut, Sehun. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. "

Kai mendesis saat hasrat menghantamnya. Napasnya mulai tersengal, tapi ia tetap tenang. Tak ada getaran, tak ada dengungan menakutkan itu. Hanya Sehun dan dirinya. Bersama. Bercinta.

Walaupun ia memang mendambakan sesuatu yang lain dari Sehun.

" Sehun, maafkan aku. " Lirih Kai.

" Untuk apa? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Aku ingin... Minum darahmu, " Bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun gemetar, tapi Kai bisa merasakan hasrat Sehun ditempat yang disentuhnya dan tahu itu getaran kenikmatan.

" Kau benar benar ingin melakukan... Itu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Oh, ya. " Kai mencium sisi leher Sehun. Ia menghisap kulit Sehun, sangat ingin melakukan lebih banyak lagi. " Aku akan sangat suka menghisap dari pembuluh darahmu. "

" Aku sering membayangkan seperti apa rasanya. " Suara Sehun terdengar serak serak basah. Astaga, apakah Sehun akan mengijinkannya? " Sakitkah? "

" Hanya sedikit pada awalnya, tapi rasanya seperti bercinta. Kau akan merasakan kenikmatanku saat aku mengisap darahmu, dan aku akan sangat berhati hati. Sangat lembut. " Jelas Kai sambil terus menjilati kulit leher Sehun.

" Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan menyakitiku. "

Gairah berdentam dentam dalam darah Kai dan taringnya siaga. Ia bisa membayangkan membenamkan taringnya di leher Sehun. Mengisap. Menelan. Mencecap. Lalu ikatan yang terbentuk saat Sehun melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Ia akan memberikan darahnya pada Sehun, membiarkan wanita itu mengambil sebanyak yang dibutuhkannya_

 _ _Saat Sehun melakukan hal yang sama?__

Kai menarik diri. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Sehun itu seorang manusia, brengsek. Dia tidak minum darah.

Kai menumpukkan kening dibahu Sehun. Dan teringat bukan saja Sehun seorang manusia, tapi wanita itu juga sakit. Ia menjilat bibir, berusaha membujuk taringnya untuk masuk kembali.

" Kai? Apakah kau akan... Kau tahu? " Tanya Sehun gugup.

" Kurasa lebih aman untuk tidak melakukannya. " Sahut Kai.

" AKu tidak takut, sungguh. "

" Oh, Sehun, aku tahu. Kau tidak takut pada apapun. " Dan keberanian Sehun adalah sebagian alasan Kai bersedia mengikatkan diri pada wanita ini. " Tapi aku lebih suka mencintai tubuhmu daripada mengambil sesuatu yang tak bisa diberikannya padaku. "

Dalam serangkaian gerakan cepat, Kai menarik tubuh Sehun ke atasnya, dan menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan hunjaman dalam. Panas menggelora dalam tubuhnya saat tubuh Sehun melengkung menyambutnya, dan tangan Kai menahan tubuh Sehun diantara payudaranya, kemudian memalingkan dagu Sehun supaya ia bisa menciumnya.

Napas Sehun terasa panas dan tersengal saat Kai memisahkan tubuh mereka, hanya untuk kembali menghunjam lebih dalam lagi hingga mereka berdua mengerang. Tubuh Sehun menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Kai beberapa melakukan hal itu, mengeluarkan kejantanannya sepenuhnya, dan kembali dengan kekuatan penuh sampai tubuh Sehun terhentak kuat. Jemari Sehun mencengkeram lengan berotot Kai, melampiaskan rasa nikmat.

Kai menghunjam penuh beberapa kali lagi lalu hasratnya mengambil alih sepenuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya di bibir Sehun lagi. Tubuhnya berdenyut keras dalam diri Sehun, dan Kai menahan diri disana.

Dada Sehun roboh ke ranjang dan wajahnya berpaling ke samping. Bibirnya merekah, matanya terpejam. Kai melepaskan tangannya dari dada Sehun dan menopang tubuh dengan kepalan tangan disisi sisi bahu Sehun. Wanita itu tampak begitu mungil, begitu kecil dibandingkan otot otot lengan Kai, tapi Sehun menerima sepenuhnya, lagi dan lagi hingga Kai sepenuhnya tersesat.

Tahu tahu Kai merasa tangannya tersengat. Ia menunduk dan melihat Sehun tengah meringkuk ke salah satu lengannya dan bibirnya terkatup dipangkal ibu jari Kai, menggigit.

" lebih keras, Sehun, " ujar Kai parau. " Oh, ya. Gigit... Lebih keras. "

Tikaman kecil rasa nyeri saat gigi Sehun tenggelam di jarinya membuat Kai nyaris mencapai pelepasannya.

Hanya saja Kai belum ingin semua ini berakhir.

Kai menarik diri dan dengan cepat membalik tubuh Sehun. Saat Sehun telentang, kakinya terkulai lemas kehilangan tenaga. Melihat tubuh Sehun terpapar dihadapannya , berkilauan untuknya, membengkak gara gara dirinya, hampir membuat Kai melupakan segalanya. Ia menunduk dan mencium tempat yang barusan dijelajahinya, mengecap aroma yang ditinggalkannya di sekujur tubuh Sehun.

" Kaaaiiiaaahhhhhh... " Sehun menjeritkan nama Kai dengan liar saat mencapai puncak. Dan sebelum semuanya berakhir untuk Sehun, Kai kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka. Kuku kukunya terbenam dipunggung Kai.

Setelah beberapa menit menghunjam Sehun dengan keras dan cepat, akhirnya Kai membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan pelepasan, seraya menatap mata Sehun yang melebar dan terpana. Karena tidak perlu menahan diri lagi, ia mencapai puncak lagi dan lagi. Kai terombang ambing dalam gelombang kepuasan yang kemudian menelannya. Kenikmatan itu seakan tak kenal akhir, dan tak ada yang mampu menghentikannya.

Tak ada, andai ia memiliki kekuatan untuk terus melanjutkannya.

.

.

.

Sehun mendekap Kai saat pria itu bergetar sekali lagi, tubuh pria itu mengejang, napasnya memburu. Kai mengerang dari kedalaman dadanya, dan Sehun merasakan tubuh pria itu tersentak dan kembali mengalami pelepasan.

Keintiman ini meluluhlantakkan, Sehun begitu tenang sementara Kai terempas dalam kenikmatan berulang. Dengan konsentrasi yang tak terpecah oleh hasrat, Sehun dapat merasakan setiap hal kecil dari tubuh Kai dalam tiap hunjaman keras. Ia tahu persis kapan tubuh Kai mengalami pelepasan, dapat merasakan getarannya. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini, napas pria itu tersendat, otot otot dan bahunya menegang saat ia kembali menghunjam.

Kali ini Kai menengadah, bibirnya menyingkap taringnya, matanya terpejam rapat. Tubuhnya berkontraksi, semua ototnya menengang, lalu Sehun merasakan gerakan itu jauh dalam dirinya.

Mata Kai terbuka. Berpendar.

" Maafkan aku, Sehun. " Sentakan lain menguasai Kai, dan Kai berusaha keras berbicara. " Tidak... Pernah... Seperti... Ini. Tidak bisa berhenti. Sialan. "

Kai menggeram liar, perpaduan permintaan maaf dan kenikmatan.

Sehun tersenyum pada Kai dan menyapukan tangan disepanjang punggung Kai yang halus, merasakan otot otot kekar disana saat Kai menyatukan tubuh mereka lagi. Dan ia bisa menghirup aroma ikatan yang dikeluarkan Kai baginya, aroma kental yang menyelimutinya.

Kai menopang tubuh dengan tangan, terlihat seolah hendak beranjak pergi.

" Kau mau kemana? " Tanya Sehun, menahan Kai ditempat.

" Bakal... Membuatmu gepeng. " Napas Kai kembali tercekat hingga kata katanya keluar dalam desisan.

" Aku baik baik saja. " Ucap Sehun.

" Oh, Sehun... Aku... " Kai melengkungkan tubuh lagi, dada maju, kepala tersentak ke belakang, leher terjulur kuat, bahu menegang kuat. Pria ini betul betul indah.

Mendadak tubuh Kai merosot, tubuhnya lunglai. Sehun menahankan diri di atas bobot tubuh Kai, nyaris tak mampu bertahan ataupun bernapas. Untungnya, Kai berguling ke samping dan membawanya bersama pria itu. Jantung Kai berdentam didadanya, dan Sehun mendengarkan denyutnya yang melambat.

" Apakah aku menyakitimu? " Tanya Kai kasar.

" Sama sekali tidak. "

Kai mengecup Sehun lalu menarik diri, melesat ke kamar mandi. Ia keluar membawa handuk, yang disapukannya ke tubuh Sehun.

" Apakah kau mau aku menyalakan air hangat? " Tanya Kai. " Aku, eh, sepertinya membuat semuanya berantakan. "

" Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbaring disini. " Lirih Sehun.

" Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa itu bisa terjadi. " Kai mengerutkan kening seraya menarik selimut kembali ke ranjang dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. " walaupun... Yah, mungkin aku tahu. "

" Apapun alasannya, kau menakjubkan. " Sehun mendaratkan kecupan di rahang Kai. " Luar biasa menakjubkan. "

Mereka berbaring bersama tanpa bicara selama beberapa saat.

" Dengar, Sehun, tubuhku mengalami banyak hal akhir akhir ini. "

" Ya. " Sahut Sehun.

" Aku bakal perlu... Merawat diri. " Ucap Kai hati hati.

Nada suara Kai terdengar aneh, dan Sehun menengadah padanya. Kai menatap langit langit.

Tikaman dingin menjalari tubuh Sehun. " Maksudmu? "

" Aku butuh minum darah. Dari wanita. Spesiesku. "

" Oh. " Sehun mengenang bagaimana rasa taring Kai saat menyusuri punggungnya. Dan mengingat getaran antisipasi ketika pria itu menyurukkan bibir dilehernya. Bayangan aktivitas malam Kai membuat Sehun menarik diri. Ia tidak bisa melalui itu lagi. Menunggu di tempat tidur pria itu, tahu bahwa pria itu berada bersama wanita lain.

Kai meraih tangan Sehun. " Sehun, aku perlu minum darah sekarang supaya aku bisa mengendalikan diri. Dan aku ingin kau hadir bersamaku saat aku melakukannya. Kalau terlalu berat untukmu melihatnya, setidaknya kau bisa berada di ruangan yang sama. Aku tidak ingin kau bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi antara diriku dan wanita itu. "

" Siapa yang akan kau " _ Sehun berdeham _ " minum darahnya? "

" Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin minum darah dari siapapun yang pernah kuminum darahnya. "

Jadi itu memperkecil kemungkinan keberapa, lima wanita? Mungkin enam?

Sehun menggeleng geleng, merasa seperti wanita sinting.

" Aku akan memanggil salah satu Yang Terpilih. " Ucap Kai.

 _ _Katakan padaku mereka perempuan tua ompong__ , batin Sehun. " Siapa mereka? "

" Utamanya mereka melayani Scribe Virgin, penguasa kami, tapi selama beberapa waktu mereka melayani kebutuhan darah anggota brotherhood. Pada zaman modern kami tidak pernah memanfaatkan mereka seperti itu, tapi aku akan menghubungi mereka, melihat apakah kami bisa mengatur pertemuan. " Jelas Kai.

" Kapan? "

" Segera. Besok malam, mungkin. "

" Aku sudah pergi saat itu. " Ketika melihat ekspresi Kai menggelap, Sehun tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. " Sudah waktunya aku pergi. "

" Omong kosong. " Marah Kai.

" Kai, bersikap realistislah. Apakah kau benar benar berpikir aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu selamanya? "

" Itulah yang kuinginkan. Jadi, ya. " Sahut Kai.

" Terpikirkah olehmu bahwa aku merindukan rumahku, barang barangku, dan _ "

" Aku akan memindahkan semua barangmu kemari. Semuanya. " Sela Kai.

Sehun menggeleng. " Aku ingin pulang. "

" Disana tidak aman, Sehun. "

" kalau begitu kita akan membuatnya aman. Aku akan memasang alarm keamanan, belajar menembak, entahlah. Tapi aku harus kembali ke kehidupanku. "

Kai memejamkan mata.

" Kai, tatap aku. __Tatap__ aku. " Sehun meremas tangan Kai. " Ada hal hal yang perlu kulakukan. Di duniaku. "

Bibir Kai mengatup rapat. " Maukah kau membiarkanku meminta Chen memasang sistem keamanan? "

" Ya. "

" Dan kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku selama beberapa hari. "

Sehun menarik napas dalam dalam. " Bagaimana kalau aku menolak? "

" Aku akan mendatangimu. " Ucap Kai.

" Kupikir itu bukan_ "

" Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu. Berhentilah berpikir. " Sela Kai.

Bibir Kai melumat bibir Sehun, tapi sebelum lidah Kai menjelajah masuk dan menghilangkan kemampuannya untuk berpikir jernih, Sehun mendorong pria itu.

" Kai, kau tahu ini takkan berujung kemana mana. Ini... Apapun yang terjadi di antara kita. Ini tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin terjadi. " Lirih Sehun.

Kai berguling, telentang, meletakkan lengan di bawah kepalanya. Saat gerahamnya terkatup rapat, pembuluh darah dilehernya bertonjolan.

Sehun benci ini benar benar membencinya. Tapi lebih baik mengungkapkan semuanya sekarang. " Aku menghargai semua yang kaulakukan untukku. Pengorbanan untuk menjagaku tetap aman_ "

" Kenapa kau sangat marah malam itu, waktu aku pergi keluar? " Tanya Kai sinis.

" Apa? "

" Kenapa kau peduli bahwa aku bersama orang lain? Atau apakah kau hanya merasa butuh berhubungan seks secara kasar dan berusaha membuat alasan untuk menutup nutupinya? " Mata Kai menatap mata Sehun. " Dengar, lain kali kau butuh itu, kau hanya perlu meminta. Aku bisa memainkannya seperti itu. "

Ya ampun. Kemarahan ini bukanlah yang diinginkan Sehun. " Kai _ "

" Kau tahu, aku benar benar menyukainya. Aku suka dominasi yang kau tunjukkan. Menyukai sisi sadisnya juga. Merasakan darahku dibibirku setelah kau menggigitku, sangat merangsang. "

Nada dingin dalam suara itu sungguh mengerikan. Mata Kai yang datar dan berkilat kilat lebih buruk lagi.

" Maafkan aku, " Lirih Sehun. " Tapi _ "

" Bahkan, baru memikirkannya saja aku sudah terangsang. Agak mengejutkan, mengingat bagaimana aku menghabiskan dua puluh menit terakhir. " Sela Kai.

Sehun menghela napas lelah. " Menurutmu masa depan macam apa yang tersedia untuk kita? "

" Kita takkan pernah tahu, bukan? Tapi kau akan tetap disini sampai malam, kan? Hanya karena kau butuh aku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Jadi akan kupastikan aku bisa siap untuk berhubungan lagi. Tentunya aku tidak mau membuang buang waktumu. " Kai meraih kebalik selimut. " Sial, kau benar benar hebat. Aku sudah benar benar terangsang. "

" Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan kuhadapi enam bulan kedepan? " Tanya Sehun sedih.

" Tidak, dan aku takkan pernah tahu, bukan? Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita berhubungan seks? Karena itu satu satunya yang kauinginkan dariku, dan karena aku pecundang yang cukup menyedihkan untuk tetap menerima apapun yang kau tawarkan padaku, kurasa lebih baik aku segera melakukannya. " Ucap Kai.

" Kai !" Teriak Sehun, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian pria itu.

" Sehun !" Ejek Kai. " Maafkan aku, apakah aku terlalu banyak bicara? Kau lebih suka mulutku melakukan hal lain, bukan? Kau ingin mulutku berada di mulutmu? Bukan, dipayudaramu. Tunggu, lebih ke bawah. Ya, kau lebih suka itu. Dan aku tahu persis dimana harus menyentuhmu. "

Sehun membenamkan wajah ditangan. " Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Dengan bertengkar. "

" Tapi itu takkan mengubah pendirianmu, bukan? Tentu saja tidak, kau kan Sehun si supertangguh. Kau akan langsung keluar ke dunia _ "

" __Untuk sakit__ , Kai ! Aku meninggalkanmu untuk sakit, oke? Aku akan pergi ke dokter besok. Takkan ada pesta besar yang menungguku saat aku pulang. "

Kai menatap Sehun lekat. " Apakah kau menganggapku begitu tak berharga untuk merawatmu? "

" Apa? "

" Apakah kau tidak akan membiarkanku merawatmu saat sakit? " Ulang Kai.

Sehun berpikir tentang betapa berat baginya menyaksikan Kai menderita dan tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan rasa sakit itu. " Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu? " Bisiknya.

Ketegangan langsung hilang dari bibir Kai, seolah Sehun baru saja menamparnya.

Kai langsung turun dari tempat tidur. " Ya, persetan denganmu, Sehun. " ia mengenakan celana kulitnya dan merenggut kaus dari laci.

" Berkemaslah, manis. Kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan anjing liarmu lagi. " Kai memasukkan kaus ke lengan lalu menariknya lewat kepala. " Aku akan meminta Chen memasang sistem pengaman dirumahmu secepat mungkin. Mestinya takkan lama, dan sampai dia selesai, kau bisa tidur di tempat lain. Salah satu pelayan akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu yang baru. "

Sehun melompat turun dari ranjang, tapi sebelum ia bisa menyentuh Kai, vampir itu menahannya di tempat dengan tatapan mematikan.

" Kau tahu, Sehun, aku layak mendapatkan ini. Sungguh. Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada banyak orang, pergi begitu saja tanpa ambil peduli. " Kai membuka pintu. " Hanya saja para wanita yang kutiduri beruntung. Setidaknya mereka takkan pernah mengingatku. Dan, Oh Tuhan, aku bersedia membunuh demi bisa melupakanmu sekarang, sungguh. "

Kai tidak membanting pintu saat melangkah keluar. Hanya menutup pintu dengan tegas.

.

.

.

Seorang lesser membungkuk di atas pria sipil itu dan mempererat alat penyiksanya. Ia menculik vampir pria ini di gang terdekat dipusat kota. Ia senang karena vampir yang ia tangkap ini memiliki hubungan tak langsung dengan Brotherhood.

Lesser itu menghirup napas dalam dalam. " Seberapa baik saudara perempuanmu mengenal Brotherhood? "

" Dia... Berhubungan seks... Dengan mereka. "

" Dimana? "

" tidak tahu. "

" Kau harus memberiku jawaban yang lebih bagus daripada itu. " Lesser itu memberi tekanan yang lebih kuat.

Vampir sipil itu berteriak dan matanya yang liar berputar putar. Dia sudah hampir pingsan lagi, jadi lesser itu melonggarkan alat penjepitnya.

" Dimana dia bertemu dengan mereka? "

" Adikku pergi ke semua bar. " Pria itu terbatuk lemah. " Tapi dia pergi ke One Eye kemarin malam. "

" One Eye? " Aneh. Itu berada dipinggiran kota.

" Bolehkan aku pulang sekarang? Orang tuaku bakal _ "

" Aku yakin mereka cemas. Dan mereka memang sudah semestinya cemas. " Lesser menggeleng geleng. " tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, belum. Sekarang, katakan padaku, siapa nama saudara perempuanmu itu? "

" Sandara. "

" Dan Brother mana yang dilayaninya? "

" Tidak tahu pasti.. Yang punya bekas luka diwajahnya. Tapi dia sebenarnya menyukai vampir yang berambut pirang... Tapi vampir itu tidak menyukai adikku. "

Vampir berambut pirang? Ahh, vampir yang memelihara monster. " Kapan terakhir kali dia menemui si pirang? "

Terdengar suara gelapan.

" Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu? "

Vampir pria itu berjuang untuk bicara, tapi mendadak tubuhnya kejang kejang dan mulutnya menganga seolah ia sesak napas.

" Oh, ayolah, " Gumam lesser itu. " ini tidak sesakit itu. " Tapi tetap saja sepuluh menit kemudian vampir itu mati.

Pintu pusat persuasi terbuka dan Lesser yang sering dipanggil U berjalan masuk. " Bagaimana keadaan kita malam ini? "

" vampir sipil ini mati, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal aku baru saja mulai. "

" Apakah kau mendapatkan informasi? "

" Saudara perempuannya berhubungan seks dengan para Brother, tapi tak banyak yang bisa kukorek darinya. "

" Alamat rumah? "

" Dompet vampir sialan itu sudah dicuri seseorang. Tapi dia sempat menyebut bar yang baru saja didatangi para Brother. One Eye. "

U mengerutkan dahi. " kau yakin dia tidak asal bicara hanya supaya kau berhenti? One Eye tidak jauh dari sini. "

" Well, tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau kita mengawasi bar itu. Mungkin saja para Brother akan kembali lagi ke sana. "

U berbalik pergi. " Terserah saja. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ini pendek yaaaa kekeke dan NC nya gak banget soalnya jiwa mesum ane lagi sembunyi di dasar jurang.

Moga masih ada yang berminat, review banyak dilanjut yaaaaa


	11. Chapter 11

****LOVER ETERNAL****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHAPTER 11****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **AUTHOR JUJU JONGODULT****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN AGAIN (**** ** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya**** ** **)****

 ** **RATED M****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD****

 ** **.****

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

" Dompet vampir sialan itu sudah dicuri seseorang. Tapi dia sempat menyebut bar yang baru saja didatangi para Brother. One Eye. "

U mengerutkan dahi. " kau yakin dia tidak asal bicara hanya supaya kau berhenti? One Eye tidak jauh dari sini. "

" Well, tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau kita mengawasi bar itu. Mungkin saja para Brother akan kembali lagi ke sana. "

U berbalik pergi. " Terserah saja. "

.

HAPPY READING

.

Kai berdoa agar mendapatkan sarana pelampiasan saat berjalan menyusuri gang gang bar di pusat kota. Dibawah guyuran hujan dingin ia benar benar kekacauan yang siap meledak, dengan amarah dan kepedihan bergemuruh di dadanya. Tao sudah menyerah untuk berbicara dengannya dua jam yang lalu.

" Aku akan mencoba untuk terakhir kalinya, Kai. " Tao menyalakan rokoknya. " Ada apa dengan semua sikap diam ini? Kau sudah tidak sakit gara gara malam kemarin, kan? "

" Tidak, aku baik baik saja, "

Kai menyipitkan mata ke sudut sudut gelap gang, harinya sangat payah, sama sekali tidak tajam tak peduli seberapa sering ia mengedip. Dan pendengarannya juga tidak bekerja seperti semestinya. Biasanya ia bisa mendengar suara suara dari jarak hampir dua kilometer, tapi sekarang ia harus berkonsentrasi hanya untuk mendengar percakapan dari antrean klub.

Tentu, ia marah atas apa yang terjadi pada Sehun sikap menutup diri yang ditunjukka wanita yang kau cintai bisa membuat pria manapun marah. Tapi perubahan fisik yang ia alami ini, tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua kecengengan itu.

Dan ia tahu apa masalahnya. Monster itu tidak berada bersamanya malam ini.

Seharusnya itu melegakan. Menyingkirkan makhluk sialan itu bahkan dalam waktu singkat merupakan anugerah besar. Hanya saja ia telah mengandalkan naluri makhluk itu. Bukannya ia meragukan kemampuannya bertarung dengan tangan kosong ataupun tebasan belatinya. Rasanya lebih seperti si makhluk buas memberinya informasi tentang lingkungannya hingga ia terbiasa mengandalkan kekuatan si makhluk. Tambahan lagi, makhluk buruk rupa itu merupakan kartu AS yang luar biasa. Kalau semua cara gagal, makhluk itu yang akan menghabisi musuh musuh mereka.

" Wah, wah, coba lihat itu. " Kata Tao, mengedikkan kepala ke arah kanan.

Sepasang lesser berjalan di sepanjang Trade street, rambut putih mereka berkilauan dibawah cahaya lampu. Seperti boneka yang digerakkan dengan tali yang sama, kepala mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah Kai dan Tao. Keduanya memelankan langkah. Berhenti.

Tao membuang rokoknya, menginjaknya dengan sepatu bot. " Terlalu banyak saksi untuk memulai perkelahian. "

Para lesser itu tampaknya menyadari hal itu juga, mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk menyerang. Para manusia di tengah tengah mereka sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Namun para vampir sipil yang berada di tengah tengah antrean tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Mereka bergerak gerak gelisah, jelas berpikir untuk melarikan diri. Kai menahan mereka ditempat dengan tatapan tajam dan menggeleng perlahan. Tempat terbaik untuk mereka justru di hadapan orang banyak seperti ini.

Tapi tentu saja, para vampir sipil yang bodoh itu malah melarikan diri.

Lesser lesser sialan itu tersenyum lalu berlari mengejar mangsa seperti sepasang binatang lapangan atletik.

Kai dan Tao mengikuti mereka dengan sangat cepat juga.

Bodohnya, para vampir sipil itu malah berlari ke dalam gang. Kai dan Tao berlari semakin kencang, dan mereka dapat menangkap para lesser sebelum bisa mendapatkan para vampir sipil.

Ketika Kai hendal mencengkeram lesser disebelah kanan, truk hitam tahu tahu berbelok ke gang dari arah depan, meluncur di aspal basah, lalu berhenti. Truk itu melambat tepat saat kedua lesser menahan salah satu vampir sipil. Mereka melempar tangkapan mereka ke belakang truk lalu membalikkan badan, siap bertarung.

" Aku akan mengurus truknya! " Teriak Kai.

Tao menghadapi para pembantai saat Kai berlari mengejar truk. Truk itu sedikit melambat saat berbelok, dan hal itu memberi kesempatan untuk Kai. Saat sedikit lagi tangannya meraih belakang truk tiba tiba truk kembali melaju kencang. Dengan dorongan luar biasa, Kai melompat ke udara, tepat waktu untuk meraih ujung belakang truk.

Tapi pegangannya disana melonggar karena basah. Ia berusaha keras mencengkeram lebih kuat ketika jendela belakang membuka dan laras senapan diacungkan. Kai menunduk, menduga akan mendengar suara tembakan. Alih alih si vampir sipil yang ternyata sedang berusaha keluar, berjengit dan mencengkeram bahunya. Vampir itu menoleh ke sekitarnya dengan linglung, lalu jatuh kembali ke belakang truk dengan gerakan pelan.

Jemari Kai lepas dari truk itu, dan ia menggulingkan tubuh saat jatuh telentang. Saat ia terpental dan terhenti dijalanan, mantel panjang kulitnya menahannya dari luka luka.

Ia melompat berdiri dan memperhatikan truk itu berbelok di pojok jalan yang jauh. Sambil mengumpat keras ia berlari kembali ke Tao. Pertempurannya masih berlangsung seru, para lesser sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan mereka. Tao bertahan, belatinya teracung dan melukai para pembantai.

Kai menerjang lesser pertama yang bisa ditangkapnya, kesal karena kehilangan vampir sipil yang dibawa pergi truk tersebut, dan luar biasa marah pada dunia gara gara Sehun. Ia memukuli lesser itu dengan tinjunya, mematahkan tulang, merobek kulit. Darah lesser terciprat ke wajahnya. Ia tidak berhenti sampai Tao menarik dan mendorongnya ke dinding gang.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Kai nyaris menghajar tao karena Tao menghalanginya menghajar para jahanam itu.

Tao mencengkeram jaket Kai dan membanting Kai kedinding, seolah berusaha menyadarkannya. " Lesser itu tidak bergerak lagi, dia sudah mati. Tatap aku, Kai. Dia ada ditanah dan tetap disana. "

" Aku tidak peduli !" Kai berusaha membebaskan diri, tapi Tao menahannya di tempat dengan susah payah.

" Kai? Ayo, bicaralah padaku. Apa yang terjadi? Dimana kau berada, Brother? "

" Aku hanya perlu membunuhnya.. Aku perlu... " Entah darimana, histeria merambati suara Kai. " Atas apa yang mereka lakukan... Para vampir sipil tak bisa melawan... Aku butuh membunuh... " Emosinya meluap luap, tidak bisa menahan diri. " Oh Tuhan, Sehun, mereka mengincarnya... Mereka akan menculiknya seperti mereka menculik vampir sipil itu. Tao, sial... Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sehun? "

" Ssstt. Tenanglah, Kai. Tenangkan pikiranmu. "

Sebelah tangan Tao terangkat dan ibu jarinya mulai mengusap leher Kai maju mundur. Gerakan menghipnotis itu mulai membuat Kai tenang.

" Lebih baik? " Tanya Tao.

" Ya. Lebih baik. "

Kai menarik napas dalam dalam dan mondar mandir sesaat. Lalu ia kembali menghampiri mayat lesser itu. Ia merogoh saku sakunya, menemukan dompet, beberapa lembar uang dan senjata.

Oh, ini bagus.

" Lihat apa yang kutemukan, " Gumam Kai. " Ucapkan salam pada Mr. Blackberry. " Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan dompet lesser itu.

Kai melempar dompet itu kepada Tao, yang bersiul pelan. " bagus. "

Kai menarik belatinya dari sarung dan membenamkan mata belatinya yang hitam di dada lesser. Dalam sekejap, sosok itu hilang, tapi Kai masih merasa belum cukup. Ia masih ingin mengaum dan menangis pada saat bersamaan.

Kai dan Tao berkeliling dan memeriksa keadaan lingkungan. Semua tampak tenang.

" Aku menginginkan guci lesser lesser itu. " Kata Kai. " Apakah kau mendapatkan sesuatu dari lesser yang kau bunuh? "

Tao melambaikan dompet. " SIM nya menunjukkan alamatnya di LaCrosse Street nomor 195. Kalau lesser yang kau bunuh, dia tinggal dimana? "

Kai memeriksa isi dompet. " Tidak ada. Tidak ada SIM. Buat apa dia membawa bawa - Hei. Nah, ini baru menarik. "

Kartu berukuran 7,5 x 12, 5 sentimeter itu dilipat dua dengan rapi. Didalamnya tertulis alamat tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

" Ayo kita periksa alamat ini sebelum kita pergi ke LaCrosse. "

.

.

.

Sehun mengemasi tasnya dibawah pengawasan Fritz. Kepala pelayan itu sudah gatal ingin membantu, bergerak gerak, tak tahan untuk melakukan apa yang jelas dipikirnya merupakan tugasnya.

" Aku sudah siap, " Ucap Sehun akhirnya.

Fritz tersenyum kini setelah ia memiliki tujuan dan mengantar Sehun mengitari balkon menuju kamar yang menghadap ke taman belakang mansion. Ia harus memuji pria itu karena bertindak sangat hati hati. Kalau Fritz berpikir kepindahan Sehun dari kamar Kai sangatlah aneh, dia tidak menunjukkannya, dan pria itu tetap memperlakukannya dengan santun seperti biasa.

Setelah sendirian, Sehun memikirkan pilihan pilihan yang dimilikinya. Ia ingin pulang, tapi ia tidak bodoh. Makhluk makhluk ditaman waktu itu sangatlah berbahaya, dan meskipun ia sangat butuh ruang pribadi saat ini, ia tidak mau mati hanya demi memperjuangkan kemerdekaannya. Lagipula, memasang sistem pengaman takkan butuh waktu lama, bukan? Mungkin Chen sudah mulai mengerjakannya sekarang.

Ia memikirkan janji temunya dengan dokter besok siang. Kai bilang dia bakal membiarkannya pergi ke dokter, dan betapapun marahnya pria itu saat pergi, Sehun tahu Kai takkan pernah mencegahnya pergi ke rumah sakit. Fritz mungkin akan mengantar dirinya.

Sehun menatap tasnya. Seraya memikirkan pergi untuk selamanya, ia tahu ia tak bisa pergi begitu saja dalam keadaan bertengkar dengan Kai. Mungkin setelah bepergian saat malam, Kai bisa lebih tenang. Ia pun sekarang sudah merasa sedikit rasional

Ia membuka pintu kamar cukup lebar supaya bisa mendengar kepulangan Kai. Lalu ia duduk ditempat tidur dan menunggu.

Dalam hitungan detik ia dirundung kecemasan, jadi ia mengangkat telepon. Ketika Suho menjawab, lega rasanya bisa mendengar suara temannya itu. Mereka membicarakan hal hal umum selama beberapa saat.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdapat jeda panjang di antara mereka. " Eh, Sehun, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu? "

" Tentu. "

" Apakah kau bertemu dengan para pejuang lainnya? " Tanya Suho.

" Beberapa ya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah bertemu dengan semuanya. " Sahut Sehun.

" Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan pejuang yang... Wajahnya ada bekas luka? "

" Oh, itu Chanyeol. " Ucap Sehun.

" Oh. Eh, apakah dia... "

" Apa? "

" Yah, aku sering mendengar cerita tentang dia. Reputasinya mengatakan dia berbahaya. " Suho berucap canggung.

" Yah, bisa kubayangkan. Tapi kau tahu, kurasa dia tidak seburuk itu. Kenapa kau bertanya? "

" Oh, tidak ada alasan khusus. Sungguh. "

.

.

.

Pada jam satu malam, Minho berjalan pulang. Kyungsoo belum datang. Mungkin kesempatan untuk pergi dengan pria itu sudah hilang.

Saat ia mencapai pintu apartement nya, ia langsung memasukkan kunci dan dengan cepat membukanya. Setelah masuk dengan cepat ia mengunci pintu.

Dengan lelah ia merebahkan diri di ranjang, setelah beberapa saat terdengar ketukan dipintu. Minho menengadah, harapan dan ketakutan menyesakkan jantungnya.

" Minho? Ini aku, Kyungsoo. Buka pintunya. "

Minho melesat melintasi ruangan, membuka semua kunci dan nyaris melemparkan diri pada Kyungsoo.

Alis Kyungsoo menyatu bingung. " Ada apa, Minho? Kau kena masalah? "

Minho tidak yakin seberapa banyak yang bisa ia ceritakan tentang pria pucat yang ditemuinya di tangga, dan akhirnya, memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakannya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Kyungsoo berubah pikiran karena anak yang hendak diajaknya tinggal bersama ternyata orang sinting yang paranoid.

" Minho? "

Minho pergi mengambil kertas dan bolpoin sementara Kyungsoo menutup pintu.

 _ _Aku senang kau datang. Terima kasih__. Tulis Minho.

Kyungsoo membaca kata kata itu. " Ya, aku akan datang lebih cepat, tapi semalam ada... Urusan yang harus kutangani. Jadi kau sudah memikirkan _ "

Minho mengangguk dan buru buru menulis. __Aku ingin ikut denganmu__.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. " Itu bagus. Itu pilihan yang bagus. "

Minho menarik napas dalam dalam, luar biasa lega.

" Inilah yang akan kita lakukan. Aku akan kembali besok malam dan menjemputmu. Aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang sekarang karena aku harus menjalani tugas lapangan sampai subuh. "

Minho menelan kepanikan baru yang muncul. __Ayolah__. Hiburnya pada diri sendiri, __apalah arti sehari lagi__?

.

.

.

Dua jam sebelum subuh, Kai dan Tao pergi ke pintu masuk Tomb. Kai menunggu di hutan sementara Tao memasukkan guci keramik yang mereka temukan di rumah lesser di LaCrosse.

Alamat lain ternyata merupakan tempat penyiksaan yang sudah ditinggalkan. Dalam perjalanan pulang ke Tomb, mereka mampir ke rumah Sehun supaya mereka dapat memperkirakan dimana mereka harus memasang pengaman hingga tempat itu terjaga aman. Berada disana sungguh menyiksa bagi Kai. Melihat barang barang Sehun. Mengingat malam pertama ia pergi mencari Sehun. Ia tak mampu menatap sofa sama sekali karena benda itu mengingatkannya pada apa yang telah dilakukannya pada tubuh Sehun dilantai dibelakang sofa.

Semua itu terasa seperti berabad abad yang lalu.

Kai mengumpat dan kembali memindai hutan disekeliling mulut gua. Ketika Tao keluar, mereka berdua menghilang dan muncul kembali dihalaman rumah utama.

" Hei, Kai. Aku Akan pergi menyusul Chen ke One Eye untuk minum minum. Kau mau ikut? "

Kai menengadah ke jendela kamar tidurnya yang gelap.

Walaupun ia tidak berminat pergi ke One Eye, tapi ia harus pergi. Dengan gejolak emosinya saat ini, kemungkinan besar ia akan pergi mencari Sehun dan bersikap seperti orang tolol dengan memohon. Itu akan sangat memalukan. Sehun sudah menegaskan posisi mereka, dan dia bukan tipe wanita yang bisa dibujuk. Lagipula, Kai sudah muak memerankan pria idiot yang mabuk kepayang.

" Ya, aku ikut dengan kalian. " Sahut Kai akhirnya.

" Oke. Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi. Aku perlu mandi. "

" Aku juga. " Kai butuh membersihkan tubuh dari darah lesser.

Saat berjalan melewati bagian depan mansion dan kedalam selasar. Fritz muncul dari ruang makan.

Kepala pelayan itu membungkuk dalam dalam. " Selamat malam, Tuan. Tamu anda sudah datang. "

" Tamu? "

" Yang Terpilih. Dia menyatakan bahwa Anda memanggilnya. "

Sial. Kai lupa ia telah mengajukan permintaan itu, padahal ia sudah tidak membutuhkan pelayanan mereka lagi. Kalau Sehun tidak ada dalam hidupnya, ia tidak butuh membuat pengaturan khusus untuk minum darah. Ia bebas meminum darah dan bercinta dengan siapapun yang diinginkannya.

Kai bergidik setelah pikiran bercinta dengan orang lain selain Sehun memenuhi pikirannya.

" Tuan? Apakah Anda mau menerimanya? "

Kai sudah hampir berkata tidak, sebelum berpikir itu bukanlah tindakan pintar. Mengingat sejarahnya dengan Scribe Virgin, sepertinya tidaklah bijaksana untuk menyinggung deretan wanita istimewa binaannya.

" Beritahu dia aku akan menemuinya beberapa menit lagi. " Ucap Kai.

Kai berlari menaiki tangga ke kamarnya, menyalakan shower untuk menyiapkan air hangat, lalu menelepon Tao. Tao sepertinya tidak terkejut ketika ia membatalkan ikut ke bar.

Sayang sekali alasannya sama sekali tidak seperti yang dipikirkan Tao.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun karena mendengar percakapan yang mengalun di udara dari arah selasar. Suara Kai. Ia mengenali gumaman berat itu dimanapun juga.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan menuju celah pintu.

Kai berjalan menaiki tangga. Rambut pria itu lembab, seolah baru saja mandi, dan dia mengenakan kemeja hitam longgar dan celana panjang longgar. Sehun nyaris melangkah keluar ketika ia melihat Kai tidak sendirian. Wanita yang berjalan bersama pria itu bertubuh mungil dan memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang dikepang disepanjang punggungnya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun putih tipis, dan bersama sama mereka tampak seperti pasangan yang sangat sempurna, Kai mengenakan berpakaian serba hitam sementara wanita itu dalam balutan gaun tipis. Ketika mereka tiba di puncak tangga, sang wanita berhenti, seolah tidak tahu arah mana yang harus ditujunya. Kai menyentuh siku wanita itu sangat, dan tulangnya bisa patah hanya dengan naik ke lantai dua.

Sehun mengawasi kepergian mereka ke kamar Kai. Pintu menutup dibelakang mereka.

Sehun berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur dan naik. Gambaran gambaran tumpang tindih didalam benaknya. Kai menyentuh sekujur tubuh wanita itu dengan bibir dan tangan pria itu. Kai berterima kasih pada wanita itu karena telah memberinya minum darah.

 _ _Ya, Kai jelas mencintaiku. Begitu besarnya hingga dia bercinta dengan wanita lain di seberang lorong__.

Begitu pikiran itu menyelinap benaknya, Sehun tahu sikapnya tidak masuk akal. Ia sendiri yang mendorong Kai pergi. Kai memahami maksudnya. Ia tidak berhak menyalahkan Kai karena berhubungan dengan wanita lain.

Ia mendapatkan persis seperti yang dimintanya.

Kai membiarkannya pergi.

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya, tepat sebelum petang, Kai pergi ke gym hanya sebagai kewajiban. Untuk terus menjaga langkahnya yang menyakitkan, Kai menenggelamkan diri dalam musik yang berdentam lewat pengeras suara. Lagu lagu itu melengking di seantero ruangan.

Ketika suara itu mendadak berhenti, Kai tidak repot repot menoleh. Ia mengira stereonya ditendang atau ada yang ingin berbicara dengannya, dan ia tidak tertarik untuk berurusan dengan salah satunya.

Kyungsoo melangkah ke depan mesin treadmill. Tatapan Kyungsoo membuat Kai menekan tombol stop.

" Apa? " Napas Kai terengah dan ia kembali mengelap wajahnya dengan kaus.

" Dia hilang. Sehun menghilang. "

Tangan Kai membeku dengan kaus dibawah dagu. " Apa maksudmu menghilang? "

" Fritz menungguinya didepan rumah sakit selama tiga jam sementara Sehun menemui dokter. Ketika dia masuk, klinik yang didatangi Sehun sudah tutup. Fritz menyetir ke rumah Sehun. Ketika Sehun tidak ada juga disana, Fritz kembali dan mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. " Jelas Kyungsoo.

Pelipis Kai berdentum karena takut alih alih kelelahan, ia berkata. " Ada tanda tanda kerusakan atau kekerasan di rumahnya? "

" Tidak? "

" Apakah mobilnya ada digarasi? " Tanya Kai lagi.

" Ya. "

" Kapan terakhir kali Fritz melihatnya? "

" Sehun pergi ke dokternya sekitar jam tiga. Dan asal kau tahu, Fritz bolak balik meneleponmu, tapi hanya mencapai voice mail di ponselmu. "

Kai melirik arlojinya. Jam enam lebih sedikit. Dengan asumsi sekitar satu jam lebih untuk janji temu dengan dokter, berarti Sehun sudah menghilang selama dua jam.

Ia sulit membayangkan lesser telah menculik Sehun dari jalan. Skenario yang lebih masuk akal adalah Sehun pulang dan para lesser itu menemukannya disana. Tapi, dengan tidak adanya tanda tanda pergulatan di rumah Sehun, kemungkinan besar Sehun tidak diculik.

Kai melompat turun dari treadmill. " Aku perlu mempersenjatai diri. "

Kyungsoo mendorong botol air ke tangan Kai. " Minum ini. Chen akan membawakan peralatanmu. Temui dia di ruang loker. "

Kai melesat pergi.

" Kami akan membantumu menemukannya! " Seru Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Suho membuka pintu ke dapur dengan penuh Senyum. Ia sedang berpikir membuat roti panggang atau panekuk ketika melihat cahaya dari sisi terjauh padang rumput. Ada yang masuk ke rumah Sehun. Mungkin para Brotherhood yang tengah memasang sistem pengaman.

Yang berarti kalau ia pergi kesana ia mungkin bisa bertemu pria berwajah luka itu lagi.

Chanyeol memenuhi pikirannya sejak ia bertemu dengan pria itu, hingga lembaran buku hariannya dipenuhi dengan spekulasi tentang Chanyeol. Pria itu begitu... Liar. Setelah hidup mandiri, ia ingin mengalami sesuatu yang liar.

Dan tentu saja, sensualitas liar yang dikuarkan Chanyeol memenuhi persyaratan tersebut.

Suho mengenakan jaket dan mengganti sendalnya dengan sepatu kets. Sembari berlari melewati padang rumput, ia melangkah perlahan saat mendekati halaman belakang Sehun. Ia tidak ingin berpapasan dengan lesser _

" Sehun! Apa yang kaulakukan disini? "

Sehun tampak termenung saat menengadah dari kursi santai tempat ia berbaring. Walaupun malam itu dingin, Sehun hanya mengenakan sweter dan jins.

" Oh... Hai, Suho. Apa kabar? "

Suho berjongkok disamping Sehun. " Apakah Chen sudah selesai memasang sistem pengaman? "

" Selesai dengan apa? " Sehun bergerak kaku seraya berdiri. " Oh, alarm. Kurasa belum. Atau setidaknya, tak ada yang mengatakan apapun padaku, dan sepertinya didalam kelihatan sama. "

" Sudah berapa lama kau ada diluar sini? "

" Tidak lama. " Sehun menggosok gosok lengannya, lalu meniup tangan. " Aku hanya memperhatikan matahari terbenam. "

Suho melihat ke arah rumah, rasa cemas bergolak. " Apakah Kai akan segera menjemputmu? "

" Kai takkan datang menjemputku. "

" Salah satu pelayan, kalau begitu? " Tanya Suho lagi.

Sehun mengernyit seraya berdiri. " Ya ampun, dingin sekali. "

Saat Sehun berjalan seperti zombie ke dalam rumah, Suho mengikutinya. " Sehun, eh... Sebaiknya kau tidak tinggal sendirian disini. "

" Aku tahu. Kupikir aku aman karena tadi masih siang. "

" Apakah Kai atau salah satu Brother tidak memberitahumu bahwa lesser tidak bisa beraktivitas di bawah sinar matahari? Karena aku tidak yakin, tapi kurasa mereka bisa. "

Sehun mengangkat bahu. " Mereka tidak menggangguku sejauh ini, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku akan pergi ke hotel. Aku hanya perlu mengepak beberapa barang. "

Bukannya mengepak barang, Sehun hanya mondar mandir, berkeliaran dilantai satu rumahnya seakan kebingungan arah.

 _ _Dia mengalami shock__ , pikir Suho. Tapi apapun masalahnya, mereka berdua benar benar perlu menyingkir dari tempat ini.

" Sehun bagaiman kalau kau makan malam bersamaku? " Suho mengamati pintu belakang. " Dan, kau tahu, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku sampai Chen selesai disini. Rumahku sudah penuh dengan sistem pengaman. Tempat itu bahkan memiliki jalan keluar dibawah tanah. Mereka takkan mengira kau ada bersamaku. "

Suho bersiap siap berdebat, mengumpulkan bantahan bantahan didalam benaknya.

" Oke, trims, " ucap Sehun. " Beri aku waktu sebentar. "

Wanita itu naik dan Suho mondar mandir, berharap ia punya senjata dan tahu cara menggunakannya. Ketika Sehun turun menenteng tas besar lima menit kemudian, Suho menarik napas dalam dalam.

" Bagaimana dengan jaket panjang? " Tanya Suho, ketika Sehun berjalan ke pintu tanpa mengenakan jaket.

" Ya, jaket. " Sehun menjatuhkan tasnya, berjalan ke lemari, dan mengeluarkan parka merah.

Saat mereka melintasi padang rumput bersama sama, Suho berusaha mempercepat langkah mereka.

" Bulannya hampir penuh, " Komentar Sehun saat mereka menapaki rumput.

" ya memang. "

" Dengar, saat kita tiba dirumahmu, aku tidak mau kau menelepon Kai. Dia dan aku... Kami berpisah. Jadi jangan ganggu dia dengan urusan tentang aku. " ucap Sehun.

Suho menelan keterkejutannya. " Dia tidak tahu kau pergi? "

" Tidak. Dan dia akan tahu sendiri. Oke? " Ucap Sehun.

Suho mengiyakan hanya supaya Sehun tetap berjalan. " Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu? "

" Tentu saja. "

" Dia atau kau yang memutuskan hubungan kalian? " Tanya Suho.

Sehun berjalan dalam diam selama beberapa waktu. " Aku. "

" Eh, apakah kau, kira kira... Apakah kalian berdua cukup intim? "

" Apakah kami berhubungan intim? " Sehun memindahkan tasnya ke tangannya yang lain. " Ya. "

" Ketika kalian bercinta, apakah kau menyadari wewangian yang menguar dari kulit Kai? Sesuatu seperti rempah gelap dan _ "

" Kenapa kau menanyakan semua ini? " Sela Sehun.

" Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud usil. "

Mereka nyaris tiba di rumah pertanian ketika Sehun bergumam. " Wewangian paling indah yang pernah kucium. "

Suho merutuk dalam hati. Tak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Sehun, sang pejuang pirang pasti akan datang mencarinya. Pria vampir yang sudah terikat takkan membiarkannya pasangannya pergi. Takkan pernah. Dan itu didasari pengalamannya sendiri dengan vampir sipil.

Suho hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan sang pejuang pirang saat pasangannya kabur.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan memasuki setiap ruangan dirumah Sehun. Di kamar mandi atas, ia menemukan lemari di bawah wastafel terbuka. Didalamnya berjejer perlengkapan mandi tambahan. Ada celah di antara barisan yang rapi itu, seolah Sehun mengambil beberapa di antaranya.

 _ _Sehun tinggal ditempat lain__ , pikir Kai, mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Kalau ke hotel, aku akan menemui jalan buntu, karena Sehun akan cukup pintar untuk mendaftar dengan nama lain_

Tiba tiba Kai memusatkan perhatian pada rumah pertanian jauh di seberang padang rumput. Cahaya lampu berpendar di dalam.

Mungkinkah Sehun pergi ke rumah Suho?

Kai bergegas menuruni tangga dan mengunci pintu. Dalam hitungan detik ia menghilang dan muncul kembali di teras depan rumah Suho, menggedor gedor pintu. Suho membuka pintu, lalu menepi mempersilahkan Kai masuk.

" Dia ada diatas, di kamar depan. " Ucap Suho

Kai menaiki tangga dua dua. Hanya satu pintu yang ditutup, dan ia tidak mengetuk, hanya membentangkannya lebar lebar. Cahaya dari koridor menyinari kamar itu.

Sehun tertidur lelap di ranjang yang sangat besar, mengenakan sweter dan jins yang dikenali Kai. Selimut perca menutupi kakinya, dan dia separo tertidur miring separo menelungkup. Sehun tampak sangat lelah.

Naluri pertama Kai adalah memeluk Sehun.

Sehun bergeming.

" Sehun. " Kai menjaga suaranya tetap netral. " Sehun bangun. "

Bulu mata Sehun bergetar, tapi ia hanya mendesah dan menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit.

" Sehun. "

Kai mendatangi tempat tidur dan mengguncang kasur dengan tangan. Itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun. Wanita itu terjaga, matanya membelalak takut hingga dia melihat Kai.

Setelah itu Sehun tampak kebingungan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Sehun mendorong rambut menjauhi wajahnya.

" Ya, mungkin kau ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu lebih dulu? " Balas Kai.

" Aku tidak berada dirumah. "

" Tidak. Kau juga tidak berada di tempat yang semestinya. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun bersandar ke bantal bantal, lalu Kai menyadari lingkaran gelap dibawah mata Sehun, bibir Sehun yang pucat... Dan fakta bahwa Sehun tidak mengajaknya bertengkar.

 _ _Jangan bertanya__ , ucap Kai dalam hati.

" Apa yang terjadi siang ini? " __Sial__ , umpat Kai dalam hati.

" Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendirian. " Jawab Sehun.

" Aku tidak bicara tentang bagaimana kau berhasil kabur dari Fritz. Kita akan membahasnya nanti. Aku ingin tahu tentang pertemuanmu dengan dokter. " Ucap Kai.

" Oh, ya. Itu. "

Kai memandangi Sehun yang memain mainkan ujung selimut perca. Saat Sehun diam saja, Kai ingin berteriak dan melempar barang barang ataupun membakar sesuatu.

" Jadi? " Tanya Kai.

" Bukannya aku menganggapmu tidak berharga. " Lirih Sehun.

Apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu? Oh, ya, percakapan menyenangkan tentang merawatmu - ketika - kau - sakit. __Man__ , wanita ini benar benar sedang suka menghindar.

" Seberapa parah, Sehun? Dan jangan coba coba membohongiku. " Tegas Kai.

Mata Sehun bertemu pandang dengan mata Kai. " mereka ingin aku mulai menjalani kemoterapi minggu depan. "

Kai menghembuskan napas perlahan. Berita itu benar benar membuatnya terpukul. Ia duduk di sisi terjauh tempat tidur dan menutup pintu secara telepati. " Apakah cara itu akan berhasil? "

" Kurasa begitu. Dokterku dan aku akan bertemu kembali dalam beberapa hari setelah dia berbicara dengan beberapa koleganya. Pertanyaan terbesar adalah seberapa banyak kemoterapi yang bisa kuterima, jadi mereka mengambil darah untuk memeriksa kondisi hati dan ginjalku. Aku memberitahu mereka bahwa aku akan menjalani sebanyak yang bisa mereka berikan padaku. " Jelas Sehun.

Kai menggosok gosok wajah dengan telapak tangan. " Ya ampun. "

" Aku memperhatikan ibuku meninggal. " Lirih Sehun pelan. " Buruk sekali. Melihatnya kehilangan kemampuan berpikir dan kesakitan seperti itu. Pada akhirnya dia tidak kelihatan seperti dirinya sendiri, tidak bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah mati hanya saja tubuhnya menolak menghentikan fungsi dasarnya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itulah jalan yang akan kutuju, tapi perjalanannya akan sangat berat. "

Keparat, dada Kai terasa sakit. " Dan kau tidak mau aku mengalami semua itu? "

" Ya. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada kita berdua. Aku lebih suka kau mengenangku seperti saat ini. Dan aku lebih suka mengenang kita pada saat yang lalu. Aku bakal membutuhkan saat saat indah untuk dikenang. " Ucap Sehun.

" Aku ingin mendampingimu. " Lirih Kai.

" Aku tidak butuh kau dampingi. Aku tidak akan memiliki tenaga untuk melawan. Dan kesakitan... Kesakitan bisa membuat orang berubah. "

" Oh, Kai... " Ketika suara Sehun bergetar, ia berdeham tajam. Dan Kai membenci bagaimana Sehun butuh untuk tetap terkendali. " Aku akan... Merindukanmu. "

Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ia tahu kalau ia mencoba memeluk Sehun, wanita itu akan langsung berlari keluar ruangan, jadi ia berpegangan pada ujung matras. Dan meremas kuat kuat.

" Apa yang kulakukan? " Sehun tertawa canggung. " Maafkan aku karena membebanimu dengan semua ini. Aku tahu kau sudah melanjutkan hidupmu. "

" Melanjutkan hidup? " Sergah Kai gusar. " Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan itu? "

" Wanita itu, semalam. Omong omong_ "

" Wanita apa? " Sela Kai.

Ketika Sehun menggeleng, Kai kehilangan kesabaran. " Sialan kau, tidak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa perlu bertengkar? Anggap saja tindakan belas kasihan, sesuatu yang baru. Aku akan pergi dalam beberapa menit, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas untuk melakukannya lagi. "

Saat bahu Sehun merosot, Kai merasa buruk sekali karena telah meneriaki wanita itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat meminta maaf, Sehun berkata. " Aku membicarakan wanita yang kau tiduri semalam. Aku... Aku menunggumu. Aku ingin memberitahumu aku minta maaf... Aku melihatmu pergi kekamarmu bersamanya. Dengar, aku tidak mengungkit ungkit hal ini untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah atau apa. "

 _ _Tidak, tentu saja tidak__. Batin Kai. Sehun tidak menginginkan apapun darinya. Tidak cintanya. Tidak dukungannya. Tidak rasa bersalahnya. Tidak seks darinya.

Kai menggeleng geleng, suaranya berubah datar. Ia sangat lelah berusaha menjelaskan diri pada Sehun, tapi ia tetap melakukannya secara otomatis. " Itu anggota Yang Terpilih. Kita sudah membicarakan soal kebutuhan minum darah, Sehun. Aku tidak tidur dengannya. "

Kai menekuri lantai. Lalu ia melepaskan pegangannya di kasur dan membenamkan wajah di tangan.

Hening.

" Maafkan aku, Kai. " Gumam Sehun.

" Yah. Aku juga. "

Kai mendengar suara cegukan dan menggerakkan jemarinya supaya bisa melihat wajah Sehun dari celah celah jemarinya. Tapi wanita itu tidak menangis. Tidak, Sehun takkan menangis, dia terlalu kuat untuk itu.

Tapi Kai tidak sekuat itu. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Kai berdeham dan mengerjap ngerjap. Ketika ia menoleh lagi, Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan kelembutan dan kepedihan yang membuat Kai gusar.

 _ _Oh bagus, sekarang Sehun mengasihani diriku karena aku begitu cengeng dan kacau. Sial, kalau aku tidak mencintai Sehun sebesar ini, aku pasti akan membenci wanita ini__. Pikir Kai.

Kai berdiri dan memastikan suaranya setegas mungkin. " Sistem pengaman dirumahmu akan disambungkan ke tempat kami. Kalau alarm berbunyi, aku " _ Kai mengoreksi diri _ " salah satu dari kami yang akan segera datang. Chen akan menghubungimu saat sistemnya sudah siap. "

Saat keheningan terentang, Kai mengangkat bahu. " Kalau begitu... Selamat tinggal... "

Kai berjalan keluar pintu dan tidak mengijinkan diri untuk menengok ke belakang. Saat tiba dibawah, ia menemukan Suho di ruang duduk. Begitu melihat wajahnya, Suho membelalak. Jelas tampangnya seburuk perasaannya.

" Terima kasih, " Ucap Kai, walaupun ia tidak yakin untuk apa ia berterima kasih pada Suho. " Dan asal kau tahu, Brotherhood akan berpatroli di depan rumahmu. Bahkan setelah Sehun pergi. "

" Baik sekali dirimu. "

Kai mengangguk dan tidak berlama lama. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, berjalan keluar pintu tanpa membiarkan tangisnya pecah dan melolong seperti bayi.

Kai berjalan menjauh dari rumah dan menuruni padang rumput, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya atau kemana ia harus pergi. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menelepon Kyungsoo, untuk bergabung bersama saudara lainnya.

Tapi alih alih ia diam ditempat. Didepan, bulan muncul tepat diatas pepohonan. Kai mengulurkan tangan ke arah bulan dan memejamkan sebelah mata. Memiringkan arah pandangannya, ia memosisikan sinar bulan itu dalam lekuk telapak tangannya dan memegang sinar maya itu dengan hati hati.

Samar samar, ia mendengar suara entakan dari dalam rumah Suho. Entakan yang beritme.

Pintu depan terbentang, dan Sehun melesat keluar rumah, melompat dari teras, tidak repot repot menuruni anak tangga. Wanita itu berlari melintasi rumput yang sangat dingin dengan kaki telanjang sebelum akhirnya melemparkan diri pada Kai, memeluk leher Kai dengan kedua lengan. Sehun bergantung pada Kai begitu kuat hingga rasanya tulang punggung Kai retak.

Sehun menangis. Meraung. Menangis begitu keras hingga sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

Kai tidak bertanya, hanya memeluk Sehun erat erat.

" Aku tidak baik baik saja, " Ucap Sehun parau di sela sela napasnya. " Kai... Aku tidak baik baik saja. "

Kai memejamkan mata dan memeluk lebih erat lagi.

.

.

.

" Jadi, inilah yang disebut rumah sekarang. " Gumam Sehun ketika Kai menutup pintu kamar tidur mereka di mansion.

Sehun merasakan lengan Kai terulur mengelilingi pinggangnya, dan pria itu menariknya mundur untuk bersandar ditubuhnya. Saat melirik jam, Sehun menyadari mereka baru meninggalkan rumah Suho satu setengah jam sebelumnya, tapi hidupnya berubah sepenuhnya.

" Ya, ini rumahmu. Rumah kita. " Ucap Kai.

Tao, Chen dan Fritz datang membantu Sehun berkemas. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengemasi beberapa barang, memuat barang barang itu ke dalam mobil, lalu menyetir kembali ke mansion. Setelahnya Sehun dan Kai akan kembali untuk mengambil sisa barang Sehun. Dan pagi ini Sehun akan menelpon kantor tempatnya bekerja, dan mengundurkan diri. Ia juga akan meminta agen real estate untuk menjual rumahnya.

Astaga, ia benar benar melakukannya. Pindah ke tempat Kai dan meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya sepenuhnya.

" Sebaiknya kau membongkar dus dus ku dulu. " Gumam Sehun.

Kai meraih tangannya dan menarik Sehun ke arah tempat tidur. " Aku ingin kau beristirahat. Kau tampak terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berdiri. "

Selagi Sehun berbaring, Kai menanggalkan jas panjangnya, melepaskan ikat pinggang belati maupun sabuk senjatanya. Ia ikut berbaring disamping Sehun, menciptakan ceruk dalam matras yang membuat Sehun langsung terhempas ke tubuhnya. Semua lampu langsung mati, ruangan langsung gelap gulita.

" Kau yakin kau sudah siap untuk semua ini? " Tanya Sehun saat matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya samar dari jendela. " Untuk semua... Urusanku? "

" jangan memancing kemarahanku lagi. " Sahut Kai.

Sehun tertawa. " Tidak. Hanya saja _ "

" Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Aku lebih daripada siap untukmu. " Sela Kai.

Sehun merangkum wajah Kai dan mereka terdiam beberapa saat, hanya bernapas bersama sama.

Sehun sudah hampir tertidur ketika Kai berkata, " Sehun tentang pengaturanku untuk minum darah. Selagi kita berada dirumahmu, aku menelepon Yang Terpilih. Sekarang setelah kau kembali bersamaku, aku perlu menggunakan mereka.

Tubuh Sehun menegang. Tapi sial, kalau ia akan bersama vampir, dan vampir itu tidak bisa hidup dari darahnya, mereka harus menangani masalah itu bagaimanapun caranya.

" Kapan kau akan melakukannya? " Tanya Sehun.

" Ada wanita yang harusnya datang malam ini, dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan kepadamu, aku ingin kau ada bersamaku. Kalau kau merasa nyaman. " Ucap Kai.

Seperti apa rasanya? Sehun bertanya tanya. Apakah Kai akan memeluk wanita itu dan minum darah dari leher wanita itu? Ya ampun, bahkan seandainya Kai tidak berhubungan intim dengan wanita itupun, Sehun tidak yakin ia mampu menyaksikan hal itu.

Kai mengecup tangan Sehun. " Percayalah padaku. Lebih baik seperti ini. "

" Kalau aku tidak, eh, kalau aku tidak sanggup menanganinya _ "

" Aku takkan memaksamu melihat. Hanya saja... Ada keintiman tak terelakkan dalam hal ini, dan kurasa kau dan aku akan sama sama lebih nyaman bila kau ada disana. Dengan begitu kau tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Tak ada yang tersembunyi ataupun tidak jelas dalam hal ini. " Jelas Kai.

Sehun mengangguk. " Baiklah. "

Kai menarik napas dalam dalam. " Itu fakta kehidupan yang tak bisa kuubah. "

Sehun menyapukan tangan menuruni dada Kai. " Kau tahu, walaupun rasanya agak menakutkan, aku berharap darahkulah yang kauminum. "

" Oh, Sehun, begitu juga aku. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ? END ?

Wewwww dikit banget yeee review chapter kemarin cuma 13 doank # plakkk kyk nya emang udah gak seru lagi FF ini...

Jadi ini mungkin Chapter terakhir yang aku post, kalo masih sedikit banget reviewnya yahhh anggap aza chapter ini chapter terakhir.

Makasih yang udah selalu kasih review ke FF ini.

Aku bukannya gila review tapi yahhhh gimana yaa, aku udah capek capek translate disela sela kerjaan numpuk tapi gak ada timbal baliknya.

Bye Bye.. Kalo review banyak kita pasti bakaln ketemu lagi. Jangan biasakan jadi silent readers.


	12. Chapter 12

****LOVER ETERNAL****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHAPTER 12****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN AGAIN (**** ** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya**** ** **)****

 ** **RATED M****

 ** **.****

 ** **JUJU JONGODULT****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD****

 ** **.****

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

" Aku takkan memaksamu melihat. Hanya saja... Ada keintiman tak terelakkan dalam hal ini, dan kurasa kau dan aku akan sama sama lebih nyaman bila kau ada disana. Dengan begitu kau tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Tak ada yang tersembunyi ataupun tidak jelas dalam hal ini. " Jelas Kai.

Sehun mengangguk. " Baiklah. "

Kai menarik napas dalam dalam. " Itu fakta kehidupan yang tak bisa kuubah. "

Sehun menyapukan tangan menuruni dada Kai. " Kau tahu, walaupun rasanya agak menakutkan, aku berharap darahkulah yang kauminum. "

" Oh, Sehun, begitu juga aku. "

.

HAPPY READING

.

Minho melirik arlojinya. Kyungsoo akan menjemputnya lima menit lagi, jadi sudah waktunya untuk turun. Ia menenteng kopernya dengan dua tangan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Ketika tiba di trotoar, ia memandang ke ujung jalan, bertanya tanya dari arah mana Kyungsoo akan datang. Mobil jenis apa yang akan dikendarai pria itu. Dan dimana ia tinggal? Siapa pasangannya?

Seberkas cahaya muncul dari arah kanan. Minho memalingkan wajah berharap cahaya dari sinar lampu mobil itu adalah Kyungsoo yang datang menjemputnya tapi ternyata mobil itu hanya berlalu.

Dua mobil lagi dan truk yang berlalu.

Minho menunduk memandangi diri, memikirkan betapa menyedihkan penampilannya. Sepatunya begitu kotor, bajunya bersih tapi jins yang ia pakai sudah berumur dua tahun.

Ia berharap penampilannya bisa lebih bagus.

Sinar lampu depan membelok cepat di sudut jalan, seolah si pengemudi menekan pedal gas dalam dalam. Itu bukan hal bagus. Dilingkungan ini, siapapun yang mengebut biasanya melarikan diri dari polisi atau lebih buruk lagi.

Minho melangkah ke balik kotak pos yang sudah penyok, berusaha benar benar tidak terlihat, tapi Range Rover hitam itu berhenti dengan ban berdecit didepannya. Kaca kacanya gelap. Tepiannya dilapis krom mahal.

Minho mencengkeram tasnya dan berjalan kembali menuju apartementnya. Lebih baik ia menunggu di lobi apartement saja daripada di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Minho tengah bergegas menuju pintu ketika pintu mobil terbuka.

" Kau sudah siap, Minho? "

Minho berbalik mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Pria itu berjalan mengelilingi kap mobil. " Hei, apakah kau sudah siap untuk pergi? "

Minho menatap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bimbang. Seolah merasakan kebimbangan Minho, Kyungsoo bersandar ke Rovernya dan menyilangkan pergelangan kakinya.

" Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terpaksa. Tapi kuberitahu kau, aku bisa memasak makanan lezat. Mungkin kau bisa berkumpul bersama aku dan pasanganku, kita makan bersama sama. Kau bisa melihat lihat rumahku dulu, dan kita bahkan bisa meninggalkan barang barangmu disini. Bagaimana menurutmu? "

Suara itu pelan, datar. Tidak mengancam. Mendengarkan instingnya, yang memberitahunya Kyungsoo adalah pria yang baik., Minho lalu menyeret kopernya menuju mobil.

" Apakah ini sudah semuanya? "

Wajah Minho memerah dan mengangguk.

" Kau tidak perlu malu, " Ujar Kyungsoo pelan. " Tidak saat kau bersamaku. "

Kyungsoo membantu Minho mengangkat koper, dan meletakkannya di kursi belakang. Saat akan masuk ke dalam mobil, Minho lupa akan sepedanya. Ia mengetuk atap Rover untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo, lalu menunjuk ke gedung dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

" Kau perlu waktu satu menit? "

Minho mengangguk dan melesat naik menuju apartementnya. Ia sudah membawa sepedanya, dan meninggalkan kunci di meja, lalu ia membawa sepedanya ke koridor, menutup pintu, dan bergegas menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

" Sehun? Sehun, bangun. Dia sudah datang. "

Sehun merasa bahunya diguncang, dan ketika ia membuka mata, Kai tengah menunduk memandanginya. Pria itu berganti pakaian dengan setelan putih lengan panjang dipadu celana longgar.

Sehun duduk, berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya. " Boleh aku minta waktu sebentar? "

" Tentu. "

Sehun bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mencuci muka. Dengan air dingin menetes dari dagunya, ia menatap bayangannya di cermin. Kekasihnya akan minum darah orang lain. Dihadapannya.

Dan itu bukan bagian paling anehnya. Ia merasa tidak mampu karena bukan dirinya yang memberi Kai, kekasihnya, minum.

Menolak tenggelam dalam pikiran itu, Sehun meraih handuk dan mengeringkan muka dengan gosokan kuat. Tak ada waktu untuk mengganti sweter dan celana jinsnya. Lagipula, tak ada baju khusus yang ingin dikenakannya.

Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Kai tengah melepaskan arlojinya.

" Kau mau aku memegang arlojimu? " Tanya Sehun, mengingat kali terakhir ia menjaga Rolex itu.

Kai menghampiri Sehun dan menekan benda itu ke telapak tangan Sehun. " Cium aku. "

Sehun berjinjit bersamaan dengan Kai yang menunduk. Bibir mereka bertautan selama beberapa saat.

" Ayo. " Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan membimbingnya keluar ke lorong. Melihat Sehun yang tampak bingung, Kai berkata. " Aku tidak ingin melakukannya di kamar kita. Itu ruang pribadi kita. "

Kai membawa Sehun mengitari balkon menuju kamar tamu lain. Kai membuka pintu, dan mereka masuk bersama sama.

Awalnya Sehun mencium bunga mawar, lalu ia melihat wanita di sudut ruangan. Tubuh sintal wanita itu dibalut gaun lilit putih, dan rambutnya yang pirang digelung di atas kepala. Dengan garis leher rendah gaunnya dan gelungan rambutnya, leher wanita itu terpapar dengan jelas.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan membungkuk, berbicara dalam bahasa asing itu.

" Tidak, " Kata Kai. " Bahasa manusia. Kita akan melakukan ini dalam bahasa manusia. "

" Tentu, pejuang. " Suara wanita itu tinggi dan murni, seperti nyanyian burung. Matanya, hijau pucat dan indah, berlama lama di wajah Kai. " Suatu kehormatan bisa melayanimu. "

Sehun bergerak gerak gelisah, berusaha menghentikan dorongan agar tidak mencengkeram wajah wanita didepannya ini.

" Siapa namamu, Yang terpilih? " tanya Kai.

" Namaku Hyoyeon. " Ia membungkuk lagi. Saat menggerakkan tubuh, matanya menelusuri tubuh Kai.

" Ini Sehun. " Kai merangkul bahu Sehun. " Dia... "

" Kekasihnya, " Sahut Sehun tajam.

Bibir Kai berkedut tersenyum. " Dia pasanganku. "

" Tentu, pejuang. " Hyoyeon membungkuk lagi, kali ini ke arah Sehun. Ketika wajahnya terangkat, ia tersenyum hangat. " Mistress, suatu kehormatan untuk bisa melayanimu juga. "

 _ _Bagus__ , pikir Sehun. __Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau seret tubuh kerempengmu itu dari sini dan pastikan penggantimu adalah wanita mengerikan yang buruk rupa dan bergigi dua dalam balutan baju hawaii.__

" Dimana kau ingin aku berada? " Tanya Hyoyeon.

Kai mengedarkan pandangan sebelum menatap ranjang bertiang yang sangat mewah. " Disana. "

Sehun menyembunyikan ringisannya. Oh, itu jelas bukan pilihan pertamanya.

Hyoyeon berjalan sesuai perintah, gaunnya yang berbahan halus berputar dibelakangnya. Ia duduk di atas bed cover satin, tapi ketika ia menaikkan kakinya, Kai menggeleng. " Tidak. Tetap duduk. "

Hyoyeon mengerutkan dahi, tapi tidak mendebat. Ia tersenyum lagi saat Kai melangkah maju.

" Ayo. " Ajak Kai, menarik tangan Sehun.

" Ini sudah cukup dekat. "

Kai mencium Sehun dan menghampiri Hyoyeon, berlutut dihadapan wanita itu. Ketika tangan Hyoyeon meraih gaun seolah hendak melepaskannya, Kai menghentikannya.

" Aku akan minum dari pergelangan tanganmu saja, " Kata Kai. " Dan kau tidak boleh menyentuhku. "

Kekecewaan mewarnai raut wajah Hyoyeon, matanya melebar. Ia memiringkan kepalanya karena malu. " Aku sudah membersihkan diri sepantasnya untuk kau gunakan. Kau boleh memeriksaku, kalau kau mau. "

Sehun menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Mendengar bagaimana wanita ini memandang diri tak lebih daripada objek untuk digunakan sungguh mengejutkan.

Kai menggeleng, tampak jelas sama tidak nyamannya saat menjawab. " Aku tidak menginginkan ini semua, " Gumam Kai.

" Apakah kau menginginkan Yang Terpilih lainnya? "

Kai menggeleng.

" Tapi mengapa kau memanggil Yang Terpilih kalau kau tidak berniat memanfaatkannya? "

" Aku tidak mengira akan sesulit ini. " Gumam Kai.

" Sulit? " Suara Hyoyeon merendah. " Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu tidak nyaman. "

" Bukan itu, dan aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Sehun- ku... Dia manusia, dan aku tidak bisa meminum darahnya. "

" kalau begitu dia akan bergabung dengan kita dalam kenikmatan di tempat tidur. Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk membimbingnya disana. "

" Ah, ya, itu tidak... Dia tidak berada disini untuk... Ehn, kita bertiga tidak akan _ " Ya ampun, Kai merona! " Sehun ada disini karena aku tidak menginginkan wanita lain, tapi aku harus minum darah, apakah kau mengerti? " Kai mengumpat dan berdiri. " Ini tidak akan berhasil. Aku merasa ini salah. "

Mata Hyoyeon berkilat kilat. " kaubilang kau harus minum darah, tapi kau tidak bisa meminum darah darinya. Aku disini. Aku bersedia. Suatu kehormatan bagiku jika bisa memberikan apa yang kaubutuhkan. Kau ingin menunggu lebih lama? Sampai rasa lapar menguasaimu dan bahaya mengintai pasanganmu? "

Kai menyapukan tangan ke rambut. Mencengkeram sejumput. Menariknya.

Hyoyeon menyilangkan kaki, gaunnya membelah terbuka hingga ke paha. Dia memberikan gambaran yang indah, duduk ditempat tidur mewah itu, begitu sopan namun juga luar biasa seksual.

" Apakah kau sudah melupakan tradisi, pejuang? Aku tahu sudah lama, tapi bagaimana kau bisa merasa tidak nyaman dengan aku melayanimu? Ini adalah salah satu tugasku, dan aku merasakan kehormatan besar karenanya. " Hyoyeon menggeleng geleng. " Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, __dulu__. __Kami__ dulu merasa terhormat karenanya. Yang Terpilih telah menderita selama ratusan tahun belakangan. Tak ada anggota Brotherhood yang memanggil kami lagi, kami tak diinginkan, tak terpakai. Ketika kau akhirnya memanggil, kami sangat senang. "

" Maafkan aku, " Kai menoleh pada Sehun. " tapi aku tidak bisa _ "

" Dialah yang sangat kau cemaskan, bukan begitu? " Gumam Hyoyeon. " Kau cemas apa yang dipikirkannya kalau dia melihatmu dipergelangan tanganku. "

" Dia belum terbiasa dengan cara hidup kita. "

Hyoyeon mengulurkan. " Mistress, duduklah bersamaku supaya dia bisa memandangmu saat meminum darahku, supaya dia bisa merasakan sentuhanmu dan mencium aromamu, supaya kau menjadi bagian ritual ini. Kalau tidak dia akan menampikku, lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian berdua? " Ketika keheningan terbentang dan Sehun bergeming, wanita itu menggerakkan tangan dengan tak sabar. " Tentunya kau sadar dia tidak akan minum. Kau harus melakukan ini untuknya. "

Sehun menatap uluran tangan Yang Terpilih lalu menatap Kai. Wajah kekasihnya itu muram, tubuhnya tegang.

" Tidak maukah kau membantunya? " Tanya Hyoyeon.

Sambil menarik napas dalam dalam, Sehun melangkah maju dan meletakkan tangannya di tangan wanita itu.

Hyoyeon menarik Sehun dan tersenyum simpul. " Aku tahu kau gugup, tapi tidak perlu cemas, ini akan segera berakhir. Setelah itu aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua. Kau bisa berpelukan dan mengenyahkanku dari pikiran kalian. "

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahan untuk... Dimanfaatkan seperti ini? " tanya Sehun.

Hyoyeon mengerutkan dahi. " Aku menyediakan apa yang dibutuhkan, bukan dimanfaatkan. Dan bagaimana aku tidak memberi kepada Brotherhood? Mereka melindungi kami hingga kami bisa hidup. Mereka memberikan putri putri bagi kami hingga tradisi kami bisa berlanjut... Setidaknya, itulah yang terjadi pada masa lalu. Belakangan ini jumlah kami berkurang, karena para brother tidak lagi mendatangi kami. Kami sangat membutuhkan keturunan, tapi menurut hukum kami hanya boleh mendapatkannya dari anggota Brotherhood. " ia menengadah pada Kai. " Itulah sebabnya aku terpilih malam ini. Aku mendekati masa subur, dan kami berharap kau akan membuahiku. "

" Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu. " Ucap Kai pelan.

" Aku tahu, dan aku akan tetap melayanimu. "

Sehun memejamkan mata, membayangkan seperti apa anak Kai. Seraya menyentuh perutnya yang rata, Sehun berusaha membayangkan dirinya dengan perut membuncit dan berat. Kebahagiaannya takkan terkira, ia yakin. Karena kesedihan menyadari hal itu takkan pernah terjadi terasa luar biasa lebih berat.

" Jadi, pejuang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan mengambil apa yang dengan senang hati kuberikan? Ataukah kau bersedia mengambil resiko melukai pasanganmu? "

Kai ragu ragu, membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa satu satunya solusi yang mereka miliki berada tepat dihadapan pria itu. Kai butuh melakukan ini.

" Minumlah, " Perintah Sehun.

Kai menatap mata Sehun. " Sehun? "

" Aku ingin kau meminum darahnya, sekarang. "

" Kau yakin? "

" Ya. "

Sedetik terentang keheningan yang membekukan. Lalu Kai berlutut dihadapan Hyoyeon lagi. Saat Kai mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, wanita itu menarik lengan gaunnya dan meletakkannya di atas paha. Pembuluh darah dibagian dalam pergelangan tangannya tampak biru pucat dibawah kulitnya yang putih.

Kai meraih tangan Sehun saat ia membuka mulut. Taring taringnya memanjang tiga kali lipat dibanding biasanya. Dengan desisan pelan, ia membungkuk dan mengatupkan mulutnya di tangan Hyoyeon. Tubuh wanita itu tersentak, lalu kembali tenang.

Ibu jari Kai mengusap usap pergelangan tangan Sehun, tangan pria itu terasa hangat ditangannya. Sehun tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Kai, tapi gerakan samar kepala pria itu menunjukkan dia tengah menyedot. Ketika Kai meremas telapak tangannya, Sehun membalasnya dengan lemah. Seluruh pengalaman ini terlalu asing, dan Kai benar : Ada keintiman yang mengejutkan didalamnya.

" Belai dia, " Bisik Hyoyeon. " Dia berniat berhenti, dan ini masih terlalu cepat. Dia belum minum cukup banyak. "

Dengan kebas, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas ke kepala Kai. " Tidak apa apa. Aku baik baik saja. "

Ketika Kai bergerak untuk mundur, seolah tahu ia berbohong, Sehun memikirkan segala cara agar Kai mau tetap meminum darah Hyoyeon.

Sehun menahan kepala Kai, menekannya. " Tidak usah terburu buru. Sungguh, semua baik baik saja. "

Saat Sehun meremas telapak tangan Kai, bahu pria itu merileks dan dia bergerak mendekatinya, memutar tubuh. Sehun membuka kakinya supaya Kai bisa bersandar ke tengah tengah tubuhnya, Kai mengistirahatkan dadanya di paha Sehun, bahu lebar Kai membuat Sehun merasa kecil. Sehun mengusap usap rambut pirang Kai yang tebal dan licin tenggelam di sela sela jarinya.

Mendadak, semua ini tidak terasa terlalu janggal.

Walaupun Sehun tidak dapat merasakan sedotan yang dilakukan Kai di pembuluh darah Hyoyeon, tubuh Kai yang bersandar padanya terasa familier, dan usapan di pergelangan tangannya memberitahunya bahwa Kai memikirkan dirinya selagi minum darah. Sehun menatap Hyoyeon. Wanita itu tengah mengawasi Kai, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya sama sekali tanpa emosi.

Sehun ingat perkataan Kai tentang minum darah : bahwa jika Kai menggigitnya, ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan pria itu. Hal itu jelas tidak terjadi di antara Kai dan Hyoyeon. Tubuh mereka berdua bergeming tenang, tidak bergejolak dalam hasrat macam apapun.

Mata Hyoyeon beralih ke atas dan dia tersenyum. " Dia baik baik saja. Hanya butuh sekitar satu atau dua menit lagi. "

Lalu selesailah sudah. Kai menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit dan berbalik ke tubuh Sehun, menyelinap ke lekuk pinggangnya, meletakkan tangan di sekeliling tubuh Sehun. Kai membaringkan kepalanya di paha Sehun, dan walaupun Sehun tak dapat melihat ekspresi Kai, tapi Sehun bisa mengetahui kenyamanan Kai dari otot ototnya yang rileks, serta napasnya yang dalam dan teratur.

Sehun melirik pergelangan tangan Hyoyeon. Ada dua luka tusukan dan memar kemerahan, serta sedikit tetesan darah.

" Dia akan butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga, " Ucap Hyoyeon sambil menjilat lukanya lalu menurunkan lengan gaunnya. Ia berdiri.

Sehun mengusap punggung Kai seraya menatap wanita itu. " Terima kasih. "

" Sama sama. " Sahut Hyoyeon.

" Maukah kau datang lagi kalau dia membutuhkanmu? " Pinta Sehun.

Hyoyeon berekspresi terkejut. " Kalian berdua menginginkanku? Aku, secara khusus? "

Sehun menguatkan diri mendengar kegirangan dalam suara wanita itu. " Ya, aku , eh, kurasa kami menginginkanmu secara khusus. "

Hyoyeon berseri seri, matanya menyala nyala bahagia.

" Mistress, itu akan menjadi kehormatan bagiku. " Hyoyeon membungkuk. " Dia tahu bagaimana cara memanggilku. Hubungi aku kapan pun. "

Hyoyeon meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah sedikit melompat senang.

Saat pintu tertutup rapat, Sehun membungkuk dan mencium bahu Kai. Kai bergerak, mengangkat kepala sedikit. Lalu dia mengusap mulut dengan telapak tangan, seolah tidak ingin Sehun melihat darah yang mungkin masih menempel padanya. Saat menengadah kembali, kelopak mata Kai rendah, dan mata biru kehijauannya tampak sedikit kabur.

" Hai, " Ucap Sehun, kembali mengelus rambut Sehun.

Kai menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti malaikat. " Hai. "

Sehun menyentuh bibir bawah Kai dengan ibu jari. " Apakah dia terasa enak? " Saat Kai ragu, Sehun kembali berkata, " Jujurlah padaku. "

" Ya, dia terasa enak. Tapi aku lebih suka kalau itu kau, dan aku memikirkanmu sepanjang aku menghisap darah dia tadi. Aku membayangkan dia dirimu. "

Sehun membungkuk dan menjilat bibir Kai. Hal itu membuat mata Kai terbelalak, Sehun menyelipkan lidah ke dalam mulut Kai dan mencecap darah yang terasa seperti anggur merah yang masih tertinggal didalam mulut Kai.

" Bagus, " Gumam Sehun dibibir Kai, " Aku ingin kau memikirkanku saat melakukannya. "

Kai meletakkan tangan di sisi sisi leher Sehun, ibu jarinya berada tepat di pembuluh darah Sehun. " Selalu. "

Kai lalu melumat bibir Sehun dan Sehun mencengkeram bahu kekasihnya itu, mendorongnya untuk mendekat. Saat Kai menarik ujung sweternya, Sehun menaikkan tangan supaya Kai bisa menyingkirkan baju itu darinya lalu berbaring di tempat tidur. Kai menanggalkan sisa pakaian Sehun, lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri.

Kai menjulang di atas Sehun, mengurung tubuh Sehun dengan kedua pahanya, menahan Sehun ditempat tidur. Melihat bukti gairah Kai, Sehun mulai menggesekkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kai.

Bibir Kai melumat bibir Sehun dalam ciuman tak sabaran, walaupun ciuman mereka sangat berantakan dan penuh nafsu, tapi saat Kai menyatukan tubuh mereka, Kai tidak terburu buru. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Gerakannya tidak terburu buru, tiap hunjamannya dalam. Wangi memabukkan itu kembali memancar dari kulit Kai, memenuhi diri Sehun.

" Aku takkan memiliki kekasih lain, " ucap Kai dileher Sehun. " Aku takkan bercinta dengan wanita lain selain dirimu. "

Sehun mengalungkan kakinya ditubuh Sehun, berusaha menahan kekasihnya itu bersamanya selamanya.

.

.

.

Minho mengikuti Kyungsoo mengitari rumah. Ada banyak kamar, dan semua perabot serta dekorasinya tampak benar benar bagus. Ia berhenti didepan lukisan dan mengagumi sebuah lukisan.

Di ujung lorong, Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu. " Aku sudah menaruh kopermu didalam sini. "

Minho melangkah ke dalam. Dinding dan langit langitnya di cat biru gelap dan ada ranjang besar dengan kepala ranjang yang licin dan banyak bantal gemuk. Di sana juga ada meja kerja dan lemari laci, dan pintu kaca geser yang membuka ke arah teras.

" Kamar mandinya disebelah sini. " Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu lain.

Minho melongok ke dalam dan shower nya dihalangi pintu kaca dan... Wow, ada empat pancuran!

" Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, wellsie ada disini, dia pengurus rumah disini, dan aku akan kembali sekitar jam empat pagi. Kami biasa bekerja pada malam hari. Kalau kau membutuhkan kami pada siang hari, angkat telepon manapun dan tekan angka satu. wellsie akan senang bertemu denganmu kapanpun. Kalau kau perlu keluar, minta saja dia untuk mengantar atau menemanimu. "

Minho berjalan ke tempat tidur dan menyentuh sarung bantal. Begitu lembut, hingga nyaris tak terasa.

" Kau akan baik baik saja disini, Minho. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi, tapi kau akan baik baik saja. "

Minho menatap ke seberang ruangan. Mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membuka mulut. Lalu ia menunjuk pria itu.

" Kau yakin mau mengetahu ini sekarang? " Tanya Kyungsoo.

Minho mengangguk, Kyungsoo perlahan lahan membuka mulutnya, dan memamerkan sepasang taring.

Minho menelan ludah dan meletakkan jari ke mulutnya sendiri.

" Ya, kau akan mendapatkan taring juga. Dua tahun dari sekarang. " Kyungsoo menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di tempat tidur, menumpukkan siku ke lututnya. " Kita mengalami transisi sekitar dua puluh lima. Setelah itu kau bakal butuh minum untuk bisa bertahan, dan aku tidak berbicara tentang susu. "

Minho mengerutkan alis, bertanya tanya apa yang akan ia minum.

" Kami akan mencarikan wanita untuk mendampingimu menjalani transisi, dan aku akan memberitahumu apa yang akan kau alami. Takkan menyenangkan, tapi begitu kau berhasil melewatinya, kau akan menjadi kuat, dan kau akan menyadari semua kesakitanmu sepadan dengan hasilnya. "

Mata Minho berkilat kilat saat mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia merentangkan lengan secara horizontal maupun vertikal, lalu ibu jarinya menunjuk diri sendiri.

" Ya, kau akan menjadi sangat berotot. " Jawab Kyungsoo.

Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya, meragukan perkataan Kyungsoo.

" Sungguh. Itulah sebabnya masa transisi benar benar menyebalkan. Tubuhmu akan melalui perubahan besar dalam hitungan jam. Setelah itu kau harus memperlajari segala sesuatunya, cara berjalan, cara bergerak. " Kyungsoo menunduk menatap diri. " Pada awalnya kau akan sulit mengendalikan tubuhmu. "

Tanpa sadar Minho menggosok gosok dadanya, tempat bekas luka melingkar itu berada. Mata Kyungsoo mengawasi gerakannya.

" Aku harus jujur padamu. Masih banyak yang belum kami ketahui tentang dirimu. Salah satunya, tak ada yang tahu seberapa banyak darah brotherhood dalam darahmu, dan kami tidak tahu menahu garis keturunanmu. Tentang bekas luka itu, aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Kau bilang kau memiliki bekas luka itu dari kau lahir, dan aku percaya ucapanmu itu, tapi tanda itu pemberian seseorang, bukan tanda yang dibawa sejak lahir. "

Minho mengeluarkan kertasnya dan menulis, __Apa semua makhluk bertaring mempunyai tanda seperti ini__?

" Tidak. Hanya para brotherhood yang mempunyai tanda seperti itu. Itulah sebabnya Suho membawamu pada kami. "

 _ _Siapa kalian?__ Tanya Minho.

" Black Dagger Brotherhood. Kami pejuang. Kami bertarung untuk menjaga kelangsungan hidup ras kita, dan untuk itulah kau akan kami latih. Pria lain dalam kelasmu akan menjadi prajurit biasa, tapi kau, dengan tanda itu, kau mungkin akan menjadi salah satu dari kami. " Kyungsoo menggosok tengkuknya. " Tak lama lagi aku akan membawamu menemui Kris. Dia Raja kami dan juga pasanganku. Aku juga ingin kau diperiksa oleh dokter kami. Dia mungkin bisa membaca garis darahmu. Apakah kau tidak keberatan dengan itu? "

Minho mengangguk.

" Aku senang kami menemukanmu, Minho. Kalau tidak kau bakal mati, karena takkan ada yang bisa memberimu apa yang kau butuhkan. "

Minho mendekat dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

" Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? "

Minho mengangguk, tapi tak bisa menata pikirannya ke dalam pola kalimat yang bisa dipahami.

" Begini saja, kau pikirkan malam ini. Kita akan mengobrol lebih banyak besok. "

Minho nyaris tak sadar kepalanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo bangun dan berjalan ke pintu.

Entah darimana rasa panik melesat menembus dada Minho. Membayangkan dirinya bakal sendirian terasa menakutkan, sekalipun dia berada di rumah indah, dengan aman. Ia hanya merasa... Begitu kecil.

Sepatu bot Kyungsoo muncul dalam jarak pandangnya lagi.

" Hei, Minho, mungkin aku akan tinggal disini dulu bersamamu. Kau suka itu? Kita bisa mencari cari tontonan. "

 _ _Terima kasih__ , ucap Minho otomatis dalam bahasa isyarat. __Aku merasa agak canggung.__

" Kuanggap itu sebagai ya. " Kyungsoo bersandar di bantal bantal, meraih remote, dan menyalakan TV. " Chen, salah satu brotherku, memasang TV kabel di rumah ini. Kurasa kami punya sekitar tujuh ratus saluran di TV. Kau suka nonton apa? "

Minho mengangkat bahu dan beringsut menyandarkan diri ke kepala ranjang.

Kyungsoo terus menggonta ganti saluran TV hingga menemukan Terminator 4. " Kau suka ini? "

Minho bersiul pelan dan mengangguk.

" Ya, aku juga. "

.

.

.

Kai tidur larut, sangat larut, dan apa yang membangunkannya merupakan kabar buruk. Keresahan ini, rasa gatal yang menggila, kembali hidup dalam dirinya. Penundaan hukuman Scribe virgin telah berakhir. Si monster telah kembali.

Ia membuka mata dan melihat rambut Sehun di bantalnya, dan lekuk leher Sehun, dan punggung telanjang wanita itu. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat, hasratnya muncul secepat detak jantung.

Ia memikirkan bagaimana mereka telah bercinta setelah ia minum darah. Lalu lagi setelah mereka kembali ke kamar mereka. Ia bercinta dengan Sehun dua kali lagi saat siang, ia merasa buruk karena terlalu sering meminta hal itu dari Sehun. Namun, tiap kali Sehun tersenyum padanya dan menyambut penyatuan mereka, meskipun dia pasti lelah dan mungkin sedikit pegal.

Dan sekarang ia menginginkan Sehun lagi, tapi dengan dentuman kebutuhan berbeda dari yang dirasakannya sebelumnya. Rasa mendamba ini terasa liar, seolah ia tidak pernah bercinta dengan Sehun atau sudah berbulan bulan tidak berjumpa dengan Sehun. Saat mealwan dorongan itu, tangan Kai terkepal kuat, jemarinya menggelenyar, kulitnya meregang. Ia benar benar tegang, setiap tulang dalam tubuhnya bergetar.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya. Pada saat ia kembali ke dalam kamar, ia sudah mendapatkan sebagian kendali dirinya, tapi lalu ia melihat Sehun telah menendang selimut yang menyelebungi tubuhnya. Sehun berbaring menelungkup, tubuh telanjang wanita itu merupakan godaan yang menggerogotinya.

" Kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu dari dapur? " Tanya Kai parau.

" Tidur, " Gumam Sehun, berbalik telentang. Puncak payudaranya menegang saat terkena udara dingin.

 _ _Oh, ya ampun...__ Teriak batin Kai. Tapi tunggu, ada yang tidak beres. Wajah Sehun merah padam seolah dia terkena ruam akibat angin yang luar biasa dingin, dan kakinya berayun ayun di atas ranjang.

Kai menghampirinya dan meletakkan tangannya di kening Sehun. Kekasihnya itu panas sekali, bibirnya kering. " Sehun, kurasa kau sedang demam. "

" Suhu tubuh rendah. Bukan hal aneh. " Gumam Sehun.

Rasa takut memadamkan hasrat Kai. " Kau mau kuambilkan aspirin? "

" Hanya perlu tidur sampai demamnya hilang. "

" Apakah kau mau aku menemanimu? "

Sehun membuka matanya, Kai benci melihat betapa redup mata Sehun. " Tidak, ini sudah biasa. Sungguh, aku tidak apa apa. Aku hanya perlu tidur sampai demamnya sudah hilang dengan sendirinya. "

Kai mengusap rambut Sehun. " Tidurlah. "

Sehun memejamkan mata, Kai menemani Sehun sedikit lebih lama lalu ia mengenakan celana training dan kaos. Sebelum pergi, ia kembali memandang Sehun. Ia tidak tega melihat Sehun mengalami demam ringan. Seperti apa rasanya ketika penyakit Sehun bertambah parah?

Oh iya, dokter Havers, ia belum mendengar kabar lagi dari dokter itu, dan dokter itu sudah cukup lama membaca catatan medis Sehun. Kai meraih ponselnya dan pergi ke lorong.

Percakapan dengan Havers tidak berlangsung lama, karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukan sang dokter untuk Sehun. Karena vampir tidak mengidap penyakit kanker, jadi ia tidak berkonsentrasi pada penyakit itu.

Kai sudah hendak menutup ponselnya ketika sang dokter berkata, " Maaf, Tuan, karena saya tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Tapi apakah Anda... Apakah Anda tahu seberapa banyak perawatan yang telah dijalaninya? "

" Aku hanya tahu dia menjalani banyak perawatan. "

" Apakah Anda menyadari seberapa intensif perawatan yang telah dijalaninya? Kalau leukimianya kembali, pilihannya mungkin terbatas _ "

" Terima kasih karena sudah melihat catatan medisnya. Aku menghargainya. " Sela Kai. Ia tidak perlu penegasan seberapa parah penyakit yang diderita Sehun.

" Tunggu... Tolong dimengerti bahwa saya ada disini untuk membantu sebisa mungkin. Walaupun saya tidak bisa menolong sehubungan dengan kemoterapinya tapi kita memiliki racikan obat untuk sebagian besar pengobatan rasa sakit dan semua hal lain yang telah dijalaninya. Saya bisa membantu meringankan rasa sakitnya dan mengawasinya, meskipun dia akan menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit manusia, Anda harus tetap menghubungi saya. "

" Aku pasti akan menghubungimu, Havers. Terima kasih. "

Setelah menutup ponselnya, Kai berjalan ke ruang kerja Kris, tapi ruangan itu kosong jadi ia berbalik untuk pergi ke lantai bawah. Mungkin Kris dan Kyungsoo sedang makan.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat ke bawah, Kris tampak berjaan di lorong menuju ke arah Kai.

" Mencariku? " Tanya sang raja.

" Hai. Ya. Aku mencarimu hanya untuk memberitahu kalau Sehun pindah kemari untuk seterusnya. "

" Begitulah yang kudengar. Fritz bilang dia membawa beberapa barang. "

" Eemm, Kris. Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku mengadakan pesta kecil disini malam ini? Aku ingin Sehun bertemu dengan temannya, Suho, dan aku berpikir brotherhood bisa bersikap sopan. Sehun memilikiku, tapi dia juga butuh bergaul dengan yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa terasing. " Ucap Kai.

" Usul yang sangat bagus. Kyungsoo ingin kami pergi ke kota malam ini, tapi _ "

" Tidak perlu mengubah rencana kalian. Ini benar benar pesta santai. "

" Yah, Kyungsoo sudah menanti nantikan untuk pergi. Kau tahu selama beberapa hari ini dia terlihat sangat sibuk, jadi dia menantikan waktu berduaan denganku. Dan aku, eh, aku juga sangat menantikan waktu berduaan saja dengannya, kau paham maksudku, bukan? "

Kai tersenyum simpul saat ia mencium aroma hasrat Kris. " Ya, aku paham. "

Jeda sejenak, lalu sang raja berkata, " Kai, apakah ada hal lain? "

" Eh, ya. Sehun sebentar lagi akan sakit parah. Aku akan tetap menjalankan tugas tiap malam bersama para brother selama yang kubisa, tapi saat keadaan semakin berat _ "

" Tentu saja. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. "

Kai tersenyum. " Terima kasih, My Lord. "

Kris menggeleng geleng. " Kau tahu... Kau benar benar pria sejati. Sungguh. "

" Well, terasa aneh mendengar kalau aku adalah seorang pria sejati. Aku punya reputasi sebagai bajingan yang egois yang harus kujaga. " Tawa Kai.

" Aku hanya tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang seperti ini. " Ucap Kris.

Kai mengerutkan dahi. " Sial, kau membuatnya terdengar seolah ini semacam pengorbanan. Aku benar benar mencintainya. "

" Itulah pengorbanannya. Kau mencintainya walaupun kau tahu dia akan pergi _ "

" Dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun. " Kai menggigit dalam pipinya. " Dia akan baik baik saja. Keadaannya akan sulit, tapi dia akan baik baik saja. "

" Maafkan aku. " Kris membungkukkan kepalanya. " Tentu saja dia akan baik baik saja. "

Kai menatap ke bawah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan permintaan maaf Kris karena biasanya dirinyalah yang meminta maaf. Lagipula, tiap kali ia memikirkan Sehun sekarat, ia merasa seolah dadanya dibakar oleh api.

" Sampai nanti, My Lord, " Ucap Kai, ia ingin pergi sebelum ia tambah mempermalukan diri dengan bersikap emosional.

Hanya saja ketika ia menengadah, ia mendapati dirinya bertatapan dengan mata Kris. Napas Kai terhenti, terfokus pada selaput iris perak hijau yang memantulkan cahaya pelangi yang balas menatapnya. Kehangatan yang terpancar di dalam mata Kris membuat Kai tenang.

" Kau membuatku bangga memanggilmu brother, " Ucap Kris.

Kai merasakan lengan berat merangkulnya saat ia ditarik ke dada yang kokoh. Tubuhnya menegang, namun ia membiarkan diri bersandar di bahu Kris yang bidang.

" Kris? "

" Ya? "

Kai membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi kehilangan suaranya.

Kris menjawab dengan lembut. " Kami semua akan mendampingimu. Jadi kau harus meminta bantuan pada kami ketika kau membutuhkannya. Dan kalau saatnya tiba, dia akan diantar dengan upacara Fade secara penuh, sebagaimana yang layak didapatkan pasangan seorang pejuang. "

Kai memejamkan matanya rapat rapat. " Terima kasih... My Lord. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih buat yang masih dukung FF ini... karena puasa jd NC nya di skip yaaa

Terserahlah kalian mikirnya aku ini author yang gila review, krn yahh dri review itu aku bakalan tau kalian suka gak ama FF yang aku bikin ato remake. Laa kalo kgk ada yg review, gmn mw tau reaksi kalian.

Ada yang review author yang baik kgk mengharapkan review, well, aku author yang baik tp sayangnya aku mharapkan review. FF ini kyk laporan kerjaan jg kalo laporan kerjaan lo kgk dikomentari ama boss nah gmn mw tau kerjaan kita udah baik apa blm? nah aku mau balikin ke kalian sbg reader yang baik kalian pasti menghargai bikinan orang lain kan. Review kan gak susah, gak makan waktu lama jg kok review.

Lagian aku gak muluk2 jg mnt reviewnya cuma minta dua puluh lima lebih azaa gak mpe ratusan.

Met menjalankan ibadah puasa yaaaa... Kalo ada salah2 kata mohon maaf lahir batin.


	13. Chapter 13

****LOVER ETERNAL****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHAPTER 13****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN AGAIN (**** ** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya**** ** **)****

 ** **RATED M****

 ** **.****

 ** **JUJU JONGODULT****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD****

 ** **.****

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

Kai merasakan lengan berat merangkulnya saat ia ditarik ke dada yang kokoh. Tubuhnya menegang, namun ia membiarkan diri bersandar di bahu Kris yang bidang.

" Kris? "

" Ya? "

Kai membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi kehilangan suaranya.

Kris menjawab dengan lembut. " Kami semua akan mendampingimu. Jadi kau harus meminta bantuan pada kami ketika kau membutuhkannya. Dan kalau saatnya tiba, dia akan diantar dengan upacara Fade secara penuh, sebagaimana yang layak didapatkan pasangan seorang pejuang. "

Kai memejamkan matanya rapat rapat. " Terima kasih... My Lord. "

.

HAPPY READING

.

Malam itu Sehun berdiri di kamar tidur mereka, menyisir rambut dan mengeringkannya dengan pengering. Setelah selesai, ia menatap bayangannya di cermin dan mengusap rambut hitamnya. Terasa halus di jemarinya.

Ia menolak untuk memikirkan akan botak lagi. Ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Akan ada waktu untuk merenung saat hal itu benar benar terjadi.

" Kau masih secantik kemarin, " ucap Kai saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Selagi mengeringkan diri dengan handuk, ia melangkah ke belakang Sehun dan meniupkan ciuman ke bayangan Sehun di cermin.

Sehun tersenyum. " Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mengundang Suho dan Minho. Suho teman yang sangat baik dan aku mencemaskan Minho. "

" Aku tidak ingin kau putus hubungan dengan orang orang hanya karena kau ada disini. Lagipula, brotherhood perlu memainkan peran beradab sekali sekali. Itu bagus untuk kami. "

" Kau tahu, aku sangat senang saat mendengar Kris dan Kyungsoo bersedia menampung Minho. "

" Mereka memang yang terbaik. " Ucap Kai bangga. Ia kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk meletakkan handuk basah.

Saat Kai berjalan membelakanginya, Sehun merasa mata tato yang ada dipunggung Kai seperti memandanginya. Efeknya sangat menakutkan, menurutnya, tapi tidak benar benar menjengkelkan. Rasanya seperti diawasi anjing penjaga yang sebenarnya ingin kau mengusap kepalanya.

Sehun berjalan dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur. " Hei, aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu terbangun pagi ini. Tidurku sering resah saat terkena demam. "

Kai muncul dari balik lemari baju, menutup ritsleting celana hitamnya. " Kau sama sekali tidak mengangguku. Tapi adakah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk hal itu? Untuk mengurangi keresahanmu? "

" Sepertinya tidak ada. Aku akan pindah ke kamar lain kalau aku menganggumu. " Sehun tertawa saat melihat tatapan Kai. " Oke, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku akan tetap tinggal dikamar kita. "

" Sehun, aku pernah meminta ijinmu tentang dokter kami yang ingin melihat berkas berkasmu, bukan? " Sehun mengangguk. " Tadinya aku berharap ada yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu, tapi ternyata _ "

" Tidak apa apa, Kai. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Dah oh ya, aku menghargai usahamu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan doktermu lagi? "

" Segera, tapi kita tidak usah membicarakan itu lagi, oke? Malam ini, semuanya tentang kehidupan. Aku merasa sehat, dan aku takkan menyia nyiakan semenit pun. "

Sudut sudut bibir Kai terangkat, matanya menyorotkan persetujuan. Sehun balas tersenyum, ia sangat menantikan penghujung malam ini, ketika mereka bisa berduaan saja, dalam gelap, tanpa ada penghalang diantara mereka.

Kai kembali menghilang ke balik lemari baju, Sehun mengejarnya, berpikir mereka punya beberapa menit sebelum pesta dimulai jadi mungkin mereka bisa memulai pesta sendiri terlebih dahulu. Selagi Kai memandangi deretan baju yang digantung, Sehun memegang punggung pria itu, tepat di bahu sang monster.

Kai berjengit dan menjauh.

" Apakah kau terluka? " Tanya Sehun.

Saat ia berjalan kehadapan Kai, pria itu terus menghindar, hingga mereka berdua bertukar tempat beberapa kali.

" Kai _ "

" Kita perlu bergegas kalau tidak ingin terlambat. " Suara Kai sedikit parau, otot otot dadanya berkedut.

" Punggungmu kenapa? "

Kai melepaskan kemeja dari gantungan dan mengenakannya, mengancingkan kemejanya dengan cepat. " Punggungku baik baik saja. "

Kai mengecup pipi Sehun dan dengan cepat berjalan melewati Sehun. Ia membuka pintu kamar yang mengarah ke lorong lalu mengambil arloji dari meja dan memakainya di pergelangan tangan. Jemarinya gemetar saat ia memasang klip jamnya.

Tepat saat Sehun kembali hendak bertanya, Tao muncul di ambang pintu.

" Hei, Kai, Sehun. " Sapanya sambil tersenyum. " Kalian mau berjalan turun bersama? "

Sehun menyembunyikan kekesalannya, dan memutuskan kalau mereka memang harus diinterupsi, tak ada yang lebih baik daripada ini.

Untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung di antara mereka, Sehun mulai bertanya sesuatu pada Tao. " Tao, apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan Suho? "

Tao memain mainkan saputangan di saku kemejanya, walaupun benda itu sudah berada tepat ditempatnya. " Ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Pada malam kau dan bocah itu datang ke mansion. "

" Suho akan datang lagi malam ini. " ucap Sehun.

" Aku, eh, aku tahu. " Sahut Tao.

" Dan dia sedang tidak berkencan dengan siapapun saat ini. " Ucap Sehun lagi. __Wow, rona yang luar biasa. Apa Tao menyukai Suho?__ Pikirnya.

" Tao tidak tertarik, " Sela Kai seraya menyelipkan pistol ke punggungnya.

Sehun melirik tajam pada kekasihnya itu, yang tidak disadari Kai saat pria itu mengenakan jasnya.

" Tapi kau masih lajang, " Ucap Sehun pada Tao. " Ya, kan? "

" Oh, dia memang masih lajang. " Sela Kai lagi.

" Kai, bagaimana kalau kau membiarkannya menjawab? Jadi, Tao, kalau kailan berdua sama sama sedang tidak mempunyai pasangan, bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Suho makan malam bersama kapan kapan? " Ucap Sehun antusias.

Tao mengusap kelepak jasnya, rona merah dipipinya semakin memerah. " Yah, aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. "

" Suho adalah gadis yang sungguh luar biasa _ "

Kai menggeleng geleng dan menggiring Sehun ke lorong. " Sudahlah, Sehun, jangan ganggu Tao lagi. Ayo kita pergi. "

Separo jalan menuruni tangga, Sehun menarik Kai hingga berhenti. Saat Tao berjalan mendului mereka, ia berbisik, " Beri mereka kesempatan, oke? Suho dan Tao akan saling menyukai. "

" Satu satunya yang akan didapatkan Suho dari Tao hanyalah percakapan. " Sahut Kai.

" Apa maks _ "

" Tao tidak berhubungan dengan wanita. " Sela Kai.

" Apakah dia penyuka sesama jenis? " Tanya Sehun.

" Bukan, tapi jangan menyodorkan Suho padanya, oke? Itu tidak adil bagi mereka berdua. "

Sehun memandang Tao, yang baru saja melangkah ke lantai marmer selasar. Bahkan dengan kakinya yang sedikit pincang, Tao tetap terlihat seperti pria yang baik baik saja.

Sehun kembali berbalik menghadap Kai. " Apakah dia, kau tahu, impoten? "

Kai tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Sehun. " Tidak, sejauh yang kutahu dia tidak impoten. Tapi dia memilih untuk selibat. "

" Ya ampun, sayang sekali. " Ucap Sehun prihatin.

" Sayang sekali? " Selidik Kai. " Apa maksudmu dengan __sayang sekali__ , Sehun? Apa kau menyukai Tao? "

Sehun memandang wajah Kai yang mengeras, lalu mengecup bibir Kai. " Ada apa, eum? Apa pejuangku ini sedang cemburu? "

Kai tidak menjawab, hanya memandang Sehun dengan tajam.

Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Kai. " Kau tahu, Kai. Saat cemburu seperti ini, kau terlihat menggemaskan. " Saat Kai mengerutkan alisnya, Sehun kembali menjelaskan. " Maksudku dengan sayang sekali itu adalah sayang sekali aku jadi tidak bisa menjodohkannya dengan Suho. Jadi, apa Tao adalah seorang anggota semacam kelompok religius? "

" Tidak. "

" Kalau begitu kenapa dia memilih selibat? "

" Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin hal ini berkaitan dengan saudara kandungnya, Chanyeol. Dan ya, aku tahu mereka tidak mirip. " Kai menarik Sehun dan mulai menuruni tangga lagi.

" Kenapa Tao pincang? "

" Dia memakai kaki palsu. Dia kehilangan separo kaki kirinya. " Jelas Kai.

" Astaga, kenapa? " Tanya Sehun kaget.

" Dia menembak kakinya sendiri. "

Sehun berhenti berjalan. " Apa? Apakah itu kecelakaan? "

" Tidak, itu disengaja. Sehun, ayo, kita bisa menyelesaikan percakapan ini nanti. " Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menariknya maju.

.

.

.

Suho melangkah ke bagian depan mansion bersama pelayan yang mengantarnya ke tempat ini. Ia tercengang. Keluarganya memiliki rumah besar, tapi sama sekali tidak seperti ini. Tempat ini... Seperti istana.

" Selamat datang, Suho. " Sambut seorang pria.

Suho menoleh dan melihat seorang pria tinggi yang memiliki rambut panjang yang indah.

" Aku Tao. Kita pernah bertemu di gym. "

" Pejuang, " Sahut Suho, membungkuk dalam dalam. Sulit rasanya untuk tidak terpukau melihat para brother, apalagi yang seperti ini.

" Kami senang kau bisa datang. " Tao tersenyum pada Suho, matanya yang kuning tampak hangat. " mari, biar kubantu kau melepaskan mantelmu. "

Ketika mantelnya sudah lepas, Suho menyampirkan benda itu dilengannya. " Sejujurnya, aku tidak percaya aku ada disini _ "

" Suho.. "

Suho berbalik dan mendapati Sehun sedang berlari ke arahnya. " Sehun! Hai !"

Kedua wanita itu berpelukan lalu mengobrol dengan Tao. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Suho merasa nyaman sepenuhnya di dekat sang pejuang. Tao menguarkan aura tenang dan dapat dipercaya.

Tapi meskipun Tao terlihat sangat menarik, mata Suho mencari cari seseorang, seorang pejuan yang mempunyai bekas luka diwajahnya. Sambil mengikuti percakapan, diam diam ia mengamati ruangan itu, tapi ia tidak melihat tanda tanda kehadiran Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak mau ikut pesta ini. Chanyeol terlihat seperti tipe yang tidak suka bersosialisasi.

Saat Sehun pergi menghampiri Kai, Suho bertekad untuk tidak merasa kecewa. Demi Tuhan, seharusnya ia tidak mengejar ngejar pria seperti Chanyeol.

" Omong omong, Tao, " Ucap Suho. " Bolehkah aku... Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi aku harus menyentuh rambutmu. " Tangannya terangkat sebelum Tao sempat menolak dan menangkap sejumput rambut lurus, menggosokkan helaian tebal itu ditangannya. " Indah sekali. Rambutmu benar benar lembut. Dan... Oh, wangi sekali. Shampoo apa yang kau pakai? "

Suho menatap ke dalam mata Tao, mengira pria itu akan melontarkan semacam komentar ringan. Tapi pria itu malah membeku, bahkan tidak mengedip saat menunduk menatapnya.

Dan Suho mendadak menyadari Kai tengah mengawasinya dari ambang pintu dengan raut shock. Begitu juga dengan para pejuang lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Dan...

Yah, sepertinya pestanya terhenti.

Suho menurunkan tangannya dan berbisik, " Maaf. Aku baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat tidak sopan, ya? "

Tao tersadar dari apapun yang membuatnya terdiam. " Tidak. Tidak apa apa. "

" Kalau begitu kenapa semua orang memandangiku? "

" Mereka tidak terbiasa melihatku dengan... Itu, tak ada wanita... Eh... " Tao meraih tangan Suho dan meremasnya. " Suho, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, sungguh. Dan jangan pedulikan para brotherku, oke? Mereka hanya iri karena mereka ingin kau menyentuh rambut mereka juga. "

Tapi ada yang benar benar aneh dengan Tao, dan Suho tidak terkejut ketika pria itu meninggalkannya beberapa menit kemudian.

Seorang pelayan melangkah kedepannya. " Maaf, Madam. Seharusnya saya mengambil mantel Anda dari tadi. "

" Oh, terima kasih. "

Setelah menyerahkan mantelnya pada pelayan, Suho menyadari pestanya telah berpindah ke ruangan yang sepertinya tempat bermain billiard. Ia hendak beranjak kesana ketika merasakan udara dingin dari suatu tempat dibelakangnya. Apakah pintu depan tertiup angin hingga terbuka?

Suho berbalik untuk memastikan keadaan.

Chanyeol berada disudut remang bagian depan mansion, memandangi Suho dari bawah bayang bayang. Mata gelap Chanyeol tampak liar. Sensual.

Wajah Suho merona. Inilah alasan mengapa ia datang. Ia harus bertemu dengan pria ini lagi.

Sambil mengambil napas dalam dalam, ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. " Halo. " Sapa Suho. Ketika Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun, ia memaksakan seulas senyum simpul. " Malam yang indah , bukan? "

" Apakah kau suka merasakan saudara kandungku? "

Tao? Saudara kandung pria ini? Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua...

" Aku bertanya padamu. Apakah rambutnya terasa lembut? " Mata hitam itu menyusuri tubuh Suho, menelusuri tepian blus dan rok sutra ketat yang dikenakan Suho. " Kau harus menjawabku. "

" Suho, " Gumam Suho spontan. " Tolong panggil aku Suho. "

Tatapan Chanyeol makin gelap. " Apakah menurutmu saudaraku indah? "

" Eh, dia tampan, ya. "

" Tampan. Ya, itu kata yang tepat. Katakan padaku, apakah kau menginginkannya cukup besar hingga membuatmu mau tidur denganku? "

Rasa panas menjalari sekujur tubuh Suho, api hasrat yang dinyalakan oleh kata kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol dan cara pria itu memandangnya. Namun kemudian Suho menyadari apa yang dikatakan pria itu.

" Maaf aku tidak mengerti? "

" Kakakku itu hidup selibat dari lidah sampai jari kakinya. Jadi sepertinya hal terdekat yang bisa kaudapatkan dari Tao adalah aku. " Chanyeol berdecak. " Tapi aku pemeran pengganti yang payah, bukan? "

Suho menyentuh lehernya, tenggelam dalam bayangan berada dibawah kekuasaan Chanyeol ketika pria itu menyatukan tubuh mereka. Seperti apa rasanya? Dikuasai pria itu? Sisi dirinya yang liar penasaran ingin tahu. Astaga, baru memikirkannya saja, ia sudah gemetar.

Chanyeol tertawa dingin. " Aoakah aku sudah membuatmu shock? Maaf. Aku hanya berusaha membantumu memberikan solusi karena menginginkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau dapatkan pasti sangat menyebalkan. " Mata Chanyeol menatap leher Suho lekat lekat. " Aku sendiri tidak pernah mengalami masalah sepertimu. "

Suho menelan ludah, mata Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan itu. " Masalah? " Bisik Suho.

" Apa yang kuinginkan, pasti akan kudapatkan. "

Dalam gelombang panas, Suho membayangkan Chanyeol menatapnya lekat lekat ketika tubuh mereka menyatu, wajah pria itu nyaris bersentuhan dengan wajahnya. Bayangan itu membuat tangan Suho terangkat. Ia ingin menyapukan ujung ujung jarinya menuruni parut luka di wajah Chanyeol. Hanya untuk mengetahui seperti apa rasa pria itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat ke samping, Chanyeol menghindari sentuhan Suho, matanya menyala nyala seakan Suho mengejutkannya. Ekspresi itu terkubur dengan cepat.

Dengan suara datar dan dingin, Chanyeol memperingatkan. " Hati hati, aku menggigit. "

" Bisakah kau memanggil namaku? "

" Kau mau minum, Suho? " Sela Tao. Ia meraih siku Suho. " Barnya ada disebelah sini, didalam ruang billiard. "

" Ya, bawa dia pergi, " Ucap Chanyeol malas. " Kau pahlawan yang baik, brother. Selalu menolong orang, dan asal kau tahu, menurut wanita ini kau tampan. "

Wajah Tao menegang, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa apa saat membimbing Suho melintasi selasar.

Suho menoleh ke belakang, tapi Chanyeol sudah menghilang.

Tao menarik tangan Suho untuk menarik perhatian wanita itu. " Kau perlu menjauh darinya, " Saat Suho tidak menjawab, sang brother menariknya ke sudut dan mencengkeram bahunya. " Dia bukan hanya rusak. Dia sudah hancur. Apakah kau paham perbedaannya? Kalau rusak, kau masih bisa memperbaikinya. Hancur? Satu satunya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menunggu untuk menguburnya. "

Bibir Suho terbuka sedikit. " Itu sangat... Kejam. "

" Itu kenyataannya. Kalau dia mati sebelum aku, aku akan sangat sedih. Tapi hal itu tidak akan mengubah dirinya. "

Suho melepaskan diri dari Tao. " Akan kuingat itu. Terima kasih. "

" Suho _ "

" Kau bilang kau akan mengambilkanku minum. "

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kai, menaruh tangannya dibelakang punggung dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kai sedang berada di tengah tengah permainan billiard, dia dan Chen mengalahkan Tao dan Kyungsoo dengan telak.

Sehun benar benar menyukai para brother. Bahkan Chanyeol, dengan semua kemuramannya. Mereka begitu baik terhadapnya, memperlakukannya dengan rasa hormat dan segan, membuatnya bertanya tanya apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga layak diperlakukan seperti ini.

Kai mengedip padanya saat membungkuk diatas meja dan mengarahkan tongkat billiardnya, membuat Sehun tersenyum.

" Itu karena caramu memperhatikan Kai, " Bisik seseorang ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun tersentak kaget, Chen berada tepat dibelakangnya. " Apa yang kau bicarakan? "

" Itulah alasan kami memujamu. Dan sebelum kau memberitahuku untuk berhenti membaca pikiranmu, aku tidak bermaksud menangkap pikiran itu. Hanya saja pikiran itu terlalu lantang untuk diabaikan. " Chen meneguk vodkanya. " Tapi itulah alasan kami menerimamu. Ketika kau memperlakukan Kai dengan baik, kau menghormati kami masing masing. "

Kai menengadah dan mengerutkan dahi. Segera setelah membidik bola bolanya, dia memutari meja dan mendekati Sehun dan dengan sengaja mendorong Chen untuk menyingkir dengan tubuhnya.

Chen tertawa. " Tenang, Kai. Hanya kau yang diperhatikannya. "

Kai menggerutu dan merangkul Sehun ke sisi tubuhnya. " Kau hanya perlu mengingat itu, maka tangan dan kakimu akan tetap berada ditempatnya. "

" Kau tahu, kau tidak pernah menjadi tipe posesif seperti ini. "

" Itu karena aku tidak pernah memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kusimpan dulu. Giliranmu selanjutnya, brother. "

Ketika Chen menaruh minumannya dan berkonsentrasi pada permainan, Sehun mengacungkan tangannya. Dari ujung jemarinya, menggantung buah ceri.

" Aku ingin melihat trikmu. " Kata Sehun. " Kau bilang kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa dengan lidahmu dan tangkai buah ceri. "

Kai tertawa. " Ayo _ "

" Apa? Tak ada trik? "

Senyum Kai tersungging lambat lambat. " Perhatikan saja mulutku bekerja, sayang. "

Sambil mengamati Sehun dari bawah kelopak matanya yang turun, Kai membungkuk ke tangan Sehun. Lidahnya terjulur dan menangkap buah ceri itu, menariknya ke antara bibir. Ia mengunyah lalu menggeleng geleng seraya menelan.

" Belum. " Gumam Kai.

" Apa? "

" Rasamu jauh lebih manis, Sehun, daripada buah ceri. "

Dengan wajah merah padam, Sehun menutup mata dengan tangan. __Eugh, kenapa Kai harus bersikap seksi sekarang?__ Batin Sehun. Saat menarik napas dalam dalam, hidungnya menangkap aroma gelap dan erotis yang dilepaskan Kai tiap kali ingin bercinta dengannya. Sehun menaikkan tangan dan mengintip ke arah pria itu.

Kai tengah mengawasinya dengan konsentrasi penuh, dan biji matanya tampak putih dan berkilauan seperti salju yang baru turun.

Napas Sehun terhenti.

 _ _Ada yang lain didalam diri Kai,__ pikir Sehun. Ada... Yang lain yang memandanginya lewat tatapan Kai.

Tao mendatangi mereka, tersenyum. " Cari kamar, Kai, kalau kau akan seperti ini. Kami tidak perlu diingatkan tentang semua yang kaumiliki. " ia menangkupkan tangan ke bahu Kai.

Kai berputar dan mencoba menggigit tangan Tao. Suara rahangnya yang beradu cukup keras untuk menghentikan semua percakapan dalam ruangan.

Tao melompat mundur, menyingkirkan tangannya jauh jauh. " Astaga, Kai ! Apa _ sial. Matamu, Kai. Matamu berubah. "

Wajah Kai memucat lalu ia terhuyung huyung, menyipitkan mata dan mengerjap ngerjap. " Maaf, sial, Tao, aku bahkan tidak tahu aku _ "

Disekeliling ruangan, semua pria meletakkan apapun yang tengah mereka pegang dan mendatangi Kai, mengelilinya.

" Seberapa dekat kau untuk berubah? " Tanya Tao.

" Keluarkan semua wanita, " Perintah seseorang. " Bawa mereka ke atas. "

Saat suara orang orang meninggalkan ruangan memenuhi udara, Chen meremas lengan Sehun. " Ikut denganku. "

" Tidak, " Sehun memberontak. " Hentikan. Aku ingin disini bersama Kai. "

Kai melihat ke arah Sehun, dan seketika tatapan aneh dan terpusat itu muncul kembali. Lalu mata putihnya beranjak ke arah Chen. Bibir Kai memamerkan giginya dan dia meraung, selantang singa.

" Chen, lepaskan Sehun. __Sekarang juga__. " Perintah Kyungsoo.

Chen menjatuhkan tangannya, tapi berbisik pada Sehun. " Kau harus menyingkir dari sini. "

 _ _Persetan__ , pikir Sehun.

" Kai? " panggil Sehun lirih. " Kai, apa yang terjadi? "

Kai menggeleng geleng dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka, melangkah mundur hingga menabrak perapian marmer. Keringat berkilauan diwajahnya saat ia mencengkeram batu itu, dan otot ototnya diregangkan seolah dia berusaha mencabut seluruh rak perapian itu dari dinding.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat perlahan saat Kai bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri, dadanya naik turun, tangan dan kakinya gemetar. Lama setelahnya barulah dia merosot dan ketegangan meninggalkan tubuhnya. Apapun pergulatan itu, dia memenanginya. Tapi hanya menang tipis.

Saat menengadah, matanya kembali normal, tapi wajahnya sangat pucat. " Maafkan aku, " Gumam Kai. Lalu ia menatap Sehun dan membuka mulut. Alih alih bicara, ia malah menunduk seakan malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun berjalan menembus barisan pria dan menyentuh wajah Kai.

Kai terkesiap kaget, Sehun mencium bibirnya.

" Ayo tunjukkan kemampuanmu dengan ceri itu. Ayo. " Bisik Sehun.

Para pria yang berdiri mengelilingi mereka terperangah, Sehun dapat merasakannya dalam tatapan mereka. Kai juga terguncang. Tapi ketika Sehun menatapnya lekat lekat, Kai mulai mengunyah, membolak balik tangkai ceri itu dengan giginya.

Sehun menoleh ke para brother dibelakangnya. " Dia baik baik saja. Kami baik baik saja. Pergilah dan lakukan apa saja, oke? Dia butuh waktu sebentar, dan dengan kalian semua mengawasinya seperti ini sama sekali tidak membantu. "

Chen terkekeh dan berjalan menuju meja billiard. " Kau tahu, wanita ini benar benar luar biasa. "

Kyungsoo mengambil gelasnya kembali, dan berjalan mengikuti Chen. " Ya, kau benar. "

Saat pesta dilangsungkan kembali, dan Suho serta para wanita yang lain kembali, Sehun mengusap wajah dan leher Kai. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu kesulitan menatap matanya.

" Apakah kau baik baik saja? " Tanya Sehun pelan.

" Aku benar benar minta maaf _ "

" Berhentilah meminta maaf. Apapun itu, kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, bukan? " Sela Sehun.

Kai mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu tidak perlu meminta maaf. "

Sehun ingin tahu apa yang terjadi barusan, tapi tidak disini, tidak sekarang. Terkadang, berpura pura semuanya normal merupakan obat penawar terbaik untuk keanehan.

" Sehun, aku tidak ingin kau takut padaku. " Lirih Kai.

Sesaat, Sehun mengawasi mulut Kai dan rahang pria itu membolak balik tangkai ceri.

" Aku tidak takut. Chen dan Tao mungkin agak dalam bahaya, tapi kau takkan pernah menyakitiku. Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku tahu itu, tapi aku tahu. "

Kai menarik napas dalam dalam. " Ya Tuhan, aku mencintaimu. Aku amat sangat mencintaimu. "

Kai tersenyum dan memperlihatkan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada batang ceri. Sehun terbahak bahak hingga semua kepala diruangan itu berbalik menatapnya.

Tangkai ceri itu tersimpul rapi mengelilingi salah satu taring Kai.

.

.

.

Lesser yang bernama O melirik tas jinjing wanita yang telah diberikan anak buahnya. Ia meraih benda itu dan mengaduk aduk isinya. Botol obat, tisu, tampon, ponsel.

Ahhh, dompet.

Ia mengeluarkan SIM, dan memperhatikan foto seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata cokelat. Alamatnya jauh dipinggir kota, Route 22.

Salah satu anak buahnya bertarung satu lawan satu dengan seorang pejuang. Pejuang itu tengah bersama seorang wanita. Anak buahnya berhasil melarikan diri dan mengambil tas ini.

O berdiri lalu memungut tas wanita itu dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC? END?

Review lebih dua puluh lanjutt yaaaaa


	14. Chapter 14

****LOVER ETERNAL****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHAPTER 14****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN AGAIN (**** ** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya**** ** **)****

 ** **RATED M****

 ** **.****

 ** **JUJU JONGODULT****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD****

 ** **.****

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

Lesser yang bernama O melirik tas jinjing wanita yang telah diberikan anak buahnya. Ia meraih benda itu dan mengaduk aduk isinya. Botol obat, tisu, tampon, ponsel.

Ahhh, dompet.

Ia mengeluarkan SIM, dan memperhatikan foto seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata cokelat. Alamatnya jauh dipinggir kota, Route 22.

Salah satu anak buahnya bertarung satu lawan satu dengan seorang pejuang. Pejuang itu tengah bersama seorang wanita. Anak buahnya berhasil melarikan diri dan mengambil tas ini.

O berdiri lalu memungut tas wanita itu dan berjalan keluar.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Suho terus memandangi Chanyeol, dan itu harus dihentikan. Hanya saja ia tak dapat menahan diri. Chanyeol merupakan satu satunya yang bisa dilihatnya.

Meski pria itu tidak bisa dibilang terlibat dalam pesta, well, kecuali saat kejadian dengan Kai tadi, Chanyeol menjauh dari mereka semua. Dia tidak berbicara dengan siapapun. Tidak minum apapun. Tidak makan apapun. Dia seperti patung di dekat salah satu jendela panjang, dan sikap diam pria itu sungguh mencengangkan. Dia bahkan tidak kelihatan bernapas. Hanya matanya yang bergerak.

Dan mata pria itu selalu menghindari menatap matanya.

Suho memberi waktu bagi mereka berdua dengan berjalan untuk mengambil anggur lagi. Ruang billiard itu merupakan ruangan gelap dan mewah, dindingnya dilapisi pelapis dinding sutra berwarna hijau hutan dan dihiasi tirai tirai satin hitam dan emas. Ia melihat disalah satu sudut tempat bar, suasananya lebih gelap dan ia bisa mengawasi Chanyeol dari sana tanpa ketahuan.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini ia sering bertanya dan mendengar kisah tentang Chanyeol. Kisahnya benar benar mengerikan. Orang orang berkata Chanyeol membunuh wanita demi kesenangan belaka, tapi sulit rasanya untuk tidak bertanya tanya seberapa banyak kebenaran yang terkandung dalam kisah itu. Dengan pria berpenampilan seperti Chanyeol, orang orang pasti akan senang bergosip.

Mustahil semua omongan itu benar. Bayangkan saja, orang orang berkata Chanyeol hidup dengan meminum darah pelacur. Secara fisiologi pun hal itu tidak mungkin benar, kecuali pria itu minum setiap dua malam sekali, karena darah yang diminum para pejuang biasanya berbeda. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa sekuat ini kalau ia hanya meminum darah pelacur biasa yang mempunyai nutrisi rendah?

Suho berbalik dari bar dan melihat kesekeliling lagi. Chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Ia melirik ke selasar, dan tidak melihat pria itu disana. Apa Chanyeol pergi dari pesta?

" Mencariku? "

Suho terlonjak dan memutar kepala. Chanyeol berada tepat dibelakangnya, menggosok gosokkan apel ke kemejanya. Sambil menggigit apel itu, mata Chanyeol mengarah dan memperhatikan leher Suho.

" Chanyeol... "

" Kau tahu, sebagai wanita bangsawan, kau sangat tidak sopan. " Chanyeol memamerkan taringnya dan menggigit apel segar itu dengan bunyi krek keras. " Apakah ibumu tidak pernah memberitahumu tidaklah sopan untuk memandangi orang? "

Suho memperhatikan Chanyeol mengunyah, rahangnya bergerak memutar. Ya ampun, melihat bibir pria itu saja sudah membuat Suho sulit bernapas. " Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu. " Lirih Suho.

" Yah, aku tahu. Tapi kurasa kau sudah membuat saudara kandungku sedih. "

" Apa? " Tanya Suho bingung.

Mata Chanyeol berlama lama di wajah Suho, lalu beralih ke rambut wanita itu. Ia menggigit apelnya lagi. " Tao menyukaimu. Kurasa dia bahkan terpikat padamu di saat kalian pertama kali bertemu. Dia tidak biasa teralihkan oleh wanita, setidaknya sejak aku mengenalnya. "

Lucu, Suho sama sekali tidak merasakan getaran yang sama kepada Tao. Ia terfokus pada Chanyeol. " Kurasa Tao tidak _ "

" Dia terus menerus memperhatikanmu. Saat kau melihat ke arahku, dia memandangimu. Dan itu bukan karena dia mencemaskanmu. Matanya memandangi tubuhmu. " Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. " Kau tahu, mungkin aku salah, tapi mungkin saja kau lah yang akan menyembuhkannya dari kehidupan selibatnya. Tapi... Ahhh.. Sial, kau sangat cantik. "

Suho merona. " Chanyeol, kau harus tahu bahwa aku, eh, aku mendapati dirimu _ "

" Memuakkan, bukan? " Chanyeol menggigit apel lagi. " Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus memandangiku, tapi kau perlu mengalihkan mata cantikmu itu ke tempat lain. Mulai sekarang, pandangi saja Tao, mengerti? "

" Aku ingin memandangmu. Aku suka memandangmu. "

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. " Tidak, kau tidak suka itu. "

" Ya, aku suka. " Tegas Suho

" Tak ada yang suka memandangiku. Aku sendiri saja tidak menyukai diriku sendiri. "

" Kau tidak buruk rupa, Chanyeol. " Ucap Suho lembut.

Chanyeol tertawa, dengan sengaja menyusurkan ujung jarinya menuruni luka di wajahnya. " Nah, itu baru namanya memuji dibalik kebohongan. "

" Aku mendapatimu memukau. Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku. Aku ingin bersamamu. " Ucap Suho.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, tubuhnya membeku. " Bersamaku? Bagaimana persisnya? "

" Kau tahu. Bersamamu. " Suho merah padam, tapi berpikir tidak ada ruginya sekarang ia berkata blak blakan. " Aku ingin... Bercinta denganmu. "

Chanyeol mundur begitu cepat hingga menabrak bar. Dan ketika botol botol minuman itu bergetar, Suho yakin semua cerita mengerikan tentang Chanyeol tidak ada yang benar. Ini bukan reaksi seorang pembunuh wanita. Pria ini sepertinya malah ketakutan setengah mati membayangkan Suho tertarik fisik padanya.

Suho membuka mulut, tapi Chanyeol langsung memotongnya.

" Menjauhlah dariku, wanita, " Ucap Chanyeol kasar, ia melempar apel yang baru separo dimakannya ke tempat sampah. " kalau tidak, tak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin kulakukan untuk membela diri. "

" Apa? Aku bukan ancaman untukmu. "

" Bukan, tapi aku jelas tidak bisa menjamin aku tidak berbahaya. Ada alasan mengapa orang orang menjauhiku. " Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Chanyeol berjalan keluar.

Suho memperhatikan semua orang disekeliling meja billiard. Semuanya memusatkan perhatian pada permainan. Sempurna. Ia tidak ingin ada yang berusaha membujuknya untuk mengurungkan apa yang hendak dilakukannya sekarang.

Ia menaruh gelas anggurnya dan menyelinap keluar dari ruang billiard. Saat ia tiba di lobi, Chanyeol tengah menaiki tangga. Setelah memberi pria itu beberapa menit didepannya, ia bergegas menaiki tangga, tanpa suara naik ke lantai dua. Setelah sampai di puncak tangga, ia melihat sepatu Chanyeol menghilan di salah satu sudut. Ia berlari dengan cepat di atas karpet, menjaga jarak saat pria itu berjalan menyusuri koridor yang menjauh dari balkon dan selasar di bawah.

Chanyeol terdiam. Suho bersembunyi di balik pahatan marmer.

Ketika ia keluar, pria itu sudah menghilang. Suho berjalan ke tempat dimana ia perkirakan Chanyeol berada, ia mendapati salah satu pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ia melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Kamar itu gelap gulita, cahaya dari lorong hanya menerangi sedikit jalan. Dan hawa dikamar itu sangat dingin, seolah panas bukan hanya hilang malam ini, tapi tak pernah datang.

Mata Suho mulai beradaptasi. Ada tempat tidur yang lebar dan luas, dihiasi tirai tirai beledu warna merah tua. Perabot lain sama mewahnya, walaupun ada yang aneh di sudut lantai. Tumpukan selimut yang bisa di fungsikan sebagai tempat tidur. Dan tengkorak.

Lengan Suho ditarik masuk.

Pintu dibanting menutup dan kamar itu langsung diliputi kegelapan pekat. Secepat senatakan napasnya, tubuh Suho diputar dan didorong dengan muka lebih dulu ke dinding. Lilin lilin tiba tiba menyala.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

Suho berusaha bernapas, tapi dengan lengan atas Chanyeol menekan tengah punggungnya, ia tak bisa menghirup cukup oksigen untuk mengisi paru parunya.

" Aku, eh, aku... Kupikir kita bisa bicara. "

" Benarkah? Itukah yang ingin kau lakukan di tempat ini? Bicara? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Ya, kupikir _ "

Tangan Chanyeol merangkum tengkuk Suho. " Aku tidak berbicara dengan wanita yang cukup tolol untuk mengejarku. Tapi akan kutunjukkan apa yang bersedia kulakukan pada wanita seperti itu. "

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya yang kekar di sekeliling perut Suho, menarik pinggul Suho dari dinding, lalu menekan kepala wanita itu ke bawah. Kehilangan keseimbangan, Suho bertahan dengan memegang kayu perabot.

Bukti hasrat pria itu menyentuhnya. Napas Suho meledak dari paru parunya.

Saat rasa panas mulai melingkupinya, dada Chanyeol menggesek punggungnya. Pria itu menarik blus Suho dari balik roknya dan menyelipkan tangan ke perut Suho, jemari panjang dan telapak tangan yang lebar itu terentang disana.

" Wanita sepertimu seharusnya bersama bangsawan lain. Ataukah parut luka dan reputasi buruk merupakan bagian daya tarikku? " Ketika Suho tidak menjawab, karena tidak mampu bernapas, Chanyeol kembali bergumam. " Ya, tentu saja begitu. Kau tertarik pada parut luka dan reputasu burukku. "

Dalam satu gerakan cepat ia menyingkap bra Suho dan menangkup payudaranya. Terperangkap dalam hasrat yang begitu liar, Suho mendesis dan tubuhnya tersentak. Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol meraih puncak payudara Suho dengan kasar, menggabungkan kenikmatan dan rasa sakit. Membuat Suho menjerit.

" Terlalu kasar untukmu? Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih mengendalikan diri, tapi, kau tahu, aku liar. Dan itulah alasan kau menginginkan ini, bukan? " Bisik Chanyeol.

Tapi itu tidak terlalu kasar. Suho menyukainya. Ia ingin melakukannya dengan kasar, dan ia ingin melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin melanggar aturan, menginginkan bahaya dan getarannya, panas yang liar dan kekuatan pria itu. Dan ia begitu siap, apalagi ketika Chanyeol menarik roknya melewati pinggang. Satu satunya yang perlu dilakukan pria itu hanyalah menyingkirkan pakaian dalamnya dan dia bisa berada didalam Suho.

Hanya saja Suho ingin menatap Chanyeol saat pria itu menyatukan tubuh mereka. Dan ia juga ingin menyentuh tubuh pria itu. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi Chanyeol menahannya, mencondongkan tubuh dilehernya, menahannya ditempat.

" Maaf, aku cuma bisa melakukannya dengan cara ini. "

Suho bergulat, sangat ingin mencium pria itu. " Chanyeol _ "

" Agak terlambat untuk berubah pikiran. " Suara Chanyeol terdengar bagai geraman sensual di telinga Suho.

" Entah kenapa, aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Sangat ingin melakukannya, jadi demi kita berdua, bayangkanlah orang lain. Aku takkan lama. " Lirih Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol meninggalkan payudara Suho, menyusuri perut dan akhirnya menemukan vagina basah Suho.

Chanyeol membeku.

Ia melompat mundur. " Keluar dari sini. "

Bingung, sangat terangsang, Suho limbung saat berdiri. " Apa? "

Chanyeol pergi ke pintu, membukanya lebar lebar, dan menekuri lantai. Ketika Suho tidak bergerak, ia meraung. " Keluar! "

" Kenapa _ "

" Astaga, cepatlah keluar. Kau membuatku mual. "

Suho merasakan darah meninggalkan wajahnya. Ia menurunkan roknya dan berkutat dengan blus dan bra nya. Lalu berlari keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membanting pintu dan lari ke kamar mandi. Menaikkan dudukan toilet, ia membungkuk dan memuntahkan apel yang dimakannya tadi.

Setelah menekan tombol untuk menyiram, ia merosot di lantai, gemetaran dan mual. Ia mencoba menarik napas dalam dalam beberapa kali, tapi satu satunya yang bisa diciumnya hanyalah aroma Suho. Merasakan pusat hasrat Suho ditangannya. Ia melepas kausnya dan melilit benda itu ketangannya, ia perlu menenggelamkan aroma itu.

Astaga, kelembutan sempurna itu. Aroma semerbak hasrat Suho.

Tak ada wanita yang pernah berhasrat padanya sejak ratusan tahun. Tidak semenjak ia menjadi budak darah. Dan dulu ... Ia tidak menginginkannya, belajar untuk takut pada hasrat itu.

Ia berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya ke masakini, berusaha untuk tetap berada dikamar mandi ini, tapi masa lalu menyedotnya...

Ia kembali berada di sebuah sel, terbelenggu, tubuhnya seperti bukan miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Mistressnya, mencium lotion yang dibalurkan Mistress padanya. Lalu Mistressnya akan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk kesenangan sampai puas. Setelah itu, Mistress akan menggigitnya dan darah akan tersedot dari pembuluh darahnya.

Semuanya kembali menghantamnya. Pemerkosaan itu. Penghinaan itu. Penyiksaan yang berlangsung puluhan tahun sampai Chanyeol kehilangan konsep tentang waktu, semuanya mati kecuali detak jantungnya yang tak pernah berhenti.

Chanyeol mengerang saat mengingat Suho. Ia mengelap kening dengan otot bisepnya. Suho. Betapa wanita itu membuatnya sangat malu pada parut dan keburukannya, penampilannya yang rusak dan sifatnya yang muram dan bermusuhan.

Ia tidak percaya ketika Suho berkata ingin bercinta dengannya. Chanyeol bergidik saat mengingat ia menyentuh payudara Suho. Ia memutar ulang seperti apa rasanya berada didalam kehangatan tubuh Suho. Wanita itu begitu... Lembut. Begitu hangat dan menyambut. Wanita pertama yang disentuhnya yang berhasrat padanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Perutnya bergolak lagi dan ia meluncur ke toilet.

" Kukira kau hanya bersikap kejam, " Ucap Suho dari belakang Chanyeol. " Aku tidak tahu aku benar benar membuatmu mual. "

 _ _Brengsek, aku lupa mengunci pintu__. Batin Chanyeol. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya Suho akan kembali menemuinya.

.

.

.

Suho memeluk diri. Dari semua hal yang pernah dibayangkannya, yang ini seperti cerita fiksi. Chanyeol terkapar setengah telanjang didepan toilet, kemeja pria itu meliliti tangannya, muntahan keringnya membuat pria itu berkedut.

Suho melirik punggung Chanyeol dan terkesiap. Ya Tuhan, punggungnya. Punggung lebar itu dipenuhi parut, bukti cambukan masa lalu yang tidak bisa sembuh dengan sempurna.

" Kenapa kau ada dikamarku lagi? " Tanya Chanyeol, suaranya menggema disekeliling ruangan.

" Aku, eh, aku ingin memakimu. "

" Keberatan kalau aku menyelesaikan muntahku dulu? " Air mengalir deras dan bergolak saat Chanyeol menyiram toilet lagi.

" Apakah kau baik baik saja? "

" Ya. "

Suho masuk ke kamar mandi dan sekilas pandang menyadari tempat itu sangat bersih, sangat putih.

Dalam sekejap, Chanyeol berdiri dan menghadap Suho.

Suho menelan sentakan napas kagetnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dada bidang Chanyeol, kedua putingnya ditindik, anting anting perak kecil dan bola bola kecil yang memantulkan sinar saat pria itu menarik dan mengeluarkan napas. Pandangannya naik keatas, lalu mengernyit saat melihat lingkaran hitam besar yang bertato disekeliling leher dan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

" Kenapa kau memiliki tanda tanda budak darah? " Bisik Suho.

" Pikir saja sendiri. "

" Tapi itu... "

" Seharusnya tidak terjadi pada pejuang sepertiku? " potong Chanyeol.

" Ya, kau pejuang dan seorang bangsawan. "

" Takdir memang sangat kejam. "

Hati Suho terbuka untuk Chanyeol, dan segala yang dipikirkannya tentang pria itu berubah. Suho ingin menghibur, memeluk Chanyeol. Mengikuti dorongan hati, ia maju selangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

Mata hitam Chanyeol menyipit. " Seharusnya sekarang kau jijik padaku. "

Suho tidak mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol, ia terus maju mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, Chanyeol mundur sampai dia terpojok diantara pintu kaca shower dan dinding.

" Apa apaan kau? " Teriak Chanyeol.

Suho tidak menjawab, karena ia sendiri tidak yakin.

" Mundur! " Bentak Chanyeol. Ia membuka mulut, taringnya memanjang seperti taring macan.

Itu membuat langkah Suho terhenti. " Tapi mungkin aku bisa _ "

" Menyelamatkanku atau omong kosongmu macam itu. " Sela Chanyeol. " Oh, benar. Dalam fantasimu, inilah saat aku mestinya terkesima oleh pesona matamu. Menyerahkan sisi monsterku ketangan sang perawan. "

" Aku bukan perawan. "

" Yeah, itu bagus buatmu. " Ucap Chanyeol.

Suho mengulurkan tangan, ingin menyentuh dada Chanyeol. Tepat dijantungnya.

Chanyeol menjauh dari jangkauan Suho, merapatkan diri kedinding marmer. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, dia menjulurkan leher menjauh dan wajahnya meringis. Dadanya naik turun, anting anting putingnya menyorotkan sinar perak.

Suara Chanyeol begitu lirih hingga nyaris tidak terdengar. " Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tidak... Aku tidak tahan disentuh, oke. Rasanya sakit. "

Suho berhenti bergerak.

" Kenapa? " Tanyanya pelan. Kenapa bisa sa _ "

" Keluarlah dari sini, Kumohon. " Chanyeol hampir tak mampu mengucapkan kata kata itu. " Aku diambang menghancurkan sesuatu, dan aku tidak mau sesuatu itu dirimu. "

" Kau takkan menyakitiku. " Ucap Suho yakin.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. " Sialan. Ada apa dengan tipe wanita bangsawan sepertimu? Apakah kau dididik untuk pergi menyiksa orang? "

" Astaga, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. "

" Pembohong, " Sergah Chanyeol, matanya membelalak terbuka. " Kau benar benar pembohong besar. Kau tidak ingin menolongku, kau ingin menyakitiku bukan? Seperti dia. "

" itu tidak benar. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. "

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin, tak berjiwa, dan suaranya sama sekali datar. " Kau menginginkanku? Baik. Kau boleh mendapatkanku, sialan. "

Chanyeol menerjang Suho. Ia membanting Suho ke lantai, menggulingkan tubuh wanita itu hingga menelungkup, dan merenggut tangan Suho ke balik punggung. Lantai marmer itu terasa dingin diwajah Suho saat lutut Chanyeol merentangkan kakinya. Terdengar bunyi robek. Pakaian dalamnya.

Suho langsung mati rasa. Pikirannya tidak mampu mengimbangi kesigapan tindakan Chanyeol, begitu pula emosinya. Namun tubuhnya tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Marah atau tidak, ia akan menyambut pria itu.

Suho merasa kosong saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya sejenak, lalu Suho mendengar suara ritsleting. Setelah itu Chanyeol menindihnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa apa. Pria itu hanya tersengal saat membeku ditempat, napasnya terdengar keras ditelinganya, begitu keras... Apakah Chanyeol sedang menangis?

Kepala Chanyeol turun ke tengkuk Suho. Lalu ia berguling, menurunkan kembali rok Suho seraya menjauh. Sambil berbaring telentang, dia meletakkan lengannya menutupi wajah.

" Oh Tuhan, " Erang Chanyeol. " Suho... "

Suho ingin mearih Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol begitu tegang hingga ia tidak berani. Sambil bergerak canggung, ia berdiri dan menunduk memandangi Chanyeol. Celana Chanyeol berada disekitar paha pria itu.

Suho lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada lingkaran hitam yang ditatokan dipergelangan tangan dan leher pria itu, dan parut parut itu.

 _ _Hancur. Bukan rusak__.

Walaupun Suho malu untuk mengakuinya sekarang, sisi gelap Chanyeol memang bagian terbesar dalam daya tariknya. Itu membuat pria itu berbahaya, mendebarkan, seksi. Tapi itu hanya fantasi. Ini kenyataan.

Chanyeol menderita, dan tak ada yang seksi ataupun mendebarkan dari hal itu.

Suho memungut handuk dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, dengan lembut menutupi tubuh pria itu. Chanyeol terlonjak lalu mencengkeram handuk itu. Saat Chanyeol menengadah dan menatap Suho, bagian putih matanya tampak semerah darah, tapi pria itu tidak menangis.

" Tolong... Tinggalkan aku, " Pinta Chanyeol.

" Seandainya _ "

" Pergi. Pergi sekarang juga. Jangan berandai andai, jangan berharap. Jangan apapun. Pergi. Dan jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi. Bersumpahlah. __Bersumpahlah!__ "

" Aku... Aku janji. "

Suho menghambur keluar. Ketika ia sudah turun dan berada cukup jauh dilorong, ia berhenti dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari, berusaha merapikannya. Ia dapat merasakan pakaian dalamnya menyangkut dipinggang tapi membiarkannya. Tak ada tempat untuk membuang benda itu kalau ia melepaskannya sekarang.

Dibawah pesta masih berlangsung riuh rendah, dan ia merasa tidak cocok berada disana, ia lelah. Ia lalu pergi menghampiri Sehun, berpamitan, dan mencari pelayan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Tiba tiba Chanyeol menyeruak masuk ke ruang pesta. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju olahraga nilon putih dan menenteng tas hitam. Tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Suho, Chanyeol berjalan menuju Tao yang berada tidak terlalu jauh darisana.

Saat Tao berbalik dan melihat tas yang dibawa Chanyeol, ia tersentak. " Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau. "

" Lakukan, Tao. Atau aku akan mencari orang lain yang bersedia melakukannya. " Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Chanyeol mengulurkan tas itu kearah Tao.

Tao memandangi tas itu. Ketika ia meraihnya, tangannya gemetaran.

Mereka berdua pun melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Sehun meletakkan piring kosong disebelah bak cuci piring dan mengangsurkan nampan pada Kai supaya mereka bisa mengumpulkan piring kosong bersama sama. Sekarang setelah pesta berakhir, semua orang bahu membahu membersihkan kekacauan yang tersisa.

Setelah selesai, Kai dan Sehun berjalan berdampingan diselasar sambil berpegangan tangan. Saat mereka melewati tangga besar, pintu tersembunyi dibawahnya mendadak terbuka.

Chanyeol keluar. Wajahnya lebam lebam, kaus olahraganya penuh robekan. Tubuhnya berdarah.

" Oh, sial. " gumam Kai.

Chanyeol melewati mereka, matanya yang hitam mengilap tidak melihat mereka. Senyum puas yang sedikit tersungging dibibirnya sama sekali tidak pas dengan situasinya, seolah pria itu baru saja makan enak dan bukannya dihajar habis habisan seperti itu. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan ke atas, sebelah kakinya tidak bisa ditekuk dengan tepat.

" Sebaiknya aku pergi membersihkan Tao. " Kai memberikan nampan pada Sehun dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan ringan. " Aku mungkin akan lama, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku. Kau duluan saja beristirahat. "

" Kenapa Tao... Oh... Tuhan. " Ucap Sehun tersentak saat melihat tubuh Tao hampir sama seperti Chanyeol penuh dengan darah.

" Dia terpaksa, Sehun. "

" Yah, aku mengerti. Ambil waktu sebanyak yang kau perlukan. "

Tao keluar mengenakan baju olahraga yang penuh dengan bercak darah. Ia tidak terluka hanya saja terlihat lelah. Hanya buku jarinya yang memar dan retak.

" Hei, Tao. " Sapa Kai.

Tao menoleh kiri kanan dan tampak kaget mendapati dirinya berada disana.

Kai melangkah dihadapan Tao. " Brother? "

Mata shock Tao akhirnya terfokus. " Hai. "

" Kau ingin naik? Mengobrol sebentar? " Tawar Kai.

" Oh, ya, tidak. Aku baik baik saja. " Mata Tao melirik Sehun lalu mengalihkan pandangan. " Aku, eh, aku baik baik saja. Sungguh. Pestanya sudah berakhir ya? "

Kai mengambil tas yang ada ditangan Tao. " Ayo mari kita naik bersama sama. "

" Seharusnya kau tinggal bersama pasanganmu, Kai. "

" Dia mengerti. Ayo kita mengobrol sebentar. " Bujuk Kai.

Bahu Tao merosot. " Ya, oke. Ya. Aku tidak... Aku lebih suka tidak sendirian saat ini. "

.

.

.

Kai kembali ke kamar, ia tahu Sehun pasti sudah terlelap, jadi ia menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Lilin dinakas menyala, dan dibawah cahayanya ia melihat tempat tidurnya berantakan. Sehun telah mendorong selimut dan bantal bertebaran. Sehun berbaring telentang, gaun tidur cantik berwarna krem itu kusut disekitar pinggang, menyingkap pahanya.

Kai belum pernah melihat Sehun memakai gaun secantik itu, ia tahu Sehun mengenakan gaun itu karena ingin malam ini menjadi malam istimewa. Melihat Sehun membuatnya terangsang, dan walaupun getaran itu membuatnya terbakar, ia berlutut disamping Sehun tidur. Ia butuh berada dekat dengan Sehun.

" Kau wangi, " Gumam Sehun, bergelung menyamping dan menatap Kai. " Seperti Starbucks. "

" Ini bau ganja. Tao membakar ganja yang kuat, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. " Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan mengerutkan dahi. " Kau demam lagi. "

" Baru saja turun. Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik. " Sehun mengecup pergelangan tangan Kai. " Bagaimana keadaan Tao? "

" Kacau. "

" Apakah Chanyeol sering memaksanya melakukan itu? "

" Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang memicu Chanyeol malam ini. "

" Aku kasihan pada mereka berdua. " Lirih Sehun.

Kai tersenyum, ia mencintai Sehun karena perhatiannya.

Sehun perlahan duduk, menggerakkan kakinya hingga menggantung di ujung tempat tidur. Gaun tidurnya bermotif renda, dan transparan. Kai bisa melihat dengan jelas payudara Sehun dibalik gaun. Hasrat Kai bangkit dan ia memejamkan mata.

Hal ini benar benar menyiksanya. Ia ingin bersama Sehun, ingin bercinta dengan Sehun tapi ia takut kalau ia akan menyakiti kekasihnya itu.

Tangan Sehun naik ke wajah Kai. Bibir Kai spontan membuka, saat merasakan ibu jari Sehun mengusap mulutnya. Sehun lalu menunduk dan mencium Kai, lidahnya menyelinap, mengambil apa yang ia tahu seharusnya tidak ditawarkan.

" Hmmm... Kau enak. " Gumam Sehun, sambil terus menciumi bibir Kai.

Kai ikut menghisap ganja bersama Tao, agar ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat bersama dengan Sehun.

" Aku menginginkanmu, Kai. " Kaki Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai, menariknya mendekat.

Pusaran energi bergerak di sepanjang tulang belakang Kai dan meledak keluar, mendesak ke tangan dan kakinya, membuat kukunya terasa nyeri dan rambutnya tergelitik.

Kai mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang. " Dengar, Sehun... "

Sehun tersenyum dan melepaskan gaun tidurnya lewat kepala, melempar gaun itu hingga jatuh ke lantai. Tubuh telanjang Sehun dalam cahaya lilin membaut Kai terpaku. Ia tak sanggup bergerak.

" Cintai aku, Kai. " Sehun meraih tangan Kai dan meletakkannya dipayudaranya. Bahkan saat Kai memerintahkan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Sehun, tangannya menangkup payudara Sehun, ibu jarinya mengusap usap puncaknya. Sehun melengkungkan punggungnya. " Oh ya, seperti itu. "

Kai menyentuh leher Sehun, menjilat pembuluh darah Sehun. Ia sangat ingin meminum darah Sehun terutama ketika wanita itu menahan kepalanya seolah itu jugalah hal yang diinginkan Sehun. Kai tidak butuh minum. Hanya saja ia menginginkan darah Sehun berada ditubuhnya. Ia ingin bertahan karena Sehun. Kai berharap Sehun dapat melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Sehun mengalungkan tangan dibahu Kai dan bergerak mundur, berusaha menarik Kai ketempat tidur bersamanya. Dan Kai membiarkannya. Sehun berada dibawahnya sekarang, menguarkan aroma terangsang yang dimiliki wanita itu terhadapnya.

Kai memejamkan mata. Ia tidak dapat menolak Sehun. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan gelombang getaran yang melanda tubuhnya. Terjebak diantara keduanya, ia mencium Sehun dan berdoa.

.

.

.

 _ _Ada yang tidak beres__ , pikir Sehun.

Kai menghindari sentuhannya. Ketika ia hendak melepaskan kemeja Kai, pria itu mencegahnya. Ketika ia hendak menyentuh kejantanan Kai, pria itu lagi lagi menghindar. Bahkan saat pria itu mengisap payudaranya dan menyapukan tangan ke vaginanya, rasanya seakan Kai tengah bercinta dengannya dari kejauhan.

" Kai... " Suara Sehun pecah saat merasakan bibir Kai dipusarnya. " Kai, ada apa? "

Tangan Kai menyentuh paha Sehun, disusul bibir pria itu. Kai mencubitinya dengan taringnya, tidak pernah melukainya.

" Kai, berhentilah sebentar... " Bibir Kai tiba di inti hasratnya, menarik, mengisap, bergerak maju mundur, berlama lama disana. Kepala Sehun terangkat dari tempat tidur, melihat bahu lebar Kai dibawah sana, kakinya sendiri tampak begitu pucat dan kurus dibandingkan punggung lebar Kai yang melatarbelakanginya. Ia akan tenggelam dalam gairah dalam hitungan detik.

Sehun menjambak sejumput rambut Kai, menyingkirkan pria itu darinya.

Mata biru kehijauan Kai bersinar sinar dengan kekuatan sensual saat bernapas melalui bibirnya yang terbuka dan basah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengisap. Lalu lidahnya menjilati bibir atasnya.

Sehun memejamkan mata, tubuhnya terasa membengkak, meleleh. " Ada masalah apa? " Ucapnya parau.

" Aku tidak sadar ada masalah. " Kai mengusap vagina Sehun yang sensitif dengan buku jarinya. " Kau tidak suka ini? "

" Tentu saja aku suka. "

Ibu jari Kai mengusap dengan gerakan memutar. " Kalau begitu biar kulanjutkan apa yang kulakukan tadi. "

Sebelum Kai sempat menunduk dan lidah pria itu menyentuhnya lagi, Sehun menghindar.

" Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kita sedang bersentuhan. " Kai menggerakkan jemarinya.

" Tidak. " Sehun berusaha menarik diri dari Kai dan duduk, tapi tangan Kai terulur kedadanya, mendorongnya untuk berbaring kembali.

" Aku belum selesai, " Ucap Kai dalam geraman dalam.

" Aku ingin menyentuh tubuhmu. " Lirih Sehun.

Mata Kai menyala nyala terang. Namun secepat itu pula sinar itu menghilang dan sesuatu berkelebat diwajah Kai. Rasa takut? Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya karena Kai kembali menundukkan kepala. Pria itu mengecup paha Sehun, mendorongnya dengan pipi, rahang, dan mulutnya.

" Tak ada yang bisa menandingi hasratmu, rasamu, kelembutanmu. Biarkan aku memuaskanmu, Sehun. "

Kata kata itu membuat Sehun bergidik. Ia pernah mendengarnya. Dulu saat awal awal mereka menjadi kekasih.

Bibir Kai bergerak, hampir mencapai sasarannya.

" Tidak. Berhenti, Kai. " Teriak Sehun, membuat Kai berhenti. " Percintaan sepihak buatku sangat tidak seksi. Aku tidak ingin kau melayaniku. Aku ingin __bercinta__ denganmu. "

Mulut Kai terkatup, dan dia turun dari tempat tidur dengan sentakan tajam.

 _ _Apakah Kai akan pergi meninggalkanku?__ Batin Sehun.

Tapi ternyata Kai hanya berlutut dilantai, tangannya menahan ditempat tidur, kepala menunduk. Menenangkan diri.

Sehun menjulurkan kaki, menyentuh lengan Kai. " Jangan bilang kau akan menolakku. " Gumamnya.

Kai menengadah pada Sehun. Dari posisi kepala Kai yang rendah, mata pria itu hanya merupakan garis di wajahnya, memancarkan sinar biru terang benderang.

Sambil melengkungkan tubuh, Sehun menggerakkan kaki, sekilas memamerkan apa yang ia tahu sangat diinginkan Kai.

Kai menahan napas.

Dalam satu gerakan luwes dan kuat, kai melompat dari lantai ke atasnya. Pria itu mulai menanggalkan pakaian dan _

_ Sehun langsung menyambut Kai, dalam setiap gelombang hasrat yang menyertainya. Ketika gelombang itu mereda, Sehun merasakan tubuh Kai bergetar diatas dan didalam dirinya. Ia sudah hampir memberitahu Kai untuk melepaskan kendali diri pria itu ketika ia menyadari pengendalian diri bukanlah masalahnya, Kai tengah mengalami kejang kejang, setiap otot tubuhnya menyentak.

" Kai? " Sehun memandang wajah Kai.

Mata pria itu berkilauan putih.

Berusaha menenangkan Kai, Sehun menyapukan tangan dipunggung Kai, tapi malah merasakan sesuatu dikulit pria itu. Pola yang menyembul. Garis garisnya.

" Kai, ada sesuatu di _ "

Kai langsung melompat dari tubuh Sehun dan melesat menuju pintu.

" Kai? " Sehun memungut gaun tidurnya dan mengenakannya seraya mengejar pria itu.

Dilorong diluar, Kai berhenti untuk mengenakan celananya, Sehun berlari mengejar Kai. Ia melihat tato itu seperti hidup, makhluk dalam tato itu terangkat dari punggung Kai, polanya membentuk bayangan, melihat hal itu membuat Sehun nyaris menjerit.

Dan makhluk itu bergerak meskipun Kai bergeming. Naga luar biasa itu mendesis saat menatap Sehun, kepala dan matanya tertuju pada Sehun saat tubuhnya menggeliat geliat.

Seperti berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

" Kai !"

Kai melesat seperti peluru, turun ke selasar dan menghilang ke balik pintu tersembunyi dibawah tangga. Ia tidak berhenti berlari sampai ia berada ditempat pelatihan. Ketika tiba diruang loker, ia meninju pintu hingga terbuka dan pergi menuju tempat mandi bersama. Ia menyalakan salah satu shower, merosot kelantai dan duduk dibawah siraman air dingin.

Ini semua terlalu nyata. Getarannya. Dengungannya. Selalu disekitar Sehun, terutama saat wanita itu terangsang.

Astaga, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Mungkin ia hanya ingin menghindari yang sebenarnya.

Berada bersama Sehun berbeda karena... Ia bukan satu satunya yang ingin bercinta dengan Sehun.

Monster itu juga menginginkan Sehun.

Monster itu ingin keluar supaya bisa mendapatkan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Maaf updatenya lama kekekee janji habis lebaran tapi yahhhhh

Maklum mudik bis tu ambil cuti buat liburan jadi baru bisa sekarang update.

Kali ini lebih fokus ke Chanho, Kaihun di chapter depan yeee...

Masih da yang berminat? Review lebih dua puluh lanjut...


	15. Chapter 15

****LOVER ETERNAL****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHAPTER 15****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN AGAIN (**** ** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya**** ** **)****

 ** **RATED M****

 ** **.****

 ** **JUJU JONGODULT****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD****

 ** **.****

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

Ini semua terlalu nyata. Getarannya. Dengungannya. Selalu disekitar Sehun, terutama saat wanita itu terangsang.

Astaga, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Mungkin ia hanya ingin menghindari yang sebenarnya.

Berada bersama Sehun berbeda karena... Ia bukan satu satunya yang ingin bercinta dengan Sehun.

Monster itu juga menginginkan Sehun.

Monster itu ingin keluar supaya bisa mendapatkan Sehun.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Saat Suho tiba dirumah, ia tidak tahan berdiam diri. Setelah menulis selama sejam dibuku hariannya, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan jins dan kaus lengan panjang, dan mengenakan jaketnya. Diluar, butiran butiran salju berhamburan, berputar putar dalam embusan angin dingin.

Sambil menutup ritsleting jaketnya, ia berjalan melewati padang tempat rumputnya lebih tinggi dan kasar.

Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata dan tidak melihat pria itu terbaring telentang dikamar mandi. Ia berjanji tidak akan mengganggu pria itu lagi, tapi ia tidak ingin memegang janji itu. Ia ingin mencoba lagi dengan pria itu..

Dikejauhan ia menyadari ada yang berjalan mengitari rumah Sehun. Tubuh Suho menegang karena takut, tapi kemudian ia melihat rambut gelap orang itu, jadi ia tahu itu bukan lesser.

Ia yakin itu adalah Chen. Pria itu pasti sedang memasang alarm pengaman. Suho melambai saat melihat pria itu berbalik dikejauhan, ia lalu berjalan mendekat.

Setelah mengobrol dengan Chen dipesta, ia sangat menyukai pria itu. Setelah dekat, ia bersuara. " Kukira kau tidak perlu menyelesaikannya lagi, " Ucapnya saat ia tiba diteras rumah Sehun. " Dengan Sehun _ "

Sosok berambut hitam yang melangkah dihadapannya ternyata bukanlah Chen. Suho tersentak saat mencium aroma kematian dari orang dihadapannya ini. Lesser.

" Soonmi? " Tanya lesser itu bingung.

Sedetik, Suho membeku. Lalu ia berbalik dan lari, bergerak secepat mungkin ditanah. Ia melintasi padang rumput dengan cepat. Ia pasti bisa mencapai rumahnya. Ia harus bisa bersembunyi diruangan bawah tanah tempat tak ada yang bisa masuk. Ia akan menelepon para pejuang dan mengambil jalan di terowongan bawah tanah menuju sisi lain rumahnya.

Lesser itu tepat berada di belakang Suho. Suho dapat mendengar derap kaki dan gemerisik pakaian pria itu. Memusatkan mata pada cahaya lampu rumahnya, ia memaksa otot ototnya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Tiba tiba ia merasakan rasa sakit dipahanya, lalu ditengah punggungnya. Langkahnya melambat dan kakinya terasa sangat berat. Lalu jarak yang harus ditempuhnya menjadi lebih besar, terentang tak terhingga, tapi ia terus berusaha berlari. Saat tiba dipintu belakang rumahnya, tubuhnya mulai limbung. Entah bagaimana ia berhasil masuk, tapi ia berkutat untuk membuka kunci pintu.

Akhirnya ia berhasil masuk, ia langsung berlari bergegas menuju ruang bawah tanah, suara pintu pintu yang ditendang anehnya terdengar pelan, seolah hal itu terjadi ditempat yang amat sangat jauh.

Tangan seseorang menangkap bahunya.

Dorongan untuk melawan menggelegak dalam diri Suho, dan Suho melayangkan pukulan ke wajah lesser itu dengan kepalan tinjunya. Sesaat pria itu terperangah, lalu akhirnya membalas pukulan Suho. Membuat Suho berputar dan jatuh ke lantai. Pria itu menggulingkan tubuh Suho dan memukulnya lagi, telapak tangan pria itu menampar tulang pipi Suho, membenturkan kepala Suho ke lantai.

Suho tidak merasakan apapun. Tamparan itu, atau benturan kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Suho berusaha menjangkau pria itu, setelah dapat, ia cengkeram lalu menggigit lengan pria itu.

Mereka bergulingan bersama, menabrak meja dapur, menjatuhkan kursi kursi. Suho berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mencengkeram salah satu benda dan menghantamkannya ke dada pria itu. Tak tentu arah, terengah engah, Suho merangkak menjauh.

Tubuhnya roboh didasar tangga ruangan bawah tanah. Berbaring disana, ia masih sadar, tapi tak mampu bergerak. Samar samar ia berpikir ada yang menetes ke matanya. Mungkin darahnya sendiri.

Pandangannya berputar saat tubuhnya digulingkan. Suho menatap langsung wajah lesser itu. Rambut gelap, mata cokelat pucat.

 _ _Ya Tuhan__ , teriak batin Suho.

Pembantai itu menangis saat mengangkat Suho dari lantai dan mengayunnya dalam pelukan. Hal terakhir yang disadari Suho adalah air mata pria itu yang jatuh ke wajahnya.

Ia tidak merasakan apa apa.

.

.

.

" Kau menangkap vampir lain? "

O berpaling, " Ya. "

" Kalau begitu ayo kita langsung bekerja dengan tangkapan baru ini. "

O menekan sepatu botnya di atas tutup lubang berisi vampir wanita itu. " Yang ini milikku. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh wanita ini akan kukuliti. "

" Wanita? Bagus sekali. Sensei pasti akan sangat senang. "

" Kau tidak boleh memberitahunya tentang vampir wanita ini. Mengerti? " Ancam O.

Pria lain itu mengangkat bahu. " Terserahmu. Tapi kau tahu cepat atau lambat Sensei pasti akan tahu, jangan berpikir aku yang memberitahunya. "

O mengalihkan pembicaraan. " Oh ya, aku menemukan seorang wanita yang terlihat sedang bersama salah satu pejuang. Namanya adalah Oh Sehun. " O menyerahkan sebuah alamat. " Wanita itu tinggal disana. Pergi dan tangkap dia. "

Pria itu mengangguk. " Akan kulakukan, tapi ini sudah hampir fajar dan aku perlu tidur. Aku begadang dua malam berturut turut dan aku agak lemas. "

" Besok kalau begitu. Sekarang pergilah. " Ucap O.

Pria itu berbalik lalu pergi. Dengan puas, O menunduk ke tutup lubang itu, dan ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kai tidak kembali ke rumah utama sampai jam lima sore itu. Selagi berjalan menyusuri lorong, ia tidak bersuara. Ia melepaskan sepatunya gara gara basah lalu lupa dimana meninggalkan benda itu.

Ia kelebihan energi, rasa panas dalam dirinya serupa gejolak yang tak dapat disingkirkannya tak peduli seberapa lelah dirinya atau seberapa banyak beban yang diangkatnya atau seberapa jauh ia berlari. Saat ini, bukan berarti ia mempertimbangkannya, tapi ia tak dapat membayangkan bahwa berhubungan seks dengan ratusan wanita berbeda bisa meredakan gejolak dalam tubuhnya.

Tak ada jalan keluar lagi baginya, tapi sebelumnya ia harus berbicara dulu dengan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia telah dikutuk seabad yang lalu dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Sehun bahwa monster yang ada dalam tubuhnya juga menginginkan Sehun. Tapi walau bagaimanapun Sehun berhak mengetahui hal ini

Ia menguatkan diri dan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Tapi Sehun tidak terlihat dikamar mereka. Dengan panik, Kai berlari ke bawah dan menemukan Fritz di dapur.

" Apakah kau melihat Sehun? " tanya Kai, berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga suaranya tetap datar.

" Ya, Sire. Dia pergi. "

Darah Kai langsung membeku. " Kemana dia pergi? "

" Dia tidak mengatakannya. "

" Apakah dia membawa sesuatu bersamanya? Tas tangan? Tas untuk menginap? " Tanya Kai panik.

" Saya lihat dia membawa beberapa barangnya. "

Kai langsung berlari ke terowongan bawah tanah dan berada di depan kamar Tao dalam setengah menit. Ia menggedor gedor pintu kamar Tao.

Tao sialan itu berlambat lambat membuka pintu dan hanya mengenakan celana bokser dengan wajah mengantuk saat melakukannya. " Apa apaan _ "

" Sehun pergi dari rumah. Sendirian. Aku harus menemukannya. "

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Tao langsung fokus. Ia berjalan ke komputernya, dan membuka video kamera yang menampilkan semua gambar halaman luar yang bisa didapatkannya, dan menemukan Sehun bergelung di bawah sinar matahari, tepat didepan pintu mansion.

Kai mengambil napas dalam dalam. " Bagaimana kau membuat benda ini bergerak lebih dekat? "

" Tekan tombol zoom di sudut pojok kanan atas. "

Kai memperbesarnya. Sehun tengah memberi makan beberapa burung gereja, melempar potongan potongan kecil pada burung burung itu. Sesekali ia menengadah dan mengedarkan pandangan. Senyum di wajahnya tampak pribadi, hanya sedikit lengkungan dibibirnya.

Kai menyentuh layar, menyapukan ujung jemarinya ke wajah Sehun. " Kau tahu, kau salah, Tao. "

" Salah tentang apa? "

" Sehunlah takdirku. "

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, ia masih agak pusing karena terlalu banyak memakai narkoba. " Apakah aku bilang dia bukan takdirmu? "

Tatapan Kai fokus pada mata Tao. " Aku bukan kekasih pertama Sehun. Kau bilang takdirku adalah seorang perawan. Jadi kau salah. "

" Aku tidak pernah salah. "

Kai mengerutkan dahi, menolak gagasan bahwa ada wanita lain yang akan lebih berarti baginya atau akan menggantikan tempat Sehun dihatinya. Persetan dengan takdir kalau itu akan membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Dan persetan dengan ramalan Tao.

" Pasti menyenangkan tahu tentang segalanya. " Gumam Kai. " Atau setidaknya berpikir kau tahu segalanya. "

Kai berbalik, tapi sebelum ia bisa berjalan jauh, lengannya dicengkeram kuat. Mata Tao yang biasanya sangat tenang, menyipit dan gusar. " Saat aku bilang aku tidak pernah salah, aku bukan bermaksud sok. Melihat masa depan adalah kutukan, Kai. Apa kau pikir aku suka mengetahui bagaimana semua orang akan mati? "

Kai tersentak dan Tao tersenyum dingin. " Ya. Pikirkan itu. Setelah itu sadari satu satunya yang aku tidak tahu adalah waktu hal itu akan terjadi, jadi aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian. Sekarang, kau mau bilang padaku kenapa aku perlu memamerkan kutukanku ini? "

" Oh Tuhan, Tao, maafkan aku... "

Tao menghembuskan napas. " Tidak apa apa. Dengar, bagaimana kalau kau menjemput Wanitamu? Dia memikirkanmu sepanjang siang. Dan jangan tersinggung, tapi aku mulai lelah mendengar kesedihannya dikepalaku. "

.

.

.

Sehun bersandar dipintu kuningan dan menengadah. Diatas, langit tampak biru membentang, sebelum matahari terbenam, ia ingin berjalan jalan dihutan, tapi kehangatan yang menembus parkanya membuatnya letih. Ia tidak bisa tidur setelah Kai meninggalkan kamar mereka, dan menghabiskan seharian berharap Kai akan kembali.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam. Ia bahkan tidak yakin ia melihat apa yang ia kira dilihatnya. Yang benar saja, tato tidak mungkin terangkat dari kulit seseorang. Dan tato juga tidak bergerak.

Namun bukan hanya tato yang ada dipunggung Kai yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalam. Janji temunya dengan dokter Zhang adalah besok, dan ketika itu selesai, ia akan tahu perawatan seberat apa yang harus dijalaninya.

Tuhan... Ia ingin sekali membicarakan semua itu dengan Kai. Mencoba mempersiapkan kekasihnya itu.

Saat matahari tenggelam dibalik garis pepohonan, rasa dingin merambatinya. Ia berdiri, meregangkan tubuh, lalu berjalan melewati pintu pertama menuju bagian depan mansion. Karena pintu itu tertutup, ia menunjukkan wajah ke kamera lalu pintu didalam terbuka.

Sehun melihat Kai duduk dilantai tepat disebelah pintu masuk. Kai berdiri perlahan. " Hai, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. " Ucapnya.

Sehun tersenyum canggung. " Aku ingin memberitahumu dimana aku berada. Tapi kau tidak membawa ponselmu ketika kau _ "

" Sehun, dengar, tentang semalam _ "

" Tunggu. " Sehun mengacungkan tangan, menarik napas dalam dalam. " Sebelum kita mulai soal itu. Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit besok untuk konsultasi sebelum perawatan dimulai. "

Kerutan dahi Kai begitu dalam, alisnya menyatu ditengah tengah dahinya. " Rumah sakit mana? "

" Saint Francis. " Jawab Sehun.

" Waktunya? "

" Sore. "

" Aku ingin ada yang menemanimu. " Pinta Kai.

" Salah satu pelayan? "

Kai menggeleng. " Kau pergi bersama Chen. Dia ahli dalam menangani senjata, dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi tanpa perlindungan. Dengar, bisakah kita naik? "

Sehun mengangguk dan Kai meraih tangannya, membimbingnya ke lantai dua. Ketika mereka berada di kamar mereka, Kai mondar mandir tanpa henti sementara Sehun duduk ditempat tidur.

" Kai, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi semalam. " Ketika Kai ragu, Sehun menambahkan. " Apapun itu, kita akan mengatasinya. Kau bisa memberitahuku apapun. "

Kai berhenti mondar mandir lalu menghadap Sehun. " Aku berbahaya. "

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. " Tidak, kau tidak berbahaya. "

" Kau tahu apa yang ada disepanjang punggungku? " Tanya Kai.

Sambil bergidik, Sehun memikirkan tato yang bisa bergerak _ Tunggu. Tato itu tidak bisa bergerak. Kai pasti bernapas dengan kuat atau apa, dan itulah sebabnya benda itu kelihatan bergerak gerak.

Melihat Sehun yang tidak kunjung menjawab, Kai melanjutkan perkataannya. " Sehun, tato yang ada dipunggungku itu adalah sebagian dari diriku. Monster itu. Dia ada didalamku. " Ia menggosok gosok dada lalu lengannya sendiri. Kini pahanya. " Aku berusaha mengontrolnya sebisa mungkin. Tapi dia... Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Bahkan sekarang, saat berada didekatmu, aku... Ya ampun, aku benar benar kacau. "

Kai mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetaran. " Sebagian alasan mengapa aku harus bertarung adalah karena pertarungan itu menjinakkan monster itu, " paparnya. " Begitu juga semua wanita itu. Aku berhubungan dengan mereka karena pelepasan seksual membantu menjauhkan si monster. Hanya saja karena sekarang aku tidak bisa serampangan seperti dulu lagi, aku jadi tidak stabil. Itulah sebabnya, semalam, aku nyaris kehilangan kendali dua kali. "

" Tunggu... Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau berada bersamaku. Bercinta denganku. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai menggeleng. " Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terulang kembali. " Desisnya. " Aku tidak bisa... Bercinta denganmu lagi. "

Terperangah, Sehun memandangi Kai. " Maksudmu, kau tidak akan bersamaku sama sekali? Takkan pernah lagi? "

Kai menggeleng geleng. " Takkan pernah. "

" Apa apaan? " Geram Sehun. " Kau menginginkanku. " Matanya bergerak turun ke selangkangan Kai. " aku bisa melihat saat inipun kau menginginkanku. Aku bisa mencium kebutuhan yang kau inginkan dariku. "

Mendadak mata Kai berhenti berkedip dan berkilat putih.

" Kenapa matamu berubah? " Bisik Sehun.

" Karena monster itu... Hidup. " Lirih Kai.

Ketika Sehun hanya diam, irama napas Kai mulai aneh. Dua tarikan, satu embusan napas panjang. Dua tarikan napas pendek, satu tiupan pelan.

Sehun berjuang untuk memahami apa yang dikatakan Kai. Dan gagal, sebagian besarnya. Kai pasti bermaksud mengatakan dia memiliki semacam alter ego yang sangat kasar.

" Sehun, aku tidak... Bisa bercinta denganmu karena... Karena ketika aku bersamamu, monster ini ingin keluar. " dua napas cepat lain. " Monster ini ingin... "

" Ingin apa tepatnya? " Tanya Sehun.

" Dia menginginkanmu. " Kai mundur menjauh dari Sehun. " Sehun, monster ini ingin berada... Di dalammu. Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan? Sisi lain diriku ini ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku... Aku harus pergi. "

" Tunggu! " Teriak Sehun, membuat Kai berhenti. Mata mereka bersitatap. " Kalau begitu biarkan dia mendapatkanku. "

Mulut Kai menganga lebar. " Apa kau sudah gila? "

 _ _Tidak, aku tidak gila__. Batin Sehun. Mereka bercinta dengan keputusasaan yang nyaris mengarah ke kekerasan. Sehun pernah merasakan tingginya hasrat Kai. Kalau sisi lain Kai yang ini keras, ia merasa mampu mengatasinya.

" Lepaskan saja. Tidak apa apa. " Ucap Sehun lembut.

Dua sentakan napas pendek. Satu embusan napas panjang. " Sehun, kau tidak tahu... Apa yang barusan kau katakan. "

Sehun berusaha memperingan suasana. " Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memakanku? "

Ketika Kai hanya memandanginya dengan mata putih itu, tubuh Sehun terasa dingin.

" Kita ikat saja dirimu. " Usul Sehun.

Kai menggeleng geleng saat tersandung kakinya sendiri dan mencengkeram kenop pintu. " Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu. "

" Tunggu! Apakah kau tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tidak. " Kai menggaruk garuk lehernya dan bahunya.

" Adakah kemungkinan kau akan mendapatkan pelepasan seperti yang kaubutuhkan? "

" Mungkin. " Jawab Kai.

" Kalau begitu kita coba saja. Aku akan lari kalau... Yah, kalau ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Kai ijinkan aku melakukan ini untuk kita berdua. Lagipula, apa pilihan yang ada? Aku pindah? Kita tidak bertemu satu sama lain? Kita tidak pernah bercinta lagi? Maksudku, yang benar saja, kau begitu gatal saat ini, kau sudah hampir melompat keluar dari kulitmu. "

Rasa takut membanjiri wajah Kai, membuat mulutnya tegang, matanya melebar. ekspresi rasa malu, penderitaan mengerikan dan menyakitkan yang diperlihatkan Kai, membuat Sehun menghambur melintasi ruangan untuk menghampiri Kai. Ia meraih tangan Kai, merasakannya gemetar.

" Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini, Kai. "

Saat Kai ingin berbicara, Sehun langsung memotong. " Dengar, kau tahu apa yang kita hadapi disini, dan aku tidak. Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan untuk mengamankan dirimu sendiri setelah itu... Kita lihat apa yang terjadi. "

Kai menunduk menatap Sehun. Sehun ingin memaksa pria itu, tapi merasa itu hanya akan membuat Kai makin menjauh darinya.

" Biarkan aku membicarakannya dengan Tao sebentar. " Kata Kai akhirnya.

.

.

.

" Rantai, " Ulang Kai, selagi berdiri ditengah tengah ruang duduk pit.

Tao menengadah. " Jenis seperti apa, contohnya? "

" Rantai yang biasa kau pakai untuk menderek mobil. "

Chen masuk dari arah dapur, membawa bir disatu tangan, sandwich ditangan lain. " Hei, Kai. Ada apa? "

" Aku ingin kalian berdua merantaiku ke tempat tidur. " Ucap Kai.

" Nakal. " Goda Chen.

" Jadi, apakah kita punya benda yang bisa kita gunakan, Tao? " Tanya Kai kembali.

" Kurasa ada rantai dibengkel. Tapi Kai, apa yang kaupikirkan? "

" Aku butuh... Bersama Sehun. Tapi aku tidak ingin melewati _ " Kai berhenti bicara. Mengembuskan napas. " _ aku takut berubah. Terlalu teler. "

Mata pucat Tao menyipit. " Kau sudah sangat lama tidak berhubungan dengan wanita lain lagi, bukan? "

Kai mengangguk. " Aku hanya menginginkan Sehun. Aku bahkan tidak bisa terangsang oleh siapapun saat ini selain dengan Sehun. "

Tao dan Chen menghela napas bersamaan. " Kita bakal membutuhkan rantai besi. "

.

.

.

O makin gugup. Wanita vampir yang ia culik belum sadar sepenuhnya dan ini sudah delapan belas jam. Seharusnya wanita vampir ini sudah siuman sekarang.

O berjalan ke lubang tempat wanita itu berada. Ia sudah membuka tutup lubang itu. Ia melihat wanita itu meringkuk didasar, bersandar lemah di dinding pipa.

Ia ingin mengeluarkan wanita itu, ingin memeluknya dan menciumnya tapi belum saatnya. O kembali menutup lubang dan mondar mandir. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi, well, walaupun wampir wanita ini bukan kekasih sesungguhnya, tapi vampir ini memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan kekasihnya. Dan ia berharap bisa bercinta dengan vampir wanita ini. Ia akan menerima hadiah yang diberikan padanya dan menjaganya dengan baik. Kali ini tak ada yang akan merebut kekasihnya lagi darinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan telanjang di sekeliling kamar yang ditempatinya.

Apa yang terjadi kemarin dengan Suho menyiksanya. Ia ingin menemui Suho dan meminta maaf, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Ia memejamkan mata dan mengingat bagaimana tangan lembut Suho menyentuh dadanya yang telanjang dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan elegan, dengan kuku kuku cantik tanpa kuteks diujungnya. Sentuhannya sangat ringan.

Chanyeol membuka mata dan menyingkirkan omong kosong yang berkecamuk dipikirannya. Hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Suho, untuk menebus kesalahannya adalah memastikan Suho takkan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Walaupun ia akan melihat Suho. Setiap malam ia akan mengunjungi rumah Suho dan memastikan wanita itu baik baik saja. Ia akan melindungi wanita itu dari balik bayang bayang.

Memikirkan melindungi Suho menenangkan Chanyeol.

Ia tak bisa memercayai dirinya untuk berada dekat dengan Suho. Tapi ia percaya sepenuhnya pada kemampuannya untuk menjaga keselamatan Suho, tak peduli sebanyak apapun lesser yang harus dibunuhnya agar Suho bisa selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC? END?

Hallo readers...

Gini aku pengen jelasin sesuatu ke kalian, bukan niatku buat update lama tapi aku kan punya target kalo review lebih 20 baru aku lanjut, lahh target review aza belum nyampe gimana aku mau post?

Kalo kalian ngerasa aku terlalu memaksa dalam review, merasa jengkel ya udah jangan dibaca FF yang aku bikin.

Kalo pengen update cepet tolong reviewnya yaaa. Aku target gak banyak kok cuma 20 lebih kok kayaknya susah banget yaa terlalu banyak silent readers yang gak menghargai karya seseorang. Aku tahu ini cuma FF remake bukan karya ku sendiri tapi remake juga perlu waktu, perlu tenaga. Jadi tolong dihargai yaa. Lebih 20 ya reviewnya baru di post chapter yang baru.

# Juju Jongodult


	16. Chapter 16

****LOVER ETERNAL****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHAPTER 16****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN AGAIN (**** ** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya**** ** **)****

 ** **RATED M****

 ** **.****

 ** **JUJU JONGODULT****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD****

 ** **.****

.

HAPPY READING

.

Sehun berjalan mondar mandir disepanjang balkon lantai dua. Ia tidak bisa melihat Chen dan Tao memasang rantai di tubuh Kai. Dan sulit diketahui apakah mereka berdua mempersiapkan Kai untuk bercinta dengannya bisa dianggap sebagai luar biasa erotis atau malah sangat menakutkan.

Sehun berbalik saat pintu balkon terbuka.

" Dia sudah siap. " Ucap Chen.

Tao keluar sambil menarik Chen. " Kami akan berjaga jaga di lorong sini. Kalau kalau kau membutuhkan kami. "

Insting pertama Sehun adalah mengusir mereka berdua. Betapa menakutkan membayangkan mereka akan berada tepat didepan pintu kamar saat ia dan Kai bercinta.

Tapi kemudian ia membayangkan banyaknya rantai besi yang mereka bawa ke dalam tadi. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihatnya.

" Apakah kau yakin kau perlu menunggu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Percayalah pada kami dalam hal ini, " Gumam Chen.

Sehun berjalan ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Lilin lilin disisi tempat tidur dinyalakan, dan Kai berbaring telanjang di tempat tidur, lengannya ditekuk ke atas kepala, kakinya direntangkan lebar lebar. Rantai diikatkan di sekeliling pergelangan tangan dan pergelangan kakinya, lalu dililitkan ke tiang tiang besar tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu ek.

Kai menaikkan kepala, mata biru kehijauannya menusuk dalam keremangan. " Kau yakin tentang hal ini, Sehun? "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau kelihatan tidak nyaman. "

" Ini tidak terlalu buruk. " Kai membaringkan kepalanya. " walaupun aku senang itu cuma tiang tempat tidur dan bukannya kuda yang berjalan ke empat penjuru yang berbeda. "

Sehun memandangi tubuh indah Kai, tergeletak untuknya seperti semacam persembahan sensual.

Sehun menendang lepas sepatunya, menarik mantel bulu dan kaosnya lewat kepala, dan menanggalkan celana jinsnya.

Kepala Kai terangkat lagi, melihat Sehun melucuti pakaiannya sendiri membuatnya terangsang. Sehun terdiam sejenak saat melihat perubahan kejantanan Kai, menjadi keras. Wajah Kai merah padam dan tubuh indah dan mulus Kai mulai berkeringat.

" Sehun... " Pupil mata Kai berubah putih dan ia mulai mendengkur, mengayun pinggulnya. Dengan sentakan kuat yang mendadak, lengan lengannya terangkat dan menarik ikatannya. Rantai rantai berdenting, bergerak.

" Kau baik baik saja? " Tanya Sehun.

" Oh, Sehun. Aku... Kami lapar. Kami... Sangat mendambakanmu. "

Mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Sehun menghampiri tempat tidur. Ia membungkuk dan mencium bibir Kai, lalu naik ke tempat tidur. Mengangkangkan kakinya, lalu duduk di atas perut Kai.

Hal itu membuat Kai langsung meronta ronta.

Sehun berusaha memasukkan kejantanan Kai ke dalam holenya, namun gagal pada usaha pertama. Ia mencoba lagi dan meringis.

" Kau belum siap untukku, " Ucap Kai, melengkungkan tubuh saat Sehun mencoba lagi.

" Tidak apa apa, biar aku _ "

" Kemarilah, " Saat Kai bicara, suaranya berubah lebih berat. " cium aku, Sehun. "

Sehun menunduk didada Kai dan mencium bibir pria itu, berusaha menumbuhkan hasratnya sendiri. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Kai melepaskan diri dari ciuman mereka, seolah merasa kekurangminatan Sehun.

" Lebih tinggi lagi, Hun. " Rantai rantai bergerak, " Aku ingin merasakan payudaramu. "

Dengan patuh Sehun menuruti perintah Kai dan meletakkan puncak payudaranya dimulut Kai. Kai langsung melumat nipple Sehun, menghisapnya dengan lahap seperti bayi yang menyusui. Segera setelah Sehun merasakan bibir Kai mengulum dan menghisap, tubuhnya merespon. Ia memejamkan mata, merasa lega saat hasrat panas menguasainya.

Kai sepertinya menyadari perubahan dalam diri Sehun, karena suara dengkuran dalam tubuhnya semakin kencang, menggemakan bunyi yang indah di udara. Saat ia mencumbu payudara Sehun dengan bibirnya, kejantanannya mulai mengeras menggesek paha Sehun, dadanya naik, lalu leher dan kepalanya tersentak ke belakang. Keringat baru bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, aroma kebutuhannya untuk bersatu dengan Sehun memenuhi udara dengan wangi rempah.

" Sehun, biarkan aku merasakanmu. " Suara Kai begitu berat hingga kata katanya sulit dimengerti. " Aku ingin merasakan hasratmu yang manis. Biarkan aku merasakanmu. "

Sehun menunduk dan langsung bertatapan dengan bulatan putih berkilauan. Mata itu memiliki daya hipnotis, memancarkan bujukan erotis yang tak mampu ditahannya, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak hanya bersama Kai saat ini.

Sehun merangkak naik lagi, berhenti ketika vaginanya berada didada Kai. Keintiman ini entah bagaimana terasa mengejutkan, apalagi dengan Kai diikat seperti ini.

" Lebih dekat lagi, Sehun. " Bahkan cara Kai mengucapkan namanya tidaklah sama. " Lebih dekat lagi kemulutku. "

Sehun bergerak dengan canggung, ia meletakkan masing masing kakinya di samping kanan kiri kepala Kai. Melebarkan, lalu mengarahkan vaginanya ke mulut Kai. Sehun bergerak mengakomodasi posisinya agar memudahkan Kai menjangkau vaginanya.

" Oh... Sehun. " Erangan Kai bergema, membuat Sehun mencengkeram lengan Kai.

Kai mulai menjilati kulit disekitar vagina Sehun, menghisap klitoris sebelum kembali menjilat, lalu mulai mengarahkan ke lubang vagina Sehun.

Kaki Sehun bergetar saat merasakan Kai mencumbunya dengan lidah lihai pria itu. " Aaahh.. Kai.. " Kenikmatan itu menyita seluruh keengganannya, menjadikannya budak bagi Kai yang mencumbunya dengan luar biasa intim.

Terdengar suara tajam yang diikuti geraman saat rantai rantai ditarik kuat dan tiang tiang tempat tidur memprotes. Lengan lengan Kai mengencang pada rantai yang mengikatnya, otot ototnya bertonjolan, jemarinya membuka lebar lalu melengkung seperti cakar.

" Ya, oohh... Begitu, " Ucap Kai. " aku bisa merasakanmu.. "

Sehun mengangkat lalu menurunkan pinggulnya, membuat lidah Kai keluar masuk lubang vaginanya. Sehun semakin mencengkeram lengan Kai saat dirinya hampir mencapai puncak. Perpaduan desahan napas dan lidah Kai di vaginanya membuatnya tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

Suara Kai berubah makin rendah hingga menjadi geraman. Sehun mencapai puncak dan ia pun roboh ke atas tubuh Kai, dalam posisi yang janggal. Sehun menyampingkan wajahnya saat kejantanan keras Kai menyentuh pipinya. Sehun mulai menjilati kejantanan Kai, membuat Kai semakin mengencangkan tarikan rantainya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, menyuguhkan pemandangan indah bagian pribadinya tepat didepan wajah Kai. Sehun mulai mengulum kejantanan Kai, menghisap kepala kejantanan Kai dengan pelan sebelum melepasnya dengan bunyi ' pop '. Lalu kembali mengulum dengan cepat. Tangannya yang bebas, meremas testis Kai yang merah karena menegang. Sehun begitu menikmati, mengeluar masukkan kejantanan Kai dengan lembut dimulutnya membuat tubuh Kai terlonjak karena hasrat.

" Se... Sehun.. Oohh.. "

Sehun menggesek gesekkan vaginanya di dada Kai, membasahi dada Kai dengan cairannya. Bunyi rantai semakin terdengar kuat. Tiba tiba Sehun melepas kulumannya lalu berbalik menghadap Kai. Ia menatap Kai. Mata putih dan tak berkedip itu melebar takjub dan heran. Sehun benar benar terkesima pada Kai.

Kai menatap Sehun, bernapas dengan pola dua tarikan diikuti satu embusan panjang. " Sekarang, Sehun. " Suaranya dalam dan aneh. Seperti bukan suara Kai.

Namun Sehun tidak merasa takut mendengar suara Kai yang berbeda. Ia tidak merasa takut ataupun merasa dirinya mengkhianati Kai.

Apapun yang keluar dari diri pria itu, tidaklah brutal ataupun sama sekali asing. Ia sudah merasakan... Hal ini didalam diri Kai sejak lama dan tahu ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakutinya. Dan saat ia bersitatap dengan mata Kai. Ia yakin akan menerima Kai dan monster yang ada ditubuh Kai.

Sehun bergerak turun, satu tangannya menggenggam kejantanan Kai dan mengarahkannya ke lubang vaginanya. Saat tubuh mereka menyatu, pinggul Kai menyentak, dan teriakan lantang lain keluar dari tenggorokannya saat tubuhnya merespon Sehun dan bergerak dalam entakan entakan liar yang makin lama makin kuat.

" Nyahh.. Ahhh.. Kaiaahh... " Sehun mencengkeram pinggul Kai kuat. Gerakan liar Kai membuatnya... Entahlah ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata kata. Kai memang bergerak kasar tapi juga lembut disaat bersamaan. Sehun bisa melihat tatapan memuja di mata putih itu, tatapan yang begitu memuja padanya.

Sehun menekuk kedua kakinya dan lebih melebarkan pahanya, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun seirama dengan hunjaman Kai.

" Oohhh.. " Sehun mendesah pelan merasakan kejantanan Kai menekan pusat gairahnya. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya ke atas perut Kai lalu mencengkeramnya, menyalurkan rasa nikmat hasratnya.

Posisi itu membuat Kai dapat menghunjam lebih dalam, karena posisi bokong Sehun yang agak naik. Tubuh Sehun jatuh diatas tubuh Kai, tersentak sentak karena hunjaman keras dan kencang Kai.

Tubuh mereka bergerak dengan irama yang sama. Tangan Sehun menemukan nipple Kai yang menegang. Sentuhan kulit mereka terasa panas karena gesekan gairah.

Gerakan pinggul Kai semakin kuat dan liar, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti dengan pasrah gerakan tubuh Kai. Posisi tubuhnya memang diatas tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan gerakan hasrat liar sang monster. Gelombang badai hasrat itu semakin meninggi, meninggi, hingga akhirnya tubuh Kai melengkung dari tempat tidur, tangan dan kaki berkontraksi hingga tempat tidurnya berderit. Kelopak matanya terangkat, cahaya putih membelah kamar, membuat tempat itu seterang siang bolong. Jauh didalam Sehun bisa merasakan sperma Kai memenuhinya, dan sensasi itu menimbulkan ketegangan baru dalam dirinya sendiri, dan akhirnya ia menyusul Kai. Cairan klimaksnya membasahi kejantanan Kai.

Sehun roboh didada Kai ketika semua sudah berakhir, dan tubuh mereka diam kecuali untuk bernapas. Ia mengangkat kepala untuk memandang wajah Kai. Mata putih Kai tampak menyala nyala saat menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja penuh.

" Sehun- ku, " Monster yang ada dalam diri Kai berucap.

Lalu tegangan listrik rendah menyetrum tubuh Sehun dan lepas ke udara. Semua cahaya diruangan menyala, membanjiri tempat itu dengan cahaya terang. Sehun terkesiap dan melihat ke sekeliling, tapi tegangan itu menghilang secepat datangnya. Begitu saja, energi itu pun hilang.

Sehun menunduk dan melihat mata Kai kembali normal, mata biru kehijauan yang bersinar.

" Sehun? " Tanya Kai dengan suara terkesima, tidak jelas.

Sehun harus menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum bicara. " Kau sudah kembali. "

" Dan kau baik baik saja. " Kai menaikkan lengan, menggerak gerakkan tangannya. " Aku tidak berubah? "

" Apa maksudmu, berubah? "

" Aku tidak... Aku bisa melihatmu saat monster itu bersamaku. Kau tampak kabur, tapi aku tahu kau tidak dilukai. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa ingat apapun. "

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana harus mencerna hal itu, tapi melihat rantai rantai itu telah melukai kulit Kai membuatnya sedih. " Bisakah aku melepaskanmu sekarang? "

" Ya, tolong. "

Sehun bergerak mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melepaskan ikatan tangan Kai tapi respon yang ia terima membuatnya terkejut.

" Oohh... " Erang Kai.

Sehun yang baru saja mengangkat separo tubuhnya, tiba tiba menghentakkan lagi tubuhnya. " Ada apa Kai? "

" Se... Sehun. "

" Aaahh.. " Desah Sehun saat merasakan Kai kembali menghunjamkan kejantanan pada lubang vaginanya. " Kaiiaahh... "

" Hun, bi... Bisakah kau melepaskan ikatanku? " Kai terus menghunjam tanpa memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk protes.

Sehun kembali mengangkat tubuhnya, dan Kai juga mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya agar ia kejantanannya tetap tertanam di kehangatan vagina Sehun.

Melepaskan semua ikatan itu memakan waktu karena Kai sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan hunjamannya. Dengan tubuh tersentak sentak Sehun bersusah payah melepaskan ikatan, berusaha secepat mungkin agar ia bisa menikmati.

Kai bergerak lebih lembut ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang meringis. Ia berusaha menekan keinginannya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

" Kaiii... " Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama gerakan pinggul Kai. Sensasi menegangkan itu kembali membuat gerakan hunjaman mereka sedikit lebih cepat.

Kai bisa merasakan Sehun mendapatkan klimaksnya lebih dulu, karena merasakan kejantanannya dijepit cukup kuat oleh dinding vagina Sehun membuatnya klimaks sambil meneriakkan nama Sehun.

" Sehunnn... "

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya didada Kai, tangan Kai yang sudah bebas memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Ia bangun dan membawa Sehun duduk dipangkuannya. Sehun bangkit dan duduk disamping Kai. Kai memijat mijat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya dan mengamati Sehun dengan seksama, seolah meyakinkan diri bahwa Sehun baik baik saja.

Sehun mencari cari jubah kamar. " Sebaiknya aku memberitahu Tao dan Chen kalau mereka boleh pergi sekarang. "

" Biar aku saja. " Kai berjalan ke pintu kamar dan menjulurkan kepala keluar.

Saat Kai berbicara dengan kedua pria itu, Sehun menatap tato dipunggung Kai. Ia berani bersumpah tato itu tersenyum padanya. Ia langsung melompat naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti diri.

Kai menutup pintu dan bersandar disana. Ia masih kelihatan tegang, meskipun ia sudah mendapatkan pelepasannya. " Setelah semua itu... Apakah kau akhirnya takut padaku? "

" Tidak. "

" Apakah kau takut pada... Nya? "

Sehun membuka selimut lalu mengulurkan tangan. " Kemarilah. Aku ingin memelukmu. Kau kelihatan seperti orang yang sangat cemas. "

Kai menghampiri tempat tidur perlahan, seakan tidak ingin Sehun merasa dibuntuti atau apa. Sehun memberi isyarat dengan tangan, mendorong Kai untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Kai berbaring disamping Sehun, tapi tidak menyentuhnya.

Setelah beberapa detik melihat respon Kai yang masih takut mendekatinya, Sehun berinisiatif untuk mendekat, melingkupi tubuh Kai dengan tubuhnya sendiri, tangannya menelusuri tubuh Kai. Usapannya pada sisi tubuh Kai, mengenai ujung ekor si naga, Kai berjengit dan bergerak.

Sehun menghela napas, mengerti kalau Kai tidak ingin ia dekat dekat dengan monster itu. " Bergulinglah, " Pinta Sehun. " Menelungkup. "

Kai menggeleng, menolak. Sehun mendorong bahu Kai, rasanya seperti berusaha menggerakkan piano besar.

" Bergulinglah. Ayolah, Kai. " Pinta Sehun lagi.

Memandang Sehun, akhirnya Kai menurut. Ia menurut tanpa keanggunan sama sekali, merutuk dan berbaring menelungkup.

Sehun menelusurkan tangannya dipunggung Kai, tepat di atas si naga.

Otot otot Kai berkontraksi tak beraturan. Itu adalah bagian tubuhnya yang berhubungan dengan tempat Sehun menyentuh tatonya.

Sehun mengusap punggung Kai lagi, merasa seakan tato itu terangkat untuk menemui telapak tangannya seperti kucing yang minta dielus.

" Apakah kau akan mau bersama denganku lagi? " Tanya Kai kaku. Ia menolehkan kepala ke samping supaya bisa melihat Sehun. Hanya saja matanya tidak menatap Sehun.

Sehun berlama lama dimulut si monster, menelusuri garis bibir si monster dengan ujung jarinya. Bibir Kai sendiri membuka seolah merasakan sentuhannya.

" Kenapa aku tidak mau bersamamu lagi? " Tanya Sehun.

" barusan agak aneh, bukan? "

Sehun tertawa. " Aneh? Aku tidur di mansion penuh vampir. Aku jatuh cinta pada... " Sehun berhenti bicara. Ya ampun, apa yang barusan terlontar dari bibirnya?

Kai mendorong tubuhnya bangkit dari tempat tidur, membalikkan dada supaya bisa menatap Sehun. " Apa yang barusan kau katakan? "

 _ _Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya__ , batin Sehun. Bagian jatuh cinta maupun mengungkapkannya. Tapi ia takkan menarik kembali ucapannya.

" Aku tidak yakin, " gumam Sehun, meyerap kekuatan bahu dan lengan Kai. " Tapi kurasa aku menyebut nyebut soal ' __aku mencintaimu__ '. Ya, kurasa begitu. Aku, eh, aku mencintaimu, Kai. "

 _ _Itu memalukan sekali__ , teriak batin Sehun. Seharusnya ia bisa berbuat jauh lebih baik.

Sehun merangkum wajah Kai, mencium bibir pria itu kuat kuat, lalu menatap Kai lekat lekat. " Aku mencintaimu, Kai. Aku sangat mencintaimu. "

Lengan Kai merangkul Sehun dan ia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sehun. " Kukira kau takkan pernah bisa jatuh cinta padaku. "

" Apakah aku sekeras kepala itu? "

" Bukan. Karena aku tidak layak dicintaimu oleh wanita sempurna sepertimu. "

Sehun memundurkan tubuh dan memelototi Kai. " Aku tidak mau mendengarmu mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi. Kau hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dikehidupanku. "

" Bahkan dengan adanya makhluk buas itu? "

Makhluk buas? Tentu, ia bisa merasakan ada yang lain dalam diri Kai. Tapi makhluk buas itu tidak berbuat jahat padanya.

" Ya, bahkan dengan adanya si makhluk buas. Hanya saja bisakah kita melakukannya tanpa semua rantai ini, nanti? Aku sangat yakin kau takkan melukaiku. " Ucap Sehun.

" Ya, kurasa kita bisa melakukannya tanpa rantai. "

Sehun mendekap Kai kembali ke lekuk lehernya. " Kau adalah mukjizat yang paling aneh, " Bisiknya pada Kai.

" Apa? " Tanya Kai dileher Sehun.

" Tidak ada apa apa, sayang. " Sehun mencium puncak kepala pirang Kai dan kembali menikmati aroma kulit maskulin Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC? END?

CHOCO MILK COUPLE EVENT #904 #0904 #KAIHUNDAYS #94DAYS.

Well, HAPPYKAIHUNDAYS FOR KAIHUN SHIPPER.

Makasih yaa bagi semua readers yang udah kasih review, trus makasih juga bagi " Xnapoenya " makasih bnyk udah bilangin kalo translate itu gak capek. Yahh kalo gak capek, kamu aza deh yang translate. Karena aku ngerasa capek. Aku emang gak minta ijin ama authornya langsung. Dan ya tentu aza lah author aslinya kagak mentingin review soalnya yang dia pentingin novelnya dia kejual ato kagak. Itu yg lebih dipentingkan ama authornya. Kalo kagak ada yg beli novel dia ngapain dia capek2 nulis lagi.

Terserah situ deh bilang ane apa? Mw ngemeng ane author sok hebat kek, pengemis review kek, author sombong kek, terserah lah yaa. Tolong kasih tau aku author mana yg gak mentingin review? Bahkan author di AFF pun juga minta2 review.

Maaf kalo anda tidak terima dengan kata kata kasar ane.


	17. Chapter 17

****LOVER ETERNAL****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHAPTER 17****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN AGAIN (**** ** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya**** ** **)****

 ** **RATED M****

 ** **.****

 ** **JUJU JONGODULT****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD****

 ** **.****

.

HAPPY READING

.

Suho menarik napas dalam dalam dan mencium bau tanah, matanya terbuka. Gelap. Hitam. Buta.

Ia berusaha menaikkan sebelah tangan, tapi sikunya menabrak dinding yang tidak rata. Ada dinding lain di belakang dan didepannya, juga dikedua sisinya. Ia memukul mukul tempat kecil itu, panik. Membuka mulut sampai menganga lebar, ia mendapati diri tak mampu bernapas. Tak ada udara, hanya bau tanah lembab, menyumbat... Hidung... Ia...

Menjerit.

Lalu sesuatu di atasnya bergerak. Tiba tiba ada cahaya yang membutakannya saat ia menengadah.

" Sudah siap untuk keluar? " Tanya suara itu dengan lembut.

Dengan sentakan cepat, Suho tidak bisa melawan saat tubuhnya diangkat dengan tali yang diikat di dadanya. Saat ia mengedarkan pandangan dengan ngeri, ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Ruangan itu tidak luas dan dinding dindingnya pun belum jadi. Tak ada jendela, hanya dua atap kaca dilangit langit yang rendah, keduanya ditutup kain hitam. Tempat itu berbau manis, kombinasi kayu pinus baru dan bau bedak bayi kaum lesser.

Suho bergetar saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada meja baja tahan karat dan belasan pisau dan palu.

" Jangan cemaskan soal itu, " Kata sang lesser. " Kau takkan merasakan semua itu sepanjang kau bersikap baik. "

Tangan pria itu tenggelam di rambut Suho dan menebarkan rambutnya di bahu. " Kau akan mandi sekarang, dan kau akan mencuci ini. Kau akan mencucikan ini untukku. "

Pria itu meraih tumpukan pakaian. Saat ia menekan tumpukan pakaian itu ke tangan Suho, Suho menyadari itu pakaiannya sendiri.

" Kalau kau bersikap baik, kau boleh mengenakan pakaian ini. Tapi tidak sampai kau bersih. " Pria itu mendorong tubuh Suho menuju pintu terbuka, tepat saat terdengar bunyi ponsel. " Kebawah, mandi sekarang. "

Terlalu bingung dan takut untuk berdebat, Suho terhuyung ke kamar mandi yang belum jadi yang tak ada toiletnya. Seperti orang malas, ia menutup pintu dan membuka aliran air dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Ketika ia memutar tubuh, ia melihat lesser itu telah membuka pintu dan mengawasinya.

Pria itu menutup panggilan teleponnya. " Lepaskan pakaianmu sekarang. "

Suho memandangi pisau pisau yang ada di atas meja. Rasa pahit naik ke tenggorokannya saat ia mulai menanggalkan pakaian. Ketika sudah selesai, ia menutupi diri dengan tangan gemetar.

Lesser itu lalu menaruh ponselnya. " Kau tidak boleh bersembunyi dariku. Jauhkan tanganmu. "

Suho mundur, menggeleng gelengkan dengan kebas.

" Jauhkan tanganmu. "

" Tolong, jangan _ "

Pria itu mengambil dua langkah dan menampar wajah Suho, membuatnya terdorong ke dinding. Lalu pria itu meraihnya.

" Tatap aku. TATAP AKU! " Mata pria itu berkilauan senang ketika Suho membalas tatapannya. " Astaga, senang rasanya bertemu denganmu lagi. "

Pria itu melingkarkan lengan di tubuh Suho, mendekapnya erat. Bau manis pria itu membuat Suho mual.

.

( ^ _ ^ )

.

Sehun memandang Chen yang sekarang tengah menjadi pengawalnya.

" Kau butuh sesuatu sebelum kita kembali? " Tanya Chen saat merasakan pandangan mata Sehun.

" Tidak, trims. Kita pulang saja. " Sahut Sehun.

Sore itu benar benar melelahkan dan masih belum menghasilkan apa apa. Dokter Zhang masih berdiskusi dengan koleganya dan memerintahkan Sehun untuk menjalani MRI dan tes fisik lain. Lebih banyak darah diambil karena tim dokter ingin memeriksa ulang beberapa fungsi liver.

Sebenarnya Sehun benci menjalani ini tanpa kepastian sama sekali. Jadi saat ia dan Chen berjalan ke tempat parkir dan masuk ke mobil, Sehun merasa luar biasa jengkel sekaligus lelah. Apa yang benar benar dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah tidur, tapi ia terlalu gelisah, sehingga tidak mungkin bisa tidur.

" Emm, Chen, bisakah kau mengantarku ke rumahku dalam perjalanan pulang? Aku ingin mengambil beberapa obat yang kutinggalkan. "

" Aku ingin menghindar pergi kesana sebisa mungkin. Apakah tidak bisa membeli apa yang kau perlukan di apotek atau sesuatu? " Pinta Chen.

" Itu obat resep dokter, Chen. Hanya sebentar saja, kumohon. "

Chen mengerutkan dahi. " Baiklah. Tapi kau harus cepat, dan aku ikut masuk denganmu. "

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka parkir di jalur mobil rumah Sehun. Dalam keremangan senja, ia memperhatikan rumahnya yang terlantar tak terurus. Ia berharap siapapun yang akan membeli rumahnya nanti akan menyukai tempat ini sebesar ia menyukainya.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah, angin dingin bertiup di ruang duduk, dan ternyata jendela di atas bak cuci piring di dapur terbuka. Ia menutup jendela itu, ia menduga pasti Tao membiarkannya terbuka ketika ia datang untuk memasang sistem alarm sebelum ia pindah. Ia mengunci jendela itu lalu naik tangga menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil obatnya.

Sebelum mereka pergi, ia berhenti dipintu geser belakang dan melihat ke halaman belakangnya. Kolam dipenuhi dedaunan, permukaannya tampak keruh. Padang rumput disebelah sana merupakan gelombang pucat _

Sesuatu berkedip di rumah Suho.

Instingnya langsung siaga. " Chen, keberatan kalau kita memeriksa itu? " Tunjuk Sehun pada cahaya yang berkedip.

" Tidak bisa. Aku harus membawamu pulang sekarang. "

Sehun menggeser pintu belakangnya.

" Sehun, disana tidak aman. "

" Dan itu rumah Suho. Seharusnya tak ada yang bergerak dirumahnya pada jam segini. Ayo. "

" Kau bisa menelponnya saat kita berada di dalam mobil. " Ucap Chen.

" Aku akan menelponnya dari sini. " Sedetik kemudian ia menutup telepon dan berjalan menuju pintu belakangnya lagi. " Tidak dijawab. Aku akan kesana. "

" Omong kosong - Sehun, tunggu! Ya ampun, jangan paksa aku melemparmu ke bahuku dan menggotongmu keluar dari sini. "

" Kalau kau berani melakukan hal semacam itu dan aku akan memberitahu Kai kalau kau mencoba menggerayangiku. " Ancam Sehun.

Mata Chen berkilat kilat. " Ya ampun, kau manipulator, sama seperti Kai. "

" Tidak juga, tapi aku sedang belajar. Nah, kau ikut denganku atau aku pergi sendirian? "

Chen menyumpah serapah dan meraih pistolnya. " Aku tidak suka ini. "

" Aku tahu. Dengar, kita hanya akan memastikan Suho baik baik saja. Takkan butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit. " Ucap Sehun.

Mereka berjalan melintasi padang rumput, Chen mengawasi lapangan itu dengan tajam. Saat mereka semakin dekat ke rumah pertanian itu, Sehun bisa melihat pintu Prancis dibekalang rumah Suho berayun terkena angin dan memantulkan sinar terakhir matahari.

" jangan jauh jauh dariku, oke? " Kata Chen saat mereka berjalan ke pekarangan.

Mereka berjalan hati hati ke dalam.

" Ya Tuhan, " Ucap Sehun lirih.

Kursi kursi bergeletakan di seputar dapur beserta pecahan piring, mug dan lampu. Bekas terbakar menandai lantai, begitu juga cairan hitam yang menyerupai tinta.

Saat Sehun membungkuk untuk melihat cairan berminyak itu, Chen berkata. " Jangan dekat dekat cairan itu, itu darah lesser. "

Sehun memejamkan mata. Makhluk ditaman itu menangkap Suho.

" Bukankah kamar tidur Suho ada diruang bawah tanah? " Tanya Chen.

" Ya, Suho pernah bilang padaku, kamarnya ada di ruang bawah tanah. "

Mereka berlari turun dan menemukan pintu ganda kamar tidur Suho terbuka lebar. Beberapa lemari laci diacak acak, dan kelihatannya beberapa baju Suho diambil. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

Chen membuka ponselnya saat mereka naik kembali ke dapur. " Brother? Ada yang menerobos masuk rumah Suho. " Ia memandangi noda hitam dikursi yang patah. " Dia melawan habis habisam. Tapi kurasa dia ditangkap lesser. "

.

( ^ _ ^ )

.

Saat Kai mengenakan setelan berbahan kulitnya, ia menjepit ponsel diantara bahu dan telinga. " Chen, biarkan aku bicara dengan Sehun. "

Terdengar suara gerakan lalu ia mendengar. " Halo, Kai? "

" Hei, gadisku, kau baik baik saja? "

" Aku baik baik saja. " Suara Sehun bergetar hebat, tapi mendengarnya saja rasanya luar biasa melegakan.

" Aku akan datang menjemputmu. " Ia meraih sabuk dadanya sembari memasukkan kakinya ke sepatu bot. " Aku akan segera kesana. "

Ia ingin Sehun aman dan ada dirumah. Selagi ia dan para brother mengejar para bajingan itu.

" Kai... Oh, Tuhan, Kai, apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Suho? " Cemas Sehun.

" Aku tidak tahu. " Padahal itu bohong. Ia tahu persis apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Suho. Semoga Tuhan menyertai Suho. " Dengar, aku tahu kau mencemaskannya. Tapi saat ini aku butuh kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku ingin kau selalu berada di dekat Chen, mengerti? "

Karena lebih cepat bagi Kai untuk berpindah kesana daripada meminta Chen mengantar Sehun kembali ke rumah. Tapi ia benci membayangkan Sehun begitu terbuka untuk diserang.

Sambil menyelipkan belatinya ke sabuk, Kai menyadari tak ada suara dari telepon. " Sehun? Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan? Pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan jauh jauh dari Chen. "

" Aku berdiri persis disampingnya. " Lirih Sehun.

" Bagus. Pertahankan itu, dan jangan cemas, bagaimanapun caranya kita akan mendapatkan Suho kembali. Aku mencintaimu. " Kai menutup telepon dan mengenakan jaket panjangnya yang berat.

Saat ia melesat di lorong, ia bertemu dengan Tao, yang juga mengenakan pakaian kulit dan bersenjata lengkap.

" Apa apaan ini? " Chanyeol muncul dari pojok. " Aku mendapat pesan darurat dari Chen tentang wanita _ "

Suho diculik lesser, " Ucap Kai, sambil memeriksa pistolnya.

Tiupan angin dingin meluncur dari tubuh Chanyeol seperti ledakan. " __Apa kaubilang?__ "

Kai mengerutkan dahi melihat keseriusan nada bicara Chanyeol. " Suho. Teman Sehun sudah diculik lesser. "

" __Kapan?__ "

" Tidak tahu. Chen dan Sehun berada dirumahnya _ "

Dalam sekejap mata Chanyeol menghilang.

Melihat hal itu, Kai dan Tao mengikuti jejak Chanyeol, mereka menghilang, berpindah ke rumah Suho. Mereka bertiga berlari menuju tangga depan rumah pertanian itu bersama sama.

Sehun berada didapur, tepat disamping Chen yang sedang memeriksa sesuatu dilantai. Kai menerobos masuk dan merenggut Sehun, memeluk wanita itu begitu keras hingga tulang tulang mereka bertemu.

" AKu akan membawamu pulang, " Gumam Kai dirambut Sehun.

Chen melempar kunci ke arah Kai. " Mobilnya ada didepan rumah Sehun. "

Tao mengumpat sambil mendirikan kursi. " Apa yang kita dapatkan? "

Chen menggeleng geleng. Kurasa mereka menangkapnya hidup hidup, berdasarkan pola terbakar dipintu ini. Jejak darahnya terbakar terkena sinar matahari _ "

Bahkan sebelum Chen berhenti dan menatap Sehun, Kai sudah berjalan membawa Sehun bersamanya menuju pintu. Hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan Sehun adalah mendengarkan detail penangkapan Suho yang mengerikan.

Chen melanjutkan. " _ lagipula, dia takkan ada gunanya bagi mereka kalau mati - Chanyeol? Kau tidak apa apa? "

Kai menoleh saat mendengar nada khawatir Chen.

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar marah, mereka bingung hal apa yang membuat Chanyeol sampai begitu marah. Ini hanyalah kasus penangkapan vampir yang sudah biasa mereka tangani.

Kai berhenti berjalan, " Chan, ada apa? "

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah seolah tidak ingin dilihat, lalu bersandar lebih dekat ke jendela di belakangnya. Dengan geraman rendah, ia menghilang, berpindah.

Kai melihat keluar. Satu satunya yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah lumbung Sehun di seberang padang rumput.

" Ayo, " ajak Kai pada Sehun. " Aku ingin kau segera pergi dari sini. "

Sehun mengangguk dan Kai mencengkeram lengannya, membimbing Sehun menjauh dari rumah. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa apa saat berjalan dengan cepat melewati rerumputan. Saat mereka tiba dipekarangan Sehun, terdengar suara kaca pecah.

Sesuatu - seseorang - terlempar keluar dari rumah Sehun. Tepat melewati pintu geser.

Saat tubuh itu terpental di teras, Chanyeol melompat lewat celah itu, taringnya keluar, wajahnya berkerut kerut marah. Ia melompat menerjang si lesser, menjambak rambuk dan menarik dada pria itu dari tanah.

" Dimana dia? " Geram Chanyeol. Karena lesser itu tidak menjawab, Chanyeol memindahkan pegangan dan mencengkeram kuat kuat bahu kanan lesser itu, menembus jaket kulitnya. Lesser melolong kesakitan.

Kai tidak berlama lama disana untuk menonton pertunjukan itu. Ia berlari membawa Sehun mengitari sisi rumah, hanya untuk bertemu dengan dua lesser lain. Sambil mendorong Sehun ke belakang tubuhnya, ia melindungi wanita itu dengan tubuhnya sementara meraih senjatanya. Tepat saat ia membidik, suara letupan bergema dari arah kanannya. Peluru peluru berdesingan di telinga dan berderu dari rumah, mengenai lengan dan pahanya dan...

Kai tidak pernah sesenang ini mendapati si makhluk buas keluar darinya. Ia melempar diri ke dalam pusaran itu dengan amukan, menyambut perubahannya, mempersilakan kilatan panas dan ledakan otot dan tulangnya.

.

( ^ _ ^ )

.

Saat ledakan energi terpancar dari tubuh Kai, Sehun terlempar mengenai dinding rumah, kepalanya tersentak ke belakang dan membentur kusen. Ia merosot ke tanah, samar sama menyadari keberadaan makhluk buas itu menggantukan tempat Kai.

Terdengar lebih banyak suara tembakan, teriakan, raungan yang memekakkan telinga. Sehun menyeret diri dari tanah, bersembunyi dibalik rumput, tepat saat seseorang menyalakan lampu luar rumahnya.

 _ _Ya Tuhan__ , batin Sehun.

Tato dipunggung Kai berubah hidup, makhluk seperti naga yang diselubungi warna ungu transparan dengan sisik hijau limau. Makhluk itu memiliki ekor bergerigi tajam, cakar kuning yang panjang, dan rambut surai yang berantakan. Sehun tak dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi suara yang dikeluarkan makhluk itu sungguh mengerikan.

Dan monster itu mematikan, menghabisi para lesser dengan cepat.

Sehun menutup wajah dengan tangan, tak sanggup melihat. Ia berharap monster itu tidak melihatnya, dan kalaupun monster itu melihatnya, ia hanya berharap monster itu ingat siapa dirinya.

Lebih banyak raungan. Teriakan lain. Suara remukan yang mengerikan. Dari belakang rumah, ia mendengar rentetan tembakan senapan.

Seseorang berteriak. " Chanyeol! Hentikan! Kita membutuhkan mereka hidup hidup! "

Pertempuran itu berlanjut terus dan mungkin berlangsung selama lima atau sepuluh menit. Dan setelah itu hanya ada suara napas. Dua tarikan napas. Satu hembusan pelan.

Sehun menengadah. Monster itu menjulang di atas semak rumput tempat ia bersembunyi, mata putih itu terpaku padanya. Wajahnya lebar, rahangnya memiliki banyak gigi setajam gigi hiu, surainya terjuntai di keningnya yang lebar. Darah hitam mengaliri dadanya.

" Dimana dia? Mana Sehun? " Suara Chen terdengar dari pojok. " Sehun? Oh... Sial. "

Kepala monster itu langsung menoleh saat Chen dan Chanyeol berhenti mendadak.

" Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya, " Ucap Chanyeol, " Kau bawa wanita itu pergi dari sini. "

Monster itu menatap para brother dan memosisikan diri dalam posisi menyerang, cakar teracung, kepala condong ke depan, ekor bergerak gerak mantap. Otot otot kaki belakangnya bergetar.

Chanyeol terus menghampiri monster itu sementara Chen mendekati tempat Sehun berada.

Monster itu menggeram dan mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras.

Chanyeol menyumpah ke arah sang monster. " Ya, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku yang belum pernah kuterima? "

Sehun langsung berdiri. " Chanyeol! Jangan! "

Chanyeol berjalan maju. Monster itu bersiap menerjang, dan Chen berlari ke arah Sehun. Suara Sehun membekukan segalanya secara dramatis. Ketiga pria itu menatap Sehun sesaat. Lalu kembali fokus pada satu sama lain, kembali melanjutkan pertempuran yang mereka jalani.

" Kalian berdua, menyingkirlah dari sini. " Desisi Sehun. " Kalian hanya akan terluka dan hanya menambah masalah. "

" Sehun, kami perlu mejauhkanmu dari sini. " Suara Chen terdengar menyebalkan, seperti pria yang mengucapkan __bersikap - rasionallah - sedikit__ saat terjadi masalah.

" Dia tidak akan melukaiku, tapi dia bakal merobek robek kalian berdua. Mundur! " Seru Sehun.

Tak ada yang mendengarkan Sehun.

" Ya ampun, jauhkan aku dari pahlawan ini, " Gumam Sehun. " Semuanya, mundur SEKARANG JUGA! "

Teriakan itu membuat perhatian terarah pada Sehun. Kedua brother berhenti bergerak, dan sang monster menoleh ke belakang.

" Hei, " panggil Sehun, melangkah keluar dari balik semak. " Ini aku, Sehun. "

Kepala naga yang besar bergerak gerak naik turun seperti kepala kuda, surainya mengilat hitam. Tubuh raksasa itu mengayun sedikit ke arah Sehun.

 _ _Makhluk buas itu sangat indah__ , batin Sehun. Indah seperti kobra, keburukannya tertutupi gerakan anggun dan kecerdasan predator yang mau tak mau harus kau hormati.

" Kau benar benar besar, kau tahu itu? " Sehun tetap bersuara pelan seraya mendekati makhluk itu secara perlahan, mengenang bagaimana Kai menyukai caranya berbicara pada pria itu. " Dan kau menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik, menjauhkan lesser lesser itu dariku. Terima kasih. "

Sehun mendekat dan berdiri tepat disamping sang naga, rahang makhluk itu membuka dan dia melolong ke arah langit sementara matanya tertuju pada Sehun. Dengan cepat kepala raksasa membungkuk, seolah minta disentuh. Sehun mengulurkan tangan, mengelus sisik sisiknya yang halus, merasakan kekuatan otot otot dibalik leher dan bahunya yang tebal.

" Kau benar benar menakutkan dari jarak sedekat ini, sungguh. Tapi kau enak dipegang. Aku tidak menyangka kulitmu bisa terasa selembut ataupun sehangat ini. " Lirih Sehun.

Mata putih itu berkedip kedip ke arah kiri dan menyipit, bibirnya melengkung marah.

" Jangan bilang padaku ada yang mendekat, " Ucap Sehun tanpa mengubah nada suaranya ataupun menoleh. Ia memusatkan matanya pada wajah besar itu.

" Chanyeol, mundurlah, " Gumam Chen. " Sehun sedang menenangkannya. "

Monster itu menggeram pelan di tenggorokannya.

" Hei, hei, jangan terganggu dengan mereka. " Ucap Sehun. " Mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadap salah satu dari kita. Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah selesai untuk malam ini? "

Makhluk itu menarik napas berat.

" Ya, kau sudah selesai, " Gumam Sehun, mengusap usap dibawah surai sang monster. Otot otot besar bertautan seperti tali tambang besar dibalik kulit itu. Tak ada lemak, tak ada apapun selain kekuatan.

Mata sang monster kembali mengawasi para vampir sekali lagi.

" Tidak, kau dan aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Kau tinggal berdiri disini denganku dan _ "

Tanpa peringatan, monster itu memutar tubuh dan menghantam Sehun ke tanah dengan ekornya. Dia melompat ke udara menuju rumah Sehun, menabrakkan tubuh bagian atasnya menembus salah satu jendela.

Seorang lesser ditarik ke kegelapan malam, dan raungan kemarahan sang monster terhenti saat dia mengatupkan rahangnya ke lesser itu.

Sehun bergelung seperti bola, melindungi diri dari ekor setajam kawat itu. Ia menutup telinga dan memejamkan mata, menghalau suara menjijikkan dan pemandangan mengerikan pembunuhan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya disenggol. Monster itu menyenggol tubuhnya dengan hidung.

Sehun berguling dan menengadah ke mata putih itu. " Aku baik baik saja. Tapi kita harus memperbaiki etika makanmu. "

Makhluk itu mendengkur dan berbaring di tanah tepat disebelah Sehun, menumpangkan kepala diantara kaki depannya. Terlihat kilasan cahaya benderang, lalu Kai muncul dalam posisi yang sama. Berselubung darah hitam, ia gemetaran diterpa dingin.

Sehun melepaskan jaketnya saat para brother datang menghampiri mereka. Masing masing melepaskan jaket dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Kai.

" Sehun? " Panggil Kai parau.

" Aku ada disini. Semua orang baik baik saja. Kalian berdua menyelamatkanku. " Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup kening Kai.

.

( ^ _ ^ )

.

Mereka takkan percaya kalau tidak melihat sendiri. Sehun mengubah makhluk liar yang mengamuk itu sejinak hewan peliharaan. Astaga, Sehun memang luar biasa, dan pemberani juga. Setelah melihat monster itu memakan para pembantai dihadapannya, Sehun malah berdiri dihadapan makhluk itu dan menyentuhnya.

Sehun menengadah pada Chen. " Bisakah beberapa dari kalian membantuku membawa Kai ke mobil? "

Chen langsung datang menghampiri, meraih kaki Kai, sementara Chanyeol dan Tao masing masing menopang sebelah lengan Kai. Mereka menggotong Kai ke kursi belakang mobil.

Tao masuk ke pintu pengemudi. " Aku akan mengantar mereka pulang. "

Chen dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelah mobil menjauh, Chen mulai menjelaskan. " Kuberitahu kau tentang apa yang kuketahui sejauh ini. " Ia mengantar Chanyeol ke belakang rumah Sehun dan menunjuk pola jejak hitam di tanah. " Kau lihat tanda terbakar itu? Suho dibawa lesser dan digendong dari rumahnya melintasi padang rumput hingga kemari. Suho berdarah, dan ketika matahari terbit jejak darahnya terbakar dan meninggalkan pola ini di tanah. Dan mengapa dia perlu membawa Suho melintasi padang rumput? Kurasa lesser itu mencari Sehun dan entah bagaimana berpapasan dengan Suho dilahan sini, Suho lari ke rumahnya dan lesser itu harus membawanya kembali kemari setelah menangkap Suho, mungkin karena ia memarkirkan mobilnya di rumah Sehun. Ikuti aku. "

Chen berjalan mengitari sisi rumah menuju jalanan tempat mobil Ford Explorer diparkir ditepi jalan.

" Suho, bagi mereka, merupakan keuntungan yang tidak disengaja, dan mereka kembali malam ini untuk menyelesaikan tugas mendapatkan Sehun. Kita akan memeriksa mobil itu dan berharap menemukan petunjuk dibawa kemana Suho. "

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka hanya menemukan sedikit petunjuk.

" SUV nya luar biasa bersih, tapi terdaftar pada pria bernama Ustead. " Chen mengangsurkan STNK kepada Chanyeol. " Kemungkinan identitas palsu, tapi nanti aku akan meminta Tao untuk memeriksa alamat yang tertera di STNK tersebut. "

Tanpa kata Chanyeol kembali ke rumah Suho, Chen mendesah sebelum mengikuti Chanyeol.

Saat ia masuk, Chen melihat Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. " Apa yang kau dapat? " Tanyanya.

" Bukan apa apa. " Sahut Chanyeol, tangannya terlihat memasukkan sesuatu ke kantong celananya.

" Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, beritahu aku biar kita bisa lebih cepat menemukan Suho. "

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk diam.

.

( ^ _ ^ )

.

Sehun membawa cairan yang terlihat seperti obat. Kai berbaring di kamar mereka, bernapas perlahan, sedikit kehijauan di sekitar hidung.

Setelah meminum cairan tersebut, Kai menatap Sehun. Wajahnya tegang dan matanya berubah ragu, cemas. " Sehun..., kuharap kau tidak melihat semua itu. "

" Sssttt..., istirahatlah sebentar, oke? Masih ada waktu untuk berbicara nanti. "

Sehun menanggalkan baju dan menyelinap kebalik selimut. Begitu Sehun berada dibalik selimut, Kai memeluknya, tubuh besarnya bagaikan selimut hidup yang hangat.

Berbaring disamping Kai, sepenuhnya aman, membuat Sehun memikirkan Suho. Dada Sehun tersekat dan matanya terpejam erat. Akhirnya ia tertidur, sampai beberapa jam kemudian, ketika Kai berteriak teriak lantang.

" __Sehun! Sehun! Lari!__ "

Tangan Kai mulai menggelepar gelepar. Sehun melompat keantara tangan Kai, mendarat didada pria itu, menahannya, membujuknya. Ketika tangan Kai masih bergerak gerak panik, Sehun menangkapnya dan menaruh telapak tangan Kai ke wajahnya.

" Aku baik baik saja. Aku ada disini. " ucap Sehun menenangkan.

Kai membuka matanya. " Oh, syukurlah... Sehun. " Ia mengusap pipi Sehun. " Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas. "

Di bawah cahaya lilin, Sehun menunduk memandang mata Kai yang tidak fokus. " Berapa lama pemulihannya berlangsung? " Tanyanya.

" Satu atau dua hari. " Kai mengerutkan dahi lalu meregangkan kaki. " Sebenarnya, aku tidak sekaku biasanya. Perutku sangat tidak enak, tapi pegal pegalnya sama sekali tidak buruk. Setelah aku berubah _ "

Kai berhenti bicara, rahangnya berubah kaku. Lalu ia melonggarkan pegangannya pada Sehun seolah tidak ingin membuat Sehun merasa terperangkap.

" Tidak usah cemas, " Gumam Sehun. " Aku tidak takut padamu walaupun aku tahu apa yang ada didalam dirimu. "

" Sial, Sehun... Aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya sama sekali. " Kai menggeleng geleng. " Buruk. Semua ini buruk sekali. "

" Aku tidak yakin soal itu. Aku mendatangi monster itu, sebenarnya. Aku berada sedekat kau dan aku saat ini. " Ucap Sehun.

Mata Kai terpejam. " Sial, Sehun, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu. "

" Ya, aku harus melakukan itu. Pilihannya, aku mendatanginya atau dia akan memakan Chen dan Chanyeol. Dalam arti harfiah. Tapi tidak usah cemas, monstermu dan aku bisa bergaul dengan akrab. "

" Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kumohon. " Pinta Kai.

" Prsetan. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Para brother tidak bisa berhadapan dengannya. Tapi monster itu mendengarkanku. Suka atau tidak, kalian berdua membutuhkanku. " ucap Sehun.

" Tapi bukankah monster itu... Jelek? "

" Tidak, bagiku tidak. " Sehun mengecup dada Kai. " Monster itu menakutkan dan menyeramkan sekaligus kuat dan mengagumkan. Dan kalau ada yang berani mendekatiku, makhluk itu akan menghabisi semuanya. Wanita mana yang takkan luluh? Lagipula, setelah melihat lesser lesser itu beraksi, aku sangat bersyukur monster itu ada. Aku merasa aman. Antara kau dan si naga, tak ada yang perlu kucemaskan. "

Sehun menengadah sambil tersenyum dan mendapati Kai tengah mengerjap ngerjap cepat.

" Oh, Kai... Tidak apa apa. Kau tidak perlu _ "

" Kukira kalau kau tahu sosok monster itu, kau tidak akan sanggup melihatku lagi. " ucap Kai parau. " Satu satunya yang akan kau ingat adalah monster itu sangat mengerikan dan kau akan pergi menjauh. "

Sehun mencium Kai dan mengusap air mata dari wajah pria itu. " Monster itu bagian darimu, bukan seluruh dirimu ataupun jati dirimu. Dan aku mencintaimu dengan ataupun tanpa monster itu. "

Kai memeluk Sehun dan membenamkan wajah Sehun ke lehernya. Ketika pria itu mendesah, Sehun bertanya. " Apa sudah sejak lahir, monster itu ada ditubuhmu? "

" Tidak. Monster itu hukuman. "

" Hukuman? Untuk apa? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku membunuh burung. " Jawab Kai.

Sehun menatap Kai, berpikir sepertinya itu hukuman yang terlalu ekstrem.

Kai mengusap usap rambut Sehun. " Aku melakukan lebih banyak daripada itu, tapi membunuh burung lah yang akhirnya mengacaukan segalanya. "

" Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku? "

Kai terdiam beberapa lama. " Waktu aku muda, tepat setelah perubahanku, aku..., sangat liar. Aku memiliki semua energi dan kekuatan ini, dan aku gegabah dalam menggunakannya. Tidak kejam, cuma..., tolol. Suka pamer, dan mencari cari masalah agar bisa berkelahi. Dan aku, eh, tidur dengan banyak wanita, wanita yang seharusnya tidak kuganggu karena mereka merupakan __shellan__ ( pasangan ) vampir vampir lain. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya untuk membuat marah pasangan mereka, tapi aku hanya menerima apa yang ditawarkan para __shellan__ itu. Aku mengambil..., semua yang ditawarkan padaku. Aku minum, aku mengisap ganja, campuran ganja dan alkohol..., aku senang kau tidak mengenalku saat itu. "

" Itu berlangsung selama dua puluh atau tiga puluh tahun, aku lupa. Aku merupakan bencana tsunami yang menunggu di tepi pantai, dan benar saja, aku bertemu seorang wanita. Aku menginginkannya, tapi dia jinak jinak merpati, dan semakin dia menggodaku, semakin aku bertekad mendapatkannya. Baru ketika aku bergabung dengan Brotherhood, wanita itu mulai serius denganku. Senjata membuatnya terangsang, dan pejuang Brotherhood membuatnya terangsang. Dia hanya ingin akrab dengan para brother. Suatu malam aku mengajaknya ke hutan dan memamerkan semua belati dan senapanku. Dia memain mainkan senapanku. Ya ampun, aku masih ingat bagaimana senjata itu terlihat ditangannya, itu bedil yang dibuat pada awal 1800- an. "

 _ _1800- an? Astaga, berapa umur Kai?__ Pikir Sehun.

" Singkat cerita, bedil itu melepaskan tembakan di tangannya dan aku mendengar ada yang jatuh ke tanah. Burung hantu, jenis serak jawa yang putih dan cantik. Aku masih bisa melihat noda merah darahnya terserap ke sayapnya. Ketika aku memungut burung itu dan merasakan bobotnya yang ringan ditanganku, aku menyadari bahwa kecerobohan merupakan bentuk kekejaman. Kau tahu, aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa karena aku tidak bermaksud jahat, apapun yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahanku. Namun, saat itu aku tahu aku salah. Kalau aku tidak memberikan senapanku pada wanita itu, burung itu tidak akan tertembak. Aku bertanggung jawab meskipun bukan aku yang menarik pelatuk senapannya. "

Kai berdeham. " Burung itu sungguh makhluk yang polos. Begitu rapuh dan kecil dibandingkan denganku saat dia berdarah dan mati. Aku merasa..., sedih, dan aku berpikir untuk mengubur burung itu, ketika Scribe virgin mendatangiku. Dia murka. Dia sangat menyukai burung, dan serak jawa itu adalah lambangnya, tapi tentu saja kematian burung itu hanya sebagian masalah saja. Dia mengambil tubuh burung itu dari telapak tangannya dan meniupkan kembali napas kehidupan pada burung itu, mengirimnya terbang ke langit malam. Rasa lega ketika burung itu pergi benar benar luar biasa. Aku merasa seolah hal buruk itu sudah terlupakan dan aku bisa memulai awal yang baru. Aku bebas, disucikan. Tapi setelah burung itu terbang menjauh, Scribe virgin menoleh padaku. Dia mengutukku, dan sejak saat itu, tiap kali aku kehilangan kendali, monster itu akan keluar. Di satu sisi, sebenarnya itu merupakan hukuman yang sempurna. Aku belajar untuk mengatur energiku, suasana hatiku. Aku belajar untuk menghargai konsekuensi dari setiap tindakanku. Membantuku memahami kekuatan tubuhku dalam cara yang takkan pernah bisa kulakukan kalau tidak begini. "

Kai tertawa pelan. " Scribe virgin membenciku, tapi dia memberiku bantuan yang luar biasa. Yah... Itulah alasan mengerikan dibalik monster itu. Aku membunuh burung dan diganjar monster. Sederhana sekaligus rumit, bukan? "

Dada Kai melebar saat menghirup napas dalam dalam. Sehun dapat merasakan penyesalan pria itu dengan jelas, seolah ia sendiri yang mengalaminya.

" Emm, memang rumit. " Gumam Sehun, sambil mengusap usap bahu Kai.

" Kabar baiknya adalah dalam kurang lebih sembilan puluh satu tahun dari sekarang, hukumannya akan berakhir. " kening Kai berkerut seolah mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. " Si monster akan hilang. "

" Kau akan merindukannya, ya? " Ucap Sehun.

" Tidak. Tidak, aku... Itu akan melegakan. Sungguh. " Hanya saja kerutan didahi Kai tak kunjung menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ? END ?

Anyeong, i' m back.

Ya, ya, ya, ane tau klo FF ini selalu telat update tapi tetep update kan kekeke. Kira kira sekitar 3 chapter lagi FF ini bakalan tamat, finish, the end.

Dan yeayyy tebar confetti, Hunnie udah ketemu scr official ama monster nya Kai.

Masih pada berminat kan ama FF ini? Mohon reviewnya.

Yeayy or Nayy buat enceh chap depan?


	18. Chapter 18

****LOVER ETERNAL****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHAPTER 18****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN AGAIN (**** ** **ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya**** ** **)****

 ** **RATED M****

 ** **.****

 ** **JUJU JONGODULT****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD****

 ** **.****

.

HAPPY READING

.

Kai meregangkan tubuh dan terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia belum pernah pulih secepat ini dan merasa penyebabnya adalah karena ia tidak melawan perubahannya. Mungkin itu intinya. Mengalir saja.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa banyak handuk dan pergi ke lemari untuk menjatuhkan handuk handuk itu lewat perosotan didalamnya. Sehun tampak letih, muram. Tentu saja Sehun terlihat seperti itu. Mereka menghabiskan hampir sepanjang pagi membicarakan Suho, dan walaupun Kai berusaha keras menghibur Sehun, mereka berdua tahu situasinya tidak akan membaik.

Tapi selain hal itu, ada alasan lain yang membuat Sehun khawatir.

" Aku ingin ikut ke dokter bersamamu hari ini, " Ucap Kai.

Sehun tidak menjawab, setelah selesai menjatuhkan semua handuk, ia berjalan masuk ke kamar. " Kau sudah bangun. "

" Ya, aku sudah bangun. Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, aku ingin ikut bersamamu. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kai, wajahnya kelihatan tegang, raut yang ditampilkannya tiap kali dia siap berdebat.

Kai langsung memotong sebelum penolakan yang sudah jelas itu terlontar. " Tukar janji temu mu ke sore hari. Matahari tenggelam jam setengah enam sekarang. "

" Kai _ "

Kecemasan membuat suara Kai keras. " Lakukan. "

Sehun berdecak pinggang. " Aku tidak suka kau perintah perintah. "

" Biar kuulangi dengan cara lain. Tolong ganti waktu janji temunya, Sehun sayang, karena aku akan ikut bersamamu. " Tapi Kai sama sekali tidak mengendurkan suaranya menjadi lembut. Bagaimanapun ia harus ikut. Ia ingin berada disamping Sehun, mendampingi kekasihnya itu, apapun berita yang akan disampaikan oleh dokter.

Sehun meraih telepon, sembari merutuk pelan. Setelah berbicara beberapa saat, ia menutup telepon. " Kita akan menemui dokter Zhang sekitar jam enam. "

" Bagus, dan aku minta maaf karena bersikap menyebalkan. Aku hanya perlu berada bersamamu saat kau mendengarnya. Aku butuh menjadi bagian dari semua ini sebisa mungkin. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun menggeleng geleng dan membungkuk untuk memungut kemeja dari lantai. " Kau benar benar berandalan paling manis yang pernah kukenal. "

Saat memperhatikan gerak tubuh Sehun, Kai merasa gairahnya bangkit. Didalam, si monster bergerak juga, tapi anehnya sensasinya terasa tenang. Bukan gejolak energi, hanya terbakar pelan, seolah makhluk itu cukup puas untuk berbagi tubuh dengan Kai, tidak perlu mengambil alih. Penyatuan, bukan dominasi.

Mungkin karena makhluk itu sadar bahwa satu satunya cara agar dia bisa bersama Sehun adalah melalui sosok Kai.

Sehun terus berkeliling ruangan, beres beres. " Apa yang kaulihat? " Tanyanya saat merasa Kai terus memperhatikannya.

" Kau. "

Sambil mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, Sehun tertawa. " Jadi penglihatanmu sudah kembali. "

" Emm.. Kemarilah, Sehun. Aku ingin menciummu. " Ucap Kai.

" Oh, tentu. Berbaikan setelah menjadi penindas dengan menawariku tubuhmu. " Canda Sehun.

" Aku akan menggunakan aset apapun yang kumiliki. " Sahut Kai.

Kai melempar selimut dari tubuhnya dan menyapukan tangan ke dadanya, lalu perutnya. Dan lebih rendah lagi. Mata Sehun melebar saat melihat arah yang dituju Kai.

Kejantanan Kai yang menegang, dan tangan Kai yang memanjakan kejantanannya sendiri, membuat aroma hasrat Sehun menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Kai terus memanjakan kejantanannya, dan menatap intens mata Sehun.

" Kemarilah, Sehun. Aku tidak yakin melakukan ini dengan benar. Rasanya jauh lebih enak saat kau yang melakukannya. " Kai terus menaik turunkan tangannya dikejantanan.

" kau benar benar parah. " Ucap Sehun.

" Hanya mencoba menggodamu. Dan mencari tahu apa kau tergoda. "

" Menurutmu apa aku tergoda? " Tanya Sehun sambil melepaskan sweternya.

" Menurutku kau tergoda.. Aahhh.. " Desah Kai.

Sehun merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. " Apa dia perlu bantuan? " tunjuknya pada kejantanan Kai.

" Emm... "

Sehun melepaskan tangan Kai dikejantanan pria itu dan mengganti dengan tangannya. Ia mulai menaik turunkan tangannya dan merasakan gestur keras tapi juga lembut. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibir lalu mencium bibir Kai yang terbuka.

Ciuman mereka sama sekali tidak lembut, saliva mengalir dari kedua sisi bibir Sehun. Kai menjulurkan tangannya dan meremas kedua payudara Sehun, membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya karena terkejut.

" Emmhh.. Kai.. "

Kai tidak mengindahkan protesan Sehun, ia kembali memagut bibir manis Sehun dan terus meremas payudara kekasihnya itu. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya, duduk dipangkuan lalu melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Kai membuat tangan Kai terhimpit tubuh mereka.

Tangan Kai terus meremas payudara Sehun, sedangkan Sehun terus memanjakan kejantanan Kai, dan menggesekkan kejantanan Kai diantara perut mereka.

Ciuman dan sentuhan mereka berlangsung cukup lama, sampai Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kai kembali mendekatkan bibirnya tapi Sehun mendorong tubuhnya.

" Kai... Aku... Aku ingin memuaskanmu. " Lirih Sehun.

" Maksu... Ahhh.. " Belum sempat Kai bertanya, Sehun sudah mengulum kejantanannya.

Kepala Sehun naik turun membuat kejantanan Kai keluar masuk mulut hangatnya. ia menghisap kepala kejantanan Kai, lidahnya memutar dan menggoda lubang dikepala kejantanan Kai. Ia terus memainkan lubang kejantanan Kai sampai ia merasakan precum yang keluar.

" Su.. Sudah, Hun. Biar aku yang memujamu. " Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun, membaliknya,memposisikan kedua tangan Sehun di kepala ranjang. Ia lalu beranjak kebelakang, sambil memandang tubuh indah Sehun. Jarinya menyusuri kulit indah wanitanya. Saat didepan vagina Sehun, Kai memutar mutar jarinya di sekitar kulit vagina sebelum memasukkan ke lubang vagina Sehun secara tiba tiba.

" Aahhh... Aahh.. Kai... " Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya. " Eemmhhh... "

Kai kembali memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang vagina Sehun, jari telunjuknya menggoda klitoris Sehun. Kai menundukkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengecupi punggung Sehun. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya, dan mengencangkan dinding vaginanya, membuat dua jari Kai terjepit lebih dalam.

" Eeuungghhh... " Desah Sehun saat Kai mengeluarkan jarinya. " Kai... "

Kai kembali mengecup punggung Sehun. Ia merapatkan kedua kaki Sehun, Ia menyelipkan kejantanannya di antara kedua paha Sehun, menggesek gesekkannya. Kedua tangan Kai mencengkeram paha Sehun dan semakin merapatkan agar kejantanannya semakin terjepit.

" Oohh.. Kaihh.. " Desah Sehun.

Secara tiba tiba, Kai membuka lebar kedua paha Sehun, dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang vagina Sehun lalu memasukkannya secara perlahan. Cengkeraman Sehun di kepala ranjang semakin kencang saat Kai memenuhi vaginanya dengan kejantanan.

" Nyahhh... Aahhhh... Kai... hhnnn... " Desah Sehun. " Kehh... Kenapa kejantananmu terasa lebih besar.. Hhnnn... Kai.. "

Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan, membiarkan Sehun membiasakan diri. " Aku juga tidak tahu, Hun. " ia menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat sekarang. " Didalammu selalu terasa hangat.. Oohh ini benar benar nikmat. " erangnya.

Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di kepala ranjang, menegakkan tubuh, dan merangkulkan lengannya di leher Kai. Kai merapatkan tubuh mereka, kedua tangannya meremas kedua payudara Sehun.

" Hhnnn... Kai.. Aaahhh... " Sehun mengencangkan dinding vaginanya, membuat Kai semakin kencang meremas payudaranya. " Le... Lebih cepathh.. "

Gerakan hunjaman Kai semakin cepat membuat tubuh Sehun terhentak hentak dengan kasar. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kai, membuat Kai bisa melihat leher jenjang miliknya. Kai mulai mengecup lembut lehernya, jemari Kai memainkan kedua nipplenya, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengencangkan dinding vaginanya membuat kejantanan Kai masuk lebih dalam.

" Hun... Jangan terlalu kencang, aku susah menggerakkannya. " Bisik Kai sambil terus mengecup leher Sehun.

" Nyaahhh... Aku.. Aku tidak mengencangkannya. Aaahhh... " Sehun meremas rambut Kai, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

" Eemmm... "

Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun, membalik lalu menghempaskan tubuh Sehun ke atas tempat tidur. Dengan cepat membuka lebar kedua kaki Sehun, ia lalu memposisikan kembali kejantanannya untuk memasuki vagina Sehun. Kali ini Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih pelan dan teratur. ia ingin merasakan kenikmatan kulit kejantanannya yang bergesekan dengan dinding vagina Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar tidak berteriak memohon pada Kai. Ia menyukai Kai yang bersikap lembut tapi saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti kaca yang mudah pecah. Ia ingin Kai bergerak dan menghujamnya dengan keras dan cepat.

Jari telunjuk Kai, memainkan klitoris Sehun membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak. " Oohhh... Kai.. "

Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit lebih cepat, jari telunjuknya membelai, sesekali memutar klitoris Sehun seirama dengan hunjaman kejantanannya di vagina Sehun.

Sehun membusungkan dadanya, mencengkeram bantal untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat karena Kai menggoda di dua titik sensitifnya. Gigitan di bibir bawahnya semakin keras, membuat bibir bawahnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Kai yang melihat darah mengalir dari bibir Sehun, menundukkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat aliran darah yang membasahi pipi Sehun. Jilatan lidahnya mulai dari dagu, pipi lalu mengarah ke bibir Sehun. Kai sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, melukai bibirnya dengan taringnya sendiri, setelahnya ia menghisap bibir Sehun, membuat darahnya mengalir ke dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun membalas jilatan lidah Kai, lidah mereka bertemu dan saling melilit. Rasa darahnya bercampur menjadi satu dengan darah Kai. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Kai. Kai maju, ia mundur, begitu seterusnya membuat kejantanan Kai semakin masuk lebih dalam dan semakin menambah kenikmatan mereka.

" Kai... Nyaaahh... Aku ingin... " Lirih Sehun disela sela ciuman mereka.

" Eennnhh.. Keluarkan Hun, tidak perlu kau tahan. " Kai semakin cepat menghunjam, membuat ranjang semakin berdecit.

" Aaaahhhhhhhh... " Erang Sehun saat klimaks menghantamnya.

Kai menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Sehun, semakin merapatkan pelukan tubuh mereka. Kejantanannya semakin membesar tanda ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya walaupun ia sudah klimaks, ia bisa merasakan sebentar lagi Kai akan memenuhi vaginanya dengan sperma pria itu.

Setelah beberapa hunjaman akhirnya Kai klimaks, " Aaahhh.. Hunnhh.. "

Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai, mereka sama sama mengatur napas.

" Maaf, apa aku menyakitimu? Tadi aku lumayan kasar. " Lirih Kai.

Sehun tersenyum, dan mengelus pipi Kai. " Kau tidak menyakitiku, yang aku rasakan hanya rasa nikmat. "

Kai bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun lalu berbaring di samping. Kai memeluk tubuh Sehun. Mereka mulai memejamkan mata tapi setelah beberapa saat mereka sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Karena mereka takut apa yang akan mereka hadapi besok.

.

KAIHUN

.

Malam itu Sehun berusaha bernapas dengan normal saat mereka naik lift menuju lantai enam rumah sakit. Setelah sampai dilantai tujuan mereka segera duduk di ruang tunggu dan menunggu dokter Zhang.

Lima menit kemudian dokter Zhang memasuki ruang tunggu. Sang dokter tersenyum. " Hai, Sehun, kau akan masuk kedalam ruangan sendiri? Atau berdua dengan pria yang berada disampingmu? "

" Kami berdua. Ini Kai. Dia... "

" Aku pasangan Sehun. " Sambung Kai dengan lantang dan jelas.

Alis dokter Zhang melengkung tinggi, dan Sehun harus tersenyum lepas semua tekanan yang dirasakannya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri koridor, melewati pintu pintu ruang periksa dan timbangan timbangan di ceruk ceruk kecil dan meja meja komputer. Tak ada obrolan basa basi. Tak ada perbincangan apapun diantara mereka. Sang dokter tahu Sehun benci obrolan basa basi seperti itu.

Kantor dokter Zhang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas, berkas, dan buku. Sehun dan Kai duduk saat dokter berjalan ke balik mejanya.

Sebelum dokter Zhang duduk, Sehun bertanya, " Jadi apa yang akan kauberikan padaku, dan berapa banyak yang bisa kuhadapi? "

Dokter Zhang menengadah dari berkas berkas medisnya. " Aku sudah berbicara dengan kolega kolegaku disini dan dua dokter spesialis. Kami mengulas berkas medismu dan hasil pertemuan kemarin _ "

" Sekarang beritahu bagaimana hasilnya? " Ucap Sehun.

Sang dokter melepaskan kacamatanya dan menghirup napas dalam dalam. " Kurasa sebaiknya kau membereskan semua urusanmu, Sehun. Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu. "

.

KAIHUN

.

Pada jam setengah lima pagi, Kai meninggalkan rumah sakit dalam keadaan linglung. Ia tidak pernah mengira bakal pulang ke rumah tanpa Sehun.

Sehun disuruh untuk menjalani rawat inap untuk transfusi darah, dan karena terbukti demam yang dialaminya tiap malam serta semua kelelahan itu terkait erat dengan gejala awal radang pankreas. Kalau keadaan membaik, Sehun akan diijinkan pulang besok pagi, tapi tak ada yang mengatakan apapun.

Kanker yang diderita Sehun kuat. Kehadirannya sudah berlipat ganda bahkan dalam waktu singkat antara saat Sehun menjalani pemeriksaan rutinannya seminggu yang lalu dan saat menjalani tes darah kemarin. Dokter Zhang dan para dokter spesialis sepakat kalau mereka tidak bisa memberikan kemoterapi lagi karena semua perawatan yang pernah dijalani Sehun telah membuat livernya tidak berfungsi lagi dan takkan mampu menerima bahan kimiawi lagi.

Ya Tuhan, teriak Kai. Ia sudah siap menghadapi perlawanan hebat, dan penderitaan besar, untuk mendukung Sehun. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengira akan ada kematian. Dan tidak secepat ini.

Mereka hanya memiliki beberapa bulan.

Kai berpindah ke halaman rumah utama dan berjalan ke Pit. Ia tidak tahan kembali ke kamarnya dan Sehun sendirian. Belum.

Hanya saja saat berdiri didepan pintu kamar Chen dan Tao, ia tidak mengetuk pintu. Ia malah menengok ke belakang, ke bagian depan rumah utama, dan membayangkan Sehun tengah memberi makan burung burung. Ia membayangkan Sehun disana, ditangga, dengan senyum menawannya, dan matahari menyinari rambut kemilau Sehun.

 _ _Demi Tuhan, apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa Sehun?__

Ia membayangkan kekuatan dan ketenangan dimata Sehun setelah ia meminum darah dari wanita lain dihadapan Sehun. Cara Sehun mencintainya meskipun dia sudah melihat sang monster. Kecantikan Sehun yang tenang namun menghanyutkan, tawanya, dan mata hazelnya yang tajam itu.

Tapi terutama, ia memikirkan Sehun pada malam dia melesar keluar dari rumah Suho, berlari dalam dingin dengan kaki telanjang, berlari ke dalam pelukannya, mengakui bahwa ia tidak baik baik saja... Akhirnya meminta bantuan padanya.

Kai merasakan sesuatu di wajahnya.

 _ _Oh, brengsek__. Apakah ia menangis?

 _ _Yap.__

Dan ia tidak peduli ia mulai cengeng.

Ia menunduk ke batu batu kerikil dijalur mobil dan terkejut mendapati pikiran absurdnya, bagaimana batu batu itu tampak sangat putih di bawah penerangan sorotan lampu yang begitu terang. Begitu juga dinding pecahan yang mengitari pekarangan. Dan air mancur di tengah tengah yang dikeringkan karena musim dingin _

Ia membeku. Lalu matanya terbuka.

Perlahan lahan ia berbalik menuju mansion, menengadah ke jendela kamar mereka. Dengan penuh tekad ia berlari sekencang kencangnya menuju bagian depan mansion.

.

KAIHUN

.

Sehun berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan berusaha tersenyum pada Chen, yang duduk dikursi di pojok tanpa menanggalkan topi dan kacamata hitamnya. Dia datang segera setelah Kai pergi, untuk menjaga Sehun sampai malam tiba.

" Tidak usah pedulikan aku, " Ucap Chen pelan, seolah ia tahu Sehun sulit berbasa basi. " lakukan saja apa yang perlu kau lakukan. "

Sehun mengangguk dan melihat keluar jendela. Slang infus ditangannya tidak terasa sakit atau apapun. Tapi dipikir pikir lagi, ia begitu mati rasa, mereka bisa saja memaku pembuluh darahnya dan ia mungkin tidak merasakan apa apa.

Akhirnya kenyataan tak terelakkan akan kematian membayanginya. Tak ada jalan keluar kali ini. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, tak ada peperangan untuk dimenangi. Kematian bukan lagi konsep abstrak, melainkan peristiwa yang sangat nyata dan akan segera terjadi.

Ia tidak merasa damai. Tidak pasrah. Satu satunya yang dirasakannya adalah... Marah.

Ia tidak ingin pergi. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan pria yang dicintainya. Tidak ingin meninggalkan kekacauan hidup.

 _ _Hentikan ini__ , pikirnya. __Seseorang... Tolong hentikan ini__.

Ia memejamkan mata.

Saat segalanya berubah hitam, ia melihat wajah Kai. Dan dalam benaknya ia menyentuh pipi pria itu dengan tangannya dan merasakan kehangatannya, tulang tulang kuat dibaliknya. Kata kata mulai berhamburan dalam benaknya, datang dari suatu tempat yang tidak dikenalinya, tertuju pada... Bukan siapapun,.

 _ _Tolong jangan biarkan aku pergi. Jangan biarkan aku meninggalkannya. Tolong...__

 _ _Ya Tuhan, ijinkan aku tinggal disini dan mencintainya sedikit lebih lama lagi. Aku berjanji takkan menyia nyiakan waktu. Aku akan memeluknya dan takkan melepaskannya... Tuhan, tolong. Hentikan ini...__

Sehun mulai menangis saat menyadari ia tengah berdoa, berdoa dengan segenap daya dan upayanya, membuka hatinya lebar lebar, memohon. Saat ia berseru pada sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dipercayainya, pencerahan yang aneh menghampirinya di tengah tengah keputus asaan.

Jadi inilah sebabnya ibunya selalu berdoa, harapan untuk memiliki sedikit waktu lagi untuk mencintai.

Dan kenapa semua doa itu dipanjatkan ke surga? Yah, itu masuk akal , bukan? Bahkan ketika tak ada pilihan lain untuk tubuh, hati ingin mencari jalan keluar, dan seperti semua kehangatan, cinta. Dan anugerah memang tercurah dari langit, seperti hujan musim semi dan angin musim panas dan matahari musim gugur serta salju musim dingin.

Sehun membuka matanya. Setelah mengerjap ngerjap untuk menjernihkan pandangannya, ia memusatkan perhatian pada sinar fajar yang mulai menyingsing dibalik gedung gedung kota.

 _ _Tolong... Tuhan.__

 _ _Ijinkan aku berada disini bersamanya.__

 _ _Jangan biarkan aku pergi.__

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Okeh, ane mewek pas ngetik bagian ending. Gimana kgk mewek ane ngetik sambil dengerin lagunya Lee Jia Gee Degenerate yg uhukss banget. Berasa pas aza gitu.

Mungkin bakalan ada chap khusus ChanHo, kan kgk enak klo ChanHo ngegantung ceritanya jadi aku masukin. Padahal di novelnya sih kgk ada.

Oh ya untuk enceh jgn pada protes yee klo kgk hot plus seuprit aza bikinnya hehehe

So, masih ada yang berminat? Mohon reviewnya. Selalu ngucapin terima kasih buat yg setia n selalu review di akun bearbunny.

Salam Kaihun Shipper

# Juju Jongodult


	19. Chapter 19

****LOVER ETERNAL CHAPTER 19****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN AGAIN ( ini GS soalnya mau diubah jadi Yaoi ntar ceritanya jadi aneh, kurang sreg. Bisa aja sich diganti Yaoi tapi emm bakalan gak ngepass dehh ceritanya )****

 ** **.****

 ** **RATED M****

 ** **.****

 ** **JUJU JONGODULT****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE FROM NOVEL J. R. WARD****

 ** **.****

 ** **CERITA SEBELUMNYA****

Sehun mulai menangis saat menyadari ia tengah berdoa, berdoa dengan segenap daya dan upayanya, membuka hatinya lebar lebar, memohon. Saat ia berserupada sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dipercayainya pencerahan yang aneh menghampirinya di tengah tengah keputusasaan.

Jadi inilah sebabnya ibunya selalu berdoa, harapan untuk memiliki sedikit waktu lagi untuk mencintai.

Dan kenapa semua doa itu dipanjatkan ke surga? Yah, itu masuk akal , bukan? Bahkan ketika tak ada pilihan lain untuk tubuh, hati ingin mencari jalan keluar, dan seperti semua kehangatan, cinta. Dan anugerah memang tercurah dari langit, seperti hujan musim semi dan angin musim panas dan matahari musim gugur serta salju musim dingin.

Sehun membuka matanya. Setelah mengerjap ngerjap untuk menjernihkan pandangannya, ia memusatkan perhatian pada sinar fajar yang mulai menyingsing dibalik gedung gedung kota.

 _ _Tolong... Tuhan.__

 _ _Ijinkan aku berada disini bersamanya.__

 _ _Jangan biarkan aku pergi.__

.

HAPPY READING

.

Kai berlari ke dalam rumah, membuka mantel panjangnya saat berlari melewati selasar dan menaiki tangga. Di dalam kamar mereka ia melepaskan arlojinya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja dan celana sutra putih. Setelah, mengambil kotak mengilat dari rak lemarinya, ia pergi ke tengah tengah kamar dan berlutut. Ia membuka kotak tersebut, mengeluarkan untaian mutiara hitam besar, dan mengenakan kalung mutiara tersebut.

Ia bertumpu pada tumitnya, tenggelam dalam posisi itu. Ia membersihkan pikirannya sebisa mungkin lalu menunggu, memohon untuk dilihat oleh satu satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Sehun.

Kai membuka mata, ia berada dipekarangan marmer putih yang terang benderang. Air mancur disini bekerja dengan luar biasa, air nya berkilauan diudara dan jatuh dengan indahnya ke marmer.

Kesadaran Kai tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang.

" Sungguh kehormatan yang tak disangka sangka, " Ucap Scribe virgin dari belakang Kai.

" Kau pasti datang kesini karena hal lain, bukan? Karena masih ada sisa sedikit waktu kalau kau ingin menanyakan soal keberadaan makhluk buas itu dalam dirimu. "

Kai tetap berlutut, kepala tertunduk, menahan lidahnya. Ia mendapati bahwa ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

" Begitu pendiam, " gumam Scribe virgin. " Sungguh, ini seperti bukan dirimu, Kai. "

" Aku akan memilih kata kataku dengan hati hati. " Sahut Kai.

" Bijaksana, kau menjadi sangat bijaksana. Aku tidak mempercayai hal ini. Apa karena kau ingin menolong wanita itu? "

" Kau tahu? "

" Tidak ada pertanyaan! " Hardik Scribe virgin.

" Aku minta maaf. "

Ujung jubah hitam Scribe virgin muncul dijarak pandang Kai. " Angkat kepalamu, pejuang. Tatap aku. "

Kai menarik napas dalam dalam dan mematuhinya.

" Kau didera rasa sakit yang luar biasa, " ucap Scribe virgin pelan. " Aku dapat merasakan bebanmu. "

" Hatiku berdarah. " sahut Kai.

" Untuk wanita manusia kekasihmu. "

Kai mengangguk. " Aku ingin memintamu untuk menyelamatkannya, kalau itu tidak dianggap lancang. "

Scribe virgin berpaling dari Kai. Lalu ia melayang diatas marmer, berputar perlahan disekeliling halaman. Kai tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Scribe virgin. Atau apakah dia mempertimbangkan permintaannya. Dia mungkin saja berniat meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya menanggung semua penderitaan.

" Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, pejuang, " Kata Scribe virgin membaca pikiran Kai. " Terlepas semua perbedaan kita, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti itu. Katakan padaku bagaimana jika aku menyelamatkan kekasihmu itu berarti kau takkan pernah bebas dari makhluk buas itu? Bagaimana jika bayaran untuk hidup wanita itu berarti kau harus menjalani kutukanmu sampai kau pergi ke Fade? "

" Aku akan dengan senang hati memiliki makhluk itu didalam diriku. " Ucap Kai tegas.

" Kau membenci makhluk itu. "

" Aku mencintai, sangat mencintai wanita itu. "

" Wah, wah. Kau memang jelas mencintainya. " takjub Scribe virgin.

Harapan membara membuncah didada Kai. Ia sudah hampir bertanya apakah mereka sudah sepakat, apakah Sehun bisa hidup sekarang. Tapi ia takkan mengambil resiko merusak negosiasi dengan membuat Scribe virgin marah, jadi ia berusaha keras menutup mulutnya.

Scribe virgin dengan mulus meluncur kehadapan Kai. " Kau sudah berubah cukup banyak sejak pertemuan kita dihutan. Dan kurasa ini adalah hal tidak egois pertama yang pernah kau lakukan. "

Kai menghembuskan napas, rasa lega yang manis mulai menari nari didalam pembuluh darahnya. " Tak ada yang takkan kulakukan untuk Sehun, wanita yang kucintai itu, aku akan mengorbankan segalanya untuknya. "

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, " guman Scribe virgin. " Karena selain tetap memiliki makhluk buas itu dalam dirimu, aku memintamu untuk meninggalkan Sehun- mu. "

Kai tersentak. Ia yakin ia salah dengar.

" Ya, pejuang. Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku memintamu menjauhinya. "

Rasa dingin yang membekukan menghantam Kai, membuatnya tak mampu bernapas.

" Inilah yang kutawarkan kepadamu, " kata Scribe virgin. " Aku akan menyelamatkan Sehun dari takdirnya, membuatnya hidup dan sehat kembali. Dia takkan bertambah tua, dia takkan pernah sakit, dia lah yang akan memutuskan sendiri kapan dia ingin pergi ke Fade. Dan aku akan memberinya pilihan untuk menerima anugerah tersebut. Tapi bayarannya, dia takkan mengenalmu, dan terlepas dia menyetujuinya atau tidak, kau dan duniamu takkan pernah dikenalinya. Sama hal nya, dia takkan dikenali oleh siapapun yang pernah ditemuinya didunia kita, termasuk para lesser. Hanya kau satu satunya yang mengingatnya. Dan kalau kau sampai mendekatinya, dia akan mati seketika. "

Tubuh Kai berayun dan jatuh kedepan, ia menahan diri dengan tangannya. Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum ia mampu berkata kata. " Kau benar benar membenciku. "

Tegangan listrik rendah menyapu Kai, dan ia menyadari Scribe virgin menyentuh bahunya.

" Tidak, pejuang. Aku tidak membencimu. Aku menyayangimu, anakku. Hukuman makhluk buas itu untuk mengajarimu mengendalikan diri, menyadari batasanmu, untuk melihat lebih fokus kedalam potensi dirimu. "

Kai menengadahkan tatapannya ke Scribe virgin, tak peduli apa yang dilihat Scribe virgin dimatanya : kebencian, amarah, dorongan untuk mengamuk. Dengan suara bergetar, Kai berkata. " Kau merebut hidupku dariku. "

" Itulah intinya, " kata Scribe virgin dalam suara yang luar biasa lembut. " ini soal __yin__ dan __yang__ , pejuang. Hidupmu, secara simbolis, ditukar dengan hidup wanita itu. Keseimbangan harus dijaga, pengorbanan harus dibuat jika anugerah hendak diberikan. Jika aku harus menyelamatkan wanita itu untukmu, harus ada jaminan yang luar biasa besar dari pihakmu. __Yin__ dan __yang__. "

Kai menunduk. Ia lalu berteriak. Berteriak sampai darah berkumpul diwajahnya dan terasa menyakitkan. Sampai matanya berair dan hampir melompat keluar dari tengkoraknya. Sampai suaranya pecah dan hilang. Ketika ia selesai berteriak, ia menajamkan matanya. Scribe virgin berlutut dihadapannya, jubahnya berserakan disekitarnya.

" Pejuang, aku akan menghindarkanmu dari hal ini, kesengsaraan ini jika aku bisa. "

Kai nyaris mempercayai hal itu. Suara Scribe virgin begitu hampa.

" Lakukan, " ucap Kai kasar. " Berikan pilihan itu padanya. Aku lebih memilih dia hidup panjang dan bahagia tanpa mengenalku daripada mati sekarang. "

" Terjadilah demikian. " ucap Scribe virgin.

" Tapi aku mohon padamu.., izinkan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Satu ucapan perpisahan terakhir. " mohon Kai.

Scribe virgin menggeleng, menolak permintaan Kai.

Rasa nyeri merobek tubuh Kai, mengirisnya hingga ia takkan kaget mendapati tubuhnya berdarah.

" Aku mohon _ "

" Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. " tegas Scribe virgin.

Kai bergidik, lalu memejamkan mata. Merasakan kematian menghampirinya seolah jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

" Sekarang. " bisik Kai.

.

.

.

.

TBC? END?

Maaf kalo paragraf nya kurang bagus yaaa

aku mutusin FF ini bakalan aku percepat endingnya mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi bakalan ending sebenarnya pengen aku bikin end di chapter ini, tapi aku gak mau ngecewain readers yg udah selalu review dan nungguin. Yah, kalian minta akun wattpadku, minta password di wordpress, aku kasih dgn perjanjian kalian review tapi nyatanya kalian lagi lagi cuma baca doank, hanya beberapa orang yg masih ttp setia review. Aku berterima kasih bagi kalian yg udah mau menghargai dgn memberikan review pada FF ini. Dan aku mutusin selesaikan FF ini baru pergi. Ini juga karena aku mau berterima kasih buat readers yg udah selalu dukung.

Aku tau, kalau aku post ini pasti nanti banyak yg hina2, bilang ini itu yg nyakitin hati, bilang aku author pengemis review pdhl ceritanya gak bagus tapi sok2an minta review mele, aku tau kalian pasti akan hina aku seperti itu. Tapi inilah aku, kalau kalian gak suka ya gak usah baca FF bikinan ato remake punyaku, gak repot kan. Kenapa kalian gak bikin FF sendiri aza biar kalian bisa nentuin apa aza yg kalian suka dan gak suka. Gimana mau tau FF yg aku bikin bagus ato gak kalo kalian gak kasih feedback, cuma diem aza anteng baca doank. Apa yg diperbaiki kalo kalian cuma diam, tapi kalopun mau kasih saran ato kritik, tata bahasa itu yg sopan jgn nyolot. kalian diajarin kan bagaimana memberikan pendapat dgn tata bahasa yg sopan. Ini gimana mau diterima pendapatnya kalo kalian ngucapinnya dgn bahasa yg sangat tidak sopan.

Terima kasih sebanyak banyak nya bagi readers yg selalu setia review di FF aku, aku benar benar berterima kasih krn mau menerima FF ku apa adanya. Ini FF terakhir yang aku publish. Sekarang aku bakalan cuma fokus di Grup aku aza. Terima kasih sebanyak banyak nya bagi readers yang udah kasih dukungan, semangat dan cinta ke aku. dan juga aku berterima kasih banyak juga buat orang yg sudah menghina atopun ngebash aku selama ini. ****BEFORE U JUDGE ME, MAKE SURE U**** **'** ** **RE PERFECT.****

Makasih, sampai jumpa di dua chapter terakhir. Tetap cintai Kaihun yaaaa.

Juju Jongodult


	20. NOTE

NOTE

FF ini mau aku hapus dan ku repost di wattpad.

Wattpad ku Jongodult

makasih banget buat yang udah selalu ninggalin komen di FF ini

LUV U


End file.
